Tempting Fate
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: Many things are changing in Addie's life. Now that she has to become an immortal, she's pulling away from her mortal friends & more towards her immortal ones. New worries are cropping up into her existence. For one, the Greeks aren't the only gods still around. Once every millennium, the major deities meet to discuss separation of power... Continued inside. Sequel to Fighting Fate!
1. Chapter 1- A Normal Start

**A/N: WHOOT WHOOT! Here's the sequel! I couldn't fit a good synopsis in the description, so here's the full thing:**

Many things are changing in Addie's life. Now that she has to become an immortal, she's pulling away from her mortal friends and more towards her immortal ones. New worries are cropping up into her existence. For one, the Greeks aren't the only gods still around. Once every millennium, the major deities meet to discuss separation of power, and the Olympians are hosting this time. Thanatos finally comes for his favor, but it's not for what she expected. A soul has escaped from the underworld, but its not a Greek one. With her weakness, she can't be allowed to go alone, and there is only one demigod they trust enough to accompany her on her journey- her half-brother, Percy Jackson.

Ancient rivalries will reemerge, old promises of revenge will be sought out, and unlikely alliances will form. For two children of Poseidon, this could very well be their last fight...

**I would like to explain a few things: this will be more centered on the Gods and Addie, but our favorite demigods will have a part in the story. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not 100% sure yet, but I think it will stick to Addie, Apollo, and Percy's POV.**

**For the new readers, for you to understand this, you may want to read my story Fighting Fate along with the one-shots that go with it. They can be found on my page. I think its a pretty cool story, or at least that's what I've been told.**

**For Updating: I am finishing school, so for now, don't expect more than one or two updates a week, at least until I graduate. For those of you who read my stuff before, you know I've been really sick. I am getting better, but it still take me a long time to get things done. Bear with me! I've gotten the first three chapters written, so I should be good to go for a few weeks :D.**

**That being said, I won't keep you waiting any longer! :) Please excuse any grammar mistakes I made!**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

Teaching demigods was a lot more frustrating than it sounds. And it sounds frustrating enough.

I was in my last class on sword fighting of the day, a mixture of the Apollo, Iris, and Hephaestus cabins. They were the older, more advanced class, which made them a lot more fun to teach. Since I started teaching a few summers ago, after the Apollo cabin found out I was dating their father, they seemed to be a lot more interested in learning close combat, which I thought was funny.

"Abriella, nice block!"

I was walking around the pairs, giving advice and showing them different moves to try.

"Steven! Thrust lower," I noted as I walked past him.

"Like this?" he said as he demonstrated a stab at his opponent. I nodded my head before my attention was snatched away.

"Go find your bow, pretty boy!"

"Suck it, rainbow bright!"

I walked over to the commotion, and everyone else followed. In the middle of the arena, Will Solace and Louis Benton were fighting furiously.

Will was actually good sword fighter, a lot better than he gave himself credit for. If he actually practiced it, put in the same dedication he did with the bow, he could be great at it. He asked for extra lessons, and I didn't mind giving them to him in the slightest. I could tell that he was excited there was something else besides archery that he was good at. Louis, on the other hand, was this eighteen year old son of Iris who looked he was way older than me. He had come to Camp two summers ago, picking up on sword fighting quickly. He was one of the best the camp had behind Percy.

Louis was using his size to his advantage, and I saw Will's slip up before it happened. He hit the ground, his sword flying out of his hand. Louis stood above him with his sword pointing at Will's chest, a smug expression on his face.

"Stick to archery, Solace," Louis rumbled. The Iris cabin was going wild, cheering on Louis. Once he saw my face, he removed his sword from Will's chest and went to celebrate his victory with them.

"That's enough! Back to your pairs!" I shouted. I looked down at Will, who was staring daggers at Louis.

"You know what you did wrong, right?"

Will was fuming. I could tell there was something between them that I didn't know about. I offered him my hand, but he brushed it out of the way as he picked himself up from the dirt. He gestured to Louis, flinging his hands up in the air. "He's like, three times as big as me! I'm an _archer, _Addie. I kill monsters like him from a distance! I have no hope of beating a guy that size. I'm out-matched."

Will sounded so defeated. He pulled his gaze away from Louis, looking down at his feet. I saw Louis look to the stands, where a few campers were sitting in. To me, he looked like he was staring at this girl seated on the second row with some kids from the Aphrodite and Hecate cabins. She was really pretty, with strawberry blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was looking towards us in concern, and I offered her a small smile. I didn't recognize her. She looked familiar. I thought I knew everyone at Camp, but apparently not.

"Pick up your sword, Will. I'm about to show you how to win when opponents are bigger than you. Size has nothing to do with it. You can use Louis's size against him."

I made my bangles disappear and picked up one of the training swords. I didn't want to be tempted to use my daggers. The sword was way too heavy for my taste, but it would do. Louis was sparring with a member from the Hephaestus cabin, but he had planted himself so he was right in front of the girl. I started to show Will the movements, which he was trying to copy, but his attention was elsewhere. He kept glancing from Louis to the girl with a scowl on his face.

"So, who's the girl?" I asked as I easily parried a blow from him.

"Who… what?"

"The girl in the stands. The one you both keep staring at."

"I'm not staring at her," he retorted. I hit him in the stomach hard enough to make him lose his sword. I waved my hand, the earth responding to my will. It rose up around him, keeping him in place. I used the earth to bring his sword to my free hand. I gave him a look. He should know better than to think he could pull one over on me.

"What was that for?!"

"I can't teach you until you get focused. I may not be Aphrodite, but I know attraction when I see it," I pointed out. He stared at me for a minute before he finally gave in.

"Her name is Chanson," he sighed. "She's a daughter of Aoide."

"The muse of song," I remembered. "And I'm assuming that it is the source of animosity between you and Louis?"

He nodded his head, and I freed him from the earth. "Tell me about it," I suggested as I handed him back his sword.

"You really want to listen to my girl troubles?"

"You know, I am 1,997 years old. Approximately, anyways. Maybe I can shed some light," I said as I showed him the move once more. "No pun intended."

Will looked a little unsure as he copied the move. I told him to go slower, fixing his stance as he did it. He took a deep breath and glanced once more up in the stands. "I was going to ask her to the fireworks show. You know, the one we do at the end of Camp? I've had a crush on her all summer, ever since I heard her sing at the campfire. She's got the most beautiful voice, and the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about music," he beamed. I couldn't help but smile. He cleared his throat, a blush erupting on his cheeks. "Anyways, Piper noticed, told me I should ask her out. Chanson and I have grown close over the summer. She helps with the sing-alongs. We always sat beside each other, but I could never get the words out. I tried so many times to ask her, but all I could do was ramble about something other than the fireworks. Well, yesterday, Louis asked her."

"And what did she say?" I asked. I didn't know anything really about Louis, didn't have anything against him, but I was rooting for Will. I may have been a little biased towards the Apollo cabin, but that was just me. I had to look out for them.

"She didn't give him an answer. She looked over at me, and told him she'd have to think about it. Ever since then, Louis has been…well, Louis."

We went slowly through the motions, and I was glad to see that Will was getting the move. "Sounds to me like she likes you. She wants you to ask her, and that's what she's waiting on."

"Yeah, and what if I do ask her, she says no, and I'm the laughing stock of the Camp? Why would she choose me?"

"First off, you'd never be the laughing stock of the Camp. Secondly, Will, you are awesome. You are a handsome guy! Why wouldn't she say yes?"

"You are biased. I'm not a stud, muscular, or suave. I'm an archery nerd. I'm not my father, Addie! I can't charm girls like he can!" he stabbed his blade into the ground, looking at me in frustration.

"You may not be as muscular as Louis. And it is true; your father is the biggest flirt I have ever met. He's good looking, and he knows how to use that and his charm to his advantage. But you don't have to be him, Will. You don't need to be anyone but yourself. Nerds are awesome. I'm a huge one. You are a handsome nerd, and you have a good heart. Girls appreciate that more than you know."

"Don't you remember that good guys finish last?" he replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Not true. Let me explain something: some things are fated. You should fall in love with someone who loves you for you, no matter what. So be yourself, and if it doesn't work out, then it's her loss. But you will never know until you try."

I clapped him on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "Believe in yourself. I do," I murmured so only he could hear. "DEMIGODS!"

They all crowded around me, looking excitedly from one another. "Now, Will here is about to demonstrate a move that you can use against opponents who are far stronger or bigger than you," I addressed. I heard a laugh from the back, to see Louis chortling quietly. "Something funny, Louis?"

"Nothing," he stuttered quickly. I stared at him, and the crowd melted from in between us. He was taller than me, much more muscled than me, and if going by appearance, he could have beaten me to a pulp. However, he knew better. I'd kick his ass without lifting a finger.

"Louis, come spar with Will. Everyone else, take a step back."

Louis looked questioningly at me, but Will twirled his sword, looking more excited than I had seen him all day. Louis got into position, facing Will with a determined expression. I didn't think Louis was a bad person. Boys were just being boys. But he needed to learn a lesson. In fact, they all did.

They were staring each other down, and then, they moved towards each other at the same time. Louis used his power and size, but Will was quicker and more agile. The fight was really good. The sound of celestial bronze clanging against each other filled the arena, along with the cheers from the spectators. I shouted suggestions, and for a second, I wasn't in modern day Long Island. I was with my brother and my friends back in Rome, training our hearts out with the Legion. This is why I didn't want to be an immortal yet. Once I was, there would be no more training sessions…

I saw the opening, and Will took it. He lowered his shoulder, sending Louis flying over him. Will snatched up his sword, leveling both of them at Louis's neck. The whole arena erupted in cheers, and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Chanson was cheering particularly loud. I held up my hand, looking around the arena. It fell to silence, every eye on me. Will offered Louis a hand, which he grudgingly took. Once they were up, I looked around at all the demigods.

"Hubris…one of the fatal flaws of humanity. I'm not only here to teach you to fight, but to teach you to fight wisely. Biggest lesson of the day: Humility. You are demigods. You excel at many things: fighting, reflexes, stamina, but you live in a world of magic and myth. There are beings out there that are stronger, bigger, and better than you are. Knowing your opponent's weakness is just as important as knowing your own. Use your strengths to your advantage, believe in them, but know how to defend your weaknesses. Everyone has one, and yours might just be your undoing. Am I clear?"

They all nodded their heads, and I met each of them with a stern gaze. "You will all learn that move, and we will apply it to other weaponry as well. Now, before we start, does anyone have any questions?"

"What about the gods?"

I couldn't see who was speaking, but I knew that voice. I fought the urge to smile. "They are to be respected the most of all, but they have weaknesses just like everything else."

"But they're immortal and all-powerful. Wouldn't they take offense to you saying that?"

The crowd parted around us, clearing my line of sight so I could see who was speaking. He stepped into the clearing, and time seemed to stop. I could feel every beat of my heart, every breath passing on my lips. Everything about him was light and golden. His blond hair was perfectly styled on his head, the color of wheat in the noonday sun. His eyes were the color of Champaign, the perfect balance between amber and light brown. He looked like he was in his early twenties, but I knew he was far older than that. He was almost as old as time itself. He flashed me a dazzling white smile, and I just crossed my arms in front of me. I could hear the students murmuring his name around me, but it was easy to ignore them. All I could focus on was the way his eyes bored into me, drinking me in like I was water in the middle of a desert. It had only been a week, but it was far too long for my taste. My lips turned up in an answering smile, my eye brows rising at his playful tone.

"Eh, maybe," I offered nonchalantly. "I'm not that worried about it, to be honest. Some of them tried to kill me once, and I'm still here."

"You seem pretty tough," he acknowledged. He nodded and walked to me, stopping in front of me. "I just have one more question, then."

"And what might that be, Lord Apollo?"

"It's not for you," he admonished. I snorted as he turned around, sending a charming smile to them. All the girls got this dreamy look on their face, and even some of the guys looked a little flustered. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Will, giving him an I-told-you-so look.

"I hate to interrupt the marvelous training you all are receiving, but you all wouldn't mind if I borrowed Euadne for a while, would you?"

They all quickly shook their heads. Of course, they knew better than to challenge a god. He could incinerate them with a snap of his fingers, but I knew he wouldn't. He turned back towards me, a triumphant grin that told me he considered the matter settled.

"Apollo. I can't leave right now. I have a class to finish."

"Of course you can leave. I said you could. Chiron isn't going to do anything."

"Chiron wouldn't do anything even if I did. I'm sure they want to finish class."

"Kids never want to finish class. Besides, _I'm sure_ they want to do something better with their time, like archery or getting ready for the sing along tonight. That's real work right there."

"Really?" I scoffed. I knew he was just teasing. Well, he had better be.

"Really. I'm back a day early, and you have a date tonight," he added with a wink. "Class is over for today, demigods!" he yelled, but his eyes never left me.

"Apollo!" I ground out in frustration. They were already gathering up their gear. I really didn't have time to teach them the move anymore with his interruption, but I would never admit it. "Do you always have to have your way?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, moving them up and down. He leaned forward, his lips just brushing my ear. "If I remember right, you had your way with me the-

I cut him off with a push to his chest. "There are children around!" I hissed. A blush erupted on my cheeks, embarrassment flooding through me.

"They're what? Seventeen? Eighteen? What were _you _doing when you were that age?"

"I was _married_, which is a hell of a lot different! And I was running from some asshole gods!"

He snorted at my tone, and his attention went somewhere else. I followed his line of sight, looking over my shoulder. Will was putting all the swords up. Normally, that's something I did, but I noticed Chanson was taking her sweet time leaving the arena. Besides the two of us, they were the only ones left.

"Will?" Apollo called quietly. Will looked up, surprised etched on his face. I could feel Apollo's hands tense up on my arms. I knew he didn't like not being around his kids. Artemis and he were the patrons of children for a reason. He loved them, and it killed him that he couldn't be around when they grew up. My hands went to his waist, giving it a gentle yet comforting squeeze. "Son, I'd do it now if I were you," he said as he nodded towards the girl. "She likes you. And excellent job, by the way. I'm proud."

"Really?" he stammered. I knew Will well enough to see he was fighting hard to seem cool in front of his Dad, and he did a really good job of it. He looked at me like he needed confirmation this was really happening. I remembered what it felt like to never talk to your parents. I offered Will an encouraging smile and winked at him. Apollo glanced down at me, then back at Will with a smile on his face.

"Really."

"Thanks, Dad." He took a deep breath and headed off to catch up with Chanson. I watched Apollo for a second. His eyes were still on Will, a dreamy look in them.

"You're so good with them," he murmured. He never said it, but I think he liked that I was so involved with them. Through me, it was his special way to be close. Gods weren't around their demigod children for many reasons. Ancient laws forbid them from interfering too much in a mortal's life. The consequences could be a lot worse than letting them solve it on their own. Parents can't help interfering in their children's lives; the temptation was too much if they were around. The helped out when they could, but they were always forced to watch them from a distance. Chaos tending to follow the gods, and the last thing they wanted to do was to bring their children into it any deeper than they already were.

Another reason I wasn't ready to be an immortal yet.

He finally shook his head and looked down at me. Something in the way he looked at me made me feel extraordinary. This was so different that what I had with Bear. Every day, I fell deeper and deeper for him. For three years now, he had treated me like a queen. A small part of me wondered how long it would last, me and him like this, but I didn't care. This happiness was worth it.

His fingers tucked my hair behind my ear, while his other arm wound around my waist, pulling me flush against him. My hands rested against his chest, relishing the pleasant heat Apollo always seemed to radiate. Every inch of him was toned and strong. He tiled my chin up, placing his lips against my own. It was a sweet, reverent kiss, but I could feel the roughness that threatened to come through behind it. He was restraining himself.

"Gods, I've missed you," he whispered against my lips as he pulled away. "Next time, I'm bringing you with me."

Apollo had been gone on a hunt the past week. He had gone with Hermes, for a "bros" trip. Hermes's mortal girlfriend had broken up with him when he knocked her up. I think he really did like her, but it was hard to tell. I actually hadn't expected him back so soon, but I was glad he had. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who says I'd go anywhere with you?" I prompted.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm asking nicely first, trying my unfailing charm. And then if that doesn't work, I'm just going to blackmail you into going." He took my hand in his, and we started walking out of the arena.

"I'd love to see you try. You have nothing on me, sunshine."

"I'd just tell everyone about that sound you make when I-"

I put my finger to his lips, a disbelieving grin on my face. "Fine. You win. Where are we going?"

"Surprise," he murmured. "Did you want to change?"

"Well, I am a sweaty, hot mess, so yes. I really need a shower," I pointed out.

"I figured you would. Go grab a quick one, and I'll be waiting at the big house. I need to talk to Dionysus anyways," he added in an irritated tone.

"Something up?"

Apollo just shook his head, but I had a feeling that something was up. I made a note to ask him later. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and I walked towards the cabins while he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! What do you think so far? Leave a review and let me know! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Fairs and Legends

**A/N: Another update whoot whoot! Sorry it took so long! School is kicking my butt but it's only one more week! YAY!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful follows and reviews. You guys have no idea how inspiring you are!**

**I wanted to share the quote that inspired this story as well: "Love is powerful. It can bring the gods to their knees."  
>― Rick Riordan<strong>

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I had stayed in the Poseidon Cabin all summer, and to be honest, it was a little lonely. Sometimes I stayed on Olympus, but Apollo had been usually busy this summer. Heck, I had been too. Even Percy and Annabeth had been gone. Percy spent all summer at an internship with Sea World. He was going to school to be a marine veterinarian. It was something he was surprisingly good at, even without all of his inherited godly gifts. He had been here for the past week, along with Annabeth. She had taken summer classes so she could graduate ahead of schedule.

No one was in the cabin, so I grabbed my clothes and headed to the showers. I tried to use it at odd times in the day, so I wouldn't run into anyone. This was just something weird about getting ready around kids who despite looking your age, looked at you as an authority figure. Plus, there would always be hot water. I had my choice of showers, so I picked the biggest one on the end, the one normally reserved for head counselors. It felt wonderful to wash off all that sweat and dirt. I closed my eyes, relishing in the heat and steam, even if it was a hot summer day. It soothed my aching muscles, which seemed constant these days.

It didn't take long to get clean, and I threw on the clothes I had brought with me: a pair of white linen shorts and a mint green tank top. I closed my eyes, concentrating on removing the water from my hair. It pulled out of my strands, condensing into a tiny ball floating over my palm. I still couldn't move water like Percy or my brother could, but I could do more than I use to. It left my hair in its usual beach waves. I headed off to the Big House, the laughter from the dining hall echoing over the grounds.

"ADDIE!" I turned towards the familiar voice. Percy hadn't changed much over the summer. He still had that bad boy look, his hair hanging down into mischievous green eyes. He filled out a little more while he was gone, his muscles almost rivaling Jason's. "Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Got a shower," I admitted.

"Well you need to eat something-

"Okay, _Dad_," I said with a playful shove. "I am going to eat something, just not here."

"What!? You can't leave camp! I need your help tonight!"

"With what, Percy? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No! Annabeth and Jason are going against me, Piper, and Will in capture the flag tonight. All the other cabins besides Hephaestus have sided with them. I need your help if we have any chance of beating them."

"Percy, I can't get involved," I cautioned. "You know I'm not allowed to play. I create a- oh what did Chiron say? An unfair advantage." The first summer I had come here, because I looked their age, they automatically assumed I was playing in the game. Dionysus and Chiron let it happen, and our side easily won. I'm good, what can I say? But after that, I wasn't allowed to play anymore. I will say that it was an amazing way to earn respect around camp. I didn't even use my earth powers to win either.

"But I'm your brother!" he pouted. Annabeth was right when she told me Percy could pout. He literally looked like a baby seal. And baby seals are freaking adorable. She also taught me how to ignore it.

"Don't you know your girlfriend well enough to know what she's going to do?" I complained. His bottom lip was stuck out slightly, but I wasn't giving up yet. I could withstand the Percy Jackson pout.

"She is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of battle strategy. She never does what I expect. Ever."

We had made it to the big house, and I turned to face him at the top of the steps.

"Not my fault. Ask Piper and Will."

"We are your family!" he admonished me with a look of mock disgust. "The Apollo cabin is on our side. You won't even help your godly stepchildren? Now that's a tragedy!"

"Oh my gods, no! If you want my help, that's certainly wasn't how to get it," I scoffed as I turned to go inside. Percy grabbed my arm, and he moved to stand in front of me.

"I'll clean your apartment for a month."

"_Percy."_

"And you can kick me and Annabeth out for date nights. I'll get her out of there if you want to be alone," Percy promised. I could see the desperation on his face, and it all clicked in my head.

"What did you get into a fight about?" I guessed. Percy winced just a little and bit his bottom lip.

"We didn't get into a fight exactly, she just told me I had no hope of winning, and I said if she was so confident, then let's make a bet."

"Oh holy Hephaestus, Percy! What did you bet?"

"Um… you don't want to know. I will say it involves water and a rubber duck if I lose, and I CANNOT lose. I will literally crumple into a heap of nothing if I lose. My reputation as a man, as a hero, will be forever ruined. Please? I'll do anything."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He had the pout back on, and I put my finger in his face. "You owe me so much, and if anyone finds out I helped you, I swear on the Styx….. Is the fist in play? Because you know that's what she'll use as a base if she has the chance."

We talked strategy for just a minute, and Percy's eyes brightened up after I gave him a few suggestions. Chiron walked out of the house, so our conversation ended abruptly. Percy pulled me into a hug, whispering quietly in my ear. "I'll owe you forever. Thank you."

"Don't blame me if you lose," I responded. Percy waved to Chiron, and then bounded off to get ready for the game. Chiron eyed me, but I just smiled innocently at him before heading inside. They must have been in the back room, but I could hear their voices trailing towards me.

"Do you think it will be enough?"

"That's the only solution I can think of," Dionysus replied. "Friends close, enemies closer."

"Or you could turn them into a dolphin, drive them mad," I suggested as a leaned against the door frame. "That's what you usually do isn't it?"

"Were you helping the Johnson kid?" he questioned in a scolding tone. Dionysus was changing the subject, his usual go to ploy when I walked in on things I wasn't meant to hear. He was sitting in a chair, a wine glass full of diet coke in his hand. Apollo lounged across a sofa, but he made room for me as I walked across the room.

"Are you ever going to get Percy's name right?"

"Are you going to stop interfering?"

"Oh, bite me, Di," I sneered as I sat down beside Apollo. His arm went behind me, draped casually over my shoulders. "It's capture the flag, not a quest to save the world. You are just upset your cabin lost last time. Maybe they should join the winning side."

"Hmph. I'm telling you that Athena's daughter is going to put them to shame tonight. Pollux is with the winning side."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on. If I win, next party on Olympus you can't stop drinking until I say. And if you manage to defy the fates and your side wins…?"

"Then you give me your best stash of wine. And I mean it, on the Styx and everything. No giving me the second best." Dionysus's mouth popped open slightly. He was coming close to his one hundred year sentence being over, and he was saving the wine I had in mind to celebrate with. I knew it would make him hesitate. He might have been confident, but I knew he wasn't confident enough to risk that.

"I'm not doing that!" he sputtered. I felt Apollo chuckle beside me. I shot him a quick glance, but he didn't say anything. His hand just continued to draw circles on my shoulder.

"Scared you'll lose?"

Dionysus ground his teeth and finally, stuck out his hand. We repeated the stipulations, both of us swearing on the Styx to our conditions.

"Can't believe I got sucked into this," he hissed. "Not that I'm worried. But no more helping!"

"Oh, quit your whining," I retorted. Apollo snorted loudly, falling against me laughing. It made me laugh, and even Dionysus lips turned up in a smile.

"How long have you waited to use that one?"

"All summer," I stated proudly.

"She's got plans tonight, so there will be no more interfering from her. That goes for you too, Dionysus, or you'll have me to deal with," Apollo reminded him.

"She'll cheat before I will," Di grumbled. Apollo stood up, offering me his hand with a smile. I took it, and he all but pulled me out the front door. I gave Di a wave, and he rolled his eyes. "You better be back in the morning, Euadne! I'm not teaching your class for you!"

I started to laugh, but Apollo and I disappeared before Dionysus heard it.

* * *

><p>"You are going to make me fat."<p>

"Addie, it's just one funnel cake. And it's delicious," Apollo added as he popped a large piece in his mouth. "I mean, mortals have the best food. Nectar is good, but it doesn't cut it sometimes."

"Yes, but we've had corn dogs, popcorn, and a caramel apple. I'm stuffed."

He broke off a piece, shaking it in front of my face. I laughed, obligingly opening my mouth. He fed it to me, and after I closed my mouth, I let it sit on my tongue, the sugar melting with it. It really was good. I glance up, and I noticed Apollo had some powdered sugar on his lip. I stood on my tip-toes and brushed my lips against his. I sucked where the sugar was for just a second and pulled away with a huge grin.

"Now that was way better than funnel cake."

His gaze darkened slightly before he pulled me close to him. His fingers brushed my cheek, and I could feel the blush rise.

"You need to stop that," he ordered as he placed a quick kiss on the top of my head. He was taller than me by a few inches, so it was easy for him.

"Why?"

"You know why. We are in public, and I don't share," he uttered seriously. It sent chills up my spine, along with this delicious flutter in my stomach.

"You can't restrain yourself?"

"I'm a god. I don't have to," he pointed out. "Even if I could make them forget, no one gets to see you in the throes of passion except me."

"That so? No PDA for the sun god?"

"Oh plenty of PDA, just not right now. I haven't seen you in a week, and it won't take much to send me over the edge," he admitted. "Plus, there's something I want to show you, and you can't distract me."

"Yes, sir," I snorted. Apollo narrowed his eyes, giving me a playful pinch on my side.

He took my hand, walking back towards the front of the pier. Apollo brought me to the Jersey shore. It was one of my favorite nearby places. I loved the smell of the food mixed with the ocean. The sound of music filled the air, along with the roar of the waves rolling against the shore. I looked out, memories flooding to the front of my mind. It was funny, because I remembered when carnivals first became a thing. I remember when they built this pier. The first rides were so different (made by a son of Hephaestus actually). The world discovered power and electricity and was finding new ways to use it.

I was lost in the past, and I wasn't really paying attention to where he was taking me until he stopped. He should've handed the guy some tickets. But this glazed look came on the operators face, and he let us go through. Apollo tugged on my hand, and my feet followed him blindly.

We were at the Ferris wheel.

He helped me into the gondola, while the operator closed the tiny door behind us. I was trying my best not to shake and stay calm. Ever since I had died, I didn't like being up high, especially when I was still. It wasn't exactly scary but more unsettling. I almost had a panic attack the first time I rode in his chariot after the whole ordeal. He had said it probably had to do that my soul was more attuned to the earth, to land. Most likely I was going to be an earth goddess of some sort when I was fully immortal. It would just take time to adjust, for that feeling to disappear.

It was a hell of a lot easier than it sounded.

Apollo brushed up against me as he sat down and took my hand in his own. The operator walked over to the controls, setting the wheel in motion. It was faster than I remembered, and the sudden movement had me squeezing Apollo's hand. I tried to make it seem casual, and I kept my eyes on the floor as my body adjusted to it. He gave mine a quick squeeze back, lifting it to press his lips to the back of it.

"You okay?" he murmured in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I offered him a smile and leaned into him more. He wrapped his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder, the warmth making me feel better. His other hand took hold of mine. I closed my eyes, getting use to the spin of the wheel. It was getting easier every time. Apollo didn't laugh or acknowledge it. He knew better than to do that because depending on my mood, I was likely to either start yelling or sobbing. After we went around twice, I looked up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "What did you want to show me?"

He pointed out towards the ocean, and as we made it to the top, the most beautiful sight came before me. The sun was setting over the water, sending a glow over the area. We were bathed in the light of the setting sun, which turned the world into beautiful shades of orange and gold.

"It's beautiful," I murmured wonderingly. I'd seen plenty of sunsets with Apollo riding in his chariot. I didn't understand why this one was so important. He must have head the question in my tone, because he took a deep breath and starting rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Do you know what a green flash is?" he asked. I nodded my head. The green flash was a brief and rare flash of green light that happened as the sun set sometimes. There was a stint in the 1700s that I spent as a pirate. That's how the world got around, and so that's how I traveled on a lot of missions. I'd heard them talk about it. "You know that legend has it that the green flash is a portal, a brief glimpse into another world. Just like rainbows and portals of light lead to Valhalla in Asgard, the green flash leads to another world. Another legend, from Ancient Greek sailors actually, said that the flash was a sign of great change in the world."

"I don't remember that myth," I replied with a furrowed brow. "Is it?"

"Not that I can tell," he stated as we began out ascent once more. "I've never bothered to find out. I knew there would be one tonight. Have you ever seen one?" I shook my head. "This is the best spot to see it."

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned against Apollo. We went around a few times, watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky. It had almost disappeared, and then, right before it sunk down below the skyline, I felt it.

It was a surge, a powerful pull that I had never felt before. As soon as I felt it, a quick flash of green filled the sky, and the sun disappeared. I couldn't describe what it was, but I knew it was connected to the green flash. As it disappeared, the surge, the anxiousness that filled my system, vanished along with it.

"How do mortals not notice something that bright?" I said in awe. Apollo just shrugged his shoulders. The wheel was slowing down now, letting the passengers off. We were next.

"Mist does wonders. To them, it just looks like a little green dot above the sun but to us, it's more. There's no explanation for it happening. It's just part of the chaos of the world."

"And what prompted this?" Apollo took my hand as we stepped out of the gondola. Apollo was always showing me things, took me to places I had never been before. I think he was trying to show me everything I could never see, and at the same time, getting me ready for my ascension into full immortality.

"Well, I need to tell you something," he stated. His voice was a little nervous, but there was something behind it that I couldn't quite discern. My heart dropped, and the ghost of an enormous amount of pain welled inside me.

Did he….had he….

I tried to keep my emotions in check. Two thousand years of listening to gods order you around had given me a good poker face. He studied me for a second, but he must have known me well enough to know that I was expecting bad news.

"Addie, it's nothing bad, I swear on the Styx. It was just something beautiful and powerful, and it reminded me of you. I was trying to be romantic," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh," I managed to say. I wasn't the jealous girlfriend type, believe me, but knowing that your godly boyfriend had to have demigod children kind of put a kink in the relationship. Add that to the fact that I couldn't have children, and you entered into a severely messed up situation. I could put two and two together.

As far as I knew, he'd been completely faithful to me the past three years, ever since we got together. I knew how the gods were, how difficult it was for them to not bend to their desires. They weren't human, even if they looked like it. Their feelings and urges were way stronger, and it over shadowed any reservations they may have. That's why in the legends they seemed so cruel. They often acted out of anger, lust, and jealousy. They couldn't undo what they did, and even if they could, they were immortal and pride got in their way. I had seen one too many times how a god or goddess' passions get the best of them: Artemis and Actaeon, Athena and Arachne, Apollo and Cassandra….and those were just the ones off the top of my head.

One time it had gotten close. It was about a year ago that he went out with Hermes. His mortal had dumped him, and he needed to get out. They went to a party, and things escalated from there. Hermes got his rebound girl, and Apollo…. when he came home that night, he told me everything. He said that it was a mortal that was friends with the girl Hermes had hooked up with. She had been flirting with him, and he with her. I asked him how far it had gone, the pain in my voice clearly evident. I had always known it would happen, and I had told myself that it would be okay, that he loved me. Everything would work out. I had chosen this, and I knew what I was getting myself into. I was floored to learn that it was nothing more than a quick kiss. He said that it was like night and day. When it wasn't me he was kissing, it snapped him back into him, not the lust-filled-I-can-do-anything-I-want-and-the-consequences-be damned side of him. He said it felt so wrong, that he couldn't stand hurting me. He realized he didn't want to sleep with her. He didn't even want to kiss her. He had pulled away and left, coming back to me. I didn't think I would be enough, and he had stopped himself despite all the warring emotions. I trusted him with all my heart, but what if it became too much, trying to stay true to me? I didn't want to ask him to change. I didn't want to cause him pain. He couldn't help who he was, and I loved Apollo, despite his flaws.

"Addie?"

I shook my head, clearing the wayward thoughts. I offered him a small smile as I glanced at him at my side. "Sorry. I'm listening."

"I was trying to butter you up," he whispered as he moved to face me. "You have school to get ready for and stuff, but I wanted to see if you would put that off. Because….I wanted to know if you would come stay with me for a while once Camp is over. I just want you close."

"Oh," I exhaled. This wasn't nearly as bad as I expected. I missed him, and it felt good that he wanted me around. "I'd like that actually. Sure you won't get tired of me?"

Apollo chucked as he tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'd never tire of you, my liakáda. I don't need anything else, Addie. I love you." His tone was so simple and sincere, and I melted over it. I didn't doubt how he felt. We had a weird relationship, but those were the perks of dating an immortal when you were basically one yourself. "You ready to go?"

"Only if you are," I admitted. He smiled down at me, his fingers tracing along my jaw line.

"I've been waiting to have you to myself all night," he murmured huskily. "I'd rather not go back to Olympus. Mind if we go to your apartment tonight?"

"No," I squeaked. My breath caught in my chest. Apollo pulled me to him, gentle as anything, and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my cheek against his chest, smelling his wonderful, masculine scent.

"Hold tight."

The world tilted, and Apollo and I vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! In case you are wondering what liakada means, its Greek for sunshine :)<strong>

**I should update again soon! Leave a review to tell me what you think! Things start to pick up next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Slip Up

-Addie-

I was in bed, lying on my stomach with the sheet pooled around my waist. I had no idea what time it was, but I could see the sun starting to peak up through the curtains. Apollo laid beside me, his hand gently tracing patterns on my back. Despite the few inches that separated us, I could still feel him all over me. The memory of last night, of the hours we spent together, flashed through my mind. When I closed my eyes, I could still feel the warmth of his skin, the complete and utter bliss that he gave me in my veins. His taste was still on my lips, which were a little swollen and chapped. The feeling of his touch on my chest, neck, stomach…everywhere, was still there. The way our breaths mingled together, the way we fit together so perfectly, blew my mind. I had a really hot boyfriend, and he was really good at…well, at things.

"You still look tired," Apollo whispered as he placed a gentle kiss against my shoulder. I peeked up at him, his eyes smoldering in the early morning light. I offered him a lazy smile, and he ran his nose along my back, planting soft kisses in its wake.

"That's because it's just after dawn, and I didn't get much sleep last night because someone kept me up."

He laughed lightly, his hand kneading the sore muscles in my back. I got a lot achier than I use to, and I could only assume that was due to the ichor running through my mortal body.

"Oh my gods, that feels amazing," I sighed.

"Your muscles are kind of tight, Addie. What have you been teaching them?"

"Oh, just the usual stuff," I yawned. I was so comfortable. I shifted on my side, and Apollo opened his arms for me. I snuggled next to him, breathing in his scent. My head rested on his chest, my free arm thrown across his stomach. His thumb rubbed my shoulder absentmindedly. "I haven't had proper time to recover. I enjoy waking up at a reasonable hour, not the crack of dawn."

"Don't you have a class today?"

"Yep, at ten, so I will get up at 9:30."

Apollo shook his head and placed a quick kiss on the top of mine. I was really close to falling back to sleep.

"You seem more tired than normal," he observed quietly. I could hear the hesitation in his voice along with the concern.

My time living in the mortal world was measured. The ichor in my veins was eating away at my body. The immortal and mortal didn't mix, and I was a living version of oil and water. I took a potion that gave me more time, but no one knew how much. Nothing like this had ever happened before. So far, I had three wonderful years, but it couldn't last forever. I couldn't live in both worlds, as much as I wanted to. Apollo used to be so overly concerned for me and my health. He would baby me, they _all_ would baby me, and it drove me insane. If I only had a little bit of life left, let me live! We finally had it out, and he realized why I didn't want to be immortal yet. Ever since then, he had backed off. I knew he was just worried about me, and that actually made me smile.

I sighed deeply, placing a quick kiss on his chest. I didn't want him to worry about me. I promised him I would let him know when the potion wore off, and I would. I looked down at his stomach, seeing every defined line of his abs. I ran my fingertips down them, tracing the center line, and he hummed in pleasure. He rested his head against mine, giving me a squeeze. He didn't say anything, but I could feel the tension in the way he held me.

"I'm fine, Apollo. It's just been a really long day and night," I murmured against his skin. "I could just use some extra sleep."

"Maybe you should cancel class today, take a long weekend," he murmured. His hand moved to my back again, and my whole body began to relax at his nimble fingers.

"It's my last class and the games. If I miss, Dionysus will never let me hear the end of it. I can relax the whole weekend after that," I conceded.

"Let's get out of New York. We could go to Paris, Rome, the Virgin Islands, you name it. Wherever you want to go, we'll go."

I hummed in response, but I was too far gone. Apollo whispered something quietly to me, but I couldn't remember what he said.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what woke me up, but I was surprised that Apollo hadn't moved. Being the god of the sun, he usually was up and moving by the time the sun was up, which was way before I ever got up. I assumed he would get up when I was awake earlier, but he was still in bed with me, still undressed and breathing deeply beside me. I closed my eyes again, thinking a few more minutes of dozing couldn't hurt.<p>

And then my bedroom door slammed open.

I dove to the side table, grabbing one of my bangles that I had taken off last night, turning it to its dagger form in my hand. Apollo jumped at the sound too, his bow and arrow appearing in his hands. I was just about to fling my dagger in the direction of the door, but I stopped. A deep blush erupted on my cheeks, and I snatched the sheet up so it covered me properly. Artemis stood in my doorway, a drink in her hand and her jaw practically on the floor.

"ARTEMIS!" Apollo yelled. "What the f-

"What do you think you are doing!?" she screeched. She was looking back and forth between me and him, her eyes super wide. Apollo made his bow disappear and ran his hand through his hair.

"I was sleeping with my girlfriend. You know, that's what people do when they are together. Don't you know how to knock? I thought mom raised you better than that!"

Artemis's eye twitched just a little in irritation. "I shouldn't have to knock! You two shouldn't be doing anything that involves…that," she sputtered as she gestured to us. She finally put her hand over her eyes, and I could see her muttering to herself.

"Artemis, you've seen worse. I seem to remember you walking in on us making out and encouraging it," he pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, that's one thing! But I am the goddess of maidenhood, and…and…," she turned so she was facing my wall.

"Artemis, I haven't been a maiden for a really, _really_ long time," I reminded her. "I've kind of already fallen off the wagon on that one."

"I know that! I don't- ugh, look, I like you two together, and I'm glad that you guys have… but I'm… there's a difference in knowing and seeing, okay? And I don't need to see!"

"Well that's your fault for barging in," Apollo huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Addie, and she wasn't at camp and you never came home, so I assumed you were here and….just put on some clothes! PLEASE."

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I looked at Apollo, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh as hard as I was. The minute we locked eyes, we both fell back in bed, laughing loudly.

"I think we may have scarred her," I teased as Apollo moved to hover over me. He brushed the hair away from my face.

"Nah, she really has seen worse," he confessed. I raised my eyebrows, and his eyes widened slightly. "Not me! She walked in on Hephaestus one time. Could've been another Trojan war. I don't make a habit of letting my baby sister see me like this."

"I'M NOT YOUR BABY SISTER!" came a yell from the den. Artemis, being the goddess of the hunt, had excellent hearing. Apollo shook his head.

"Mmhmm," I replied.

He brushed my lips, his fingers carefully running through my hair. "She just doesn't appreciate waking up to something as beautiful as you in the morning."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"We could make Artemis wait for a minute," he murmured seductively.

"Not working that well," I purred as I swatted his hand away from my waist. He groaned into his pillow, but I just laughed and quickly kissed his shoulder. "Your sister would kill us, and I know how you get. It wouldn't be a minute, and you know it." I hoped out of bed, running to my dresser to grab clothes. "Are you getting up?" I called out to him.

"No, I'm going to stay right here and enjoy the view. Get what I can, since you deny me everything I want."

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, while Apollo made catcall sounds at me. I loved it when he was in this playful mood. I picked up his shirt off the floor and threw it at him. He caught it in his hands, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Get dressed!"

I walked into my kitchen, and Artemis was sitting at the bar, looking sullenly out the window. She turned so she was facing me, a scowl on her face.

"Good, you have clothes on. Have you lost more weight?"

"Good morning to you too, Artemis." I'd learned that the best way to get Artemis back on your side was to kill her with kindness. She wasn't really mad, or at least I didn't think so. I think it was just the being unclothed together part that bothered her as she was just a little bit of a prude. She drew the line there.

"You do look skinner, don't deny it. You look like a twig. You need to eat more."

I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my waist. My shorts were a little baggy, but I didn't think I looked bad. Maybe I lost five pounds, if that. It was probably just from working all summer. I grabbed a banana from the basket, and she gave me a small nod of approval.

"That's a good start. Where's my _baby_ brother?"

"Either in bed or getting dressed," I guessed. She watched me for a minute, and I looked away, out of the window. It was a beautiful, hot summer day. It made me want to go swimming. It would be perfect after my last class. I'd have just enough time before the games started.

"Is it really that good?"

"What?" I asked, my attention going back to her.

"Is…being intimate, having a lover…really that good?"

"Do you really want to go there?" I asked dubiously.

"No," she answered. "But I am curious. There's not much in this world I haven't done, but that's one thing that I'll never get to do. You two just look happy, extremely so. Guess I wondered what I was missing out on."

I thought about it for a minute before I answered. "With him, yes," I admitted. "Honestly, it depends on who it's with. That's what makes it worthwhile." I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and drained about half of it. One of mine, I wish I could erase. I tried not to think about my time with Mars or Ares, depending on what form he was in. It wasn't something I liked to remember, and I had fought hard to move on from it. I could feel Artemis's eyes on me. I knew she wanted to say something, but honestly, I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want anyone to pity me. So, I decided to change the subject. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right! I need you to talk to Aphrodite for me."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I need a dress for the party, and I need to look good. Better than normal, anyway. I haven't seen Horus in a millennium, and even if he knows he can't have it, I want him to _want_ it. I may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I don't want to feel pretty," she huffed. "I mean, you know she'll help you, she loves helping you, but we don't really get along, and I am not going to ask her for help-

"Hold on. Horus?"

"Horus, Egyptian god of the sky and ruler of the earthly plane? I haven't seen him since those stupid magicians trapped them. You'll love the Egyptians, and a few of the Nordic are fun if you get past the crude ones. The Persians are weird in a good way-

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"The meeting?"

I was missing something here. I narrowed my eyes, looking at Artemis curiously. "What kind of meeting?"

"Um, the one where all the major pantheons get together once every thousand years to discuss the state of affairs? It's our turn to host. Father said you had to come….Aaand you had no idea, did you?" she said as she noticed my shocked reaction.

I shook my head, crushing the water bottle in my hand. "And when is this meeting?"

"The party to start everything off is next Saturday night," she explained. "It'll last about a week." The sky was beginning to darken outside, and I knew it was me. I hated not having good control over my powers.

"Apollo was supposed to tell me, wasn't he?"

Artemis nodded her head, looking just a little apprehensive. Oh, Apollo wanted me to stay with him all right, but he never told me why. He was trying to tell me something bad, I knew it! Artemis was still talking, but I help up my hand, as a rumble of thunder caused the apartment to shudder.

"I need to talk to my boyfriend," I uttered dangerously. "I'll talk to Aphrodite for you; just give me until after the weekend."

"Umm, Okay. I'll let him give you the details. The hunters will be there, too, just so you know. Thalia said she's excited. I've, um, got to go anyways. Give him hell for me for not telling you!"

I waved my hand, and Artemis disappeared. I checked the clock, and it said 9:45, which was just enough time to give my boyfriend a piece of my mind. It was raining hard outside now. I had caused a good thunderstorm to settle over Manhattan. I watched the rain, my ire building by the second.

I had known Apollo for a very long time, and I knew what his game was. He knew that I would be angry about this. I had made plans to go with Percy and the others to Camp Jupiter in about two weeks, the Monday after this supposed party. I wasn't a god, and I couldn't be in two places at once like some of them could. That meant I would have to skip the trip. Apollo knew it would make me mad, so he was trying to ease me into it.

He was manipulating me, and the knowledge of that made me even madder. Even if it was because he cared.

"Di Immortales, that storm blew up quick," Apollo noted as he walked into the room. "Where'd Artemis go?"

"She left." I turned to look at him, and just as I did, a bolt of lightning struck the build next to us. Apollo looked a little apprehensive. I didn't have to tell him I was angry. He knew.

"And what did she want?"

"Oh, she just wanted to see if I would get Aphrodite to help her with a dress for the party coming up," I explained, my voice full of steel. One thing about carrying the ichor in my veins? My temper was way worse than it had been. "You know, the one you were supposed to tell me about?"

Apollo gulped and took a tentative step towards me. "Look, I meant to tell you last night, but you were having such a good time, and I didn't want to ruin it. I hadn't seen you in a week, and it was decided right before I left for my trip."

"Oh I'm sure you were thinking about me, probably more like you didn't want to ruin it for yourself!" I snapped. Low blow I know, but I was really angry. I wish he would have just been upfront and honest with me. Honesty was big with me, especially since they had hidden the biggest secret of my life for two millennia.

"Addie, that's not true," he promised. "I know I have a reputation but I thought you knew me better than that." I gave him a grudging look. He knew I didn't really mean it, but that didn't stop his eyes from narrowing slightly.

"Why is it so important that I be there? You know I have plans, have had them for months, and now you decide to tell me! How long have you known!?"

"I told you, the decision for you to attend was made last week."

"Sure, but how long did you know it was happening? I bet a lot longer than that, and you didn't even think to mention it?" Apollo didn't answer for a minute. He ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign of him being uncomfortable, and took a deep breath. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"It's an immortal meeting, Addie. Everyone is going. Zeus decreed it."

"I'm not immortal!" I pointed out angrily.

"Not fully. Not yet, but you will be."

"Oh TARTARUS NO, you guys don't get to play that card! You can't kick me out of things, not tell me things because I'm _not immortal_, but then demand for me to be there because I'm close enough. That's bullshit, and you know it."

Apollo sat on the barstool, watching me as I paced around the room. The storm was howling outside, lightning and thunder causing the world to shake slightly.

I had to admit, part of me thought it would be really cool. I'd always suspected there was other gods, other pantheons, but I never had any proof. I had lived in Egypt for a while; after all, the Roman Empire was vast when I was younger. I saw and heard things, things I knew weren't Greek or Roman. Hiding that from me, I understood. I'm sure there was an ancient law that forbids the mix or something, like a need to know basis. That didn't bother me.

What bothered me was the fact that I didn't buy his reason, their reason for wanting me there. If it was just because I was immortal, why didn't they tell me before? They couldn't make me do anything anymore, but I didn't want to make them mad for no reason. They couldn't order me to stay, and I wasn't about to miss my trip for something I didn't _have_ to be at. If I had to guess, they were trying to appease me, trying to make me think it was a big honor letting me go to this thing. If that was really the reason, then Apollo wouldn't have been apprehensive in telling me. That meant there was only one explanation, and I had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was.

"Nope, I don't buy it. Why do you really want me there? There's another reason." Apollo just stared at me for a second, and then he looked down at his feet. He was debating on telling me. "Apollo?"

"We need to keep an eye on you."

My mouth popped open in indignation. Ding-ding, my hunch was right on target.

"You want me to go so I can be babysat!?" I screeched. "Keep an eye on me? What do you think I'm going to do? Embarrass you? That I have to be watched like a child because I'm a danger? I know how to behave and take care of myself."

"It's not about you doing something, Addie, it's about the others. We have to keep you protected. With the ichor, it's too dangerous for you to be out. It's better to have you close with us, so we can protect you if we need to."

"You are worried they will try something, in the middle of Olympus, with me? I don't think they are going to attempt to drain me with all of you around. They won't even know if I'm not there!"

"They won't know if _you act immortal_! We may act like friends at this thing, but…look, the others can be ruthless. We all want power, a chance to reign over our domain with no restrictions. Some are friends, yes, but the others won't hesitate. They'd kill or start a war to get ahead. They don't need to know about you."

"It seems to me that it would be safer for me to stay away! I'd be across the country, Apollo, in a city with an army of demigods. It's probably the safest place on earth besides Camp! Do you really think they'd hear something and come looking for me out there?"

"I don't want to take that chance," he asserted. "We're not going to take that chance."

"You all are over reacting! I can take care of myself! If I get in trouble, I can come back!" I pleaded. "Don't trap me like this!"

"I'm not trying to trap you, Addie! What if the potion wears off, what if you are too weak to fight back? These are gods. You don't know them like I do, you don't understand what they are capable of," he boomed.

"You are supposed to trust me to know my limits!"

"I do trust you; it's them I don't trust!"

I shook my head. This was the one thing we ever fought about. I was probably over reacting, but I didn't care. If they were going to treat me like a child, then I was damn sure going to act like one. I glanced at the clock, and I was already five minutes late.

"I've got to go. We can talk about this later."

I didn't wait for his response. I simply vanished on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Addie wasn't very happy was she? What did you guys think? Any ideas brewing?**


	4. Chapter 4- You're not Crazy

**A/N: Another Chapter, but a little long than normal because I know I am late. I have my last exam this week, and then I am free to write all the time! WAHOO!**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

I was checking all the gears on the chariot. Today was the last full day of camp, and we had the games before the celebrations took place tonight. There was going to a chariot race and a gladiator-style sword fighting tournament. The winners would be crowned with laurels later this evening at the closing dinner and fireworks.

Annabeth was on the other side of the chariot, scowling as the checked the data on her new tablet outfitted especially for her. It did something with the signal to scramble it for monsters, a prototype her and a son of Hephaestus had been working on for the past year. We were on a team together, despite coming so late to camp. She hadn't spoken to me all morning, and I had a feeling it was due to the victory my team had over hers last night. Thank the gods for Addie. She should've been a daughter of Athena because next to Annabeth, she was the best strategist I knew. She said it was only because she had worked for Athena so much, but I just thought she didn't want people to realize how smart she was. With some clever plotting using Addie's suspicions and suggestions, we had won the capture the flag, but only just. Annabeth knocked me out, but it was worth the win in the end. I provided the perfect distraction.

"Percy, make sure you tighten the wheel knut extra tight. We don't need it coming off in the middle of the race."

I nodded my head, offering her a playful smile. Annabeth was such a sore loser. She had been bossy and snappy all morning. Children of Athena did not like to lose, and it wasn't something that happened to her very often. She gave me a glare, and I just laughed lightly at her.

"You can't stay mad at me forever. We still have plans this weekend, or did you not want to go to the beach with us?"

"I'm going to Montauk!"

"Good," I said as I darted across the seat of the chariot. Annabeth eyed me suspiciously, but I just leaned forward, placing my mouth right by her ear. "You can fulfill your side of the bet then."

She groaned loudly, shoving me away. "I'm this close, Fish Boy. THIS. CLOSE." I raised my hands up in mock indignation, and Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Let's go get some lunch before I knock you out."

"You already did that once in the past twenty-four hours," I acknowledged.

"Well, I'm about to do it again."

I stole a sideways glance at her, and there was a smile teasing at her mouth. As we walked towards the dining pavilion, I could see Piper talking with some of the Aphrodite kids. She caught Annabeth's eye, and there was a silent exchange between them. They had become pretty good friends over the course of the past few years. They had their own secret girly language that drove Jason and me crazy. I never understood anything they talked about. Annabeth just nodded her head, and Piper left with her half brothers and sisters.

"What was that about? Did I do something stupid again?"

"No, she just wants to talk, Percy. Why does everything always have to be about you?"

"Because it usually is? I've usually done something wrong."

"Well this time, it has nothing to do with you," she replied with a smile. We walked into the dining pavilion, and I sat down at my table. I usually sat by myself because Addie sat the head table. Other than the two of us, there were no other Poseidon children…well, that we knew of anyways. I glanced up there, but she wasn't sitting there yet, which was a little odd. It seemed most of the camp was here.

A cheeseburger and fries popped into existence on my plate, and I walked up to the braziers to do the offering. I was debating on what part to slide into the fire. They enjoyed the smell, the gods. Addie had told me that they could eat human food, but it wasn't like they could live off it. They couldn't eat it very often, so maybe that's why they liked burnt offerings. It was a weird thing, and she said she didn't really get it.

"Don't give them a damned thing."

I turned at my half sister's voice, who was staring at the fire with…well, with fire in her eyes. She looked beyond mad. She looked livid. I fumbled with my plate, and my entire burger fell into the flames.

"Great," I said. At least I could make another appear. I stuffed a French fry into my mouth. I meant to ask Addie what was bothering her, but she had already marched up to the head table, sitting at the far end. I saw Mr. D shoot her a furtive glance, and Chiron looked at her, too. They were the only ones at the head table, and there were a good three seats between them. Addie was studiously ignoring them. Something in a bowl appeared on her plate, and she simply scowled at the fire and muttered under her breath. Dionysus looked at me, with a scowl on his face.

"Jacobson! Get to your table!" he snapped. I turned around before I rolled my eyes. Maybe there was something in the godly air aggravating them today, and I didn't feel like being turned into a dolphin. I sat back down at table, munching on my fries and my newly reappeared burger. Addie tore through her soup, eating just enough to say it was a meal. I watched her storm past Chiron and Mr. D, but when Mr. D called out to her, she just turned around and made some gesture with her hands that caused Chiron to spew his drink all over the table. I knew I needed to talk to her, to find out what's going on. Piper was walking towards my table, Jason walking grimly behind her. They sat down, both looking a little apprehensive, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with the table rules. They were still in place about sitting with your cabin, but they were a little more lax when it came to visits as long as they were brief.

"Class was hell with her this morning," Piper claimed as she set her elbows on the table. Jason swung his leg over the bench so he was straddling it. "Do you know what's wrong?"

I just shook my head, and I stuffed the last of my food into my mouth. I could've eaten more, but I didn't want to be run down for the games. "She seemed fine last night."

"Where did she go? I figured she would be here for capture the flag to referee, even if she couldn't play," Jason pointed out.

"I don't know. She had plans with someone. She never came back last night so I'm going to assume it was Apollo."

"I wonder if they got into a fight?" Piper murmured out loud.

"Well, something's pissed her off, that's for sure," Annabeth sighed as she joined them. "I think it's bigger than that because she seems mad at Mr. D as well. Do you know what that thing meant she did towards him?" We all shook out heads, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a rough translation, but it basically means go fu-

"Okay! We get the point," Jason stuttered. He turned towards Piper, a glint in his eyes. "Pipes, why don't you go talk to her? If its boy problems, you're the best one for it." Piper's eyes got wide, and she bit her lip uncertainly.

"I'm not talking to her alone! I mean, I love Addie, but we all know since the death thing her temper is through the roof. She almost caused the arena floor to cave in earlier today!"

"She did?" I asked questioningly. Piper nodded her head. Addie's flares were getting worse and worse.

"She fixed it and then dismissed the class," Piper explained.

"Why don't we all go talk to her?" Annabeth suggested. We all nodded our heads except Jason.

"I, um, have to fix something on the chariot before the games start, so…you guys got this, right?" Jason babbled as he stood up from the table. Piper shot him a disbelieving look, and he sheepishly left the pavilion.

"What was that about?" I muttered.

"Jason still gets a little freaked out around Addie when she's mad. I think it's the Roman part of him coming out," she sighed. "You know, the whole she's-a-traitor-to-Rome curse thing? I know Addie wouldn't hurt us."

I just nodded my head. Addie was cursed by the gods, and the reason they used was that she was a traitor, which actually wasn't true at all. Addie had been trying to save them, but that's a long story. She had been though a lot. She understood that people didn't trust her. While most of her curse had been lifted, the part of it dealing with her fake past still lingered. I had asked Annabeth about it, and all she said was that hearts were harder to change. Addie said it didn't bother her. All of the new Romans that she met when she visited Camp Jupiter a couple of years ago were perfectly nice to her. It seemed to only slightly bother the ones that she was associated with before. I took a deep breath and pushed away from the table. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Let's go find her then."

123456

It wasn't that hard to find Addie. In fact, it was pretty easy because she left a trail of destruction. Trees were uprooted, along with the ground cracked and fractured like it had been in a major earthquake. She had carved a path in the woods, all the way to Zeus's fist, which now looked even more like a pile of shiiii…I mean schist.

"I kind of like it," Annabeth muttered. Piper snorted. Addie had changed the way it looked, on purpose or not I wasn't exactly sure. We looked all around for her but she was nowhere to be found. The destruction had stopped here though, which probably meant she was somewhere nearby. Annabeth looked at the fist, her eyes narrowed and calculating.

"Addie?" she called out. There was no response other than the rumble in the ground. Annabeth looked around at all of us and pointed up to the top of the fist. "Come on, we're climbing up."

We started to climb, which was slightly trickier thanks to the new renovations Addie had done to it. When we made it to the top, she was lying on her back on the rock, staring up at the sky. She didn't even look at us. She just glared up at the sun like she could incinerate it with her eyes.

"Addie," Piper asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No."

"Is there any way we can help?"

"No."

"Are you going to answer in one word syllables all day?" I huffed. She narrowed her eyes, and the rock gave a shudder underneath us. Thunder boomed in the distance, and clouds started to build over us. It never rained in camp unless a god or goddess wanted it to. I wondered if Addie could do it. She closed her eyes, a pained expression coming over her face.

"Yes," she croaked. Her voice broke, just as a light spattering of rain began to fall all around us.

"Are you just going to lie here in the rain?" I asked.

"Yep."

The rain was getting heavier, and I think this was Addie's way of "crying it out". She hardly ever cried, which was kind of weird for a girl. She wasn't going to deter us that easy. I moved next to her and laid on the rock beside her. Piper and Annabeth both looked at me, and I gave them the do-you-have-a-better-idea look. They did the same, so our heads were all next to each others in a circle. We laid there in the rain for probably ten minutes and none of us said anything. The rain just fell on us.

"I hate it," she finally whispered. We all turned to look at her, but she was still staring up at the clouds. Her voice was barely heard over the sounds of the rain pummeling the rocks. "I hate them for treating me like a child, and I hate feeling this way. I have no control over my life, no control over my powers, and no control over my temper. I know I'm over reacting, and I can't do anything about it. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy, Addie. This is hard," Annabeth assured her. "You explained to us once about their temperaments and feelings, and it only makes sense with the ichor that it happens to you too. At least you know when to back off."

"You mean I still have my reason. Will I still have that when it's all over? Will I still be me?" she asked in a pleading tone as she righted herself. For a second, none of us knew what to say. The rain fell steadily, and the thunder sounded low and deep. Piper crawled forward and placed her hands on Addie's shoulders.

"Yes, you will still be you. Part of who you are is your compassion, Addie. You are selfless to a fault, and that will transcend into who you are as an immortal. You've always put others first and that will not change unless you want it to." Piper bushed her hair away from her face, and for a moment, I saw it. I didn't see Addie, the immortal who was super strong and confident. I saw Addie, the twenty year old girl who was absolutely terrified of the uncertain future ahead of her. Piper threw her arms around her, and Addie tentatively returned the gesture. Annabeth and I joined in the hug, and a weak laugh came from Addie. The rain had stopped now, and as we pulled apart, Addie quickly wiped under her eyes.

"Thanks, you guys. For dealing with me when I act like a crazy person," she chuckled weakly.

"Not crazy," Annabeth affirmed. "Um, I know you don't want to talk about it-" Addie held up her finger, and Annabeth stopped talking.

"Correction: I'd love to talk about it, but I can't. Not with you. And the only people who I _can_ talk about it with are self-righteous assholes who want to have their cake and eat it too."

A rumble of thunder crashed in the distance, but Addie just rolled her eyes. "Oh, smite me! You know it's true!" she yelled up at the sky.

"So what um, exactly, did they do?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I can't go to New Rome anymore," she sighed. I looked at her, my mouth hanging open. I knew Piper and Annabeth had the exact same expressions on their faces.

"We've had that planned for months, and they decide to pull you for some stupid task now!? That's not fair!" I ranted.

"You are telling me," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I could ignore them, but pissing off that many gods and goddesses wouldn't be smart, and apparently I'm on the chopping block for some reason."

The horn sounded, and we all looked back towards Camp. The games were about to start up. Addie sighed and got up from the rock.

"We can talk more later. You guys have some games to play."

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I stayed behind for just a few minutes, trying to make Zeus's fist look like it use to and less that the pile of schist I had made it look like.

Now I wished I had stayed longer.

Chiron and Dionysus both gave me an appraising look as I walked up the steps to the tent. We had prime seats to watch the games, at the top of the stadium seats. I sat down by Chiron, and Di just glared at me before getting up and leaving.

"That wasn't your finest moment," Chiron murmured as I got comfortable in my seat.

"Yeah, well, it's too late now," I observed. Chiron rose from his seat and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We all lose our tempers now and again. Just try to keep Camp in one piece when he comes back, okay?"

I nodded my head, and Chiron left to give last minute instructions to the campers. The chariot race was up first, and all the chariots were lined up. They were all making last minute adjustments, and even from here, I could hear Percy talking to the horses. I wasn't going to play favorites. I'd be happy with whoever won, but I hoped Percy and Annabeth would.

"I think you owe me an apology, young lady."

I lazily turned my head, looking up at Dionysus. He was standing above me, his hands haughtily on his hips. He had a look on his face but I couldn't identify what it was. Maybe smugness? Well, right back at him!

"I think you do as well."

He sat down in Chiron's chair, giving me what I like to call the godly eye. It's this little thing that all the immortals give you like they could zap you in a second.

"The eye won't work on me," I said as I slouched on my chair. I looked back out at the chariots. "I apologize for losing my temper, not for being mad. We both know that this is seriously messed up, and you should have told me sooner."

"I'm assuming you are talking about the meeting?" I gave him a pointed glare, and then looked back at the race. "Fair enough, apology accepted. If it were me, I'd be mad, too. But we're just trying to keep everyone safe," he pointed out. He was fumbling with something out of the corner of my eye, but I was studiously ignoring him. I felt something bump against my shoulder, and I looked toward him. Dionysus was holding out a chalice, almost filled to the brim with wine. He set the bottle on the table, and I noticed it was _the_ bottle.

"What's this?"

"Your prize and salvation, little storm. It's a peace offering. You won the bet, so here is your bottle from your winnings. I know these temper tantrums-

"THEY ARE NOT TEMPER TANTRUMS!"

"-are beneath you, but you can't help it," he finished despite my interruption. "You are still learning to deal with it, so I'm giving you some advice. Find a distraction. For me, it was wine, but for you, it may be something else. Either way, wine always calms the soul and will help calm that famous temper you inherited from your father."

I grumbled, but I knew he was right. I lifted the chalice to my lips, but something about the smell seemed off to me. I narrowed my eyes at him, suspicious at what he was trying to pull. "And what else is in here?"

"A little nectar, and my version of a kick starter. It helps with the mood swings. I take it all the time. I just have to put it in my diet coke now instead of the wine." I eyed him, but Di just rolled his eyes. "I swear on the Styx it's not going to hurt you."

I took a sip, marveling at how good it tasted. I nursed it as the race began, not really paying attention to how much I was drinking. They took off, and I watched the circuit of the racers for two laps. Jason and a boy from the Hephaestus cabin named Bentley were in the lead, with Percy and Annabeth not too far behind.

"So, did you tell the demigods? I know they came to talk to you," Dionysus pondered.

"Of course not. The last thing I want is for them to be dragged into this mess."

"Then drag me. What's really making you angry?"

"The fact that you all are pompous, selfish pricks who only want to claim I'm immortal when it's the most convenient thing for you," I snapped.

My hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe I just said that to him. I was waiting on getting zapped, him demolishing me to a nonexistent pulp, lightning hitting me from the sky….but when I turned to Dionysus, he just had a smug grin on his face.

"Just to make sure, what's the one thing Apollo does that drives you crazy?"

"He talks to his chariot like it's a person," I blurted through my fingers.

"And what's one thing he knows that you'd be embarrassed for anyone else to know?"

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. I slammed my hands against my mouth, thankfully muffling the words that spilled out. I couldn't stop answering his questions. It was like I was forced to tell the truth all over again, but this time, I couldn't cleverly twist it.

"What…did….you…do?" My voice was shaking.

"Little potion I bought from Circe that I've just been itching to try out. You see, it helps people work through their feelings. I originally bought it because Ariadne said we needed to work on some things, but I figured this was a much better use for it. The bearer is forcing to say the first honest thing that pops into their mind when asked a question. So if I ask you something incredibly embarrassing, you'll just spit out the truth! Now we can really get to the bottom of this!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"Di, what the hell! This isn't funny!" I screamed. The race had ended, but I didn't even get to see who won. I was too busy trying to control the seething rage building inside of me.

"I think it's hilarious. You really think this isn't just the tiniest bit funny?"

"No," I muttered grudgingly.

"That's what I thought. So, what else are you upset about?" he questioned sweetly. "I would have thought you would've had time to calm down from the shock of it all. See, I don't think you're mad at him for not telling you."

"I'm mad that I'm being treated like a child. I'm two thousand and four years old, and after everything I've done, you can't trust me enough to know my limits so you shack me up on Olympus in a gilded cage where you can keep me under your precious little thumbs! Well, I've been there before and that's BULLSHIT! I didn't bust my ass and get my curse lifted to be forced into things! Instead of talking to me about it like ADULTS, you push me into a position where I can't say no without pissing all of you off!"

"Well, you are perfectly right, of course. We've been talking about it for ages, and we should have let you know earlier. In your boy toy's defense, he was against this whole idea."

I looked at Di, my eyes a little wide. "He was? That's not what it seemed like this morning."

"Well, he wants to keep you safe, so he's all for you staying. He just thought we should've given you prior notice."

"That would have been nice, you know, getting treated like my age," I grumbled as I drained the last of my glass. I reached for the bottle but hesitated just a little. "Is the whole bottle spiked?" Di shook his head, and I poured me another glass. Even if he was lying, the damage was done.

"Care to spill what else is bothering you?" he replied knowingly.

"Nope," I muttered defiantly. Di realized his wording choice, so he changed it around.

"Why don't you tell me what else is bothering you besides our…pigheadedness?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm scared, alright? I don't like the unknown, I never have. I've never had a choice in what my life would be, and now that I do…it's terrifying. My emotions are all over the place, and I don't want…I don't want to mess up, do something I will regret."

Di turned to face me. He regarded me for a second, looking at me like I was something slightly strange.

"You are going to be good for us, Euadne," Dionysus said as he watched the campers head towards the arena clear the center for the sword fights. "The fact that you're scared means you still care, that you still have your humanity. We forget that sometimes, you know." It was quiet for just a few minutes, but I could feel his eyes on me as I drained my second glass. "What do you want to do right now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Go talk to him."

"I thought I had to stay?"

"I don't enjoy your company if you're moping about. When you do, you are such a drag to be around. We both know it was never him you were mad at anyways, so go make up with him. It's not like you are going to miss anything. It's the last day of camp."

"Fine, but don't think you've gotten away with anything yet. I will get you back for slipping that in my drink."

Di just gave me a small smile, a wicked glint coming back to his eyes. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

* * *

><p>I walked into Apollo's home on Olympus. It was a beautiful mansion that sat on the eastern edge, positioned perfectly to see the first light of day. I could feel his presence here, one of my new little semi-immortal tricks.<p>

He was standing at the balcony, looking out at the sky. You could see the ocean, sparking faintly in the afternoon light. I hadn't left camp as quickly as I had let Dionysus believe. I went and took that swim, and like always, the water made me feel better. I stayed just long enough to give my congrats to the winners and came straight to Olympus.

Now that my temper had calmed, I really did feel bad for yelling at him. It wasn't his fault. The fact that Apollo could read me so well did get on my nerves, but it also pleased me in a weird way. He knew me well enough to try to lessen the blow. He didn't turn around, but he knew I was there. I walked up beside him, wrapping my arm around his. I rested my head against his shoulder, and I could feel the tension leave his body.

"Addie, I'm-"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm not sorry for being angry, because I have every right to be, but I'm not angry at you. I know this isn't how you wanted it to play out."

"I wanted to tell you about the meeting months ago, when it was first brought up that you attend. When I realized the dates coincided, I begged them to make a decision. It's not fair to you, and I know you've been looking forward to this trip for almost a year now, and we've ruined it for you." Apollo turned towards me, those light tan eyes boring into my own.

"You could've told me anyways," I pointed out. Apollo chuckled, his fingers grazing my jaw.

"I could have, and you probably would've stormed into a council meeting and started screaming. Then what would've happened? We are notorious for taking things to the extreme, and you don't need any more enemies."

"I wouldn't have stormed in and yelled," I insisted. Apollo raised his eyebrows, and I looked down at our hands. "Okay…maybe barged in with a tone," I admitted with a small smile. He cradled my head in his hands, gently placing his lips against my forehead.

"I have to keep you safe, and sometimes that means I am an overbearing, protective ass. And I'm sorry for that. I'd do anything for you, Addie. I'd move Elysium and Tartarus to keep you from harm."

"I know you would," I whispered softly. I didn't have to drink a truth potion for that to be true.

"Just trust me on this. I know it seems like an overreaction, but I just…" he paused searching for the words, but I noticed a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Did you have a vision?"

"No," he assured me. He took my hand in his, intertwining his fingers around my own. I waited for him to explain, but his eyes had gone somewhere far off. There was something in his tone that made me not want to question him. "Just do this for me, please? It would make me feel better."

I nodded my head, and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Apollo pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. Nothing comforted me like he did.

"Thank you," he murmured in my ear. "Now, I believe I promised you I'd take you anywhere you want to go for the weekend, and I am a man of my word."

I smiled and leaned back so I could see his face. "I'd like to stay right here." I took his hand, pulling him back inside. "We're going to need the entire weekend for what I have planned, and we can't waste any time."

"And what exactly do you have planned?" he asked in an amused tone. He tried to grab my waist, but I easily slide out of his grasp. He pouted slightly, and I offered him a playful wink.

"We don't have time for that. Get your head out of the gutter! Someone has to explain this whole meeting thing to me, and that someone just happens to be you."

Apollo groaned, but I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? I've already started on the next chapter, so expect it to be up within the next week! <strong>

**Please leave a review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5- Laurels and Cracks

**A/N: Another Chapter! Please forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes I am positive are in this. I've been studying all day, and I know I missed something. **

**Things are starting to pick up from here...there are a couple of important things that will happen that give you clues ;) There's a time jump, and there will be a lot more in this story than the last one. The gods aren't exactly quick, are they?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

_Two weeks later…_

"Can you make it just a little shinier?"

I gave Hestia a quick nod. I concentrated on my connection to the earth, feeling the tendril seep down into the marble floor. I just needed to take a little off the top, like a sander. I waved my hand, and a fine amount of dust rose from the marble floor, leaving it pristine and shining.

"That's wonderful!" she breathed. Hestia turned to one of the godlings hanging the satin drapes from the columns, an irritated but resigned expression on her face. "That needs to be higher, please, Agathe!"

"Is there anything else you need, my Lady?"

Hestia gave me a smile before sighing deeply. "I think everything is handled here once I get the decorations finished. There's only one other thing I can think of. Do you mind checking with Hermes and make sure he got the shipment of nectar in for the evening? I haven't heard anything back from him yet."

I nodded my head, heading out of the veranda to Hermes' office. It sat on the northern edge of Olympus, and it was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. As soon as the industrial revolution hit, Hermes had his shipping business completely revamped. It was covered in conveyor belts and shipping machines, with a whole horde of nymphs and godlings that helped him run it.

I looked around for Hermes, but I didn't have to look far. I could hear his delicate tone over the noise of the machinery.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHIPMENT IS LATE!?" I rounded the corner to see Hermes yelling at Horme, who looked just a little sheepish. I leaned against a tower of boxes, a grin on my face.

"I hope that wasn't Hestia's nectar," I put in. They both turned to look at me, and Hermes gave me a pointed glare before turning back to Horme. He shoved his finger in the minor god's face, a look of pure exasperation on his face. I'd only seen Hermes this wound up maybe one time. "I don't care if you have to go get it yourself, but you better make sure the shipment is here by sundown or so help me-"

"Of-of course, Lord Hermes! I will not fail you!" Horme replied. She was the spirit of impulse and effort, the perfect underling for Hermes in his business venture. Horme was a spectacular task killer; she just had zero backbone. Hermes turned to me, a clipboard and his caduceus appearing in his hand. It turned into a pen, and he began scribbling notes all over the page. "And if you are here to just make my existence worse, then you can walk out the same way you walked in."

"Just doing what I'm told my Lord," I replied with raised hands. "Hestia wanted me to check on the nectar." Hermes sighed deeply, flipping to a different page.

"Eunostus will bring it to the veranda shortly. We just got it in," Hermes assured me.

"Thank you, I'll let her know." I turned to walk out, but Hermes cleared his throat.

"Um, Addie? Do you have anything going on the rest of the day?" Hermes asked as he looked over his list.

"No, my Lord. I was just to help Lady Hestia."

"I need a package picked up. It's very, _very_ important."

"Besides the one that you just yelled at Horme over?" I pondered aloud. Hermes just gave me a look, and I nervously straightened my shirt. "Where is the package?"

"Um, well, you'll have to find it. My carrier lost it. But I know it's in a swamp near New Orléans. You should be able to find it in a few hours."

"A few hours? What?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Addie," Hermes scoffed as he scribbled on his clipboard. "I know you heard me."

"Of course she heard you," Martha hissed. She was slithering along his caduceus, climbing up towards the tip. "But what you are asking of her is very inconvenient. And muddy."

"He knows that!" George, the other snake, replied.

I just looked at Hermes, who gave me a pleading expression. "I know it is last minute, but Father has me making all these deliveries and pickups for tonight….and I need help. I need that package found. I'm asking nicely… Please?"

"If it was so important, why didn't you get it personally?" I questioned with a raise brow.

"I was doing a favor for Nostus. His son needed a job, so I got him to pick it up instead of using mist, and he lost it on the way back. Now he's a boxer because it's the only thing I trust him to do. But it should be no problem for you," he assured me.

"Why would it be a problem in the first place?"

"Umm…that area just has a reputation for monsters and such."

"What kind of monsters?" I dared.

"Well its New Orléans, but since we've moved here…in the old days it was known as Lerna," Hermes responded meekly. My mouth popped open, and I shot Hermes a cynical look.

"Why in the gods' names did you send an inexperienced delivery boy through there!?" I spat in disbelief. Lerna had a reputation, and it was all do to this massive Hydra. Even I hadn't ever gone up against that beast, nor would I ever want to if I could avoid it.

"I warned him not to go through there, but obviously he didn't listen."

"Hermes, I think you should cut your losses on this one," I suggested.

"Trust me, if I could, I would, but I can't."

"Why is this package so important that you couldn't poof another into existence!?"

"First of all, if it's in a magical place, you know there is nothing I can do! Secondly, Zeus ordered two new laurel crowns for him and Hera, special made, and if I don't have it, all Tartarus will break loose."

"So basically you are asking me to save your ass?" I countered with a smile.

Hermes gave me a deadpanned look as Martha and George snickered on his clipboard. "My ass and some of the Cyclops actually, but yes. Let's just say that I will owe you one. I'm asking nicely, Addie. Please?" We stared each other down for a second. Hermes gave me a semi-pleading look, and that was all it took.

"Do you have any way for me to track it?" I finally asked.

Hermes nodded his head and looked towards the two tiny snakes. "They'll know it when you are close. Which one of you wants to go with her?"

Martha and George were silent for a moment, which made me want to say no even more than I already did. Hermes rolled his eyes and stuck his clipboard under his arm, using his now free hand to rub his forehead.

"Whoever stays has to do goblet inventory until the party tonight," he warned them.

Both of the snakes started to volunteer enthusiastically, and Hermes just huffed out in exasperation. "Martha, you go with her. I know you like being a necklace more than George does."

"YES! Haha, George, have fun counting goblets!" she snickered.

I held out my hand, and Martha slithered up. She wound around my neck, her little head sitting right by my ear.

"I'll be back in a few hours," I muttered as I turned to walk out the building.

"If you aren't back by the party, I'll have to send out a search party. Don't do that to me, Addie! I don't have time for that!" Hermes barked. I walked out of the door, shaking my head.

"Well, look at it this way, if you die, I'll be able to tell everyone how well you fought," Martha pointed out enthusiastically. I gave Martha a huff, and she just hummed serenely by my ear.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

Everything was going according to my plan so far. Keep Addie out of the lime light, out of everyone's notice. I was going to send her on a meaningless task or ask Artemis to let her stay with the hunters, but Hermes' quest provided the perfect solution.

The Egyptians had arrived earlier, making themselves comfortable around Olympus. Anubis and I were drinking wine and sitting in the garden watching the others mill about. The Nords were due any minute and the Sumerians were arriving later tonight. The other Pantheons weren't as well situated. A few representatives would come from others, like the Mayans and the Persians, but just like my father, there was the big three in the godly universe: the Greeks/Romans, the Nordic, and the Egyptians.

"So, is um…._he_ coming?" Anubis asked offhandedly.

"I feel sure. He wouldn't give up the chance to drive me insane," I admitted while a stony expression came on my face. We all got along pretty well for beings with phenomenal cosmic powers. There were very few of us that didn't get along, and even if we didn't, we managed to keep it under wraps. I got along with mostly everyone, except _him_….the Norse King of the Asses. In truth, I really didn't care for most of the Norse; they just weren't my cup of tea. The only Norse that I particularly cared for was Thor and Freyja.

"Nothing will happen," Anubis assured me.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" I huffed.

"Last time, he's the one who started it, so I don't blame you. Not your fault," he replied with a smile. "You know, I think Dionysus's wine has gotten better since the last time," Anubis noted as he sipped on it. "This is going to get me in trouble." I knew he was attempting to change the subject. Anubis was never one for fighting. He tended to stay out of his family's drama, simply ushering souls into the afterlife.

"Nu, I don't think you've ever gotten in trouble," I remarked. Anubis just shot me a look, before sighing deeply. He looked like most of the Egyptians looked: olive skin, dark hair that was almost black, but unlike the rest of his family, he had kind eyes. He looked a few years younger than me now, around 18 or so. I hadn't realized it, but I had changed my appearance the past few years. I had made myself age just as Addie had. I didn't even realize I had done it until Artemis pointed it out.

"You know I almost got exiled deep in the Duat a few years ago?"

"No way? Over what?" This surprised me. Anubis was never one to break the rules. He was like my sister in that way.

"Over a mortal. I helped her more than I should have," he finished meekly.

"Her?" I noted with a chuckle. "There's a her? You have to tell me about this! You broke the rules over a girl? You are starting to sound like me."

Anubis rolled his eyes and drained his glass. "Long story short, I currently possess her mortal boyfriend, but she's kind of also dating me too. We had a relationship before they did."

"That sounds pretty…weird," I admitted.

"It was either that or never see her again, and I voted for the later," he pointed out. "You should come meet her. She lives across the divide."

"Yes, because we are allowed to do that."

"Oh, just act like a mortal and casually bump into her!"

"Nu, I do believe this girl has turned you into a rebel," I cautioned with a laugh. Anubis threw his goblet at me, but I caught it.

"One day, Apollo, you are going to meet someone that completely captivates you, and then you won't even know what to do with yourself," he warned. I felt something stir inside me, and I couldn't help the smile that sprung up. I had met someone like that.

"Well, about that-"

"APOLLO!"

The booming voice echoed over the garden, and it could only belong to one person. Thor, his shoulder length red hair pulled back, walked over to me with a smile on his face. To be honest, if you blended Anubis and me together, you'd get something like Thor in personality. I got up from the chair and Thor embraced me with a laugh.

"You look older, Apollo," he noted as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Have your lovers been running you ragged?"

"Not in the way you expect. Where is Sif?"

"She decided to stay in Asguard. Said she didn't feel like arguing with Demeter again," he chuckled. "Anubis, you look like an old man, too!" he embraced Anubis in a bone crushed hug, and he simply let it happen.

"Decided looking like a teenager wasn't my style anymore," he bragged with a wink. I offered Thor a glass of wine, and we attempted to catch up with each other. Apparently, Thor and Sif were on good terms again. Last time he was here, Sif was threatening to leave him. Thor was kind of a playboy, but not nearly as bad as I had been. I imagine it would be difficult to stay mad at Thor. He's got all my charm with Anubis's good heart.

We had spent a long time talking and catching up. We couldn't exactly see each other outside of these meetings. There were laws, ancient laws that were put into place way before even I was born. If there was too much interaction between us, then all Tartarus would break loose. Even with these small meetings, some form of chaos would ensue. It was just a matter of time. Pompeii happened for a reason. Two gods get in a fight, and something big happens. We had managed to avoid another disaster like that, though.

In all our talk, I still hadn't told them about Addie. It wasn't that I didn't trust them. I trusted these two the most out of all the other pantheons. And it wasn't that I was ashamed of Addie. She was amazing. I literally didn't know how to explain it to them. I had thought about it for days now, what I would say: _Hi, I'm the god that's never been in a committed relationship ever, and I just so happened to meet my match in every way possible, but we couldn't be together because she was too good for me even though she was practically a slave. Oh, and now? She basically an immortal stuck in a mortal body, and she could die and her immortal soul will float forever in chaos. No big deal_.

Yeah. That's definitely the conversation I wanted to have with my friends.

Luckily for me, as I was thinking of a way to tell them, fate seemed to have a plan of its own. Hermes walked up to us, an anxious look on his face.

"Apollo, please, _please_ tell me you have talked to Addie," he begged as he walked up to me. Anxiety bloomed inside me. Surely I would have known if anything had happened to her….

"No, I haven't. When is the last time you talk to her?"

"When she irised to say she had found the package."

"That was almost two hours ago," I pointed out. "She didn't say anything else?" I had a feeling in my stomach that Hermes had left something out on purpose.

"She mentioned that it might take her just a little bit to obtain the package. She said that the Hydra took it."

"Have you tried to message her?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course, but Iris said it won't go through. It's very static-y," Hermes explained. "I had hoped it was just bad service, but if you haven't heard from her either…"

I froze. What if something had happened to her? What if her body died before we could make her fully immortal? I got up and snapped my fingers, making my bow and arrows appear in my hand. I threw my quiver on my back and pulled the strap tight across my chest.

"Who is this girl Apollo is so worked up over? Some mortal lover?" Thor questioned. Anubis looked confused, but the words were stuck in my throat. Addie should have been back by now. The fact that we couldn't get up with her was a sure sign of trouble. I know she told me to let her live, but sometimes I felt like I was waiting for something bad to happen to her. If she wasn't so damned stubborn….

No. Nothing had happened to her. She was fine.

"Who Addie? She's Apollo's girlfriend. Gods, he's had a crush on her for over a thousand years now. He hadn't told you?"

"Wait, girlfriend?" Thor chortled. "Apollo doesn't have girlfriends!"

"Well, I do now. We're going," I told Hermes. He nodded his head solemnly. Thor just stood there in shock, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"We'll come with you," Anubis offered. I immediately tensed but fought hard to not show it. I might trust them, but they didn't need to know about Addie's strange little quirk. If she was hurt and bleeding, they would know.

"No, its fine. We can handle this. Enjoy the party." I gave Hermes a look, and we both started towards the front of the gardens.

"My Lords!"

We both turned at the voice, and anxiety flooded my system. Soter walked up to us, with the same unreadable expression on his face he always carried. Soter was the god of safety and deliverance from harm. I hired him to keep an eye on Addie, to make sure she stayed safe. She liked to wonder off without protection, and for a while, she didn't know about him. When she found out, I expected her to be furious with me, but I was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't mad at all. She had just said that she deserved it. She had made a promise, and this was a way to help her keep it.

I couldn't tell if he was bearing good or bad news. I tried to read him as he approached, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Lady Euadne is at the gate."

"How is she?" I asked quietly. Soter's expression softened.

"She's fine, my Lord. A little roughed up, but nothing that can't be fixed. In fact, she's a little cranky," he chuckled softly. "She said to tell you she's perfectly fine, and that she was taking the package to Hermes-"

"Tell her to bring the package here," I ordered. "Hermes, you need it right away, do you not?"

Hermes nodded his head, and after a quick bow, Soter vanished to tell Addie. I turned back to my companions, who both looked a little shocked. My irritation and worry overrode my politeness.

"Apollo-" Thor began disbelievingly.

"Don't even start. Yes, she's really my girlfriend, but she means a hell of a lot more to me than that. This isn't just some fling. We've been together for three years, but we've been friends for almost a thousand. She hasn't been immortal too long, so don't upset her."

"You've….been…with her. Only her? No one else in three whole years," Thor responded cynically.

"Yes," I said as I threw my hands up. "Is that so hard to believe?"

The crunch of gravel traveled in our direction, and we all turned to see Addie walking up the path. It took all I could not to laugh. She had some tiny scratches on her, but nothing that nectar couldn't fix. She was covered in mud, and the stomach of her tank top was sliced open with claw marks to show her abs. She was wearing short cutoff shorts and boots with a short sword strapped at her waist. She held a soggy brown box under her arm, and one of Hermes's snakes was talking quietly at her ear.

She looked like a warrior, and despite being covered in mud and sweat, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She looked up at us, and her eyes found mine. She offered me a playful smile before giving Hermes a scowl that normally sent shivers down my spine. She marched up to him, shoving the box in his hands.

"You more than owe me for this one, Hermes. I can't even begin...," she fumed as she pulled the silver snake from her neck.

"Please let me go on trips with Addie more often!" Martha hissed. "It was awesome and disgusting at the same time!"

"Uh, Addie, why is the box covered in slime?" Hermes asked as he held the box away from him. Addie reached for something tucked in at her waist, and she pulled it out to point it at Hermes. It was about a foot long, with a needle sharp point at one end.

"That's because the damned Hydra swallowed it!" she snapped. "You wouldn't believe what I had to look through to find this! And I left a treasure, a literal treasure, behind to bring this here. I swear to Zeus, that thing had eaten whatever shiny thing it could get its hands on," she finished with a flourish of her hands. "Do you want this or not?" she said as she shook it in front of Hermes's face. I finally realized what she was holding in her hand. She was holding a Hydra tooth.

"No. Your trophy, you keep it," Hermes responded as he opened the box. He pulled out two imperial gold laurel crowns, inspecting them for damage. "I'll send someone to get the treasure. No telling what all we'll find. I've got to take these, so I'll see you later?" Hermes left in a hurry, vanishing in a flutter of paper.

"You killed a Hydra? By yourself?"

Addie finally realized that she wasn't alone with me. Thor and Anubis had walked up right behind us, their eyes both wide as they took Addie in. Addie's eyes were just as big, and she crossed her arms over her stomach to cover the bare skin there. She glanced quickly at me before turning back to Thor.

"Um, yeah. Kind of had to. Martha wasn't going to help, and I couldn't exactly ask the Hydra to cough it up," she retorted.

"But you're so…small," Thor protested. I knew what he was getting at. He didn't mean it as an insult; he was amazed. The Norse women were large framed and muscular. They looked like warriors, and they were pretty tall, like the Amazons. Addie was thin, even more so than she used to be, and she was only about 5'4". Compared to Freyja and Sif, Addie looked about as delicate as a porcelain doll.

"Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't fight well," she growled.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Euadne Maximus," I stated proudly as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Addie offered me a small smile and turned towards my friends.

"Call me Addie."

"Thor, Son of Odin and God of Thunder," Thor stated as he held out his hand. Addie looked at him carefully before taking his hand. The minute their hands touched, a bolt of electricity sparked between them, and a low rumble of thunder echoed throughout the garden. "Storm goddess?"Thor questioned with a smile. Addie tensed under me.

"Kind of," I answered for her. Since Addie wasn't fully immortal yet, we didn't really know. If I had to guess, Addie was more like the new version of the Earth goddess or Mother Nature. She could cause every natural disaster in the book. Anubis just looked at Addie, a weird expression on his face. He shook his head slightly and offered Addie his hand.

"I'm Anubis, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Addie."

"Likewise. If you will excuse me, I need to get the Hydra guts and mud off of me," she chuckled embarrassedly. "Can't go to a party like this."

"And change into some clothes that aren't ripped to pieces," I suggested. I didn't need to get into a fight with anyone over Addie, and there wasn't enough fabric left on her shirt to leave much to the imagination. She rolled her eyes and gave me a quick smirk. I raised my hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, and in that moment, we were the only two in the garden. "I'll pick you up before the dinner?"

"Sounds good," she murmured. She gave Thor and Anubis a small wave, and she started to walk out of the garden. All of our eyes were on her retreating figure until she disappeared around the corner.

"Yep, now I see it," Thor surmised.

"See what?" I hummed with a smile on my face. I turned to face Thor, and his head was tilted slightly, a dreamy look on his face.

"I see why you've stayed with her. Feisty little thing, and she's as gorgeous coming as she is going."

"Thor, don't make me punch you in the throat," I threatened. Thor just threw up his hands playfully.

"She is something," Anubis muttered. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, but the moment I thought to ask him about it the expression was gone.

* * *

><p>I paced in front of Aphrodite's place, wondering when Addie was going to come out. I was dressed in a traditional toga that was white with a gold trim. A bronze laurel crown was perched on my head, signifying that I was a member of our council. A gold cape was pinned at my shoulders, along with a dagger at my waist. I didn't expect any trouble tonight, but you could never be too sure. Everyone had arrived by now, and it was my job to keep Addie safe, among other things.<p>

I felt a presence coming towards me, and I looked up. Addie was walking down the stairs, dressed in a turquoise blue gown. It had a plunging neckline, with small cutouts at her waist. From there it flowed out in the traditional pleated way Grecian gowns did back in our prime. It was the perfect touch of modern and ancient, flattering every curve she had. Her long, wavy hair was swept to the side, held back by a jeweled band. She was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen.

"Hi," she stuttered quietly.

"Hi," I replied before I took her hand. I brought it to my lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Does this look okay? Aphrodite told me I had to have it. But I think it's too reveling and I-"

I pressed my lips against hers, silencing her protests. That same spark was there, ever present and building the longer we were connected. Whenever I was around her, it was like I found a part of me I never knew I had lost. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until she was in my arms again. I pulled back to see her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and wanting. She slowly blinked her eyes open, meeting my own. I wrapped her arm through my own, and we began walking down to the party.

"You look amazing, and yes, it's entirely too revealing."

"I can go change," she began as she started to pull away, but I kept a hold of her arm and pulled her flush against me.

"You may absolutely not change. I'm just going to have to beat off the seducers from you all night," I laughed as I pulled her back towards the party.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. I just rolled my eyes. As we got closer to the party, the flurry of voices rose in volume. Addie stiffed beside me, clutching my arm with both of her hands. We came to the opening, the party spread out in front of us. Soft music fitted through the area, fitting to everyone's own taste. I heard the soft notes of a piano.

"I love Mozart," Addie sighed beside me. I looked down at her, a grin on my face.

"Concerto 23?" She nodded her head, watching to couples dancing in front of us. We always seemed to hear the same music. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm terrified," she admitted. "I'm worried. I just don't want to cause an accident or mess something up. You know big parties aren't my thing anyways."

"Well, just stick next to me, doll, and you'll have nothing to worry about," I promised her.

"Doll?" she snickered as she looked up at me.

"I was trying it out."

"Uh huh."

I brushed her hand with my thumb, and she looked up at me. Her dress was almost the same color as her eyes, and it made them pop even more than they already did.

"You ready?"

Addie sighed deeply, giving my hand a quick squeeze. Together we walked into the party.

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

The next couple of hours were a blur. I was introduced to probably a hundred gods and goddesses. My mind was reeling, but I was trying to take it all in stride. In all of that time, Apollo had never left my side. We had chatted with Thor, whom I was really starting to like. He was telling me all about his family drama, and I couldn't help but laugh at all the stories. Apollo and Thor had left to go get us some drinks, but he was kind enough to leave me with Urban. We moved over to a bench, and he wrapped his hand through my own.

"Did I tell you that you look really stunning tonight?" he observed.

"Oh shut it, Urban. How did your date go?"

"Really good actually. It's too bad I couldn't bring him here tonight," he groaned. "I hate coming alone to these parties."

"You aren't alone," I assured him. "You have me."

"You have a boyfriend," he complained.

"So should you!"

Thalia sat beside me, bringing a Norse girl by the look of her, in tow. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, a glass of wine in her hand. She looked sweetly over at Urban, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Thalia, you should talk," Urban huffed. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh gods, I'm rude. Guys, this is Kara, and she is a Valkyrie. Artemis is getting us to show them around. Kara, these are my friends, Urban and Addie."

"Euadne Maximus?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"That's her," Urban answered for me. Kara gave me a little bow before sitting beside Thalia.

"Your reputation precedes you. I'd hoped I'd get the chance to meet you. Thor has raved about you. You should come hunting with us tomorrow. My Lady Freyja would love to meet you."

"Hunting?" I questioned. Kara was about to answer, but Thalia burst in.

"It's tradition for the Hunters and the Valkyries to go on a little hunting trip! You know Artemis will let you come; you are basically an honorary hunter. I mean you're practically her sister-in-law for crying out loud-"

"Thalia!" I stuttered.

"Oh my gods, you know it's true. Artemis loves you to death!" Thalia babbled. She tipped her glass to her lips, draining the contents. "I'm going to get another glass, anyone need a refill?"

We shook our heads, and Thalia skipped off to find another cup of wine.

"I'll go with her. She took one of my sister's bets to heart. Thalia is a strong woman, but she has no chance of out-drinking Sigrdrífa. I'm sure we will speak again, Euadne."

Kara followed Thalia through the throng of people, and Urban and I just laughed. Leave it to Thalia to try to out drink a Norse.

"Where is Apollo?" I fretted. I looked through the crowd for him, but I couldn't find him.

"He's over there."

I looked where Urban was pointing, and I saw that Thor and he had stopped briefly to speak with Odin. I had met Odin earlier in the evening, and he seemed to be a lot less temperamental than Zeus. Odin smiled kindly in my direction, leaving them after giving me a small wave. Apollo had two drinks in his hand, and he was laughing about something Thor said. I rose to meet him, and Urban followed. He was ten feet away when this girlish squeal echoed throughout the area. I watched as Apollo's eyes got a little wide, and this woman launched herself into Apollo's arms. She wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him in earnest. His eyes were wide open, and he tried to push her away but failed do to the drinks in his hands.

There was a roaring in my ears. I knew Urban was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. My hands balled into fists, and they broke apart. Apollo looked apologetically in my direction. Her hands went to his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a worried expression. She took one of the glasses from him, freeing one of his hands. He grabbed hold of her hand, moving it away from him. An ear-splitting crack, like thunder, shot through the room, along with the shattering of glass. I didn't know if I was angry, jealous, sad, or what….all I knew what that I felt like I was about to explode. I was breathing heavily, and that's when I realized that everyone's eyes were on me.

I looked down at my feet. I had cracked the marble floor, sending splinters out yards in every direction. The goblets that the immortals were holding were in shards on the floor, the remnants of the wine they held spilled everywhere.

So much for keeping my temper.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys hate me for leaving you hanging? <strong>

**Good. **

**After I take my test tomorrow, I'l be free to write to my heart's content. Expect another chapter soon!**

**Please leave a review. I love to know what you guys are thinking, what your reactions are!**


	6. Chapter 6- Old Fears

**A/N: Whoot Whoot another update! I am excited to get this posted, because it's setting the foundation for the rest of the story. Get ready for some laughs, some tension, and plenty of Apollide! :D**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I felt a tugging on my arm, but I didn't turn to whoever it was. I was staring at Apollo and this girl, both of their eyes on me. The music had stopped, and now I could hear the muttering around us. I was still too zoned out to tell what they were saying.

I was able to take a good look at her. She was freaking gorgeous, on par with Aphrodite. Frick. She had caramel colored skin, and dark, ebony colored hair. Her eyes were crazy though. They were dark, deep green, almost black. She didn't look any particular age. She had that face where she could have been twenty or in her forties.

"Addie, stay calm. Deep breaths and whatnot," a breathless voice came from beside me. Urban was tugging on my arm, whispering the warning to me, but I couldn't look away from them just like they couldn't look away from me. It was the most awkward silence I had ever heard in my whole entire existence. Apollo opened his mouth once, twice, and the women just looked between us confused.

Apollo's eyes locked on mine, and I could see the panic in them. I wasn't mad at him. He didn't initiate the kiss. But why did he look so…

A column fell down behind me, into pieces from where I cracked the floor and apparently it as well.

Oh yeah. I'm destructive when I'm upset.

"Ad-Addie!" he chattered nervously. He motioned to the girl beside him, a meek and cautious expression on his face. "This is Inanna. She's the Sumerian goddess of lust and warfare. She's uh…well, she was….um…"

"A lover?" Urban supplied.

"EX! Ex-lover," he proclaimed a little loudly. The more he talked, the more flustered Apollo got. "We're just friends. It's been a long time, a very long time, like millennia long, and I don't even like her anymore!" Inanna gave him a look and ran his hand through his hair. "Well of course I like you, but I don't LIKE you, but…oh gods…Inanna, this is my Addie. I mean my friendgirl. She's my friend that's a girl, but she's more than a friend," Apollo fretted as he beckoned me over. My feet started moving in that direction with a little push from Urban, and Apollo grabbed and pulled me to him once I was in arm's reach. He took a deep breath, seemingly just a tad calmer. "This is my girlfriend, Euadne."

All of a sudden, this uncontrollable urge to laugh came. A small smile crept on my face, and I realized what a mess this was. Only this would happen to me. Apollo was absolutely adorable when he was nervous, and it was something I had never really seen in him before.

I held out my hand, the easy smile on my face. "Hi, I'm Apollo's girlfriend, if you didn't catch that by now, and I prefer Addie."

Inanna took my hand, a small smile of her own forming on her face. I guess that because I didn't go knocking her upside the head, most of the crowd lost interest. The music picked back up, and the immortals started to pull away from us.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a flirt. I didn't think he would be with anyone. Sorry for kissing your man," she apologized. She looked like she was thinking, and then her eyes brightened up slightly. "Wait! Are you the girl who Apollo talked about last time I was here? The one they tricked into being a slave?" she asked excitedly. I tucked a loose strand of hair around my ear, cringing at the words. It seemed my reputation was not only set in the Greek arena but the other pantheons as well.

"Yeah, that was me."

Inanna squealed loudly, clapping her hands in front of her. "Oh my gods, this is so sweet! I knew he had a thing for you back then, but he wouldn't admit it. He talked about you on and on and it was so adorable and I knew something about his spirit was off and now it all makes sense! My god at the tension between you two! Just feeling the attraction is getting me all hot and bothered," she huffed. She pulled us both into a bone-crushing hug. I looked up at Apollo, whose face was so red with a blush that he looked like Dionysus at his drunkest. "I've got to go tell Dumuzi! I'll talk to you guys later!"

Inanna let us go, and (speak of the devil) Dionysus appeared in front of us with a full goblet in his hand and the other on his hip. Although Dionysus wasn't at the end of his one hundred years of sobriety, Zeus had let him off for the meeting. His cheeks were rosy, a tell-tale sign that he was taking certain advantage of the relief from his punishment. He looked absolutely thrilled at my situation, a humongous grin plastered on his face.

"Addie, I'd clean up your little marble mess before Father has a cow, and I'm not referring to his wife," he added with a wink. "I've already taken care of the goblets for you. Everyone can continue to eat, drink, and be merry!" He looked Apollo up and down, the smile on his face growing even bigger.

"You need this more than I do," he surmised as he handed the full goblet to Apollo. Dionysus clapped him on the back and skipped off. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious after what he pulled with me a couple of weeks ago. I looked up at Apollo, who seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was eyeing the drink apprehensively.

"Does it smell funny?" I murmured quietly. He shook his head, remarkably silent after the blabbing he had done earlier. "You should be good then."

I sighed deeply and looked at the wreckage around us. It wasn't as bad as I thought. There were still some interested eyes on us, but I tried my best to ignore them. I waved my hand, fixing the column and putting everything back in place. I pushed my hands down towards the floor, and when I raised them the cracks mended themselves. A quick polish, and the marble was as good as new.

Apollo began to drain the goblet, and I realized that I needed to get one of my own. Apollo looked a little lost, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the food table. I traded his empty goblet for one full of nectar and picked up a square of ambrosia for myself. After taking a tentative bite, I grabbed the glass from him and took a quick swig.

"So, you talked about me to your ex-lover?" I began. Apollo stiffened and took a long gulp to avoid immediately answering the question.

"Maybe," he grumbled. "Am I in trouble?"

"For saying good things about me to the chick you use to sleep with? Absolutely not. It's flattering," I grinned as I finished off the square. Apollo turned to look at me.

"You're not mad at me?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Of course not. You didn't kiss her. Everything is perfectly okay, as long as it's ex's you're talking to," I reminded him.

Someone cleared their throat, and Apollo and I both turned our heads to find Zeus looming over us. His eyes were narrowed, and there was static electricity coming off of him in tiny sparks. The hair on my arm was standing on end. I flinched back from the look of rage on his face.

"It had damned better be okay! I don't want another outburst like that again, do you two understand? No more shenanigans or cracking my floor!" He turned towards Apollo, his finger just a centimeter from his chest. "Get your shit together, son! You are a god! Stop acting like a blubbering mortal! And you!" he snapped as he rounded on me. Apollo moved closer to me, his hand resting lightly on my back. Zeus shook his finger at me for a second, seemingly lost for words. "Low profile!" he spat before he stomped off.

We both watched Zeus walk away, and then with one glance at each other, we both started laughing.

"We are a hot mess, aren't we?" I giggled.

"Just a little bit," he chuckled. Apollo grabbed my hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, really. I mean, I don't particularly enjoy other women kissing you, so I wouldn't let it happen again," I hinted. I'd probably punch someone if it happened again. Or I'd at least think about it and my powers would do something insane.

"I think I can manage that," he replied timidly. "I'll make sure to keep my hands free to ward off any more advances." I narrowed my eyes at him, and Apollo held up his hands. "No more should happen! Besides, everyone should know by now, anyways."

I leaned up, brushing my lips against his cheek.

"Good, because you are my man."

Apollo turned towards me, his eyes darkening slightly, which was a funny contrast with the blush still on his cheeks. He placed his hands on my waist, brushing the bare skin there with his thumbs.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>Apollo and I parted ways a while later into the party, but we never strayed far from each other. Hestia had dragged me over to meet Isis, who I took quite a liking to. She was good with magic, and since I had inherited some of my ability from my grandmother, Hecate, we had something in common. I had a knack for getting creative with ways to do things, and we agreed to meet and try some things out. After we all talked for a while, Isis excused herself, saying she had to go check on Horus to make sure he wasn't doing something rash.<p>

"There's no telling what that boy will get himself into. Sometimes, I worry about his ego," she groaned. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, and Isis left us. I loved being around Hestia. She was one of my favorite goddesses, and we had spent more time together since I was freed.

"You are adjusting quite well to all of this," Hestia said as she wrapped her arm through my own. We walked over to the serving table, each grabbing a glass of wine.

"Like I had a choice," I said with a laugh.

"Do you regret not being able to go to New Rome?" she asked sadly.

"Part of me does. I mean, I grew up in Rome. To feel like I was home again…that would have been nice. I just don't know if there will be time to go again," I finished sadly. Hestia gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Things will work out eventually. You know that."

I nodded my head, playing with the rim of my glass. I searched the crowd for Apollo, and he was speaking to one of the Sumerians. He smirked when he caught my gaze. I blushed furiously, looking down into my glass.

"He can't keep his eyes off you, you know." Hestia bumped my shoulder, and I retaliated by poking Hestia in the arm. She just laughed as she shook her head. "Does it bother you, my teasing?"

"No," I said honestly.

"Lady Hestia, what an honor to see you again."

We both looked up. A man stood in front of us, Nordic by the look of him, clad in their traditional armor. He had light brown hair and startling blue eyes. He was rather attractive, but in that bad boy way that screamed he was no good. Something stirred inside me, set me on edge. It was similar to the feeling I got when I saw the green flash, just a lot more muted.

"Lord Freyr, it has been a while. You look well."

He bowed to Hestia and then grabbed my hand from my lap. He placed his lips against the back of it, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Who is your lovely friend?"

"Oh this is Euadne Maximus," Hestia explained a little coldly as she took my hand from him and clasped it in her own. "Addie, this is Lord Freyr of the Norse Pantheon."

"Nice to meet you, my Lord," I responded formally as I inclined my head.

"Please, call me Freyr."

"ADDIE! COME HERE!" Dionysus called from the wine table. He motioned for me to join him, and I sighed.

"Duty calls," I grumbled.

"Don't let him get you that drunk again, Addie. Remember, you have the option to tell him no," Hestia warned as I got up. Freyr took my seat, and I could feel their eyes on me as I walked towards Di. He was standing with Thor, Bes, and a Mayan by the looks of him, a table of wine laid out in front of them.

"What do you want, you old drunk?" I jested with my hands on my hips.

"We're going to play a game, and I need you on my team."

For the next hour, we played some ridiculous game that Bes had learned from a college party. The only reason that Dionysus wanted me on his team was because he and Thor had a bet about my drinking abilities (which Di won). Once I realized that, I was done with the game. The party had spread out a lot more. People were spread out in the gardens, and I was looking for Apollo. I wandered around the edge of the gardens, enjoying the scent of the late summer flowers. I was a little buzzed from the game, but thankfully, I had quit before Di could do any real damage to me.

I heard the crunch of feet on the grass, and I looked up to see Freyr walking casually towards me. He held that same devilishly charming smile on his face.

"Funny running into you again. I figured you were still playing your game."

"I finished. I wasn't about to drink myself into oblivion for Dionysus's sake."

"That's probably smart. What are you doing wandering around all alone?"

"I was looking for someone," I explained. "Everyone's so spread out."

"The drunker everyone gets, the more they tend to roam. I will accompany you. No beautiful lady should ever have to walk alone."

Freyr offered me his arm, and I took it while fighting the blush on my cheeks. He was charming, I'd give him that, but something just felt…off. I put my aversion to him to being alone with men in general. Strangers weren't my cup of tea after everything I had been through. For a few minutes, we walked in silence.

"So, tell me about yourself, Euadne."

"Not much to tell. Demigod turned immortal. I've worked as a bounty hunter and currier for the gods for the past thousand years."

"A tiny thing like you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I told Thor, just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't fight. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"That I do believe. If you've worked for them, why weren't you here the last time?" Freyr observed.

"I just recently became immortal. I was cursed for a while."

"How old are you?"

"Just over two thousand," I murmured.

"And what did you do for the first thousand years of your servitude?"

I cringed at the thought. I shook my head, an uneasy feeling creeping into my stomach. Something about his tone sent chills up my spine. I got the distinct feeling her knew the answer to everything he had asked me, and he knew exactly what had happened to me. I looked around for someone or something familiar, something to use as an excuse to get away from Freyr.

"I think I'm going to head back to the party," I muttered quickly. I tried to pull away, but Freyr kept a gentle hold on my arm.

"I didn't mean to intrude," he professed, his eyes full of honesty. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine. I just…those weren't happy times, and I don't like to think about them."

Freyr nodded his head in understanding, and we continued walking through the gardens. I noticed Aphrodite and some god really close to one another in a corner, and I'm glad they didn't spot us.

"You have interesting circumstances, milady," Freyr finally decided.

"What do you mean?"

"You are two thousand years old, and you've been with the gods all this time but they just made you an immortal. That's a little strange, even for us."

"It's not strange. My curse kept me from aging, so I had no need." I was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Something in his tone, his line of questioning, was making me feel uncomfortable. I hadn't paid attention to where he led me, and that was my first mistake. We were in a section of the gardens that were more secluded, and a stone wall loomed on my left. There was a dead end that ended in a fountain. I had no exit that way. When I turned to make my way back towards the main throng of the party, Freyr was a foot away from me.

"I think I should head back to the party," I blurted.

"You think so? I was really enjoying our conversation, Euadne."

No one was around us. I tried to step around him, but every step that I took he countered with one of his own. He backed me against the wall, his arm creating a barrier that wouldn't allow me to go further. I tried not to shake, but I could not hide the fear that exploded in me. It felt like Mars all over again. Freyr brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. I wanted to run, scream, to beat him to a pulp, but my body wouldn't move.

"I can only guess why they kept you around for so long. You have to be one of their consorts. Lord Zeus, perhaps? He usually doesn't not settle than anything less than the best. Is that who you were looking for?"

"No, I was looking for Apollo," I said defiantly. I hoped it would make him back off, but a wicked grin lit his face, like he had received the best present he could ever ask for. He stepped closer to me, and I was pressed into the stone wall. He caged me with his arms, his body merely inches from my own. I cringed away from him, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Ah, that makes perfect sense! My Greek counter is known for his escapades with his lovers, both male and female. You know, it won't be long before he's finished with you. He's not the type to settle with one for very long. Are you not free to take another?" He brushed my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I flinched, and his eyes sparkled with delight. He was enjoying toying with me. My heart was racing, the fear raging throughout me. He probably just thought I was nervous with his flirting, and I was. But I was more than nervous. I was paralyzed with terror. I had to protect myself, but I couldn't make myself move.

"No, and nor do I want to," I spat, although weakly. The look on his face was friendly enough, but his eyes held something that frightened me to no end. He pressed himself against me, trapping me between the wall and him. I could feel him against me, and my breathing hitched in my chest.

"I like the fire in you, my Lady. Such a bright light to be caged so carelessly by your brethren. If your lover isn't handling it for you, perhaps I can settle the flames."

His hand left the wall and gripped my waist, and the panic in me set off. I thought I was going to faint.

"Addie! There you are!"

I turned my head to see Apollo jogging in our direction. Freyr immediately let go of me, taking a step back. I took the chance and practically ran to Apollo. I threw my arms around him, and he wrapped his own around me, one at my neck and the other at my back. Apollo turned to the side, putting himself between Freyr and me. He narrowed his eyes at the Nord. To anyone else, he looked amiable enough, but I could see the fury in his gaze. I clung to his toga, wanting to be as far away from this guy as I could manage.

"You have such a lovely young lady here, Apollo. I was just taking the time to get acquainted with her."

"Thank you," he murmured coldly. He gave me a gentle squeeze as his thumb rubbed the skin at my neck. I was sure he could feel my shaking.

"You should keep a better eye on her. An understated beauty such as hers is coveted. And with such a kind and trusting heart! Someone may try to steal her away from you. I'd be careful"

His tone and features were friendly, but neither of missed his veiled threat. He inclined his head to Apollo, and then to me. His eyes met mine, making my body shake uncontrollably. He smirked seductively, biting his lower lip before cutting his eyes back at my boyfriend.

"The only way she's leaving me is if she wishes it," Apollo threatened. Freyr chuckled dryly.

"Oh, I'm sure, but maybe someone will show her a better option. I look forward to seeing you again, Euadne. Apollo."

Freyr walked away, and Apollo and I watched him go. My breaths were coming in pants, my knees shaking so hard that I would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Apollo. He looked around, and once he knew we were alone, he quickly led me to a small alcove. The minute we were out of sight, he crushed me to him. The shakes took over, and I couldn't breathe deep enough. The panic that had threatened, that was only held back by my battle instincts, now erupted full force. He rubbed soothing circles into my back, holding me tightly. He always knew how to calm me down from the panic attacks. Back when we first became friends, I had them a lot more frequently. He never asked me why I had them, but he figured out why I was so averse to being touched once he had figured out what Ares was doing to me. Apollo just knew how to calm me down, and I was so grateful for that. I hadn't had one in so long, hundreds of years, and I had forgotten how awful they were.

"Shh, Addie, I've got you," he whispered to me. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you. You are safe."

At his words, which were so kind and patient, I lost it further. I buried my face in his chest, the hitches in my breathing finally breaking to sobs. All the anxiety and fear poured out of me. He wrapped me into him, his fingers holding my head to his chest.

"What can I do, love?" he murmured. His voice was anguished, worry tainting every syllable. I needed to block the memories from resurfacing. Freyr's advance had reawakened an old fear in me, and the only solution was to feel loved. I needed to feel like I wasn't an object simply there to meet a need, that I was cherished, adored even.

"Ju-just hold me, please," I managed through the sobs. I felt so childish asking for it, but it was the only thing that could chase the demons away.

"Of course," he breathed. He guided my arms to his neck, and he gently picked me up in his arms. There was a stone bench in the grotto with us, and he carried me over to it. He held me in his lap, holding me until the spell passed.

His presence calmed me. Every minute or so, he would place a gentle kiss on me or whisper some soothing word. The sobs turned into whimpers, and finally, I felt my heart return to a normal beat. I reached for his hand, holding it firmly in my own. I tucked my head into his neck, resting it on his shoulder. His free arm wrapped around me, surrounding me in his heat. Apollo lifted my face and wiped away the tears. His thumb brushed under my eyes, which I'm sure were swollen from crying.

"Did he touch you?"

I nodded my head. "He was a bit forceful with his intentions."

I could feel Apollo heat up. He always did when he got angry, but his touch remained gentle.

"How forceful?" His voice was full of concealed rage, but he couldn't hide anything from me.

"He was just way too close, way too familiar, with his touches. It was his words that bothered me more. He hinted at you getting bored with me, and that if I was looking for another god to have fun with, all I would have to do is say so."

The heat came off Apollo in waves. I looked up to see his eyes lighting up from within. I knew he was past angry. He was livid.

"I saw the way he was looking at you," he ground out in fury, "when you were with Hestia. I knew Freyr was a dreadful, beastly person, but I hoped coming after you was below him."

"What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "This is why _I_ wanted you here. I had to ensure your safety, not only for your secret, but for my own reasons. Freyr and I have a past, and it has gotten ugly. I thought that maybe the last millennium had rid of some of the animosity but apparently I was wrong. Freyr has sought revenge for centuries."

"For what?" I questioned softly.

"I did something I shouldn't have. I was young and naïve, full of the power Rome had given us. It was incredibly stupid, and I thought I was above consequences. I didn't care what he thought, or what anyone thought for that matter. His love interest took an interest in me, and so I took what was offered before checking with whom they belonged."

"I don't see why he would come to me. I wouldn't do anything with him." Apollo's fingers grazed my cheek, and his lips turned up slightly.

"I know you wouldn't, but Freyr wasn't trying to get even: he's trying to get ahead. Addie, you are my weakness, and I will not let my past harm you. What if he had heard about you? Left the conference and went looking for you? I thought it was out of the realm of possibilities, but by his behavior tonight, I don't think that anymore. He could have taken you before I could…"

Apollo fell silent, and his grip on me tightened slightly. Maybe my gut was trying to tell me something. Maybe Apollo was right, and I didn't realize how these other gods could and would act. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Maybe he was just trying to spite me, but just to be safe, I want you by my side the rest of the conference, okay? Don't go anywhere alone. I wouldn't put it past him to try something again, but he wouldn't harm or try anything here, not with all of us around you. Let's just not give him the opportunity, understand?"

I nodded my head, and he leaned forward, placing his lips against my own. The kiss was hungry, and I could feel the want and desire behind it, although he didn't push it. I held on to him, intertwining my fingers into his hair. His lips molded around my own in the perfect way we always seemed to share. His hands gripped into me, and I needed him in that moment. I wanted him to touch and covet me, to prove that I was his and his alone. I needed that security.

Apollo groaned, and he pulled away, placing soft kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I want to take you away. I want to take you into my arms and never let you leave them. I'd know you were safe."

"I wouldn't mind that," I whispered gently. He looked up, his eyes melting into my own. His fingers grazed the cutouts in my dress, sending goose bumps all over my body. "I know we can't, but it'd be nice to just be alone for a while and-

He cut me off, the taste of him filling me until I couldn't even think straight. He picked me up in his arms, and I felt the familiar pull. We were back at my place, my penthouse, and we were utterly alone. He put me down, but his hands never left me. The look on his face both frightened and enraptured me. He looked like such a tortured soul, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders but he would do anything to keep the burden. I wanted to help, to make that look on his face disappear.

"Apollo, are-are you sure? We can go back. I'll be fine."

His hands cradled my face, and he bent down slightly so our eyes were level. I could see everything in that look, the worry and love he held for me. He needed this just as much as I did.

"All that I want right now is to feel you against me, to taste every single inch of you. I want you, Addie. I need you. I understand if after what happened you don't-

But I didn't let him finish. I crashed into him, my lips and hands exploring him. My hands unclasped the metal adornment that held part of his toga in place. The sash fell to the floor, but he knelt, his hands running up my calves to my thighs underneath my dress. He slid the sandals off my feet, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you looked tonight?"

He ran his hands up my legs, just shy of getting into indecent territory. He rose up and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to my bed. Apollo stood behind me, brushing the strap of my dress from my shoulder before placing his lips where it had been. My eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of him against me. Everywhere he touched me was a point of heat, of warmth that enveloped me. He was my light, my hope, and I couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. His fingers nimbly undid the zipper at my back, his fingers grazing my back in its wake.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble?"

"Honestly I don't give a damn. I'm a god, a member of the council, and I'll do as a damn well please," he declared roughly as he kissed the back of my neck. "Besides, I think everyone is far too involved in their own affairs to notice our absence. If anyone makes a scene, they'll have to answer to me. My job is to keep you safe and happy, and this is only one of the ways I intend on doing it."

I didn't make another protest. This was much better than the party anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>BOW CHICKA WOOWWW. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, ect, in a review! :D<strong>

**sorry for any errors I missed :P**


	7. Chapter 7- Death isn't Done

My eyes darted open, the call of one of the gods stirring me from my sleep. I had worked so hard for Lord Hephaestus all day. He tended to forget that I was mortal, and it took me passing out before he released me for the day. I rubbed my eyes, trying to fight the building pain in my head. It was hard trying to figure out who was calling me while battling the pain and sleep. All I detected was a flash of annoyance, and then my whole body tensed.

An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a broad chest. I buried my face into the pillow, willing myself not to scream.

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting," he breathed into my neck. "I tell you to wait for me here, and I find you asleep?"

"I'm sorry my lord," I whimpered as his hand ventured up my front. The touch sent shivers up my spine, and I wanted nothing more than to run from the room. But I couldn't. The pain would have me on the floor before I made it to the door. "I-I have been up since dawn working for Hephaestus. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not completely heartless, little one," he scoffed. He pushed me on my stomach, and he slowly began to undo the laces of my dress. I gripped the bedding, and he paused in his work. I knew he felt my tension, and if I looked up, there would be a displeased look on Mars' face. Or maybe it was Ares. After Rome began to fail, he began flicking back to his Greek form more often. I would take Mars over Ares any day of the week. He shifted so he was lying beside me, his fingers running languidly up and down my now bare back.

"Don't fight it, Euadne. You are tired, and it will be better if you submit." His words washed over me, and all the tension left my body. My body relaxed, perfectly pliable under him now. In a few quick movements, he loomed over me, his lips moving along my neck. I didn't make a move to stop him. "See? So much better when you behave."

His lips ravaged mine, and in the back of my mind, I wanted to fight. It wasn't him I should be kissing…I had someone, someone else, someone important to me. I could fight him, so why was I giving up? His hands pinned my arms down, and I tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move.

"You'll never get away from me, little one. You are mine, even in your dreams…"

He pulled back, but I was no longer staring at Mars. It was Freyr, and there was satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I shot up in bed, gasping for air. I was covered in sweat, my tank top and shorts sticking to me. I looked around, trying to remember exactly where I was.<p>

I was at Apollo's. A slight breeze fitted through the columns of his bedroom, making the fabric around the bed flutter. I buried my head in my hands as the relief that I had only been dreaming calmed my racing heart.

Two nights had passed since the party, and I hadn't had any dreams.

I had thought that maybe the situation would go by without any other toll on me, but I was wrong. I hadn't had a nightmare about my earlier life in years….since the American Revolution. All it took was that little touch, those veiled little threats, to have me begin to unravel again. I would not become that weak excuse for a human being that I was. I had pushed past that time of my life, but I hated the way that it could still cripple me.

"Addie?"

A comforting touch grazed my back, and the bed shifted under me. I turned to look at the god lying next to me. Apollo rubbed his eyes, attempting to blink the sleep away from them. He reached for my hand and weaved his fingers through my own.

"What are you doing up? It's still an hour until dawn," he yawned.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore," I lied. His face immediately tensed. He was worried I was having _those _dreams again, the dreams that had me screaming when we all realized that my body was giving out. He was so worried, and he had other things to think about. He had his job, and his godly duties needed to come first. The meetings had started yesterday, and Apollo forced me to come with him when I didn't have my own to go to. When I wasn't with Apollo, I was with Urban or the Hunters and Artemis. I'd spent the day after the party hunting with the Valkyries and the Hunters. I needed that day hunting, because it had distracted me from my own head.

I hadn't spent one minute alone. Apollo made sure of it. Part of me was grateful, but constantly having a babysitter was putting me more on edge than anything else. It was a constant reminder of what had happened.

"Addie, are you okay?" Apollo murmured as he brushed the hair from my face. He had sat up, one of his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What?" I asked as I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Where you dreaming?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "but I don't really remember it. I'm just restless, that's all. I think I'll go for a run."

Apollo stared at me, his eyes searching mine. He knew I was hiding it and that I didn't want to talk about it. He sighed deeply, giving my hand a quick squeeze. "I'll come with you."

"No, you didn't get in until so late last night! Get some more sleep. No one is going to come after me this early. I'll get out of town, go to the mountains or something. I don't have to be watched. I need the workout anyways. Unlike you, I don't stay in peak form unless I work at it."

"You would if you finally became-"

I placed my fingers on his lips, giving him an imploring look. "I'll be fine, okay? I just need to get it all out."

He looked at me for a minute before finally sighing and lying back down. He threw his arm over his eyes. "Fine, but stay on this side of the country, please. Come let me know as soon as your back. I don't care if I'm in another meeting or not. If you aren't back within a few hours, I will come after you. Understood?"

He lifted his arm just enough so he could see me. I nodded my head and leaned down, brushing my lips across his cheek. "Try to get some sleep. Don't stay up worrying."

"I'll try."

I left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. I had clothes that I kept here, so I changed into my running and climbing stuff. It had been exhausting making them appear from my place so often. Magic wasn't as easy as it looked. The more you used it, the more tiring it became, and I didn't want to rely on it so much. I just decided to keep a few needed things here, and Apollo didn't mind. He wanted me to move in, but I wasn't exactly sure I was ready for that yet.

As I tied my shoelaces, excitement filled me. Nothing chased away the demons like physical exertion, and I always felt at home among the rocks and the water. There were plenty of places I could go, but there was only one place that stuck out in my head. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and peeked back into Apollo's room. He was curled on his side, fast asleep once again. I walked quietly out of the room, heading to the front gate. It was still dark outside. I needed more light before I left on my run, so I decided to walk down and grab a coffee at Starbucks before I went out. If I walked there, hopefully by the time I finished my cup the sun would be on its way up.

The streets of Olympus were quiet. Most everyone was asleep, especially all of the guests. But something felt….off. I was taking the long way through the city so I would pass by the fountain that Aphrodite had commissioned millennia ago. As I neared it, the feeling intensified. I stopped and leaned against the column, taking deep breaths. This must have been a residual effect from the dream.

I glanced around the area. It was one of my favorite places in Olympus. The sounds of the fountain were relaxing, and the water caused ripples of light to be thrown around the area. Thick stone walls surrounded it on all sides, keeping the noise and chaos out. Different flowers from all around the world ran up the columns and trellises. It was a little corner of paradise right in the middle of the city. It was very pretty, and one of the best places if you ever needed to think in Olympus.

"I didn't want to bring it up at the meeting, my Lords. You and I both know that not everyone can be trusted."

I froze, listening to the words with baited breath. Who in the world would be up at this hour and why in the gods' names did they happen to run into me!? I looked around the small area, to the only other opening, and my eyes landed on something I least expected.

Zeus and my father.

I darted behind the column, hoping and praying that they hadn't seen me. I didn't want them to think I was purposefully eavesdropping. I couldn't help that we had run into each other, and Zeus was already mad at me for my display the other night. I thought about returning the way that I had come, but I was trapped. There was no way to leave my hiding spot without them seeing me, and if I vanished, they would feel the surge of magic. I was stuck.

"Why didn't you tell us at the meeting? I don't see how this information could be used in a harmful way," my father's deep voice responded. I heard them come to the fountain. There was a loud splash, and I contemplated just coming out. They couldn't get mad at me for accidently running into them right? It didn't make any sense. They usually didn't hide big stuff from each other, especially after that big fight over the lightning bolt a few years ago. As I debated on just coming out I realized something…the first voice I heard wasn't my uncle's. There was a third person, so who were they talking to?

I leaned around the column, and beside Zeus and my father was a man with blue skin. I recognized him immediately from the party the other night. It was Osiris, the Underworld god of the Egyptians. He use to be the King, but he was banished to the underworld by his brother, Set. His son, Horus, took his place as the King of the Egyptian gods.

"Some of my other brethren didn't want to tell you, but I disagree. You don't understand what he may be capable of. We are trying to find him, but as long as he still has the book of Thoth, he is dangerous. You know the dead don't stay dead in our realm, and Setne has some of the greatest powers I have ever seen from a mortal. He wants revenge for us not turning him into a god, and he will stop at nothing to find a way to come back to life and become an immortal."

"Why should we be worried? That's in your realm, not ours," Zeus argued. "What does it have to do with us?"

"Because there's something in the book that does have to do with the Greek pantheon. A rumor that you possess knowledge on how to create a weapon that will kill a god."

There was a silence for a moment before I heard my father's low chuckle. "We're immortal, Osiris. We cannot be killed. We can only choose to fade. There have been many weapons that can destroy our forms, but we can always come back."

"The rumor was that Ra helped one of your older gods, Uranus, in this knowledge, before things were separated, before the ancient laws descended. His son used this knowledge against him, killing Uranus. If this knowledge does exist, Setne will try to get his hands on it," Osiris explained. "It would give him an edge against the immortals."

"I've never heard of such a thing. Our grandfather was killed by Kronos's scythe. If they did exist, they have been destroyed for millennia. We have no knowledge of these scrolls, Osiris," Zeus insisted. "However, if there is any way we can assist in the capture of him, we will help."

Osiris nodded his head, but he looked suspicious of them. "Thank you. I have my best magicians looking for him, but we aren't allowed to wander earth right now. The assent of our gods into the heavens was ill timed. They need to be back on earth soon, and there is nothing I can do as I am confined to the Duat."

Their voices faded from the area, the sound of the fountain filling the silence they left behind. I waited a few minutes before I left. My thoughts consumed me as I walked to the front gate. I shook my head.

It was absolutely laughable. Immortals were called that for a reason, there was no way to kill them. Kronos had been obliterated twice, but there was still a chance that he could return one day. The most you could do was imprison them, strip them down to nothing, but they couldn't be gone forever. It defied the nature of magic. It was silly, preposterous….

But I still felt like my family was hiding something.

* * *

><p>I sat in the corner of the coffee shop, sipping on my caramel macchiato as I watched the news. The mortal news was the funniest thing in the world to watch to me. Half of their events had something to do with the gods, and the things that they used for explanations were absolutely hilarious. The city was coming to life, the men and women of Manhattan flooding the shop to get their morning fix. There was some story about a scandal with some movie star, and I was decently sure it was one that Hermes had been dating…<p>

"Fancy seeing you here."

I jumped in my seat, almost spilling my coffee all over me. I would have if someone hadn't grabbed my hand to steady it. Anubis had sat across from me, a playful smile on his face.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you," he chuckled. He had a cup of coffee in his own hand. Anubis waved his fingers, clearing the little bit of spilled coffee from the table. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just decided to go running once the sun came up," I responded as I shrugged my shoulders. "Gotta stay in shape and what not."

"You want to work out? Why?" he responded with a confused look. "You're in peak physical condition as a goddess, you don't have to."

"Oh, yeah, right," I responded meekly. "Of course. I just enjoy it now. I guess it's a habit. I haven't been immortal very long, and it was something I did almost every day as a mortal. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah, that's true. You want some company? I haven't been on a run in forever."

"Um, you don't have to do that," I insisted. It's not that I didn't trust Anubis; I just didn't want to inconvenience him. Then again, Apollo would probably approve of me not going along. "Wait a minute! Apollo didn't say anything to you, did he?" I muttered worriedly.

"No, Addie, he didn't, and I'm not trying to invite myself," he laughed as he looked down at his coffee. "I was just going to offer, in case you didn't want to be alone."

"Oh. Well, if you want to tag along, then sure," I replied easily. Anubis smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Where are you running? Around the city?"

"No, I was going to go run in Acadia, up in Maine, actually. There's a trail I usually take."

"That seems pretty far off," he mused as he finished his coffee.

"I like the rocks and the sea. I was going to go rock climbing, too."

"You have a thing for rocks."

"I have a thing for the earth. I am the daughter of the Earthshaker, you know. You can still back out," I teased him as I finished my cup.

"No way. I'm down."

"Well then," I said as I offered him my hand. Anubis snapped his fingers, changing into some workout clothes. He took my hand, and we vanished.

We reappeared in the middle of the woods, the dawn just beginning to peek into the sky. The light faded from the east to the west, from a bright pink to a dark blue. Some of the stars were still twinkling, and I smiled. A soft breeze fitted through the trees, stirring the strands of my hair around my face. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was where I belonged. I bent down to the ground, sending a tremor through it. We were alone. The campsite was at the other side of the park, and that was where the closest people were. This trail wasn't exactly marked for two reasons. One, the mortals didn't know about it and two, the trail was difficult for even me. I would be panting and soaked in sweat by the end of it. Even if a mortal did find it, no sane person would have run it.

"You're not worried about running into any mortals?" Anubis questioned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Nah," I admitted as I explained what I had done. I took a deep breath, bending down to touch my toes to stretch out my back. "You ready?"

"If you are."

I started jogging down the trail, getting my rhythm and feel for the land underneath me. Every step sent a wave of feeling through me. I could feel the earth around me, the way it was set, and the rivers and streams that cut through it. I could've ran the trail with my eyes closed. After about five minutes, I took off, my ponytail flying behind me. I could run just a little faster and longer than the best humans could, but it was no problem for Anubis to keep up with me. He had the strength of a true god.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The trees were still green, but they were beginning to fade into their fall colors. Even the air was starting to get the feeling of fall; it was in the early morning chill. After a few miles, the terrain got rockier as it crept towards the beach. Soon we were jumping over rocks and swinging on the tree limbs.

I was losing myself in the environment around me. I didn't have to think about where I was going: My feet just went. The earth moved to accommodate me, like we were the same person. It made me feel strong, invincible, like every worry or bad thing that had ever happened to me was gone. After about thirty minutes, a huge rock face loomed in front of us, the sea crashing against the base.

"You want to climb that?" Anubis ranted as we approached it.

I glanced back at him with a smile. I never even paused. I felt the rock push me up, like a springboard. I flew towards the face, slamming into it pleasantly as I made hand holds appear. I flew up the side of the rock with furious speed. Every step I climbed, every meter that flew by, made me feel that much better.

I would never be that scared little girl again. I didn't die and come back from the dead to put up with this crap. I may not have been a full goddess, but everyone should fear me like one. I wasn't someone to mess around with, and I wasn't about to let that stupid Norse get into my head. I didn't want him to get to Apollo through me. I was stronger than that.

I made it to the top in record time, and a laugh of joy left me as I held out my arms in the early morning breeze. I looked around for Anubis, but he was still standing at the base where I left him.

"Are you coming?" I called down.

"You are insane. Like literally insane."

I shook my head, sitting cross-legged at the top of the small summit. It would've taken a human over an hour, but I managed to do it in a little over five minutes. The roar of the ocean drifted up from the bottom, the breeze tainted with the smell of salt and seaweed. I leaned back on my hands, the early morning light warming me.

Tremors softly rolled through the rock underneath me, so I flicked my wrist, making a bench rise up. Anubis had opted not to climb. "Bout time you got up here," I noted playfully. Anubis sat on the bench, a weird look on his face. A towel appeared in his hands, and he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped my face and arms.

"You do this a lot?"

"I do now. I didn't really before I was released from my curse. Didn't get too many off days," I murmured. Honestly, it was because my body hadn't changed when I was cursed. I was in peak form, and now, I actually had to do something to maintain it. Aging sucked. Plus, fighting and physical work helped drain the stress. Anubis nodded his head, and I laid back on the rocks. With a simple thought, I made it ramp up so I was lounged back. I was utterly content with the world in that moment. I made a bottle of water appeared in my hands, and I watched as the waves crashed against the shore.

"So…when are you going to explain why you aren't fully immortal?"

My whole body went on alert. I sat up, looking at him strangely. Anubis was eyeing me with interest. His hands were clasped together, and he was resting his chin on them.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no point in lying, I know there's something different about you. What you just did up that rock was freakishly good, even for a god. But you are covered in sweat. You have the powers of an immortal but none of the endurance. You shouldn't have to pace yourself, shouldn't have any signs of exertion on something as simple as a run in the woods, but that's not even the weirdest part about you."

I was itching to pull my daggers out, to see exactly what this guy was playing at. Did he want something? Was he trying to start a fight? It made me anxious to no end. Part of me wanted to blast him, but I knew that wasn't smart. I fisted my hands, fighting the temptation until I had reason to fight.

"What's that?"

"You should be dead."

I stared at him, utterly lost for words. My daggers shot into my hands, and the rock underneath me gave a shudder. Anubis felt it, and he held up his hands in a defensive gesture. It was the only thing that stopped me from launching myself at him.

"Addie, no, I'm not…I don't…I'm not going to hurt you. Apollo is my friend; I'd never want to upset him. Even though I haven't known you long, I count you as a friend, too. I'm not going to go spouting this to everyone. I swear it on the Nile. I'm just curious! I just got this feeling when we met."

I thought back to when I was introduced to Anubis. He did get a weird look on his face. "What kind of feeling?"

"You died. Death's touch is all over you, but yet here you are, in a seemingly mortal body. I assumed they had brought you back, but the gods didn't do it. It was something else."

I stood up, moving a few feet away from Anubis. It made me feel safer. He looked at me with steady but thoughtful eyes. My daggers turned back into their bangles. I didn't think he was trying to start something, but I couldn't understand why he was pushing it so.

"How do you know? You came to confront me about it, didn't you?"

"Kind of? I mean, I was really just getting a cup of coffee. I blame the Arabians for introducing me back in the day. I had meant to ask you, but you were never alone. This morning, you just looked upset, and it just felt like the right thing to do."

"Why didn't you ask Apollo?"

"I mentioned it to Apollo, and he blew me off for the first time since we'd ever been friends. He's extremely protective over you, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I have. You still haven't said why you think they didn't do it?"

"I'm the god of death. My job is to protect the dead, and when I first saw you, this really protective feeling came over me, and it had nothing to do with you being with one of my best friends. You feel different from all of them. I guess I just wondered why."

I sat back down, looking at my shoes. Should I trust him with my story? Apollo would probably be furious, but what if I didn't say anything, Anubis made his own assumptions, and said something inadvertently to someone else? Wasn't it the wisest thing to have one more person on my side?

"Addie, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to," he replied with a sigh. "It's really none of my business."

"I did die, and I should've died again. My whole life has been one hot mess until recently," I chuckled weakly. I knew I could trust Anubis, so I told him my story. We sat on that rock for at least an hour talking about our lives. I didn't go into detail about my past as a slave, and he didn't ask questions, which I was thankful for. I'm sure he'd heard stuff.

He told me about his time with Sadie, and their recent battle with Apophis. He explained that other than a couple of others, he was basically the only Egyptian god that still resided on earth. I couldn't imagine dating a mortal while possessing her other boyfriend's body, but hey, what did I know? He seemed like he loved her, and if he did, then I was happy for him. When we finished, he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

"Wow. I'm in awe of you, Addie. After everything you've been through…I see why Apollo loves you. I swear on the Nile, on every pantheon that I can name, on my relationship, that I will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Thank you," I quavered. We both smiled at each other, and I glanced into the sky at the now fully risen sun. We had been gone for at least a couple of hours. "We should get back. I promised Apollo I wouldn't be too long, and I don't want him to worry."

Anubis nodded his head and offered me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up from the ground. I felt the pull come from him, and together, we reappeared on Olympus, right outside of the front gates. We walked together, just chatting back at forth as we walked towards the city.

"I've got to run to a meeting with Hades and some others. All the death gods in one place! We'll talk some more later, okay?"

I nodded my head, and Anubis turned to go in the opposite direction I had to go. Something was bothering me, and before he rounded the corner, I went after him.

"Anubis, hold up!" He turned towards me. "Why would you feel protective over me?" I wondered. "I mean, you never said what it felt like you needed to protect me from."

"Well, if the gods didn't turn you, then death still has the advantage. Once death has made its mark, it's extremely hard to evade. Even if it's a mistake, death doesn't lose. All things come to death eventually; it's the way of life. It's the balance of the world, of chaos and maat. When things push it out of balance-"

"What are you saying?"

"Death isn't done with you, and it will stop at nothing to get you back."

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

"Percy!" a voice hissed in my ear. "Wake up!"

I rolled over in my sleep, wondering what in the world Annabeth could want at this ungodly hour. The sun was shining, but it still felt way too early to be awake.

We had arrived at New Rome last night. Thankfully, we landed our ship without much hostility this round. I'll admit some of the legion eyed the ship warily after the last time it was here. After all, Leo had almost blown the whole place up because he was possessed by an evil spirit, but hey, I'm not one to hold grudges. We had a wonderful dinner, and then we retired for the evening in the city.

"Annabeth, go back to sleep," I groaned. "It's too early. We told Terminus that he would have to get glad on the same column he got mad in, and I'm not arguing with him anymore-"

"That's not what this is about Percy!"

"I don't handle problems until after nine. You're the smart one anyways," I yawned as I rolled back away from her. I buried my face into my pillow before I was snatched up, her hand fisted into my t-shirt.

"I'm not kidding. Get your head out of the ocean, Kelp Brain. We have a problem."

I was wide awake now. Annabeth had on her business face just inches from my own. I knew better than to mess with her with that face.

"Um, a problem?"

"Come on," she said as she helped drag me from the bed. I threw on a t-shirt to accompany my Finding Nemo pajama pants. Annabeth dragged me into the main room, where we were met with Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. As soon as I stepped in the room, Reyna's eyes zoomed in on me.

"What's going on guys? Is Terminus kicking us out?"

"Percy, don't think badly of this," Reyna said as she waved her hand. A few members of the legion, centurions, walked in and headed straight for our room.

"What in Tartarus, Reyna? What's this all about?"

"Nothing in former Praetor Grace's or the daughter of Aphrodite's room, Praetor Zhang," a centurion said as he exited the room. Frank look apologetically in our direction.

"We know that you guys didn't take it. Octavian just wouldn't shut up until we checked your rooms."

"Take what?" Annabeth asked. "Frank, Reyna…what's going on?"

Reyna held up her hand. A few minutes later, the other soldiers left the room Annabeth and I had stayed in, giving it the all clear. Reyna and Frank dismissed the soldiers, and both of them sat down with us.

"Frank?" Piper asked softly. "What can we do to help?"

Frank looked at Reyna, and then sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure what can be done yet. This hasn't happened before, so we don't really know how to handle it. Last night, someone, well something, got past Terminus."

"Someone infiltrated New Rome without permission? How?" Jason asked in a surprised tone. With a god watching the border, New Rome was probably the safest place on earth. Like Camp Half Blood, only certain beings could get past their defenses. "Immortals are the only ones that came get through the border, and even then, they would've spoken with Terminus."

"That's just the thing, Terminus doesn't remember anyone crossing the border last night, mortal or immortal," Reyna explained. "They seemed to just want one thing, and they left with it before anyone noticed they had been here."

"What did they take?" I asked.

"A small chest from our library, one that has never be opened. Some demigods rescued it from the library at Alexandria before it was burned."

"What's so important about this chest?" Annabeth surmised.

"We don't know. All we were told was to protect it all costs, and now, it's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I hope you enjoyed, and I prayed I didn't miss anything major! **

**Please leave a review. They help motivate me, and I love to know what you guys are thinking about the story, if you like the flow, the characters, and what not. (Questions and concerns are welcome as well!) **

**Things are going to get interesting from here on out, especially for Apollo and Addie!**

**Until next time!**

**-holls**


	8. Chapter 8- Threats

**A/N: Another wonderful chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I just started a new job and I moved. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I was running on zero fuel.

I was ready for this stupid meeting to be over, and thank the gods that the other pantheons would be going home the day after tomorrow. I had started at sunrise this morning, and I hadn't stopped since. The gods had me running errands in between my meetings. Early this morning I got to have a little fun with Thor. We tested some weapons with a few other gods. I readily volunteered for the task, despite Apollo's glare. He only let me do it because Thor promised there would be no blood, and I think a part of Apollo secretly wanted me to prove to Thor that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, which I did. I just got a slight bruise on my hip where Mjölnir hit me, but I gave Thor a few scratches. Needless to say, I had impressed a few of the Norse deities, along with some from the other pantheons. I ran some more errands, and after that, I had a lecture for the past two hours entitled: "_Dealing with your Godly Boss: How to Express your Opinion Without Getting Zapped._"

It was exactly as fun as it sounded.

At the moment, I was on my way with a bunch of books to meet Athena. She had iris messaged me as soon as I got out, asking me if I could run to her place to grab them from her own vast personal library. I didn't mind, but I seriously needed a nap, which I had every intention on getting as soon as I dropped these off.

Truthfully, I was thankful to be running around so much. I hadn't had time to worry over everything that had happened. I was use to having enormously bad luck by now. The fates had told me it wasn't over for me yet, but I had no desire to go seeking out whatever was mean to come my way. I'd handle it when it got here. I didn't want to think about what I had overheard or what Anubis had told me. I did make him promise not to say anything to Apollo about what he felt. After all, if Apollo heard it, he would just worry more and more, and I didn't need him any more worried that he already was.

I sent a tremor through the marble to let Athena know I was walking in. She was staring at some documents on a table, with two other men. One was Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge, and the other, I had remembered seeing him briefly at the party, but I hadn't met him.

"You are wrong! I distinctly remember the mountains being formed when Poseidon was having one of his little temper tantrums!" Athena countered to Thoth. The other god I didn't know just looked mildly amused.

Athena and Thoth started arguing, and I cleared my throat to get their attention. You never wanted to piss off a god in the middle of an argument, even if it wasn't a heated one. The man's eyes rested on me, and a kind smile lit his face.

"Athena, darling, you have a visitor," he murmured. His voice was soft but at the same time, commanding. It was the type of voice that made you want to follow him. He had olive toned skin, and dark, chocolate brown hair. He had a beard and mustache, and it only made him look more handsome. His gaze was warm and inviting without even trying. The god's eyes were a startling shade of blue, like the sky when the sun was at its highest. This god was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Oh! Addie, thank you," Athena exclaimed as she took the scrolls and books from me. My eyes were locked with the other gods, but I quickly looked away, a small blush stealing my cheeks.

"You're welcome. Did you need anything else?" I offered as she sat the pile down on the table. I was staring at her, determined not to let my eyes wander any further. Thoth grabbed one of the books, quickly flicking through it. Athena turned to me but was interrupted before she could answer.

"Athena, are you not going to introduce me to this lovely young woman?" The man questioned with a smirk. Athena rolled her eyes, giving him a deadpanned look.

"Enki, you have a mouth and legs, and you know good and damn well who she is. You can try all you want, but she's not going to fall for you," she spat as she snatched a book from the table. She got a satisfied grin on her face. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed his eyes leave me as he addressed Athena.

"I know she won't," he responded gravelly.

The blush on my cheeks deepened at least three shades, and Enki got off of his seat. He sauntered towards me, but it wasn't predatorial like Freyr. He had this playful mischief about him. He held out his hand, looking at me with that same kind, slightly lopsided smile.

"Hello, Euadne. I'm Enki."

"Enki?"

"Yes. I'm the Sumerian God of freshwater, male fertility, and knowledge. You can throw a little mischief in there as well. I meant to introduce myself at the welcome party, but I never got the chance. I thought I'd have a chance to meet you at the water gods meeting earlier this week."

"Oh, I didn't get much of that from my Father," I explained. "My twin brother was the water expert."

"Well isn't that something. That's not the only interesting thing I've heard about you."

"Interesting like what?" I replied as I glanced over at Athena. She was deep in a murmured conversation with Thoth, paying us absolutely no attention.

"Different things," he grinned. "You are coming tonight, right?"

"Yes, I think so," I responded softly. "Apollo had mentioned something about going."

"Enki! Get over here so you can prove me right!" Athena called. Enki shook his head, an amused chuckle leaving him.

"Duty calls. I'll see you tonight, Thýella."

I looked at him with wide eyes, wondering why in the world he called me that. Enki walked over the Athena, joining their conversation like he had been involved the whole entire time.

I didn't even bother to think about the encounter with Enki on my way back to my apartment. All I could think of was how much I was going to enjoy the next couple hours of sleep. I climbed into my bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin. My eyes drifted closed, utterly comfortable with everything around me. The silence wrapped around me, but it didn't last for long.

My room filled up with the sound of gushing water.

I looked over at my fountain, which was glowing red, and the usual slow and comforting stream was now a torrent. I climbed out of bed and waved my hand through the water. The color immediately changed to a range of soft blues and greens, and the image began to appear.

"Percy?"

My half-brother sheepishly looked at me, with one other behind him. My face lit up in a smile, as Frank waved tentatively at me from behind my half-brother.

"Frank! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! How are Hazel and the Roman Camp?"

"Um, Hazel is great, but-"

"That's good," I yawned loudly. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get all the sleep out of them. "Percy, what are you still doing in New Rome? I thought you were supposed to be back yesterday?"

"Well, Addie, that's kind of why we called you. We need your help. You're the only person we know to go to with this."

"What happened?"

"Someone stole something from our Library a few nights ago," Frank began. Together, Percy and Frank told me of what conspired the night they arrived.

"Have you ever heard of anything like that?" Percy asked when they finished.

I shook my head. "No, never. You do realize that the most obvious solution is that someone within the camp took the trunk, right?"

"That's what we thought too, but we locked down the camp, and we've checked everywhere at least twice."

"Why don't you go ask the gods? If an immortal asked you to watch it, then surely they'd want to know."

"That's just the thing though…the Romans can't remember who told them to watch it," Percy sighed. I gave them a questioning look, and Frank started to answer but was called away. Percy took a deep breath, looking at me desperately.

"Frank was going to explain this, but this is what they told me. I've heard the story over and over again, so I think I have the details down right. The trunk was in the library at Alexandria when the Romans had control of Egypt. They had no idea how it got there, and no one could open it up. They were just told by the librarian that someone requested that it be protected it at all costs. Well, they saved it from the fires, and it's been kept in the Roman Camp for safe keeping ever since."

"But you have no idea where it came from or what's inside it? It could be nothing."

"I don't think so," Percy murmured as he rubbed his neck anxiously. "Reyna said that it had a picture on it. It was an owl with a set of scales in its mouth, with a sun set behind it. The trunk was really, really old and made of wood that had the symbol burned into the side." There was something about his demeanor that was bothering me. Percy was a pretty laid back guy, but he wasn't acting like himself. He was hiding something.

"Percy, what aren't you telling me?"

Percy met my eyes, and I could see the apologies in them. "You're the only one I trust with this, Addie. I don't know what to do, and this trunk is important, super important. I…I keep having this dream, and you're in it, and so am I, and I don't know what it means. It's just flashes and images, but I know it means something. It has something to do with that trunk; I saw it in my dream. I'm at my wits end, and-"

"Percy," I said as I cut him off. He looked close to breaking, and my heart broke for him. Percy was loyal to a fault, and he hated feeling helpless. I couldn't stand to see him that way. "Get back home and stay safe. I'll do what I can, research and ask around. Send me anything new that you find. I'll go look some right now, and I'll look more tomorrow. We'll figure this out," I finished in a comforting tone.

"Okay, if we find anything else out, I'll get Annabeth to send it to you. We should be home tomorrow, but it'll be late. We can talk more when we get back." Percy went to wave his hand to end the message, and I opened my mouth to tell him it was going to be all right. He must have seen it, because he smiled slowly. "Thank you, Addie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The same thing you've always done: save the world, offend the gods."

Percy laughed, and I gave him a quick wink. He waved his hand, ending the message.

Instead of taking my nap, I took a deep breath and headed to the library. I looked at all the books about Alexandria. A lot of the ancient works that were supposedly lost in the fire there were saved by the gods. None of them wanted that work, the evidence of human accomplishment under their rule, to be destroyed. A lot of the different pantheons had things there. I read about plenty of things that were saved- books, weapons, potions, magical objects- but there was nothing about a trunk.

The sun had already set, and I knew I needed to get back to get ready for the last hoorah or whatever we were doing tonight. I was running late as it was, and I wasn't going to have time to get ready like I wanted to. I shelved the book I was reading and headed out of the library back to my place. As I was walking home, I saw Aphrodite talking to Frigga, the Norse Queen of the gods. Frigga excused herself, and Aphrodite walked over to me, looping her arm through me own.

"Long day?" she guessed.

"The longest," I groaned. "And now I have to go to this thing tonight."

"Inanna's little party she throws?"

I nodded my head. "You coming?"

"No, I've got other things to do. Plus, that's the younger immortal crowd. I'm surprised you're going though," she admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Because of what happened the other night."

"Oh that?" I remembered. "It was just a misunderstanding. I have no reason not to trust Apollo."

"Maybe, but they do have a history."

I froze, not really sure what to say. "Are you saying, I mean, you think that…Apollo and her would…"

"No! I mean, maybe, but it wouldn't be Apollo. He's pretty set on you. I believe that Inanna gets like me sometimes. She likes to throw love little curve balls, and she thinks like a man. I'd just be careful around her, especially if you're with him. I'm not saying she'd do anything, I don't really know her. Just don't let her run over you. Actually, I'd been meaning to talk to you about that whole situation."

"The situation?" I muttered grumpily. "There is _no_ situation."

"Ooo, someone sounds jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped as I pulled my arm away from her. Aphrodite just stared at me, slight amusement in her eyes.

"Really? There's something brewing inside you, I can feel it …"

She waited for me to respond, but I ignored her and just continued towards my place. Aphrodite caught up with me, grabbing my arm once again.

"Addie, tell me what's wrong. I may be able to help, you know."

"I just…" I took a deep breath and thought about how Inanna made me feel. I didn't feel threatened by her. She was completely nice to me since that had all happened. She was perfect, immortal, and able to handle and do things that I couldn't do. I may be immortal one day, but I started as a normal human, a mortal. I felt like a child going against an Olympic athlete.

"Spit it out, Euadne!"

"Fine! I'm…I'm a little jealous. I don't feel good enough," I admitted.

"Excuse me!?" Aphrodite snatched me back, making both of us stop in the middle of the pathway. Her eyes were wide, looking over me with a calculated expression. "Care to explain?"

"I just don't feel like I'm up to par. I'm not nearly as pretty as she is, and I'm not as experienced in um...things… and Apollo deserves the best, and I guess when I'm around her I just don't feel like I am even close. You all are immortals- you can literally do practically anything you want, have anything you want, and what in the world he sees in me I just don't understand. I feel like an old station wagon, and I'm fine with that, but Apollo deserves a Maserati, and one day he'll realize that I'm not that."

"A car analogy?" she intoned. I shrugged my shoulders. It was the best I could come up with. "Addie, why do you feel that way?"

"Because," I began, but my voice caught. A pressure began to build behind my eyes, but I would not cry. I refused to. The nightmare I had about Mars was fresh in my mind. I had been used and abused by a god. I was damaged goods. "I have an ugly past, Aphrodite. Most don't have the time or patience to deal with that."

Aphrodite stared at me. She just looked at me for a moment, her expression sobering, and then she did something very unexpected: she hugged me. Aphrodite pulled back, her hands resting on my shoulders.

"You're wrong. You are not defined by your past, Addie. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are one of the strongest humans I have ever met. You are the perfect balance of us and humans. And you are perfect for him. After everything you've been through, how can you not see that?"

I looked up at her in surprise. "I just….don't," I quavered.

"You're a diamond, Addie, in a sea of rocks. You shouldn't even be worried about Apollo. You know it takes a lot to change us, and you haven't seen how much he's changed since you two got together. I can see it. We all can. His heart has thawed, and he's got more of his compassion back. Eventually, you'll see it too." Aphrodite grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of my apartment.

"What are you doing? Are you coming with me?" I stammered.

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to let some goddess make you feel inferior, and I can help in my own way. We're are going to pick out and outfit, and I'll take care of the make-up and stuff."

"Aphrodite, I literally have five minutes before Artemis is supposed to pick me up!"

"I'm a goddess, darling. I can do it instantly if I wanted to."

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

"I need you to watch my back! Didn't I take care of you last time that we went out?"

I looked at Thor, who had a knowing smirk on his face. The last meeting was right after Addie and I had become friends. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like her, and I was doing everything I could to forget about her. That involved a lot of men, women, and wine.

It didn't really work.

"I was indisposed last time. I didn't ask you to watch me," I pointed out. Thor scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

"You would've pissed my brother off and started a war if I hadn't saved your divine ass. You owe me. I'm not even asking that much!"

"Fine," I groaned, "what is it?"

"Tonight, just make sure I don't do anything stupid. Sif would murder me, and we both know she's completely capable of doing that."

"You can't be killed, Thor. We're immortal."

"Well, she would probably cut off my manhood, and that'd be worse," he groaned.

I laughed. Thor and Sif had been together a very long time, and although he occasionally wandered, he really did love her. I had wondered if that would happen to me and Addie. A lot of the immortals said it happened when you were together for a long time. I mean, imagine being with someone for thousands of years. Sometimes they split up, got back together, ect. I had never been with anyone for more than a few months, let alone years.

Honestly, I had no desire to bed anyone else, and I was trying my best to find a way where I wouldn't have to. Athena didn't to have to sleep with anyone to have demigod children, and I'm a god. I can pretty much do what I want. I just had to find a way. That drive, the flirtatious side of me, just wasn't there anymore when it came to others. Addie is what I wanted and needed. And it didn't bother me at all.

"I'll make sure you keep all your body parts, but after tonight, you are on your own," I vowed to him.

Thor clapped me on the shoulder. "Good man. Speaking of females, isn't Addie coming with us?"

"Yeah, she is."

I looked out at our group. Horus, Anubis, Frejya, and a few Valkyries were chatting aimlessly near the elevator. Urban, Hermes, and Nike, along with a few other minor gods, were talking to a few of the Sumerians. Inanna had her arm through Dumuzi's, but she was flirting viciously with Hermes. Dumuzi excused himself and walked over to us.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Dumuzi questioned. "The women wanted to know."

"Addie and Artemis. She was going to pick up Addie on her way here. She got out of her meeting a few minutes ago, so it shouldn't be long."

Do you always know where your twin is?" Dumuzi questioned.

"If I want to, I do."

"That twin thing is so weird. Please tell me you can turn it off," Thor stated.

"Of course we can. Artemis would have killed me by now if we couldn't. It's a good thing she likes Addie," I admitted. Artemis sometimes screamed over the places she found me. Some of them were…of questionable character, but when Addie and I got together, she didn't seem to mind as much.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. My breath caught, heat rushing through me.

"Hi sport."

Addie's hair was super straight, a change from the soft waves she usually had. She had on make-up that was simple but accented her features perfectly. She wore black leather leggings with black ankle boots. Her shirt flowed around her, tunic style, but it was cut low enough that she had some cleavage peeking out.

"Sport?"

"You went with doll, I'm going with sport."

"Damn," Thor whispered. "You sure you want to hang with surfer boy?" Addie grinned, giving Thor a playful wink.

"Sorry, I'm happily taken," she responded as she wrapped her arms around mine. I looked down at her, this incredible feeling radiating through every inch of me. Addie looked up at me, a tender smile gracing her own red lips. "Ready to go?"

I gave her hand a quick squeeze, and we all headed to the club.

* * *

><p>The good thing about being an immortal was that we never had to wait in lines or follow capacity limits. We went to the hottest club in town, and we got to sit in the best VIP area. The others were dancing, the electronic music adding to the party atmosphere. Addie sat beside me, and I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders. She finished her drink and set the empty glass on the table in front of us.<p>

"I'm going to get another drink," she said in my ear. I liked having her close to me. The music was really loud, so her lips brushed me when she talked. I leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her neck before replying.

"We can get the server," I reminded her.

"Well, maybe I want to go get it myself."

"I seem to remember you saying that to me before," I mentioned as I brushed her cheek. Addie's eyes lit up at the memory. We had been in an orchard, a few years after we had first became friends, and she stubbornly insisted on getting an apple without magic. It was the first time that I realized that I was falling for her. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I would have been perfectly fine if you hadn't distracted me," she insisted.

"You were the one who fell! You were lucky I was there to catch you."

"Please! I think you just wanted to have me in your arms."

"That's partially true," I said as I said as I kissed her cheek. "I actually wanted more, and I'm happy to say that I got it."

Addie blushed, a wonderful, rosy color filling her cheeks. She poked my side, shaking her head at me with an adorable smile. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, and I watched Addie as she walked towards the bar. Every eye was on her as she walked across the club. Part of me reveled in their admiration. She was amazing, and the best part was that she was _mine_. I was the lucky one. Another part of me was jealous. I knew what they were thinking, how the men and a few women cast appreciative glances in her direction. Whether Addie was with me or not, I would never let anyone touch her against her will again.

The female bartender gave her a charming smile as she ordered another drink. Addie looked back at me, and I pointed to the bartender, giving her a thumbs up. She shook her head, smiling. I scanned the club, and my eyes paused at a figure in the corner. The man was leaning against the wall, looking in Addie's direction. I watched him for a second, anger sparking in me.

Freyr.

I was up out of my seat before I had a chance to think. He wouldn't ruin this night; I wouldn't let him. And there was no way he was getting anywhere close to Addie. I vanished on the spot, no mortal eyes quick or cunning enough to notice what I did. I appeared in front of Freyr, and it took all I could not to grab his throat and pin him to the wall.

"Get out."

Freyr raised his eyebrows, a satisfied grin on his face. "It's a free country, Apollo. I'm not here for your girl, so chill."

"I don't care why you're here. You're not going to come anywhere near her. This is between me and you, so leave her out of it."

"You are whipped aren't you? And over her? I mean she is decently pretty, but she's no knockout. She's not anything special, and she's got you wound around her precious-"

I lost it. I pushed forward and grabbed Freyr's shirt, slamming him into the wall. "If you really think her appearance is the only reason I am with her, then you don't know anything about me or her."

"Have I managed to touch a nerve?" he sneered.

Our eyes connected, and if he was a mortal, he would have incinerated from my gaze. "If you talk to her, touch her, come anywhere near her, or cause her any kind of harm, I will find a way to kill you," I swore. Freyr's eyes brightened, a cold smile taking over.

"Interesting choice of words, Apollo. You are the one who started this, not me."

"Is there a problem here?"

Anubis walked up to us, ready to intervene if necessary. I let go of Freyr, eyeing him in distaste. Freyr looked at Anubis, that aggravatingly charming smile creeping on his face.

"Not at all, Lord Anubis. I just came to say goodbye to my sister, and I was on my way out. I'm leaving the conference early. I had just hoped to make amends before I left." Freyr turned towards me and held out his hand, a calm expression on his face. What was he playing it? Whatever it was, I needed to find out. I took his hand, and as we shook, he pulled me in so we were close.

"I will watch you meet your end, and I will use any means necessary to do it."

Fryer pulled away, leaving without saying another word.

That piece of shit.

I wanted to rage, and I could feel the heat building up inside me. Anubis placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me over to the bar. He ordered each of us a drink, and I took mine and chugged it gratefully.

"Was that about what I think it was about?"

I nodded my head, killing the drink before asking for another. I wished that alcohol had the same effect on us as it had on humans. It would take a whole bottle for me to get where a few shots got a human.

"Apollo, I know you want to protect her. She can protect herself though," Anubis began.

"I know she can," I groaned. Thankfully, the more dark areas of Addie's past had remained quiet. Anubis didn't understand. She would freeze if Freyr tried anything, and I would never let it get that far. I never wanted her to be in any sort of pain again. She's had enough for an entire existence. Plus, at any moment, her powers could start acting up again. "I'm afraid of what lengths he will go to."

"Apollo, you know I have your back. Look, he can't do much. He can't interact with other pantheons without causing something catastrophic after the meeting is over, so she'll be fine. Odin's not going to let him do anything. He's just trying to get you riled up. It's what he lives on."

"And what if he means it? What if he carries out his threats?"

"Then…honestly, there's nothing you can really do if he does go after her. I mean, you guys aren't married. Zeus won't go to war over a lover, and you know that. But it's not going to come to that. Addie can protect herself, so stop worrying."

Anubis clapped me on the shoulder, leaving me alone at the bar. I ordered another drink, thinking over Anubis's words. Someone slid into the seat beside mine, and I looked over. Inanna placed a hand on my arm, a concerned look in her eyes.

"You're troubled," she murmured, barely loud enough for me to hear over the music.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your glass is steaming."

Sure enough, where my heated hand touched my drink, small tendrils of steam rose. I laughed and leaned my back against the bar, looking for Addie. She was sitting back on the couch with Enki, watching Inanna and I. She looked a little confused, and she offered me a questioning look. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to scare her. I nodded my head, letting her know everything was okay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Inanna asked. I shook my head.

"I'm a good listener," she added. I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know you are. Freyr just got under my skin, that's all."

Inanna looked at me, for a moment, like she could see what I was thinking, and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about you and Addie. You two are going to be fine," she confided.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. That connection is too strong. It won't be easy, love never is, but what you two have…it's intense."

She got up, straightening her dress. "Oh, and Apollo?" I turned, and Inanna gave me a knowing smile. "I want to see it when it happens."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, you'll know what I mean when the time comes."

With that she left me leaning against the bar as she drifted into the dancing crowd.

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

After I got my drink, I looked around for Apollo, but he wasn't sitting on the couch. I was asked by a couple of the Valkyries to dance, but I told them it would have to wait. I sat down, hoping he had just run somewhere quickly. I scanned the room for him, and I saw him and Inanna talking at the other bar.

"You shouldn't be worried about those two."

I glanced to my right, and Enki sat beside me. He leaned back, getting comfortable on the couch.

"I'm not worried."

"That's a lie. Your mouth tightens when you are worried."

"Fine. I'm not worried about him and her. I trust him," I proclaimed. "And how do you know that? You don't even know me!" I looked back at Apollo, and I knew something was bothering him. It was him I was worried about. What had happened to make him change his demeanor so quickly? He saw me looking at him, and he nodded his head to let me know he was okay. But I didn't buy it.

"I know because I can see how much he cares for you."

"I was talking about the mouth thing," I remarked.

"Oh, that? Just something I picked up. You see, it's hard to keep my eyes on anything else when you are in the room."

I froze, a little uncomfortable with his words. I stared at him, open-mouthed, but he just started laughing. Enki stood up, offering me his hand with a playful smile. "I'm teasing you, Addie! Will you dance with me?"

"If you can act like gentleman," I informed him as I took his hand.

"Of course I can. You deserve nothing but."

Enki led me to the middle of the dance floor, and I was surprised at his gentleness. He wasn't grinding up against me like most of the guys here. He held me like men use to hold women when they danced. It didn't match the music at all. We were dancing a waltz, not the fast paced dancing the young mortals were doing around us.

"Aren't we going to stand out, dancing like this?"

"Of course we are," he boasted. "Look who I'm dancing with!" I gave him a look, and Enki rolled his eyes. "We can dance however we want. To the mortals, we are blending in. If we really danced like them…I have good self-control, but not that good. I'd be tempted then."

"Tempted to do what?" I coaxed.

"To tell you the truth. Honestly, though, it'd never work between us. You are spoken for, and even if you weren't with him, you are far too much in love with your sun god."

"Even if I wasn't, you aren't my type," I dared. Enki smiled, chuckling to himself.

"You know, probably not. I won't even bother trying. You are way too good for me, so it's better we just stay friends."

"I didn't know we had become friends yet."

"It's a work in process for us," he explained. "See, we can make the friendship thing work - do each other favors, occasionally dance together- you know, normal friend stuff."

"Ahh, I see," I observed. "Friends it is then."

I felt a hand at my waist, and I flinched slightly in surprise. I let go of Enki, turning around to face my boyfriend. He was staring at Enki, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all," Enki responded. "You two kids have fun."

Apollo spun me around, earning a surprised gasp from me. He guided my hands around his neck, and then his came to rest on the small of my back. He held me close, looking at me like he wanted to say something important. He never took his eyes off of me. We started swaying to the music, more towards the modern style.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I couldn't stand it. I had to cut in."

"I'm glad you did," I admitted. "I could stay here for the rest of my existence."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," he whispered in my ear. The music picked up, and I swayed my hips provocatively. Apollo groaned, giving me a chastising look. "You keep doing that, and we are going home early."

I just smiled and pulled myself closer. We danced to the beat, his hands clutching at my waist. After a few dances, the music slowed down again. He gently placed a kiss on my lips as we moved to the music.

"I know this week has been tough, so I want to do something for you. How about the night after tomorrow, I take you out, just the two of us?"

"I'd like that," I agreed as I laid my head against his chest.

"It's a date then."

I smiled and curled into him. The next few songs were slow, but I assumed it was Apollo's doing. The whole club vanished, and it was just the two of us, swaying slowly to the music. He held me close, and all my worries melted away, lost in the music and my dance partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! I probably missed something because I edited this while I was at work. <strong>

**Again thank you for the reviews, and please continue to leave them. They keep me inspired, which means you get chapters faster! Plus, I love to know what you are thinking!**

**Tootles :D**


	9. Chapter 9- A Modest Proposal

**A/N: I don't know what to say. ****I started a new job so I'm trying to get the kinks out of my schedule. :)**

**Oh, there is going to be a jump in this story. Like a day or so. I will be doing that a lot for a while, so just a heads up. Percy will be back, but that's going to take a backseat for a while. Think of this as part one, and then there is a part two, but they are both together, savvy?**

****Hope this isn't crap. Forgive me for the errors you find! ****

**Now the story!**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I slammed the book closed, groaning in utter frustration. I just didn't understand why I couldn't find anything out about this damned trunk! My fists clenched, and the marble table top cracked. Thalia looked up at me, but Urban just kept on reading.

"Addie, if you don't calm down, you're going to cause an earthquake," Thalia admonished me. I shot her a look, getting up to drag yet another book down from the shelf.

"There has to be something, just one shred of proof," I ranted. "I can't even find anything about the symbol."

"Did you ask Polymatheia?" Urban questioned as he continued to look through the book. Polymatheia, better known as Theia, was the librarian on Olympus. She was the muse of knowledge.

"Gods, no. The last thing I need is to have the council know I'm looking around. That could get the others in trouble, and I'm not willing to risk it just yet."

"You know that symbol seems like something of Mother's," Urban wondered. "You don't think it'd have something to do with her?"

"I don't think so. The Romans aren't particularly fond of Minerva. I think they'd remember if Athena or her Roman side asked them to guard something." I grabbed another thick volume, bringing it back to the table where we were working.

I was so thankful for Urban and Thalia. They agreed to help me search for any information regarding this trunk. Urban was always happy to help, and he was extremely trustworthy. I knew I could count on him to keep his mouth shut. Thalia was a bit more difficult, but when I told her who it was for, she was game. She's extremely protective of her younger brother. I found it funny that Thalia was technically the older sibling, because Jason looked like he was about five years older than her now.

"Maybe it's a child of Athena's? Like a demigod?" Thalia proposed. I considered the thought.

"Maybe, I mean, it's possible, but if they were famous enough to have works kept in Alexandria, then we should be able to find some kind of record about them. A demigod that famous would have _something_."

For the next few hours, we traded ideas and books, but we still had found nothing. I wondered if Apollo would help me with this. I wanted to mention it to him, but at the same time, I didn't want to cause a fight. Things were going so well between us, and I could just see him stating that this was putting me in danger or something like that. I wasn't quite that desperate…yet. Maybe there was someone else I could ask.

"Let's go," I groaned as I slammed my head on the table. I was beyond frustrated, and my nerves were completely on edge. I knew if I kept looking, then I would end up destroying something. "We have to be at the plaza at one anyways, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I was told. Are you going to come back to the library later?" Thalia asked.

"Probably, unless something comes up. I hope after this crazy week, that the gods decided to have a mini-vacation or something. I could really use a few days off."

"Well, we don't have that luxury. Artemis has decided that we are going hunting in Canada. She says she hasn't shot anything all week, and the Lastrygonians are getting a big head," Thalia explained. "I'd come help, but apparently we are leaving as soon as the ceremony is over."

"I can, if Mother doesn't have anything for me," Urban offered as he opened the door. We walked out of the library, heading towards the main plaza where we were ending the conference.

"Thank you," I replied as I turned around so I could face Urban and Thalia. "If we don't find anything today, then-"

Something hit me from the side, and I fell. Luckily, we were right at the edge of a small flight of stairs, to which I started tumbling down.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

I tried to catch my fall, and pain shot up my wrist as my knuckles took the brunt of my weight. A groan of pain left me, and I rolled over on my back.

"I knew the Greeks were rather slow, but I had hoped they would be able to _watch where they were going._"

Urban and Thalia scrambled down the steps to help me up. I knew from the pain in my side and arms there would be bruises tomorrow. Thank the gods that it was only about six or so stairs. I looked up at the guy I had run into, and my eyes narrowed. He was one of the gods I hadn't formally met, and that was because he was around Ares a good bit. I have to admit, I had avoided any run in with him even when he was alone. From what I heard from Apollo and Anubis, I had no desire to meet him.

"Set," I grimaced. He looked different every time I saw him. One time, his skin was red, and he had black hair. Today, he had extremely pale skin, almost white, and his eyes were a vivid shade of red. His hair was gone, and a close-fitting circlet made of gold sparkled on his head, almost like a fitted laurel wreath.

"Look what we've got here! Olympus's own personal slave!"

I shot Set a glare, my eyes narrowing to slits. He was the Egyptian god of chaos and evil, and I knew he was trying to rile me up. That's what he lived for, to sow chaos, and I had avoided him because I knew, along with the council, that he would ignite my temper. Keeping a low profile meant keeping a low temper, and being around Set was a big no. There were two others with him, no doubt some minor Egyptian gods under him. He stepped down the steps towards me, an amused grin on his face.

"You know, I've wanted to meet you for some time now. After all the rumors, I wondered what you looked like."

"Well, now you know. You could apologize for knocking me down the stairs," I pointed out. Urban had a hold of my arm, and Thalia was standing in front of me, a little protectively. Urban gave me a concerned glance, but I quickly gave an indiscernible shake of my head so Set wouldn't notice.

"I could, but I'm not going to bother. I know for a fact that it wasn't the first time you were down on your knees because of a god," he beamed.

My face turned red, and a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. I took a step forward, and Urban placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from going any farther. "Excuse me?"

"After everything I heard, I expected more. I imagined you'd be a little stronger, a lot prettier…I have to say I'm disappointed."

"Addie, come on, let's go," Urban muttered. Set was trying to provoke me, and he was succeeding. It was in the air, making the hair on my arms stand on end. It was worse that Ares's aura ever was. His aura made me want to do crazy things, suicidal things, and insane things. The ground gave a shake, and the columns groaned from the pressure.

"Good. I bet disappointment is something you are use to," I snapped. I turned away from Set, and Thalia fell into step beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Ignore him, Addie."

I nodded my head, but I could still hear him. He was talking to the other two minors, following us close enough that he knew every word would reach me. He wasn't done yet. I tried to speed up a little, but Set kept up with us.

"So she got tricked into being a slave to the gods. Ares bedded her, but he never talked much about her which means she must not have been that good intimately-"

Anger was boiling up inside me, intense and fresh like an explosion. It was like he was pouring gasoline on me, and I was an open flame. I balled my fists. Lightning flashed above us. The storm clouds were building at an alarming rate, faster and more violently than they ever had before. I closed my eyes, letting Urban guide me as I focused on my breathing.

I couldn't lose my temper.

"-she probably is a shriveled up old maid, and who wouldn't grow tired of her? Just another washed up slave that the Olympians deemed to keep around for some ungodly reason-"

_Breathe in._

"I have my own theory for why she's gained so much renown-"

_Breathe out._

"The rumors about her are all over the place, and no one will answer any questions concerning her-"

_Breathe in. _

"She's supposedly dating Apollo, but you know what I think?"

_Breathe out._

"I think that the little whore probably slept with most of the council to get free. After all, gods-"

I snapped. A wave of energy left me, blasting Thalia and Urban back from me. My daggers appeared in my hands, and next thing I knew, I had Set pinned against the wall, one of my daggers at his throat. The wind whipped around us, lightning and thunder going back and forth so quickly that I thought we were in the middle of a hurricane.

"If you are going to keep running your damned mouth about me, then I can dispose of your tongue for you."

Set didn't even look upset or angry. He simply looked amused. "Big words for such a tiny thing. Have I upset you, deary? Which part hurt the most?"

I felt a rippled in between us, and I was slammed back. I reached within me, countering with my own magic. Instead of being thrown back, I simply slid across the marble for about ten feet. Set let out a laugh, one filled with excitement.

"Very nice! What did you have to do to learn that little trick? Bed another god?"

I threw one of my daggers with deadly speed. It should have hit him in the face, right between the eyes, but it stopped in midair, about an inch from his face. He eyed the dagger in surprise, like he was astounded that it had even gotten that far. Set's eyes narrowed, his expression turning to an angry one. He was about to retaliate, I could feel it in the air, and the energy around me pooled and condensed in prep for the counter attack.

"What's going on here?"

I froze. I knew that commanding voice better than my own. I summoned my dagger back to me, quickly transforming them both back into bangles. I turned, facing what use to be my worst fear.

Ares.

He looked scary calm, which usually scared me most of all. Ares grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him so he was between me and Set.

"Set?" he questioned.

"Your little slut- I mean slave, attacked me for no reason," the god ventured. My mouth fell open, and I launched myself at him again. Ares grabbed my waist, keeping me from attacking Set.

"You piece of schist!" I yelled.

Ares gave me a warning squeeze, and I looked back at him. He gave me a look, one that told me to be quiet, and the rage welled inside me again. Instead of anger, something different was in his eyes, and he shook his head. I felt the rage, the blood lust, leave me, and he looked back at Set.

"Euadne may be some things, but she is not one to attack without provocation. You are telling me you weren't goading her at all?"

"Ah, maybe just a tad. I heard she had a temper. I wanted to see what it was like. She almost caused a war. Wars _are_ my favorite," he sighed.

"When fought for the right reasons. Let's call this a draw, hmm? You got your reaction, isn't that enough?"

Set looked thoughtful for a minute, and then he took a step closer to us. Ares's arm was still around me, holding me to him. Set stared into my eyes and tilted his lead to the side slightly.

"For now."

He turned then, walking away from us. As soon as he was out of sight, my adrenaline fell to practically zero. I realized how close to Ares I was, and I pushed against his arm. It had been three years since I had really even spoke to him, let alone touched him. Ares groaned, frustration coloring his tone, and he let go of me, turning to me with a glower on his face.

"Do you intentionally like to cause problems, or is that just a habit of yours?"

"He got what he deserved," I snapped. "Actually, he deserved a lot worse."

Ares moved quickly towards me, pinning me to a column, his hand resting on my chest at the base of my throat. At first, it kind of hurt, and I saw Ares's face grimace in pain. Aphrodite's curse was still upon him. He released some of the pressure, keeping me in place but no longer causing me pain.

"Get your hands off of her," Thalia snapped. She tried to pull his arm away, but she was pushed back. Now free, I tried to move away from him, but Ares was too quick. He grabbed my hand, pulling it up high so it was on eye level. My knuckles had busted from the fall, and small tendrils of golden ichor ran down my hand. Before my eyes, the wounds began to heal. It wasn't nearly on the level that Apollo's healing was, but it was enough to stop the bleeding.

"You need to be more careful. If he'd saw that, you would've put us all in danger. Keep that in mind next time you want to have one of your little temper tantrums."

With that, he dropped my hand, and after a few steps, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to my hair?" I asked quietly.<p>

Apollo and I were sitting in the middle of a field, the full expanse of the stars above us. I had missed seeing stars like this. You lost them in New York. The lights of the city replaced the light of the stars. Apollo was sitting up, and my head was lying in his lap. A blanket lay beneath us, with another one draped over my legs. It was cool, but I was fine with my jacket and Apollo, comfortable in fact. He had ran his fingers through my hair for the past twenty minutes or so, feeling every dip and wave. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of his fingers brushing my scalp.

"Playing," he replied, happiness coating his voice. I heard rather than saw the grin on his face, and I just smiled. This is what I preferred, the calm and quiet. I had enough adventure and drama for my life. The past couple of days had been torture. After my run in with Set and Ares, I tried to heal my knuckles. I drank some nectar, but it still takes a little time to heal. There wasn't enough time for them to fully heal before the meeting. I'd thrown on a long sleeve shirt, so I could pull it over my hands, but that didn't stop Apollo from noticing. He could feel it, including the sprang wrist I got while tumbling down the stairs. I should've known better; he was the god of healing after all. Needless to say, he was a tad upset, and I got a roaring lecture afterwards. I didn't tell him that Ares was involved. If I had, there was no telling what would have happened. I knew Apollo wasn't really angry at me. He was more worried than anything else.

I was thankful that Set and the rest of the gods had left. I could finally breathe again. Even Apollo seemed considerably more at ease now that Freyr was gone. Actually, all the gods seemed more at ease. There was this tension among the Olympians when the other pantheons were here, and I didn't even notice it until it wasn't there anymore.

The issue of the trunk was still looming over me. I had searched after the send off and all day today, but I still had nothing to show for it. The library of Olympus was supposed to have EVERYTHING. It was the freaking Google of the immortal world! There was absolutely nothing anywhere, like any trace had been wiped from history. I had talked to Percy, and he and Annabeth were feeling out their own contacts. They asked me what to do next, but I wasn't sure what to say. I think it was time to get some immortal help, but I just had this bad feeling about this chest thing. I felt like the minute I mentioned it, the whole world was going to go nuts.

"Deep in thought, tiger?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "You were deep in thought over my hair, so take that."

"Actually," he began hesitantly. He stopped playing with my hair, and I knew he was running his hand through his own. "I was thinking about us."

"Hmm, tired and ready to move on already?"

"Very funny. You know, this is the longest relationship I've ever been in," he admonished me. "And no, I'm not tired. You are quite the opposite of tiring. I'd go with enchanting, maybe aggravating - "

I playfully jabbed his stomach, earning a laugh from him.

"I was actually thinking about the future, our future. Anubis mentioned something the other night at the club, and it got me thinking about things."

"What did he say?"

"He mentioned that really, I have no claim on you," he continued. I opened my eyes, casting a confused look at Apollo.

"Claim on me? Why are you worried about that? You know I'm not going anywhere." He reached down, his fingers gently brushing my cheek.

"I know," he said with a small smile. "I guess that I just want the world to know that you are mine."

I sat up, a small smile on my face. "Someone's possessive."

"I just like to protect the things I love," he admitted softly. I leaned forward, gently placing my lips against his. His hands came to my face, and we fell back against the blanket. His lips traveled down to my neck, gently nipping at the skin. He knew that was my weak spot, and my body shuddered in response. I curled into him, and he shifted us so we were both staring at the sky again. "I just think it would be good for us. It would make things a lot easier if we solidified what we have, if we made it official. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you go willingly," he teased as he brushed my arm.

"Be careful, you are starting to sound like a stalker."

"I'm being serious, Addie!"

"Okay fine. How do we solidify this then?"I questioned. Apollo stared into my eyes, and he bit his lip. He only ever did that when he was nervous. This anxious feeling came over me. We just watched each other for a minute, as the breeze was fitted lightly through the field around us. He opened his mouth, once, twice, but nothing came out. Apollo groaned and shook his head. He sat up, and I followed, placing a hand on his back.

"Apollo, what-"

"What if we got married?" he blurted.

I stared at him, my eyes growing bigger and bigger. His words barely registered. I just started laughing. I knew it was wrong, but the thought was just so…absurd! I fell back into the blanket, clutching my stomach as I attempted to could catch my breath. He looked down at me, his face a little petulant.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're funny! Like you would really want… to…get…" He just stared at me, his face perfectly blank. My stomach dropped, like I was riding a roller coaster. "You can't be serious? Gods don't get married."

"Yes, they do," he said defensively. "What about Dionysus and Ariadne? And our parents are married!"

"Apollo, that was what, two thousand, three thousand years ago? It's been millennia since any immortal has gotten married! Besides, you can't call what our parents have a marriage! My dad barely tolerates Amphitrite, and we both know how often Zeus and Hera fight."

"That wasn't the point! The point was that gods can get married if they want to!"

We both just looked at each other. Apollo's face was set in a determined look.

"You're serious, like one hundred percent serious?"

He nodded his head. A spark flashed in his eyes, and his expression melted into something rather adorable. Apollo knew how to pout, which is the reason he got his way ninety-nine percent of the time. His bottom lip jutted out slightly, and his eyes looked like he was close to crying. I knew that wasn't the case.

"Do you not want to marry me?" he asked sadly. He was being overdramatic, but there was a smidge of hurt in his eyes.

"No, I mean….it's not that! You know I love you, but I never wanted to get married again. I didn't enjoy being a widow, Apollo, even for how short a time it was."

"Well, I can't ever die, so that's a moot point. See, you'd never be a widow again!"

I ground my teeth, giving Apollo a look. "That's not my point. I just never thought it was an option, and I'm fine with that. I'm fine with the way things are," I explained.

"Well, I'm not. Give me one reason why it's a bad idea."

"I can give you twenty plus reasons, and they are all in a cabin on Long island," I huffed. As much as I loved him, I knew Apollo could never be fully faithful to me. I had already resided myself to that. I knew Apollo would try to be faithful; he had been since we had gotten together, as far as I knew. I wasn't his wife: fidelity was desired, not mandatory.

I was like Hera when it came to marriage. Faithfulness was important, and it was extremely hard to be faithful when your different aspects were warring together. I didn't want to turn into Hera or like the other married couples in Olympus. I didn't want to resent Apollo. In my mind, as long as he kept his demigod children like Di kept his, I was okay with it. I had already been married once before, I did that side of life. I was happy just being with Apollo, and I didn't want any more than that.

"Valid point," he stuttered.

"Apollo, I'm not upset. I love your kids like they were my own. I just…don't want to tie down something that was never meant to be tied down. 'I do not hope to bind the wind, or set a fetter on the sea- It is enough to feel his love, blow like music over me,'" I quoted. He reached for my hand, grasping it in his own. He laced his finger through mine.

"Teasdale. That was in that book I gave you for your birthday."

I nodded my head, a small smile on my face. I leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around me, surrounding me in his warmth. For a brief second, I thought of it: of Apollo in traditional wedding robes, my father giving me away…things I never had when I was mortal. I could imagine growing old…but I wouldn't grow old with Apollo. We'd never age. We'd be forever, and "for as long as we both shall live" had a bit more meaning when it dealt with an immortal.

Apollo sighed deeply and began gently rubbing my back. "I get why you are reluctant, Addie, but I will do whatever it takes to make you comfortable with this. It's that important to me."

There it was. The feeling that had grown, the nagging thought, had come to full force. The way he talked, it sounded like this was more of a business transaction, a necessary act, than something he truly desired. It felt like a chore more than something romantic.

It felt like a play, and it made me feel so insignificant.

"Why do you really want this?"

"Excuse me?" he retorted in a defensive tone. "I've told you."

"Don't play dumb. There is a reason for all of this. What's gotten under your skin all of the sudden that makes you want to take a leap into monogamy? _Which_ you have never done, I'll add."

"I've been monogamous with you!"

"So far, and I'm grateful," I admitted. "But I know what's going to happen. You know it will eventually happen, too. Why complicate things? Why risk the fights? What's happened that's got you determined this is the only way?"

Apollo paused, looking a little uncomfortable, but determined. "Because I have to keep you safe."

"What!?"

"Because if you were my wife, if something happens to you, it's a personal slight to me. It'd be cause for war. I'd have the might of Olympus behind me."

"Let me get this straight," I drawled. "You want to marry me so you can have Olympus on your side if something happens to me?"

Apollo grimaced almost imperceptibly at the heat in my words. He nodded his head, staring me down like he could make me say yes.

"Apollo, what's going to happen? Who's going to try and hurt me?" I waited for the answer, but Apollo's face remained set in stone. That's when it all clicked. "This is about, Freyr, isn't it!?"

I got up, but Apollo grabbed my arm before I could get far. "This is not about Freyr! This is about keeping you safe!"

"Safe? This is to keep me safe? I can keep myself safe. I'm strong, Apollo. I'm not some wimpy, mortal girl that needs your protection," I countered. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been through more than most people or immortals ever go through, and I've come out the other side. I love you, and I appreciate that you care and that you want to keep me safe, but I will not cling to such an ancient, sexist point of view that I have to have a man, to have a husband, to protect me! That's not a reason to get married, and it's not one that I'm going to put up with."

Apollo stared at me with wide eyes, a little confused and hurt. "So what are you saying? Are you saying no?"

I bit my lip, keeping my hands balled at my side. "If that's the only reason you want to marry me, then that is my answer."

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! What do you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review. They make my day, and they keep me inspired. THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW. I love talking to you guys about this stuff, so feel free to come chat anytime!**

**Until next week (or sooner...idk)**

** :D**


	10. Chapter 10- A Family Affair

**A/N: So once again, another chapter. THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! I'm working on getting into the habit of responding again :). Every single one means the world to me!**

**I have some news, but I'll give it to you at the bottom. Good first, right?**

**Please excuse an errors you may find. I was kind of excited to get this one up!**

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

After living for thousands of years, time always seemed move so fast. A year felt like a day to most immortals, especially when you had lived as long as I have. But with Addie and I not talking like we normally did, the past week had felt like an eternity.

I would have said that we were in a fight, but it wasn't that. Neither of us had yelled, no harsh words were spoken since that night. Even then, she wasn't harsh. There was just a deep hurt and anger behind her words. I was waiting for her to talk about it, but she refused to. It reminded me of when I first questioned her about Ares, how she would instantly clam up.

When we did talk, it was civil enough, but there was this tension between the two of us. No, it was more than tension, it was a distance. She hadn't stayed with me, and when I asked her to, she always had an excuse. She had homework, she had to teach some demigods, she had something to do for another immortal...I knew she was in college and busy, but that had never been an excuse before. She was avoiding me.

What I didn't understand was why. It was the right thing to do, the next step for us. If we were going to be together for all of eternity anyways, why couldn't we seal it? What was the harm in marrying the girl I loved? And who would tell a god no!? I mean, I know that Addie could, but I honestly never expected anything other than a yes. I thought she'd be thrilled! Aren't most girls thrilled when they get asked?

But of course, she wasn't most girls.

I'd been working on my chariot most of the afternoon. It was mindless tinkering done in an attempt to get Addie off my mind. The other option was taking it out on some mortals, but I didn't think that would help the situation. Gods forbid, I was going against my nature for a girl!

"Oh, little brother!"

I slammed the wrench on the floor as I rolled my eyes. Artemis stuck her head under the chariot, a smug expression on her face. "See, this is why father likes me better. I can actually be on time."

"Shut up, Artemis," I growled. "I'm not late."

"Well, we have five minutes to be at the council meeting, and you look like Hephaestus that time he fell into a grease trap. Father will not approve."

I picked myself up, glaring at my sister the whole time. I didn't ask her to come by and pick me up. Sometimes, she was annoying as Sisyphus. I snapped my fingers, and my clothes instantly changed from dirty work clothes to a button-up and jeans. All of the grease and paint was gone.

"Better?" I sneered. Artemis cocked her head to the side, inspecting my now clean appearance.

"I suppose," she sighed. "Come on."

She grabbed my arm, and we instantly appeared in front of the throne room. Honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was go to this meeting. We acted like we met to discuss important things, but it was just for gossiping and for everyone to try to one up the others. I was already annoyed, and I didn't feel like dealing with it.

When we walked in, most of the council was already there. My sister took her seat, and my father cast me a curious glance as I sat down.

"Glad you finally decided to make it, boy," Hephaestus growled.

"Oh, bite me," I said as I beckoned one of the cup bearers towards me. Hermes gave me a look, but I just shook my head. I was thankful the others weren't here, like Hecate and Morpheus. They tended to make things drag out longer than needed.

"What are we waiting on?" Demeter groaned. "I have places to be, you know."

"Like your lover's?" Poseidon supplied. Aphrodite snickered, causing just a little wine to spill on her toga. With a wave of her hand, she made it disappear. Hera cast Poseidon a look, but he just shrugged unapologetically.

"And what about you, dear Poseidon? What whore's den have you been hiding in now?" Hera scolded.

"At least I don't have to hide my escapades. I'm better off than faking a good marri-"

"Enough, brother," Zeus grumbled. "Hades hasn't arrived yet, and Euadne still had to bring Chiron's report."

I picked up my head, looking in my father's direction. "Addie's coming?"

"You seem surprised at that, Apollo," Aphrodite mused as she drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. "Don't you usually know where she is? Have you two not been talking?"

"That's none of your business," I quipped. It got quiet, unusually quiet, which is saying something when you are in the company of my family. I could feel Poseidon's gaze burning into me.

"Did you upset my daughter?"

"No," I began, but I was cut short. The door opened up, and Addie walked in with a pile of papers in her arms. She had opened it with her foot, and she had a pen in her mouth. She could have easily opened the door with magic, but that was what was so endearing about her. She never wanted to forget what it was like to do everyday things.

She must have realized how quiet it was, because she looked up and a blush erupted on her cheeks. The pen in her mouth dropped, and the papers almost fell with it. A few of the gods started chatting with each other, but it was that awkward chatter that made absolutely no sense. Once she got situated, she walked quickly to hand my father the report. Addie never looked up from the floor. She was avoiding looking at me, but something was pulling at us. I felt this uncontrollable desire to shield her, to hold her, but I wouldn't let myself get up from the chair.

"Is there anything else you need, my lord?" Addie asked Zeus softly as she handed him the papers. He shook his head and waved his hand, effectively dismissing her. Addie sighed, a relieved expression on her face. She pulled the mist around her, preparing to disappear, but Aphrodite spoke up.

"Addie, darling, why don't you stay for a moment? Apollo's been such a grouch, and I know he'd act better if you talked to him," she added. Addie stumbled slightly as she released the magic, her face paling considerably. I really wanted to notch an arrow right in the goddess of love's forehead. I don't know what Aphrodite was playing at, but she wasn't going to do it here.

"I, um, I don't think that…I…uh…"

"Aphrodite, enough," I muttered. "If Addie wants to talk to me, she knows where to find me. Now stop meddling." Truthfully, I wanted her to talk to me, but not in front of the council. And, surprisingly, I didn't want to force her. She would come to me when she was ready.

"Fine," Aphrodite groaned.

"Oh come on! Can't you feel the tension between the two of them?" Dionysus muttered. I looked over at him. He was leaning to the side where Zeus couldn't see that he was filling up an empty diet coke can with wine. He turned to look at Addie, who was now blushing a deep shade of red. She looked at Dionysus like she could rip his head off if she only had the chance. He shook his can at her good-naturedly, despite the murderous glare she was giving him. "Are you two having a little trouble already?" He took a generous swig out of his can, smiling in satisfaction. "You really should stay. I haven't seen a good spat in years!"

We both looked at each other, to find solace in each other with our family's crazy nature. Part of me wanted to scoop her up and disappear, and the other wanted to yell and force her to tell me what was wrong. A range of emotions flickered across her face, desire, sadness, pain; the same ones that I'm sure were mirrored on my face. She broke the contact, looking at Dionysus with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not playing your games or fighting with anyone. I…I have other things I need to do. Ex-excuse me," she stuttered. With that, she disappeared in a swirl of mist. Emotion welled up inside me. There was this weight in my chest. Why could one person make me feel this damned insane, affect me this much?

"Wow," Athena blew out. "What _did _you do?"

"Yes, Nephew, why don't you explain," Poseidon suggested in a steely tone. Aphrodite huffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"The same thing all men do," she scoffed. "They can be such selfish pigs."

Poseidon reached for his trident, blue energy flicking at the tips. I'd never been hit with it before, but I'm guessing it would have really hurt. I held up my hands in defense.

"I haven't done anything to her!"

"I beg to differ," Aphrodite protested. "You are an idiot, a complete imbecile!"

"Oh, this is getting good," Dionysus remarked.

"I swear to Chaos, if you did anything to hurt her," Poseidon began.

"_I didn't hurt her_!"

"Liar!" Aphrodite screeched.

"I didn't do anything on purpose! I would never hurt her!"

"I bet he pulled an Ares," Demeter suggested. Ares simply rolled his eyes, looking completely bored.

"My brother's not like that!" Artemis snapped back. "Tell them, Apollo!"

"Maybe this is between them, and we should stay out of it," Athena barked.

"Oh, Athena, like you weren't going to ask her yourself as soon as the meeting was over!" Poseidon ranted.

They all started arguing with one another, each god trying to prove their point over the other. Anger swelled in me. I knew that they wouldn't let it rest until they found out, the nosy shits they are, and I wasn't about to let them hound Addie. She didn't deserve it. The words bubbled up, coming out in a yell of fury.

"I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME OKAY!? HAPPY NOW?"

I thought it was quiet before, but that was nothing compared to how quiet it was now. Aphrodite was the only one that didn't look surprised. Even my father had his mouth open, and Poseidon's eye was twitching slightly.

"YOU WHAT!?"

Artemis was in front of me, and she pushed my chest, slamming me back into my chair. "You asked her, and you didn't even tell me?" I grabbed her hands before she could hit me again.

"It doesn't matter that I didn't tell you because _she said no_!"

"I knew that girl was smart!" Poseidon exclaimed as he sat down. My sister turned around, give him one of her patent "really!?" looks. She stepped back from me, a curious look on her face.

"That doesn't make any sense though. To our Uncle's displeasure," she drawled as she narrowed her eyes at Poseidon, "she'd probably do anything for you. So why did she say no?"

"Why don't you tell them what happened, Apollo?" Aphrodite mused sweetly.

"How do you know!?" I retorted.

"Because I'm the goddess of love, and I could feel her broken heart."

"What?" My face fell. I hurt Addie? I saw pain in her eyes, but I didn't think that I had put it there.

"I made her tell me, though she made me swear on the Styx not to say anything."

My family was looking at me expectedly, but I simply shook my head. "Don't we have business to discuss?" I pleaded to my father. He gave a noncommittal shrug as he thumbed through the report.

"Still waiting on Hades," he muttered.

"Like we talk about anything important anyways," Hephaestus grumbled.

"This is much more entertaining," Dionysus observed. "All in favor of hearing what exactly Apollo did to piss his girlfriend off?"

The only ones that didn't raise their hand were Ares and Demeter. I groaned loudly. My family always got their way.

"Fine!" I stormed. I took a deep breath and explained what happened. I told them practically every detail thanks to Aphrodite's nagging, and when I finished, my sister punched me again.

"What was that for!?"

"Gods, I hate to say it, but Aphrodite is right. You are an idiot," she replied as she sat in her own throne.

"Thank you," Aphrodite simpered. All of the women kind of looked at me the same way, like I was completely stupid.

"I don't get it," Hermes confessed. "I probably would've done the same thing."

"I actually agree with you, Apollo," Poseidon grunted. "I won't obliterate you today."

"Good to know," I muttered.

"Men," Athena scoffed.

"They do tend to think with only one emotion at the time," Hera remarked. She looked at Zeus haughtily. "Isn't that right, my husband?" My father gave a grunt and rolled his eyes where Hera couldn't see it.

"Okay, fine, I'm an idiot, but not one of you has yet to tell me how I'm an idiot," I protested.

"You went about your strategy all wrong," Athena explained in a knowing attitude. "Yes, it's the next logical step, and I applaud you for wanting to keep her safe, it shows you truly do care for her. But do you really think Addie is the type of girl to get married just because you want to protect her? She already married someone for protection once, and look how that ended for her. I'd imagine it'd feel like she was repeating the arranged marriage, and it probably brings up some dark memories."

"Oh," I croaked.

"Addie is weird when it comes to love," Aphrodite explained. "She will never show how much little things mean to her, how much something affects her. She's spent her whole life hiding her emotions, protecting her heart. I mean, we kind of all lied to her, not including the abuse she underwent," she scolded as she shot Ares a look.

"God gods, I'm paying for it," he ranted.

"Damn right you are," Poseidon assured him. Ares just crossed his arms and started mumbling under his breath. "I will say this. My children tend to be rather stubborn, if you haven't noticed recently. No one tames the sea, and Addie has been tamed for far too long. She finally has her free will back, and while Addie is not nearly as bad as her brother, she refuses to budge when she sets her mind to something. If you want it, not that I'm approving of this at all, you'll have to convince her."

"She needs reassurance. She never wanted to get married again, and if she did, she wants more than a convenient reason," Aphrodite added.

"So…what are you saying?"

Athena rubbed her forehead and cast a disbelieving glance at Aphrodite and Poseidon. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Aphrodite and Poseidon."

"The world is truly about to end now!" Poseidon teased. Athena just gave him a 'go to Tartarus' glare before addressing me again.

"You need to tell her the real reason you want to wed her, not the problem it will solve. If they are one in the same, then you don't deserve her."

What did she mean? I thought for a second, about the real reason. Yes, I wanted to protect her, but why did I? Realization dawned on me. I had left out the most important part, what was really fueling my desire. An idea sprung into my mind, and I knew exactly how I was going to make it up to Addie.

"Ladies…I'm going to need your help."

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I was meeting Artemis and the other hunters for a mission. She had told me to meet them at this old theater, that some monsters were using it as a base. I knew it was a plot so that she could talk to me, and I was dreading it. Why else would she drag me to France?

I had spent the last week and a half thinking over and over about what Apollo had asked me. It had haunted me, made me want to kick and punch things, and every time I was around him, I fought wanting to hug and scream at him. I couldn't stand to be near him. I knew that if he touched me, if he pleaded with me, that my resolve would waiver, and I had to be strong.

"Lady Euadne!"

A hunter ran up, one of the younger ones. Her name was Elizabeth, and she had pale blond hair and brown eyes. She looked to be around twelve, although I knew she was a lot older than that. A bright smile lit up her face, and she bowed as she approached me.

"You know I'm not a lady, and you don't have to bow to me," I reminded her.

"I bow because you are an honored hero, and you deserve the title, even if it hasn't been formally bestowed," she acknowledged. "Lady Artemis is inside of the building. She said for you to meet her in there. We are patrolling and exterminating the monsters on the grounds."

I nodded my head and followed the young girl to the entrance of the arena. She opened the door for me, a timid yet knowing smile on her face. I stepped inside and turned back to face her.

"Thanks."

"Good luck, my lady," she whispered. With that, she shut the door, leaving me in complete darkness.

I reached to the mist, casting a spell to make an orb of light appear in my hand. The building was very old. France was full of old buildings like this, but I was surprised at how familiar it seemed. I walked to the walk, tracing my fingers along the design on the faded wallpaper. It was flaking away to reveal solid stone walls behind it. I followed the hallway around until I came to a set of grand doors that lead into the main room. I pushed the door open, a dagger in one hand and the ball of light in the other.

"Artemis?"

"I'm here!"

It sounded like she was backstage. A tattered curtain framed the backside of the stage, and the room was filled with rows and rows of seating that looked like they belonged in the eighteen hundreds. Old chandeliers hung from the ceiling, covered in dust and cobwebs. There were balconies that overlooked the room, where the rich would sit to observe the shows. Even the seating for the orchestra had a few old instruments in the seats.

"Could you at least turn on the lights?"

"Uh, sure!" she muttered.

I made the ball of light vanish, and the room was dark for a few seconds before the soft light filled the room. I blinked my eyes, to adjust them to the low light. Someone was standing on stage, and I froze in place.

Apollo.

He looked fantastic. Damn him, he always does, but he looked especially good today. His hair was a little messy, and his eyes smoldered in the low light. He was wearing dark jeans and a red shirt, his hands stuck into his pocket.

"Hey," he began.

"What- what are you doing here?" I stammered.

"We need to talk."

I want to run back the way that I came. I knew that Apollo would never hurt me and that he had good intentions about his proposal… but that didn't change the fear inside me. I had to get out of here. I couldn't deal with him, whether Artemis needed help or not. There was a pressure building behind my eyes, and I was _not_ about to cry. I turned away from him before any of the traitors could fall. Why was I so emotional over this?

Warm hands cradled my face, tilting my head up. I looked up into my boyfriend's eyes, which were filled with nothing but concern. He gently wiped away the single escaped tear.

"I owe you an apology, among many things. I know that you are upset with me, and you have every right to be. I just want you to hear me out, okay? Please?"

I nodded my head, and Apollo took a step back. He grabbed my hand, our fingers winding into each other.

"Artemis isn't here, is she?" I questioned.

"Actually, she is, somewhere," he sighed. "This was the only way that wouldn't get you to bolt."

"That's actually kind of smart."

"I know. You can thank Athena."

I wanted to ask him what that was about, but Apollo turned and placed his finger on my lips. We had walked on the stage, the lights giving off a soft glow like candlelight.

"Close your eyes." I gave him a skeptical look, but he just smiled. "Trust me."

"I thought we were talking?"

"We are, it's just part of the show," he assured me. I did as he instructed, and he moved so he was standing behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. His lips were right by my ear, sending chills all over my body. A minute passed, and then, I heard it. Softly, and growing stronger, a melody started to play. Nostalgia washed over me. It was the same song that Apollo and I first danced to at that party so very long ago, back when he first really talked to me. After that night, we became friends. I hadn't heard it in forever, and when I say forever, I mean at least a century. Medieval music wasn't exactly popular these days.

"I remember this," I whispered in wonder. Apollo's breath brushed my ear, and I leaned back into him instinctually.

"Every time I hear it, I think of you. I had never been so taken with a human before," he whispered. "That night, you drew me to you, just like a magnet. I would've done anything to see you smile, to see some of that pain leave your eyes. Do you remember this building?"

"It seems familiar," I admitted. "But I can't place it."

"Let me help you. Open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer standing in an abandoned theater. I was in one that was in its prime. All of the wallpaper was there, with the chandeliers polished to perfection. The seats were covered with velvet that was a soft red color. The music had changed as well, into a familiar melody. There was an orchestra playing softly, and I looked at Apollo in surprise.

"Théâtre du Châtelet!" I exclaimed as I turned to face him. "Vous m'a amené ici pour voir Carmen!"

"I'm a little rusty on my French, darling," he chuckled.

"You brought me here in what, 1875? We saw Carmen. I hadn't been in France in so long, and-"

"And it was the night that I promised myself that even though I could never deserve you, I'd do anything in my power to keep you safe and happy," he remembered. His eyes were so earnest and hopeful. "You looked so beautiful that night. You were wearing a red silk dress."

"You remember that?"

"I remember a lot of things, Addie. I remember that whenever you are out in the rain, you always smell like the sea. I remember that you are ticklish on you right forearm, and that you love bananas. I remember all those things, but sometimes, the things that are most important are what slip my mind."

He took my hands in his, holding them. "I'm so sorry, Addie. You have every right in the world to be upset. What I proposed, I'd never thought about how similar it was to your past. I overlooked an important part of you. But I'm not taking back what I said. I do still feel that way, and I still want to marry you for that reason." My expression fell, and I stared to pull my hands away, but Apollo's grip tightened. "However, that's not the only reason."

"I want to keep you protected. I want to keep you safe because I love you, because I couldn't imagine my existence without you. If something happened to you, I wouldn't want to go on. I'd fade without you here. You've become a part of me. You make me better, more compassionate. For years, I felt so detached. Feelings were for humans, and I forgot what it was like to love. The more that I was around you, the more I got back to that. I'm a better god, a better man, with you around, and selfish as it sounds, I'll do anything in my power to keep you from ever being parted from me."

"You can't pressure me into things," I whispered. "It hurt to think that it was all business for you. Would you have really asked me if Freyr hadn't happened, if I was a full immortal?"

"Yes, I would. I know it's no excuse, but we are kind of hardwired to be unemotional about these things. When I proposed to you, I was nervous. I didn't think of how it sounded. I promise you, marrying you would never be just business."

"And what about your demigod children?" I quavered.

"You have a point there. I'm a god, I was born one, and with my warring tendencies, I'm terrified that I'm going to do something to drive you away. I'm selfish, arrogant, and sometimes, I don't consider the consequences of my words. This is a perfect example. I know I'm going to mess up, no matter how hard I'm going to try not to, but I want every reason for us to work it out. I want the world to know I'm done being a playboy. I'll have my demigod children like I'm supposed to, and I'm trying to figure out a different way. But at the end of the day, I want you. I want to come home to you. I want you to fall asleep in my arms, and I want to wake with you in them. I love you, Addie. I'm maddeningly in love with you, and that will never change. So yes, I want you to be my wife because _I _will be pining over you for the rest of my existence. I never want to lose you," he added as he tucked a strand of my hair back into my braid. "I thought I knew what the sun was, but I was wrong. You are the light of my life, and if I ever lost you, everything would be dark and grey."

The tears that had threatened were now spilling freely down my cheeks. "You mean that? You're not just telling me that because it's what I want to hear?"

"I swear on the Styx that every single word is true."

"You know, you could've done a better job at the proposal," I pointed out. Apollo pulled away, a smug grin on his face.

"I know, and you deserve the best, which is why I'm risking my ego and trying again."

Apollo got down on one knee, and he pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was made of bronze, and the swirls in the band were tiny music notes. A huge yellow diamond sat in the middle in a circle shape, surrounded by smaller white diamonds. It looked like a tiny version of the sun.

"I know this isn't very traditional by the Greek and Roman standards, but hey, when in Rome," he surmised as he grabbed my hand. "I didn't want to do it the traditional way. This is us, now, and I want our own thing. I love you, Euadne Maximus Aurelius. I knew I loved you from the moment I danced with you. I fell in love with you when I caught you from falling out of that damned apple tree, and I want to be able to call you mine, to be able to say I am forever yours. I promise, no, I swear on the Styx, I will love you for the rest of my existence, and even beyond that. I'm sure things won't be easy for us, but I promise to never give up and to never leave you. Give me the greatest honor I will ever receive. Will you marry me?"

I still had my reservations. My mind screamed at all the bad things that could happen, at the difficulties that were sure to occur. But at that moment, my heart was louder. Apollo meant every word, I could feel it in my heart, and I wanted to do it. I wanted to marry him.

I couldn't get the words out. I nodded my head, and he slipped the ring on my finger before picking me up in his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck, laughing as he spun me around. His face radiated joy unlike I had ever seen before. Everything was brighter. His laugh was better than the music that was still playing softly. His happiness radiated to me, mixing with my own. I grabbed his face, kissing him like my life depended on it. He set me down, his hand at the small of my back and the other at my neck. He held me so close, handling me so tenderly yet with so much veiled desire. Apollo pulled away, just far enough so only our foreheads were touching, a radiant smile on his face.

"You're going to be my wife," he said in wonder. "Gods, that sounds so good. I'm the luckiest being in the universe."

A loud noise crashed from behind us, and Apollo and I looked at the side of the stage. Aphrodite and Artemis had fallen out from behind the curtain, completely tangled in one another.

"I think that we're being spied on," Apollo whispered in my ear.

"Aphrodite, get off of me!" Artemis yelled as she threw the goddess off of her. She disappeared, reappearing right beside us. Artemis pulled us into a tight hug. And when I say tight, I mean like it felt she was a tiny squeeze away from breaking my ribs.

"Artemis, you're squishing my fiancé," Apollo managed. She pulled away with a sheepish look, apologies in her eyes.

"Someone's excited," Aphrodite huffed as she got up from the floor.

"Of course I'm excited! My brother is finally not doing something stupid!" she screeched in joy. Aphrodite moved closer to us, glaring at Artemis the whole time. Finally, she replaced her glare with a bright smile and clapped her hands.

"Oh, I love planning weddings! It will be the biggest event of the millennia! We are going to invite everyone! Gods, I wonder if we can invite the other pantheons, it would be so much fun!"

"Um, Aphrodite, I really don't want anything big," I muttered. "Besides, there is plenty of time-"

"Nonsense! It was our fault you didn't have a real wedding the first time around, so I am going to make sure everything is perfect! We'll do everything right, the whole three days, and it will be great. You just leave everything to me, darling."

"I want to help!" Artemis demanded.

"Um, really, that's not necessary," I pleaded, but my words were lost on them. They both disappeared, arguing with one another about flowers. I turned to Apollo, a small part of me panicking. "I'm not going to have a choice in this am I?"

Apollo gave me a quick but gentle kiss on the lips. "You know how they like to get their way, but I'll see what I can do. We could just run off the Vegas."

"I don't think Hera would approve."

"Ah, she doesn't like us anyways," he joked. I started to laugh, and Apollo offered me his hand. I took it, and together, we vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. We have a couple of plots going here, so I hope its still good and entertaining!<strong>

**Now for the news...I'm taking a little break from fanfiction. *GASP* **

**Don't hate me! I'm going to focus on finishing my novel for Nanowrimo, because its been sitting there for far too long unfinished. Now, that doesn't mean I won't post anything the month of November, because I may need a break from my story. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that it may be a little bit. Who knows, I may finish it in two weeks, and then I'll be back to annoy you!**

**Please leave a review, and if you have any ideas about the wedding or where the story is going, I'd love to hear them. Things are going to start coming together soon, and I hope it shocks you! :D**


	11. Chapter 11- The Philosopher's Part

**A/N: HEY ALL! :) Sorry, its been so long, but I have good news to report! **

**I am four chapters or so away from finsihing my book! I changed part of the plotline, so a lot of what I had written had to be changed/edited. Yay for the writing process!  
><strong>

**So without further ado, here is the next chapter. There is a little time jump here, funnily enough close to the same as it has been in real life. The next chapter you will get the wedding, along with all of the fluffy Apollide feels you've been craving. ლ(´ڡ`ლ)**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

"Addie, are you even paying attention?!"

I looked up, my eye brows raised slightly at Athena's board. Naturally, as the goddess of strategy, she was the best planner that Olympus had to offer, and she had taken charge of coordinating the wedding. Between her, Artemis, and Aphrodite, I was at my wit's end.

A month had passed since Apollo's proposal, which meant that I had to deal with wedding planning. I'd never been the kind of girl to get super excited over things like this, and what excitement I did feel had long vanished into annoyance. I'd picked colors, flowers, and food. Apollo had taken care of the music. I'd found my dress, which was a perfect mix of modern and ancient. The date had been set, all the important guests invited. It was going to be on the fall equinox, which apparently was a super important date to the immortals.

It also just happened to be three days from now.

I was completely serious when I mentioned Vegas to Apollo. We were actually talking about doing that before they got knee-deep in planning, but Hera, the goddess of annoyance and marriage, got her little feeling over it and announced that if we eloped, that she would make sure our marriage was more miserable that her own. The others joined in, and I was backed into having a huge wedding that I didn't really want.

"Sure, I like that."

"That's not what I asked!"

"What did you ask?" I questioned meekly. Athena just shot me a glare.

"Did you have any input on the ceremony?"

"Um what?"

"You never said what you wanted to do," Athena drawled.

"Does it really matter what I want to do?" I countered in mock cheerfulness. Athena gave me a deadpanned look. I rolled my eyes, gesturing to a spot on Athena's planning board. "Aphrodite can have her three days but I am not sacrificing anything to the gods seeing as I'm marrying one. And as we all know, this isn't my first marriage, so no bedding customs, at all." I shuddered.

While there were things I missed about the ancient ways, I did not miss how sexist and invasive some of the customs were. I'd already had to go through a consummation once, along with the ancient rituals and customs when I married Tiberius. It wasn't as big of an affair as it should have been, and it was bad enough. Having your mother help you get ready to sleep with your new husband and having to do the deed with people watching? Not a good time. The only thing that was worth it was Bear, and he was the only reason I got through it all. Now…I couldn't even handle it. I'd cause an earthquake. That could stay back in 100 A.D. where it belonged.

"Don't worry. Apollo already banned that part," she explained in a kind voice. "And we're not doing that nonsense anyways. It only flatters Hera, after all, and who cares about that? Thank god women have more rights these days, as we always should have. I figured you would want some of the sayings, but you would want to keep the rituals to a minimum."

"You'd be correct."

"Good, because that's what I had planned. Have you written your vows?"

"No," I muttered as stood and walked over to Athena's wall of scrolls and books. I grabbed one from a shelf, lazily gazing at the contents. I put it back, grabbing one from the back. "I was planning on winging them because we both know that I'll never be able to best the Prince of Poetry, anyways."

I opened the scroll and froze. After weeks of looking and not finding anything, the symbol was right in front of me. At the bottom, lazily drawn as if it was just some simple doodle, was the owl with the scales and sun, just like Percy had described. It was almost too faded to make out, but there was no mistaking what it was.

"Athena, what's this?" I called out. I quickly scanned through the writing, but it seemed to just be a set of scribbled notes that didn't make much sense. She took the scroll from my hands before I finished, reading quickly through it.

"Old notes from Greek council back when I was young. Nothing important, trust me," she explained as she handed it back to me. I looked at it again, just to make sure.

"Not the notes, this picture." I showed it to her again, and she gazed plaintively at it. "Do you know what it is, where it came from?"

"No, I have no clue."

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Athena could lie about anything. I bit my lip, wondering how to play this.

"Do you mind if I take it with me?"

"It's just scrap paper, Addie. What would you do with it?" she scoffed as she took it out of my hands. I watched her roll it up and stuff it in the top drawer of her desk. The lock clicked, and my eyes narrowed. Why lock it up if it wasn't important. "You need to focus on this wedding. After all, the festivities start tomorrow night. Now, seating arrangements."

Athena switched the boards, explaining how she had devised a seating plan that would keep the immortals for getting into fights with each other, but I wasn't paying attention. If it was just notes, then why keep it all these years? If it wasn't anything important, why did she take it from me?

I'd been avoiding asking the immortals. I didn't want to get Percy and the others in trouble, but now, I was sure I didn't have an option.

The gods were hiding something. And there was only one way to find out what gods were hiding.

I'd have to ask one.

* * *

><p>I appeared in the penthouse in Atlanta. We were staying here while the wedding prep was going on simply because Aphrodite wanted me to be surprised. I set my bag on the counter. I leaned against it, closing my eyes as thoughts clouded my head. How was I going to do this?<p>

"Hello, gorgeous."

Apollo wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me close. I opened my eyes, a happy, incandescent smile lighting my face.

"Someone's had a good day," I murmured as I brushed my lips against his. My arms rested against his, my hands on his shoulders.

"Very good day, actually. Artemis has graciously agreed to take over most of my duties while we are gone, and Helios is coming back to help as well. Did you get everything squared away with Hades?"

"Yes, for the most part. What's left will have to wait. I was with Athena most of the afternoon," I sighed as I sat on the barstool. He walked around the other side, grabbing a bottle of wine. He waved his hand, and a plate of food appeared in front of me. It smelled absolutely delicious, and I realized that I had hardly eaten anything all day.

"What's this?"

"Dinner." Apollo uncorked the bottle, handing me a glass of red wine. I dug in, groaning in pleasure over how good it was.

"I know you didn't make this."

"You can thank Hestia for it. At least she remembers that you eat real food," he added with a wink. He poured himself a glass, cutting it in half with nectar. He came to sit beside me, talking to me as I ate. Lately, that was the favorite part of my day. I had a divine being that chose to sit with me night after night, which was pretty damned amazing.

"So, how did planning with Athena go?"

"Well," I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "It went okay."

"I hear a but coming, though."

I met his gaze, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I want to tell you about this, but that means no overreacting, no telling anyone else. This is outside of work, of godly duties. You're not my boss, you're my husband. Well, not yet, but you get the point."

Apollo smirked, a heart-stopping one that I'd come to love infinitely. "I like it when you talk dirty to me."

I playfully pushed his arm, earning a light chuckle. He loved it when I called him my husband. "I'm being serious, okay?"

"Serious face on," he promised.

"I saw a symbol today at Athena's and when I asked her about it, she told me it was nothing. I think she was lying. I want to know if you know anything about it."

"What does it look like?"

I described the symbol, and I watched as his expression grew guarded. The playfulness faded away into something more serious. It was quiet for a moment, and he looked away, swirling the contents of his wine glass before taking a slow sip.

"Did you see it somewhere else? Is that why you are asking?" he finally said.

"No," I ventured slowly. "I didn't see it. Percy did, and he asked me. I've been looking for weeks, and I couldn't find anything on it. It's like it never existed."

Apollo ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that there was something going on. "Addie, you need to tell me everything."

"Are you going to tell me what you know?" I countered.

"It's really complicated-

"If you want to know what I know, then you have to tell me what you know. If we are getting married, then that means equal partnership, fifty/fifty, and no hiding! I can take the truth and-"

I was cut off by his lips to mine, my aggravation melting instantly. He pulled back, his eyes glowing with a hint of amusement.

"Sweetheart, I wasn't going to say that I couldn't tell you. It's complicated because….well, because there are some things I can't tell you. I literally can't," he emphasized. He let that sink it, and my intuition flared.

"A Styx oath?" I muttered. Apollo nodded his head. This was even more serious than I thought. Gods don't often require Styx oaths of one another. If he was giving me that much, then I owed him the truth, too. "Something was stolen from the Roman Camp, and it had that symbol on it. The demigods weren't sure of what it was, and they were meant to protect it. They don't know who took it, and they are worried that something is brewing."

Apollo looked concerned, but not overly so. "That symbol is the symbol of Socrates. He was a son of Coeus, one of the Titans."

"He was a brilliant philosopher. I remember my mortal father quoting his teachings," I recalled. Socrates lived hundreds of years before I was even born, but his works were famous in Greek and Roman culture.

"Do you remember how he died?"

"Athens turned against him, stating that his wisdom was corrupting the populace. He was sentenced to drinking Hemlock, to die of poison."

"That's what was written," Apollo agreed as he leaned back in his chair. He held his glass in front of him, looking thoughtfully at me.

"Are you saying that it wasn't the reason why? That he died for something else?" I guessed.

"I'm not saying anything. Addie, how important is this, honestly?"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "I don't want this to come back and bite them in the ass, Apollo. I owe them my life, and if I can't help them and keep them safe, then what is it worth?"

Apollo took a deep breath. "There's not anyone or anything here that will help you learn about this. All of it was destroyed, everything that pertained to what happen, and the ones who know are sworn to secrecy. However, if someone is looking for something…I can't tell you anything, but maybe there is someone else who can. I don't like it, though. It's dangerous."

"It's worth the risk. Who is it?"

"Enki. If there is any bit of gossip or secretive knowledge in any pantheon, Enki knows it. He's spent his whole existence watching and listening. If anyone knew, it would be him."

"How am I supposed to talk to him? He's from another pantheon! "

Apollo grinned knowingly. "Correction, my darling fiancé. A god or goddess can't cross pantheon lines. You, however, aren't one yet."

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan again?" Percy asked.<p>

I looked across the street, where the club's entrance line wound around the block. My spell had led us to Miami, Florida. It was a tricky bit of magic, a spell I had never attempted before, but on the third try, I managed to get a read on where Enki was located.

Apollo didn't like that I was here, but he'd finally learned that when I have my mind put to something, there was no stopping me. The council couldn't know what I was doing. I was risking a lot.

Apollo didn't want me to come alone, so he grabbed two demigods to bring with me: Percy and Will. I didn't understand why Will until I realized that if something happened to me, Will could heal me.

"My contact is in there somewhere. I get in there, find out what he knows, and I get all of us back before anyone realizes we're gone," I quickly reviewed.

"And you still can't tell us who this guy is?" Will questioned.

I shook my head. Apollo had made one thing clear: I couldn't tell them about the other pantheons. "You guys are going to have to trust me on this. Just keep an eye out." I handed Percy a stone, and he looked at me questioningly. "I have to go in alone."

"No way! Dad said," Will began, but my glare made him stop.

"Addie, we're not letting you go in there alone," Percy agreed.

"I don't care what Apollo said. I would explain if I could, but unfortunately, I can't." I winced, thinking about how much I already sounded like an immortal. I didn't want them to get any more tangled in this mess than they already were. "Look, I don't think there'll be any trouble, but just in case, I've enchanted the stone so it will heat up if there is. No matter how long I'm in there, you stay out here unless that stone heats up, got it?"

Percy and Will looked at each other before reluctantly nodding their heads.

"We've got you back, Addie," Will promised.

I left them, heading to the main entrance to the club. I approached the bouncer at the head of the line, and with a quick wave of my hand, the mist faltered.

At first, I thought it was a sphinx, but it wasn't. I'd never seen anything like it before. It was a winged lion with a human head. I quickly thought through all my knowledge of the Sumerian myth, which was limited, and came up with nothing. It looked down at me curiously.

"Your business?" It questioned in a deep voice.

"I'm here to see Enki."

"I do not let beings of chaos into my master's domain."

"I'm not chaotic. And who are you exactly?" I questioned.

"I am the Lamassu, and strange magic courses within you. I cannot let you in."

I had to admit, the Lamassu was right on point with that. Damned magical creatures. "Tell your master that Euadne is here, and that I need to have a friendly chat with him. He'll want to talk to me."

The Lamassu looked skeptical; however, he motioned to his second, giving the order to visit his Enki. He disappeared, and after a few minutes, he returned and murmured something to Lamassu.

"You may enter. Master is waiting for you."

I walked into the club, down a narrow hallway before entering to the main dance floor. I thought Enki would be waiting, but I didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was dancing? I ventured trough the dance floor, trying to look for him through the throng of dancing people. A hand gripped my waist, one laced with power, and I reacted instinctively.

One of my bracelets changed into dagger form, and I spun around, placing it against the man's throat. His grip on me tightened slightly, and I looked up into a pair of startling blue eyes.

"Happy to see me?"

I pulled my dagger away, making it change back. "Hello, Enki. Sorry, you scared me."

"I would expect nothing less of you," he responded as his other hand came to my waist. "You shouldn't be here, little Thýella. We can't keep meeting like this," he teased.

"I need your help."

"You shouldn't have come to me. The time for our convergence has ended. If we stay together any longer-"

"I didn't have a choice. Nothing will happen, I promise. I will explain it all, we just need to go somewhere quiet," I offered. Enki looked over my shoulder, his expression hardening. He pulled me to him, his hands moving from my hips to my face.

"Dance with me."

"Enki, I'm serious."

"So am I. We are being watched, Euadne. No one can know you are here." He spun me around so that we had switched sides and pulled me against his broad chest. He began to sway to the beat, and I followed his movements. Enki's lips were right by my ear, his whispered words just loud enough to be heard over the music. "Dumuzi and Ninurta are here. I'm shielding you, so we have a few minutes. If you can stay, that means you aren't immortal? Am I correct?"

I nodded my head. I leaned my head back so I could speak into his ear. "I'm not fully immortal, not yet. It's a very long story."

"Why didn't you message me? It would've been safer."

"It's too important. I couldn't risk it," I explained. His grip tightened, letting me know he understood.

"At the end of this song, we'll go talk. The others will not suspect anything if we make it convincing."

"Make what convincing?"

"That I'm taking a mortal to bed," he purred with just a hint of amusement. I stiffened in his arms, but he gave me a slow squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm not trying anything. I'd never let anyone harm a hair on your head," he assured me. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head, adrenaline flooding me. He pulled my arms to join his, and after a moment, I became lost to the music. I felt light, like every worry was melting away. I relaxed in his embrace, swaying gently to the music. Something about Enki called to me.

"A kiss would make it really convincing you know, but I'm not even going to bother asking. Heard you were finally tying the knot."

"I am," I replied. "In two days."

"Come," he murmured as the song blended into another. He pressed his face into my neck, my eyes closing as his breath washed over my headed skin. My whole body tensed, and his thumb rubbed my hand soothingly. "That will do. We can leave now."

He laced his fingers through mine, pulling me up the stairs to a private room. One of the waitresses started walking towards us to serve us, but he brushed her off with a wave of his hand. Once we were inside, the door shimmered a pale blue color before it turned back to normal.

"That should keep from any eavesdroppers or interruptions," he sighed. Enki gestured to the couch, and I sat. He sat facing me, his arm resting on the back of the couch with one leg curled up into the seat. "Now what was so important that you are choosing to spend your night with me instead of your husband to be?"

"Do you know anything about Socrates and my pantheon?"

"Maybe," he mused. "But why should I tell you?"

"Because that's what friends do, remember?"

"It is, little one. But I'm only your friend out of default," he murmured. Enki reached forward, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I wondered what that meant. "I'd heard talk when your pantheon defeated Gaia, that something strange had come into being. I assumed it was you. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone my suspicions then, and I won't tell them now."

"Why not?"

"Because I care about you," he said simply. "I don't want to know the details of how this topic came to your knowledge. It will be safer for the both of us. I trust my name will not come up?" I nodded my head. "The Greeks keep it closely guarded. What I know is only from rumor and suspicion. I have no idea if it's true or not. If you are here, I'm assuming that your fiancé had nothing to say," Enki remarked.

"He only said that there was nothing he could say."

"I asked Poseidon once, and he said the same thing. Just gave me the story that history has. Supposedly, Socrates was murdered by your gods for knowing something he shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"Like information about a weapon that can kill an immortal."

My whole body began to tingle. Wasn't that exactly what Osiris had talked to my father and Zeus about? "That's not possible."

"I don't think so either. See, the story goes that back before the pantheons were separated, that Uranus, along with a little help from Ra, created a weapon that could wield that power. When Kronos found out, he told his siblings, and together, they took him down with the weapon that his father had created."

"And how does Socrates come into this?"

"Ah, yes that. See, Uranus knew what his son was planning, so he left a memory of them."

"A what?"

"Oh, it's something the older gods can do. It's a way to leave information in a corporal form. He hated Kronos, and he wanted someone to have the information to take him down if it was necessary. But he hid them too well, and the gods didn't ever find them until after the first Titan war. Actually, they never found them, Socrates did. Now being the silly mortal he was, he wrote them down what he learned. When they gods found out about it…well, let's just say they weren't too happy with him. They destroyed everything the man had related to it."

"And who told you this?" I wondered.

"A titaness told me of the part Socrates had to play, but I believe that she was imprisoned not too long after. She faded the last that I heard. Now as for the first part, I read about it in the book of Thoth."

"What did the book say?"

"Same thing I told you, plus the weapon was destroyed my Kronos in fear of it being used against him. Left it at that. All of the knowledge was lost, which is why immortals are considered truly immortal now," he reasoned.

"But I thought the book of Thoth only had spells and such? Why would it have information about the Greek pantheon?"

"The Greeks and Egyptians were quite friendly for a while back in the day, until the Greeks lost themselves to their Roman side and took over Egypt. The Egyptians are still a little bitter over the whole thing. It's in a small section containing the legends that the mortals don't know about."

"But you don't think it's true?"

"No, I don't. People have looked, and no one has ever found anything of the sort, any scrap of information. I'm almost four thousand years old, and I've never seen or heard of something like that. Uranus wasn't murdered; he simply faded, lost his will after his throne was stolen from him," he scoffed. "I knew him. He was an arrogant, ornery old coot."

I let all the information sink in. This was too much coincidence. Osiris was asking Zeus about it, and now, this trunk came up missing? Maybe someone was looking for them, for any and all information they could scrap together. But Enki said it, and I believed Apollo when he said that there was nothing out there. That's if this was all true, and I wouldn't know until I talked to Apollo about it.

"Thank you for telling me what you know," I muttered as I looked down at my hands. "You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Anytime," he responded. I rose, and Enki followed suit.

"You have to leave?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. I may not be an immortal, but Zeus would punish me if he caught me here. I need to get back before they notice I'm gone."

Enki nodded his head. "Follow me."

He opened the door, checking to make sure the coast was clear before signaling for me to follow. He led me down a hall and opened a door, revealing a stair case.

"This will lead you outside. No one ever uses it, and I sense no immortal presence."

I started down the stairs, but Enki called out to me.

"Addie?" I stopped, turning around to face him. He walked down the few stairs, coming to stand on the one below mine. He placed one hand on my shoulder, and the other brushed my cheek. "I don't know why you're asking about this, and I'm probably just telling something you already know. Whether this is true or not, if you go after something a god wants hidden, then it will not end well for you."

"I know," I breathed.

"Stay safe, my little storm," he whispered as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. "I want to see you again."

* * *

><p>The sun was rising. And I'd just finished telling Apollo everything.<p>

I'd taken Percy and Will back to camp, but despite their protests, I hadn't told them what I learned yet. Will knew nothing of it, and I was scared for Percy. Something was going on, I knew it. I wanted to talk to Apollo before I mentioned anything to them.

We were sitting on the couch, watching the city come to life before our eyes. I leaned against Apollo, my back to his chest, his legs on either side of me. His arms were wrapped around me, my own tangled with them. I was exhausted, and my day was just about to start again. The rehearsal dinner was tonight.

"What does your gut tell you?" he asked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"That someone believes there's truth to it. That's there's something going on. You can't tell me anything?"

"I can tell you that you should put a lot of weight into what he told you. Maybe, one day, you'll know the whole truth, but I can't be the one to tell you unless I'm given permission. I can promise you that he there is nothing out there that would get Percy and the others in trouble. Father made sure of that."

"I just have a feeling that there is more to it than that," I claimed.

"And I think you are right about that. For now, I think you should tell Percy and the others to forget about it, that you found out it was something unimportant."

"I don't like lying to them, Apollo," I complained as I rolled over and curled into his side.

"Then tell them not to worry, that you will handle it from here. I'll help you figure out what's going on, but after the wedding. You deserve a few weeks of peace, of blissful, untainted happiness."

"And what if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. I swear on my immortal soul that I will help you find out what happened to that trunk because we both know that you won't let it go until you do."

I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing that he was completely right. He started humming something softly, lulling me into sleep.

"I love you, you know that?" I sighed.

"Love you more," he teased as he planted a soft, chaste kiss against my forehead. "Get some sleep, darling. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! I hope you liked it! Sound off in the review section about what you thought!<strong>

**So, any headcannons you guys have for the wedding? Let me here them!**

**Anddddd...the story is going to get faster paced from here on out. I've been dragging a bit with this, but I see Tempting Fate as more of a TV series than a Movie, if that makes any sense?**

**Also, do you guys like the longer chapters, or would you prefer shorter ones with more frequent updates? I think I may have already asked this but...oh well!**

**Until next time! :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Finally

**A/N: Here you go. I am very proud and pleased with this chapter. It's been a long time in the making. Originally, the wedding was going to be one chapter but I'm splitting it into two.**

**There will also be a wedding night one shot, which will be posted after the next chapter, which I am almost finished with.**

**Enjoy! Get ready for some fluffy goodness :D**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was having a panic attack.<p>

I didn't understand why I was panicking now, of all times. I was perfectly fine last night at the rehearsal dinner. I was better than fine. I was incandescently happy, for crying out loud! Nothing had gone wrong so far today. In fact everything had gone perfectly. I had no reason to being nervous or scared. But as I stared at myself in the mirror, the only thing on my mind was _what in the hell am I doing_?

Apollo and I should've just run off to the fates when we had the chance. I didn't want this HUGE affair. Gods, all of Olympus, every important demigod, and the Egyptians and Norse leaders were here. Hestia and Hecate had done something to let them attend, but they could only stay for the ceremony. Aphrodite blew this thing way out of proportion!

Speaking of Aphrodite, she was messing with my hair, just trying to get it perfect. She had redone it almost twenty times now. Part of me thought this whole thing was more for her to show off her party planning skills than it was for me. And to use me as a dress up doll, which wouldn't be the first time. But she'd handled everything, just like she promised she would. If there had been any issues, I didn't know about them.

"Aphrodite?"

She turned, and I looked up in the mirror. Dionysus was standing at the doorway, looking younger than usual. Today, he looked like he was in his upper thirties and hardly any grey in his hair. It was probably because he had been around Ariadne. She usually put him in a better mood, and it showed. He was wearing a tux, his cheeks flushed red, probably from drinking. "Could you give us a minute, darling?"

"As soon, as I put this in," she fretted. "I think I've finally got it right." I felt something slide into my hair, and I looked up. My waves were pinned up into an elegant knot at the nap of my neck. Aphrodite held up a mirror, showing me the sapphire, emerald, and gold comb holding it into its place. It really did look fantastic. Part of me melted a little. I may have questioned Aphrodite's motives, but she could've snapped her fingers together and made my hair perfect with magic. Instead, she chose to do it herself, which meant a lot.

"There, now you look perfect!" She gave me shoulders a quick squeeze, and I offered her a smile. She clapped her hands and left the room mumbling something about the Muses free styling the wedding march.

Gods, I hoped not.

Once she was gone, it all hit me. In less than half an hour, I'd be married again. In front of all those people. People who'd called me traitor, who knew about my past.

Holy freaking shit.

I put my face in my hands, silently wishing I could disappear.

"You are freaking out," Dionysus said as he sat beside me.

"Is it that obvious?"

"By the way it is storming outside, yes," he pointed out. "But it seems Aphrodite was planning on that, so she's getting a few other gods to keep it parted around Manhattan." I groaned, and Di handed me a bottle.

"I figured the bottle has forgone the glass," he jested.

"You would be correct."

I took a deep swig. It tasted better than wonderful, which meant it was from Di's good stash. It was quiet for a few minutes, and I just stared at my feet. It's not that I didn't want to do this! I loved Apollo, deeply, madly loved him. I was just….

"You look stunning," he commented.

"Thanks," I responded as I took another swig. I gestured with my hand around me. "Aphrodite."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No," I muttered petulantly. Dionysus raised his eyebrows at me, like he was threatening to slip another truth potion inside my drink. "Fine! This is just too much. I don't like being in the spotlight, at all. This is not me, and I'm just scared, okay? I'm nervous and scared."

"Scared about what, Addie?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to make a fool of myself again. I'm scared that you can pretty this up anyway you like, but at some point this is going to end with me getting hurt. Which is stupid, but it's all I've ever known."

"It isn't stupid, Addie."

"I….I can't get my heart broken, Di. I can't deal with it again. The rational side of my head tells me that I'm asking for trouble. How many times have I thought I was doing the right thing, only to get myself in more trouble than before? I know he loves me. I believe it, but three years is nothing to us. Three years might as well be a week! How can he be so sure?"

Dionysus smiled. "Because you changed him. He's loved you for far longer than that, Addie. Do you know that he was always defending you at meetings, that he always said we were too harsh on you? He's tried for almost a thousand years to ease your burden. I never would have taken the chance to get to know you if it wasn't for Athena and him. You meant a lot to him even then."

"And I believe that, but marriage? I…gods, I hate to say it, but I'm like Hera! I don't want a marriage full of distrust, and cheating and lying. I'm happy just being with him!"

Di looked at me swirling the contents of his glass around in his glass.

"You do realize that being married to him or not doesn't change the possibility that it might happen. When I married Ariadne, she was worried, too. It was a lot quieter than this, but it was worth it. By marrying her, I got to have her forever, which is what I wanted. Do you not want the same?"

"Of course I do. I couldn't imagine a life without him now."

"Then don't worry. I think you want to spare yourself the possibility of being disappointed in exchange for you happiness. We've taught you to be guarded and skeptical. After everything you've been though, I don't blame you for second guessing yourself or us. I will tell you this: Ariadne and I've had our disagreements over the years, but it's been the best decision I ever made. I love her, and occasionally I do things I'm not proud of. I owe her better than that, and I fight every single day to show her. I never will love anything or anyone as much as her. I knew Apollo for almost a thousand years before you ever came into the world. I've never seen him care for anything like he cares for you. Well, maybe Artemis, but that doesn't really count."

I chuckled, brushing a tear away before it ruined my make-up. I'd never hear the end of it from Aphrodite.

"As for the massive amount of people…Nothing like this has happened for us in so long, and we get excited over stuff like this. We're happy for you two, Addie." He walked over to me, pulling me into a one armed hug. "I'm glad you're joining the family, and if you ever tell anyone I'm being nice, I'll blast you."

"What are you talking about, you aren't nice," I reminded him with a raise of my eyebrows. A can of diet coke appeared in his hands, and he clanked it against my bottle.

"That's why I like you."

He stayed while I finished the bottle, chatting back and forth. I was becoming more at ease. Probably had something to do with the alcohol, but whatever. Dionysus said something about going to pick up his wife, and then, I was all alone.

I found myself day dreaming, fumbling with the new necklace on my neck. I thought of yesterday afternoon, when I had gotten it.

_I didn't want to wake up._

_And when I felt his lips brush my cheek, I really didn't want to wake up._

_I wanted to stay just as I was for the rest of my life. _

_Apollo wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled as close to him as possible. I felt him laugh, and I blinked open my sleepy eyes. I had no idea what time it was, but if he was waking me up, I must have been out for a while._

_His amber colored eyes met mine, and I smiled before closing my eyes again. He gently kissed my lips, a sigh of pleasure leaving me. Apollo ventured down to my neck, planting a soft kiss at the base. His lips traced a line, from the bottom of my neck up to my chin, then back to my lips. My hands pulled him close, my fingers twisting into his hair. Apollo's hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him._

_ "You make it very difficult to get out of bed. Aphrodite's going to hate us if we are late," he breathed against my lips. I smiled, pulling him tighter to me. We were tangled together, lost in one another. Every inch of my body was pressed against his, and despite the slight chill in the apartment, I felt warm. He rolled us so that he was hovering over me. His amber eyes sparkled in the candlelight, mischievous and warm. His hand softly rested at my waist with his fingertips dancing across my skin. _

_"Let's just not go," I whispered to him desperately. "I'll take the blame."_

_His thumb brushed the edge of my shirt, sending a line of fire along my skin. Desire flared through me, and I pulled him back to me, crushing his lips to mine. He tasted heavenly, sweet yet spicy, and I wanted to lose myself in him. After all, I wouldn't see him after tonight. I wouldn't see him until we were getting married. My hands acted of their own accord, exploring and memorizing him. I felt the tightness of his muscles, the way the skin was so firmly stretched over them. My hands traveled up his back, my fingers digging into him. He didn't have a shirt on, and looking at Apollo shirtless was pretty much the best thing a girl could ever see. Every inch of his stomach was chiseled and flat, more so than any marble statue could hope to depict. He was lean yet muscular, and I'll admit, he was hot. The sun god lived up to his name._

_His hands were not idle either. They ran greedily up my back, feeling the now smooth skin back there. There were no longer scars to impede his progress. I felt my body tense, but his mouth went to my neck, causing every inch of me to melt. _

_"I can't let you do that," he whispered as his lips moved up my skin. "You deserve to be in the spotlight for once. I want everyone to see that I'm yours." I was practically panting, and every inch of me felt heated, like an open flame had been put to my skin. Now, I understood why the gods got anything they wanted from their lovers. They were just so damn good at it. I was a mess. _

_"Unfortunately," he admitted with a gentle squeeze, "we are out of time. Besides, we promised to wait until tomorrow night, didn't we? We've gone a whole week, Addie. Shame to ruin it now."_

_A whine left me, and Apollo just laughed at the pout on my face. "You are an insatiable little thing, aren't you?"_

_"It's your fault. You are just better at controlling it than I am. You've had longer to practice," I argued. Apollo leaned down, his lips just brushing the hollow at the base of my throat. He worked his way up to my ear, his hands and mouth teasing me to the point of insanity. At the moment, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to kill him or ravage him._

_"You have no idea how much I desire you," he whispered wickedly into my ear. "You don't know how hard it is to deny you, love. Especially when I want it just as badly."_

_"I hate you so much," I groaned. _

_"Don't worry. I'll make it all up to you tomorrow night."_

I'd never been so frustrated at him. He was doing it on purpose. Before we left for the dinner, Apollo had given me a necklace in hopes of bettering my mood. It was customary for the bride and groom to exchange gifts to one another, and Apollo didn't disappoint. It was absolutely beautiful. It had an arrow integrated into the chain, with tiny yellow and white diamonds embedded in the small metal charm. I loved it, and I hadn't taken it off since he put it on.

Dionysus was right. I shouldn't worry about the crowds or the "what ifs". I was getting to have him forever, and no matter what came our way, that was enough. We'd get through it.

"It's time."

I turned to see Thalia standing at the door. Her electric blue eyes shimmered in delight, a bright smile lighting her face. My father stood behind her, looking especially dapper in a modern suit.

I got up, straightening my gown as I stood. Thalia left the room, leaving my father and me alone.

"Are you ready?" he asked gruff tone.

"Am I ready to get married? Yes. Am I ready to face that crowd? Getting there."

My father chuckled. He placed his hand on my bare shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You've never been one to be the center of attention. You're like your mother in that way. I never got to see your first wedding, so I'm happy to be a part of the second. I hardly ever get to go to my children's weddings. Most never get old enough to marry."

"You'll have Percy's to go to in a couple of years," I pointed out. "And knowing you, there'll be more demigod children around soon enough."

"Don't say that around Amphitrite," he sighed in a weary tone. They were working on their marriage, which was about the umpteenth time. He rolled his eyes, before focusing them once more on me. "I'm proud of you, my daughter. We don't often get happy endings, Euadne, especially demigods. I'm glad after everything you've been through; you seem to be getting yours."

"Thank you."

"Just let me know if he does something stupid, and I'll end him. Promise me."

I smiled. "I promise, but only if I can't handle it myself."

"That's my girl."

He pulled me into a hug, and everything about him screamed home to me. I might be more connected to the earth power wise, but my heart would always belong to the sea. He pulled away and offered me his arm. I wound mine through his, and we walked towards the amphitheater.

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

Being nervous was probably the most annoying human emotion that I'd ever encountered. I was ready to see her. I have to admit, a part of me was scared she would bolt. I was asking a lot for her to get married again. This huge wedding didn't help matters.

The music had started, and the only two bridesmaids began their journey. Thalia and Annabeth walked up the aisle, and I shifted my weight on my feet, anxiety flooding me.

"Good gods, stop fidgeting," Hermes grumbled. I looked back, shooting him a go to hell look. He just grinned in response.

"Let's see how you act when you finally get hitched," I muttered back.

"Not going to happen," he replied gleefully. "I'm going to have too much fun with the guests."

He winked at Isis, who just rolled her eyes. Only two members of the other pantheons had attended. Odin and Isis had come, both considered leaders. None of the other pantheons could attend. It was straining Hecate, Isis, and Hestia enough allowing the two of them to stand on our ground. I wished that Anubis and Thor could've come, but they both sent messages of goodwill this morning. My whole temple was full of wedding gifts and notes, along with other well wishes.

Artemis shot me a thumbs up from the front row, where she was sitting beside our father. Hera rolled her eyes, and when she looked away, Artemis made a rude gesture at her. Our father snorted in an attempt to cover up his laughter. I almost laughed myself, but at that moment, the music changed.

"All rise," The fate warbled.

The crowd stood, and finally, my future wife came into view. Everything about that moment was etched into my mind, for she was a vision I could never forget.

Her dress was white and gold. It was fitted, with a sheer skirt billowing out from her waist. The bottom was covered in gold swirls, blending upwards like vines growing on a wall. The dress was one shouldered, with the same vine pattern at the top, melting down into the sleeve. Her hair was pinned up, showing off her beautiful shoulders and neck. Addie was looking down at her feet. I couldn't see her face yet, but I knew she had her eyes closed, taking a deep breath before she started down the aisle.

_Look up, Addie_.

As soon as I thought it, she did. For a split second, she looked nervous, but then our eyes locked. That beautiful turquoise expanse met my own, and the brightest, happiest smile lit her face. I couldn't help but smile in response. She was going to be mine, to be my wife.

Gods, I was lucky.

It seemed to take an eternity for her to walk to me, but the whole time, her eyes never left mine. She was better than any nectar or ambrosia. I think I could've looked at her forever, and that would've been enough to sustain me. Poseidon offered me her hand, giving me a small glare before taking his seat. We turned to each other, taking one another's hands. I couldn't really remember the lines we recited. All I could think about was how beautiful she looked, and how I wasn't going to let her out of my sight all night. We exchanged rings, the weight of it on my left hand oddly comfortable after years of never having anything there.

"Now, I believe they've written their own vows," Lachesis wheezed. It was traditional that the fate of life presided over these things. Kind of odd, but she's also married my father and Hera. "Apollo?"

"Ladies first," I insisted with a smirk. Addie rolled her eyes, giving my hands a quick squeeze.

"I'm not very good at this, you know that," she murmured lowly. "I love you. You were everything that I ever wanted, and I never even knew it until that moment in that cell. I didn't think I was capable of being loved, of deserving to be loved. I was in such darkness, and if it wasn't for you, I'd be lost to it. You saved me. You are my light, and I don't mean that as a sun god pun," she chuckled. The crowd laughed lightly with her. This enormous pressure encompassed my chest. My eyes were burning, and I was fighting tears. I'd only cried three times, including this one, in my whole existence, and twice was because of the radiant woman in front of me. "Things may not be easy for us all the time, but I'll never give up on us. I couldn't imagine any kind of existence without you, and I don't ever want to find out."

I raised her hands to my lips, placing a soft kiss on the back on each of them. "Euadne, I tried to come up with words for how I feel about you, and it was hard. As a god, we suffer from detachment from our consciousness. It takes so much to make us feel when we hadn't felt for so long. What's the point when we cannot die, when there is no end to our existence unless we wish it? That's why mortals are so appealing to us, why we fawn over them so. They remind us of what we are missing, of what we lack. I've seen mortals fall in love, heard the pain and beauty of it in their words and songs, seen it in their acts, but I had never felt it for myself. I'd never felt anything with any kind of lasting intensity until I met you."

Her eyes softened, and I swallowed before moving on. "That night, on the ledge, I saw something in you that I had never seen in a being before. You had this smoldering hope, despite everything that had been done to you. It was small, yes, but it was brighter than any I had ever seen. You say I'm your light, but you are the same for me. You remind me of what it is to feel, to have something to fight for. It didn't take long to see what a wonderful person you were, how good and kind, and I knew that no one could ever be worthy of you. But I am going to try. Addie, you are the song that's always stuck in my head. I hear you everywhere, in the soft, lilting notes of a piano, in the sound of waves crashing against the shore. You are the sun when it first rises, the first rush of wind from a storm. I'm never going to let you feel alone ever again. I promise you forever, on the Styx. I love you. Ever mine, ever thine, ever ours."

A single tear fell down her cheek, and I reached forward to wipe it away. I had no idea how many times she had cried behind closed doors, and I was going to do my best to make sure she never did again. Even happy tears weren't allowed today. She leaned into my hand, placing her own on top.

"May what fate brings together, may no one tear apart. You may now kiss your bride," Lachesis proclaimed.

I took Addie in my arms, pulling her close before dipping her down. Her hands grasped my neck in surprise, a childish giggle escaping her. She pulled herself to me, kissing me with a reckless abandon that I seldom saw from her. Her lips were so soft, so delicately molding against my own. All sound was gone. We weren't in a crowd of people. It was just me and her. I straightened, pulling my wife into my arms where I never wanted her to leave. I pressed my lips against hers, once, twice. I felt her smile in the last one, and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually teared up writing this. It's how you know you are too emotionally invested in your characters.<strong>

**Now, I'm not fishing for reviews, but they do help me write faster so, please please let me know what you think!**

**Love you guys! It may be a day or two, but I'll have it up as soon as possible :D**


	13. Chapter 13- The Wedding Gifts

**A/N: I promised another one soon, and here it is! YAY! Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes because I edited this on my lunch break at work!**

**Secondly...I've had a few people ask for the honeymoon night. I am working on writing it, and hopefully I will have it finished by tonight or in the morning. That being said, it will be posted as a one-shot because its going to get a wee bit smutty, and this is rated T so yeah. Read it if you want! :)**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Addie-<strong>

I watched Percy took another gulp of straight nectar. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright and wild. He tossed the glass aside, which vanished before it broke against the floor.

"Another!" he yelled gleefully. He turned to Urban, who looked like he was trying not to lose it. "I've always wanted to say that."

The reception had been going on for about two hours now. Things were more drawn out than a normal human wedding, or at least the ones that I remembered. This party was going to continue until late tomorrow. Thankfully for me, I'd be leaving on my honeymoon soon enough. So far, it seemed like everyone was having a fantastic time. Apollo was talking to Hades, and I was hanging out with the crew for a few moments. Honestly, there really hadn't been a chance for me to eat or drink anything. I'd only sipped on one glass of mixed champagne and nectar.

"Percy, maybe you should stop drinking the wine," Thalia mused with a smug smile. Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the glasses off a tray carried by Nymphs. The cups were enchanted like they were at camp, to fill with whatever beverage you desired. Here, nectar and alcohol were included in that list.

"Really, do be careful. With the amount of nectar you've been drinking to compensate for the alcohol, it will make you feel less drunk than you are. You don't want a hangover tomorrow," I warned Percy. Honestly, that was a lost cause. Percy was already trashed. He shot me a smirk, tipping the glass back up to his lips.

"I'm going to be fine," he slurred. Annabeth shook her head, but there was this huge smile on her face. She'd never let Percy live it down. I was trying hard not to laugh myself.

"Jackson's drunk?" Dionysus asked as he looped an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at Di, who looked decently hammered himself.

"And I bet that's your fault," I muttered.

"It is not. It's Triton's!" he scoffed.

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

"No, he didn't," Annabeth admitted. Dionysus waived his hand, filling my glass to the brim once again. He gave me a wink, one that meant _you are the bide you get whatever you want tonight. _"Triton said something about true sons of Poseidon being able to 'drink like a fish.' Percy took that comment to heart," Annabeth explained with a laugh. "They made a bet that Percy couldn't last until the end of the party if he went cup for cup with Triton."

"Percy should know better than to get into a drinking contest with a god. He's going to feel like hell tomorrow. Di, can't you help him out?" I whispered. Triton was going to win, and I always thought he was a snot nose little punk.

"And what do I get in return?" he wagered flirtatiously. I huffed in indignation, rolling my eyes. Dionysus just chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows like a villain from old mortal movies. He was so dirty minded when he was wasted.

"How about me not punching you in the face?"

"You play so dirty!" he pouted. "You need more to drink."

"I need to help my brother before he goes to Hades early."

"Quit pestering my wife, you lazy drunk."

I bit my lip, a lame attempt to stop the ear to ear grin forming on my face. Apollo pulled me away from Dionysus and into his arms. I'd hardly been out of them all night, which I didn't mind in the least bit. He held me from behind, my arms resting on top of his. He rested his chin on my shoulder after placing a gentle kiss against the bare skin there.

"Your wife was making me offers, Apollo," he garbled playfully.

"You wish," I snapped.

"I highly doubt they were the kind you are insinuating," he chuckled. He looked over at Percy, who was swaying dangerously as he talked to Annabeth, Thalia, and Urban. Someone called Dionysus, and he shook a finger at the pair of us.

"This isn't over yet, newlyweds," he warned before stumbling off.

"Your brother looks drunk," Apollo muttered in my ear.

"That would be because he is." Apollo turned me around so I was facing him.

"I assume you don't want him to be drunk?" he asked as he tucked a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'd prefer it, but I want him to win the bet" I sighed. I explained what was going on, and Apollo's eyes lit up.

"Well, it is your day. And on your day, I'm giving you whatever you want." Apollo snapped his fingers, and Percy stumbled into Annabeth. His gaze looked a little clearer, though.

"What did you do?"

"Ah, just sobered him up a little and blocked the alcohol from entering his bloodstream. I am the god of medicine, so I can control bodily functions. He'll be able to keep drinking the alcohol, but he won't get any drunker."

I raised myself up on my toes, planted a kiss against my husband's lips. Apollo's hands came to my waist, holding me steady. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"I think so, but I could hear it again."

"I love you," I breathed against his lips.

"GET A ROOM!" Hercules shouted from across the party. Apollo made a rude gesture at him before smiling down at me.

"It's time for our dance."

Apollo led me to the dance floor. The muses started playing a waltz, the second waltz by Shostakovich. It was one of my favorites to dance to because of the changes in the music. It was remarkably modern compared to what I usually listened to.

It also didn't hurt that I was in the arms of the best dancer in the world.

Apollo spun me around effortlessly, like we had so many times before. His hand rested on my waist, leading me in an effortless grace that was so perfectly him. This was our dance, just me and him.

"I think we should have parties more often," he pointed out.

"Why's that?"

He spun me out, then back into his arms, a lot closer than before. "So I can hold you like this in front of everyone."

"So territorial," I scoffed with a smile.

"Darling, you have no idea."

"You can't monopolize me all night," I admonished him. I still owed a dance to Urban and my father, not to mention Percy. That's if he was capable of dancing later. Annabeth had said that she would pay money to see Percy attempt to ballroom dance. I told her I would dance with him, no payment required, as long as she recorded it for later use.

Apollo pulled me close enough that his lips brushed my ear, sending a shock through me. "I think, as your husband, it's my right to monopolize you all night, which is exactly my intention. By the way, when am I getting my gift?"

"You'll just have to wait and see later," I teased.

"I'm not very patient," he grumbled.

"I know, and that is the best part."

The song ended, and Apollo pulled me off the dance floor. Everyone was wishing us well as we walked past. I felt like I had talked to every god and goddess, but more and more kept popping up. By far, Artemis had been the most entertaining. She had tried to talk to us a few times, but she kept leaving with tears in her eyes, muttering something about "damn boys" and their mother being proud.

"Addie!"

A young woman, one who looked about my age, was weaving through the crowd, pulling Thanatos right behind her.

"Macaria!"

We embraced each other quickly, and Thanatos and Apollo greeted each other. Macaria had married Thanatos shortly after I was cursed. It was the last wedding of any immortal since ours. I'd met her and instantly liked her, but we didn't get to see each other much since she was confined to the underworld. Lately, because I was working with Athena and Hades on expanding the underworld, we'd gotten to see each other a lot more.

"Addie, oh gods, you look so gorgeous," she gushed as she squeezed my hand.

"Doesn't she though?" Apollo mused.

"You should be proud, cousin," Thanatos rumbled. He turned towards me, a contemplative look on his face. "I trust you haven't forgotten our deal?"

"No, I haven't," I admitted. I wondered when Thanatos was going to cash it in. It had been three years, and there was no telling how long he would wait. Some of the gods kept favors for thousands of years.

"I have a job for you, a little help testing some new security measures before I show them to Hades."

"I'd be happy to help," I promised. That seemed a little silly to me, to ask me of all people to test something. Honestly, it seemed like a waste of a favor, but if that was what he wanted of me, that's what I would give.

"After the honeymoon though, Thanatos," Apollo ordered in an authoritative voice. He was adorable when he got all godly and in charge, which wasn't too often. He was the most laid back of the council.

"Oh course, my Lord. I wouldn't rob a new bride and groom of that," he said with a wink. Macaria pulled me towards the food while they talked, where we both grabbed a few things to nibble on.

"I wanted to talk to you before we headed back to the Underworld," Macaria whispered. "I saw your brother. He's doing well in Elysium. He's with members of your old legion."

"I'm glad he's found peace there."

"There's something else I've got to tell you," she began. I looked at her questioningly, but she bit her lip before answering. "Bear left."

I stopped. "He reincarnated?"

Macaria nodded her head. My stomach fell. Even though our time had passed, he would always hold a special place in my heart. I got to see him a few times while I worked down in the underworld. However, I hadn't seen him since I got engaged. I'd meant to talk to him about it. For some reason, I just wanted his approval. I knew he was planning on reincarnating, but I had no idea it would be this soon. I thought I'd have a chance to give him a proper goodbye before he did.

Macaria must have seen my face because she gave my hand a squeeze. "Don't fret, Addie. I blessed him before he left, and he gave me a message for you."Her fingers brushed my wrist, where Bear's bracelet still laid. It stood for so much more now. It was for a love that could never last, for a dark past, but without it and him, I never would've found this incredible future. She slipped a small piece of parchment in my hand. "He was so happy for you, Addie. Don't let sad thoughts taint this day."

I looked at the note in my hand. I was both sad and happy at the same time. Bear was such a complicated subject. How was I supposed to react to learn that my former husband left without saying goodbye? Macaria wrapped her arms around me. The hug was so comforting, and I returned the pressure. Like Hestia, she always knew when people needed comfort, especially those dealing with death.

"Go read it, Addie. No one will notice that you've gone for a few minutes," she whispered before pulling away. "We've got to get back to the Underworld. We agreed to watch things while Hades spent some time with Persephone topside. You'll be helping us when you get back from the honeymoon, correct?"

I nodded my head. Macaria walked away, going to link her arms through Thanatos's. I walked around the columns, away from the main party. We were near the gardens, and before I knew it, I was at the same spot that Apollo found me crying that night. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but then again, it had been many, many lifetimes ago, at least in mortal terms. Someone was sitting on the bench, their back to me.

"Clotho?" I questioned.

The fate of birth turned to me with a bright smile. She stood as I approached the bench, holding a small box.

"For you," she muttered as she handed it to me. "Open it."

I sat down, carefully tucking the note from Bear away to keep it safe. I removed the cord, opening the box to find a knit cap. It was a beautifully stitched tiny blue cap, the color of the sea, with a sun on it. I looked up at Clotho. Why had she been here waiting for me with this?

"You liked it, remember?"

I thought for a moment. This was the same cap that I saw when I had visited them while I was temporarily released from my curse. My fingers brushed the careful stitching. "Yes, I did. But I don't think it will fit me."

"It will fit," she promised. She gave me a knowing smirk before she walked away. I shook my head in disbelief. You never questioned a fate, no matter how crazy it seemed. Most likely, it had some magic in it to make it fit or something like that. They probably knew where Apollo was taking me for the honeymoon. He'd said to pack for cold weather. Normally, he took me somewhere warm when we went on our little vacations, but he wanted to change it up this time. It was a special day, so we were going to special places.

Now that I was alone, I pulled out the letter, anxious to get it read. It wasn't very long. Some things about my life before I was cursed had always stuck with me, and Bear's handwriting was one of them. I rolled the scroll out, smiling at the familiarity of it.

_Addie,_

_I hate that I have to write this. I wished that I could've seen you walk down that aisle, that I couldn't say goodbye in person. I thought that the moment we stood at the doors was the last time I would ever get to see you. I'm so happy I was wrong. _

_I love you, Addie. You were the love of my life, everything I had ever wanted. To see you happy is all I could ever wish for you. I would have liked more time together, but fate works out how it is meant to. You now have the life I could never give you, the one you were always meant to have. From the moment I met you, I knew you were destined for fantastic things. Apollo is good for you. He makes you strong, and he brings out the fire in you. _

_Don't be afraid to love him, Addie. I know the way your mind works. You second guess everything, but trust me when I say that marrying him is the right thing. Honestly, I wondered what was taking the two of you so long! You don't see the way he looks at you. It's so full of love and protectiveness, full of hope. I've never seen a god look like that. That's something to fight for. Give him your heart as you gave it to me, fully, and you will always find each other during the darkest times. _

_Your heart is so big, and I know you worry for me. Do not be sad that we didn't get to say goodbye. This isn't goodbye for us. I may have reincarnated, but know this: I will never forget you. We will meet again. _

_-Bear_

Dark spots appeared on the paper from the tears falling from my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. He was right. Some things were meant to transcend lifetimes, and Bear was one of those things. I was so thankful to have had him when I did. Without him, I never would have been strong enough to endure my curse, to make it to marrying Apollo. Without Bear, I never would have found my true happiness.

"I thought I told you no crying?" a voice broke in. I chuckled weakly, and Apollo took his seat beside me. His fingers brushed my cheek, removing a tear I must have missed. "I couldn't find you."

"I just needed some privacy," I explained. I told him about the fate's strange gift, to which he just looked puzzled.

"I can see the future at times, and I still don't get why they do the things they do. However, that doesn't seem like something to cry over."

"No. This however," I stated as I waved the note, "is."

"Is it from them as well?"

"No, Macaria gave it to me. It's from Bear."

I handed it to Apollo, who took it and began reading it. As he read, I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his. He planted a kiss in my hair, before sighing deeply.

"I'm going to have to reevaluate my opinion of him," he informed me. "He's not as bad as I thought."

He handed the note back to me, and I made it disappear to my things back at Apollo's house. Well, now it was our house. The thought that things were _ours_ made me smile.

Apollo pulled me into his lap, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't wait to take you away from here," he whispered softly. My cheeks flushed in response. Honestly, I was ready to be alone for a while, just me and him.

"Tired of showing me off?"

He kissed my cheek. "Never. However, I believe they've had their fill of my beautiful wife, and now I think it's my turn. I'm selfish, remember?" he pointed out as he nuzzled my neck. "Besides, I want my surprise."

"Technically, you have it right now," I teased. He looked questioningly at me. "Well, you are holding it right now; I'll put it that way."

"I'm holding you," he theorized. "You don't count."

"No, I don't," I agreed. Butterflies rolled in my stomach. My lips brushed his ear, thankful he couldn't see my nervous smile. "But what I have on under this dress does."

Apollo froze underneath me, pulling back with a crazed, lustful look. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see!" I giggled before planting a quick kiss on his lips. I hopped out of his lap, feeling victorious as I went back to the party.

I could tease just as well as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed. <strong>

**Please leave reviews because they motivate me like you wouldn't believe. You guys are awesome, and I treasure every single one! Thank you so much!**

**-Holly**


	14. Chapter 14- The Vault under the Garden

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry this took so long, but I had to get it just right! ;)**

**OOOO. If you want Apollide wedding night smut, then you can find that on my profile. Its a story called "The Cabin". Please check that out! :)**

**_I have a small announcement._ As you guys know, I do have a job, and until April, we are in our busy season. I will be working 50+ hours a week, which means not as much time for writing. I will try to keep updating, but I'm going to attempt to finish one of my other stories (which doesn't lack much to be honest), and then focus just on this one. I just think that once I get some things off my plate, I can write faster. So bear with me over the next few weeks!**

**I was really happy with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

**Little time jump, but things are going to move a lot faster the next few chapters. Get ready, because a big storm is coming :)**

* * *

><p><em>Two months later<em>

I slumped into the chair at Thanatos's desk, utterly exhausted from the day's work.

For the past three weeks, my time had been split with assisting Hades with the new development and Thanatos. I'd checked every security measure he could think of. I acted like one of the dead, trying to break in and out of the underworld. I'd been to the fields of punishment, checking on the prisoners there. I also went to Elysium, which wasn't bad because I got to see some of my old friends and my brother. I'd even stayed in the underworld a few nights, to Apollo's displeasure. It was taking a toll on me, and he could tell. My skin was a lot paler, and there were dark circles under my eyes. He didn't say anything, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I was proud that he was trusting in me knowing my limits, that he knew I could handle this.

Well, Hades I could handle, but Thanatos….I saw why this was my favor. If I didn't owe him, I would've bailed a long time ago. I was at my wits end. Thanatos was being worse than Hades, and that was saying something.

I'd just finished testing the holds at the doors, making sure that I couldn't find them if Thanatos wanted them hidden. It'd been a week since I had started searching, and I'd come up with nothing. No spell, no magic that I knew of could lead me too them. I told him I may be able to have done it once I had died, but Thanatos said that was good. I had one more task ahead of me, and then my debt to him would be repaid.

He was talking to Macaria, but I zoned out. My eyes were closed, and I was resting my head against my hand. It had been a very long day, and I couldn't wait to get home to Olympus.

Correction: I couldn't wait to get home to Apollo.

They say there's a honeymoon phase, and I must have been in it. Everything with him was perfect. We hadn't fought in weeks. He wasn't pushing me or rushing me to become immortal anymore. If getting married would have fixed that earlier, then I would have done it a long time ago. I'd stayed in the underworld the past two nights, and I needed to go home to see him. I really missed him. I wished that I was back in that cabin in the middle of snowhere with my husband.

Yes, pun intended.

"Are you ready?"

I blinked my eyes back open, letting the sleepy feeling fade back.

"Yeah, what have we got to do?"

Thanatos was rising, but Macaria bit her lip.

"Honey, maybe you two should tackle that tomorrow. Addie looks like she is about to fall out."

"I'm fine," I argued.

"She's fine," Thanatos agreed. "This is the last thing."

Macaria put her hands on her hips. The light in the roomed dimmed slightly, a result of her underworld powers. Shadows seem to crawl to her, but she shot her husband a knowing smile. "We're not all workaholics like you. She's been here for three days straight, and she deserves the night off. She looks like death. No offense," she added while looking apologetically at me.

"None taken," I whispered. Macaria was one of the nicest goddesses I knew, but sometimes, she could be scary.

"If she says she's fine, then she's fine, Macaria. Quit worrying."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Addie, when's the last time you ate something?"

I bit my lip, trying to remember. "Lunch today?"

"And what did you have?"

"Um…a pack of peanuts from the new welcome center."

"Anything else?"

I kept my mouth shut. I hadn't eaten anything else since lunch yesterday.

"She's going home tonight, Thanatos. The kids are with Mom on Olympus, which never happens. She's going to be back here soon and so will they. Your wife deserves a little bit of attention, too, you know," she asserted. Thanatos raised his eyebrows, a pleased smile appearing.

"That so?" he said as he reached for her.

"Besides, she couldn't beat that thing right now. She'd die trying, and then we'd be at war with Apollo and Artemis, not to mention my Uncles."

"Hey!" I protested. I may have been tired, but I wouldn't have died trying. I just would have gotten hurt.

Thanatos wrapped his arms around his wife, and the light came back into the room. I had to admit, it made me miss Apollo even more seeing the way those two looked at each other. They had a good marriage, and it gave me more hope for my own.

"Addie, we'll see you in the morning. Eight, sharp."

"Ten," Macaria corrected. Thanatos pulled back about to protest, but she grabbed his head and quickly whispered something in his ear. His eyes got wide and a little blush creeped into his cheeks.

"Ten," he amended in a shaky voice. I knew that was my queue to leave. I waved my hand and disappeared before they started going at each other.

I appeared on Olympus, desperate to get some sleep. I wasn't even hungry, if I was honest. I walked into Apollo's place, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed, but then, the most wonderful smell filled my nose. My stomach grumbled, and I found myself walking into the kitchen.

When Apollo and I got together, he had added a kitchen to his place for me. Normally, it was never used unless I was there and hungry. To my pleasant surprise, I walked in to find my husband pulling out a baking dish. He even had a cheesy apron on that said "Kiss the Cook".

"Is that homemade macaroni and cheese?" I groaned.

Apollo turned to me, looking proud and confident. "Yep. And _I_ made it."

"You didn't magic it, didn't get Hestia to do it for you?"

He shook his head. Impressed, I sat down at the bar. Two glasses and a bottle of wine were already sitting there, and I helped myself. I poured Apollo a glass as well, and he fixed up two plates.

"You are eating too?"

"This smells amazing. After working on it all day, I want to have some."

"How many times did it take you to get it right?"

"This was only my third try, smartass. Macaria messaged me this afternoon and told me that you would be coming home tonight. I wanted to make sure you had a proper meal."

So that's why Macaria insisted. "Did I ever mention that I love you?"

"Once or twice," he admitted as he handed me the plate. I took it from him, not even letting it cool before I shoved a bite in my mouth. It was absolutely wonderful.

"Oh my god," I breathed in between bites. "This is so good."

"How good?"

"Remember that night in Hawaii on our honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"Better."

"Tartarus, I need to step my game up." He blew on his own bite before shoving it into his mouth. His eyes closed, and he groaned in appreciation. "Dammit, you're right. I'm amazing."

"Third time is always the charm with you, isn't it?" I teased.

"Says the girl who had three in a row the first night in the cabin."

I threw my fork at him, which he caught with ease. He raised his eyebrows playfully, and I reached to get it back. Apollo held it away from me, a smirk on his face.

"Going to have to come get it, liakáda."

I got up with a huff and walked around the bar to him. I seriously considered getting another out of the drawer. As soon as I got close enough, Apollo set my fork down on the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me to him, enveloping me in the warmth I loved so much.

"I missed you. I'm glad you are home tonight," he muttered softly before kissing my cheek. "I've grown very fond of waking up next to you. I don't like it when you aren't there."

"I don't like it either."

"Well, after tomorrow, you will be done. Take a few days off with me."

"I don't know if I can," I muttered. Even though I was done with Thanatos after tomorrow, we were on a deadline with Hades. He wanted everything done before Persephone came to spend the cold season with him, and we were already running late. We had a week to finish it.

"Hades has to know that it's not going to be finished. Zeus won't let him wait any longer. The seasons need to change."

I grabbed my plate from its spot, choosing to stand beside Apollo. I nodded my head and finished eating my food.

"What does Thanatos have left for you to do?"

"It's some vault at Persephone's grove. He wants me to make sure it is still secure."

Apollo stilled slightly, but it was only for a moment. "Do you know what you are looking for?"

"No, he just said I'm supposed to try and get in. It's probably just a vault full of jewelry, knowing Persephone."

"Yeah, probably. Just be really careful, okay?"

I gave him a thumbs up. I was miserably full and tired to boot. Once I finished, I moved back to my chair, listening to Apollo as he caught me up on the latest gossip. I was leaning on the counter, fighting my eyes closing. His voice was so comforting, so smooth. I could listen to it for days.

"All right, that's enough."

"What's enough?" I mumbled. It felt so good to have my eyes closed, but I knew I needed to wake up. I wanted to talk to Apollo, to hear about his day. But instead, I was lifted out of the chair.

"Apollo, what are you doing?" I whispered sleepily. I blinked open my eyes, expecting him to look aggravated, but he just smiled lovingly down at me.

"You are dead on your feet. We have all the time in the world to talk. You need to sleep."

Apollo laid me down in the bed, and I kicked off my shoes. He handed me one of his shirts, a Yankees tee, and I traded what I was wearing for the t-shirt. He helped me pull the shirt down, his hands lingering on my waist. I smiled, wishing I wasn't so tired. He pulled the blanket up for me, and after maybe a minute, I felt him join me.

"You don't have to stay," I pointed out. I yawned loudly and turned into him. I knew he was a busy god, but this felt wonderful.

"I want to," he replied. His lips brushed mine, and before I could say anything else, I drifted off the sleep.

* * *

><p>I sat in my usual chair, pleased that I actually beat Thanatos here this morning. He waltzed in, with dark circles under his eyes and a cup of coffee in his hands.<p>

"You're late."

He jumped slightly, giving me a go to hell look. "I'm surprised you are here on time. I assumed you wouldn't be."

"I actually slept ten hours last night. What did you and Macaria do?"

Thanatos shot me a deadpanned look, and it took all I had in me to not die laughing. He reached behind his desk and pulled out a map. It was the familiar one of the underworld I had memorized by looking at it so much the past few years.

"You know where the grove is, correct?" I nodded my head before looking up at Thanatos. "The vault's entrance is located in the grove. It's full of flowers and jewels, but be careful. If you touch anything, you will be trapped down here forever. Mortals are attracted to it, so I'm not entirely sure how it will affect you. The entrance is near the replica of the Elm of False Dreams. I need you to try and break in."

"And that's all I get?"

"That's all you get. Don't feel bad if you can't get through."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and disappeared. Persephone's grove was right at the edge of the palace, adding yet another security measure to this little project. Hades always had guards patrolling, but I managed to squeeze through them, and with some quick stonework on my part, I'd managed to get into Persephone's garden.

Funnily enough, I'd never been to her garden before. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The flowers were made of gems which seemed to shine from within. There was every color, from rich reds to deep dark sapphire blue, and some colors that I didn't know what to call. I walked through the garden, thankful that the urge to grab one wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Towards the back, near the far corner, I stumbled upon the tree.

It was a little over twenty feet tall, and instead of leaves, tiny diamonds and opals shone. It reminded me of the way trees looked after an ice storm. They moved slightly, like a breeze was pushing them, but no breath of wind touched my face. I looked all around the tree, searching for an entrance, but I came up with nothing. I ran my hands over the wall, inspected the floor, everything that I could think of. I was missing something.

I sat on the ground, frustration rolling through me. I was better than this.

That's when I noticed something that looked like a handle on the trunk of the tree.

It was made of bronze, glowing dully compared to the gems that dripped from the branches. It had the bark etched into it, but a knot was raised, and the vague outline of a door could be found. This was too easy though. This was a replica of the elm to which false dreams cling, and I wasn't supposed to touch anything.

I guess I was about to find out.

I reached forward, and as soon as my fingertips brushed the bark, a swirl of images flashed in front of me.

I was with my mother, brother, and Poseidon, living together at our family's estate in Rome.

I was at my brother's wedding, cheering him on as he married a beautiful girl.

Bear wrapped his arms around me, whispering indiscernible things in my ear which made me laugh.

I watched our children play in the courtyard, along with my brother's.

I held Bear's hand at our kitchen table, both of us worn and grey.

I watched my children get married, and I held my grandchild in my arms.

Tears prickled my eyes, a few spilling over. I knew better than this. This wasn't my fate. It was all a lie, things I had once hoped and dreamed of having. I focused my resolve, and the tree came back into view. The mist thrummed through me, and I willed the door to open. The knot turned slightly, and it faded away to reveal a small hole with a flight of stairs descending down into darkness.

Oh goody.

For some reason, I couldn't stop crying. I wiped under my eyes and then made a ball of fire appear in my hand. I started working my way down. I knew they were lost dreams, but it didn't mean that they didn't hurt a little. I would have loved to grow old beside my love, to have kids and watch them have children, but that was never a possibility for me.

The stairs wound downward in a spiral, and I was beginning to wonder how far down they would go before I felt something break against my shins. The steps disappeared from underneath me, morphing into a slide.

A freaking trip wire!?

I slide down, unable to find anything to gain some purchase. I brought my daggers into my hands, but for some reason, they hesitated. I tried again, and they finally appeared. I prepared myself for the worst as I slid out on the floor. I stabbed down into a crack to stop myself. I looked up to find molten eyes staring at me from above.

Why did the gods always insist on dragons?

It opened its mouth, preparing to breath fire, but I launched a rock from the floor. The dragon choked on it, giving me just a minute to scramble away. I darted behind a column, and the dragon roared in indignation. I peered around, seeing that it had a dog color around its neck with a tag hanging from it. I squinted to see its name, and once I did, I groaned loudly.

Cychreides, the dragon who was slain by Cychreus after it went on a rampage and destroyed Salamis.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

I quickly looked around the chamber, trying to get my bearings. There were columns like the one I was hiding behind all around the room, with lit braziers on top. The staircase which I had slid down was nowhere to be seen, most likely disappeared until I either died or destroyed the dragon. I didn't see any jewels, nothing of importance, but that didn't mean anything.

I felt it in the ground before I saw it.

The dragon came after me, his long tail swiping at the column I hid behind. I darted out of the way, just in time to keep from being squished by the stone sliced in half from the spikes on his tail. I held up my hand, stopping a few shards of rock from cutting me. The dragon had me in a corner, and I could've sworn it was smiling at me. It opened its mouth, releasing a torrent of flames.

I moved a slab at my feet, throwing it in front of me before I was burned to a crisp. I had to figure out a way to beat this thing.

The myth was all messed up. There was a reason the myths weren't clear on this dragon. He did a lot of damage, A LOT, and the gods were kind of embarrassed at the amount of people it killed before some legacy managed to kill it. Not many knew what really happened, and I only knew because Ares had told me back when I was still cursed. What had he said? Cychreus killed the dragon and became king….but dragon hide is super strong. It takes a lot to kill a dragon…unless it has a weakness…

I remembered now. There was a vulnerable spot on the dragon's abdomen. When the flames stopped, I shoved the rock into its face. It reared back, but not quite enough. I kept sending rocks at its face, and finally, I saw it. Just under its left arm, there was a bare patch not covered by scales.

"Vythísei vathiá," I whispered desperately to my daggers. My magic raced into them, and I reared back, letting them fly. One hit just shy of my target, but the second one held true. It struck the dragon, burrowing deep into its flesh. It let out a wail of misery, flailing around and destroying the chamber. Rocks were flying everywhere, and I dove out of the way. I tried to keep the big ones off of me, but my magic felt funny. Maybe I was just drained from the spell? One got through, hitting me in the ribs. I let out a yell of pain. The dragon was dying, and finally, it disintegrated into fine ash, covering me in it and sending a tremor through the floor.

Another big rock came falling down on top of me, and I couldn't stop it. I just managed to get out of the way. It was so close that my fingertips could brush the stone. I lay on the ground, trying to catch my breath and fight through the pain. I reached at my waist and grabbed the small vile of nectar I always kept on me.

A light appeared on the other side of the chamber, and behind me, the staircase reappeared. I just laid there for a moment, letting the nectar do its work. It just felt like a bruised rib, and Apollo's super nectar would have me healed in a few minutes. When I felt better, I walked to the pillar, expecting to see something very rare and powerful, but instead, all is saw was a rolled up scroll. I grabbed it, curious as to what it said.

_From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate._

_:D_

You've got to be effing kidding me.

I crumpled up the note and blasted some of the rocks back for good measure. A rumble shook the chamber, and I hoped and prayed that Thanatos could feel it. To send me all this way for a practical joke was way over the line. I had been busting my ass for him for weeks, and this is how he repays me? We'd become friends for crying out loud, or so I had thought. I pulled my daggers back, my anger beginning to go from a simmer to a boil.

I marched back up the stairs, my fury quaking in every step. I knew I was sending tremors through the ground. A part of me realized I was most likely causing earthquakes above ground, but at that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to punch Thanatos in the face.

Which I wouldn't do, but I would give him a piece of my mind.

I stormed into his office, aware that I was covered in rock dust, ash, and god knows what else. Charon was there, along with another of Hades's sons and Macaria.

"You think this is freaking funny!?" I yelled as I slammed the door behind me. Thanatos just smiled good-naturedly at me.

"I take it you couldn't get in?"

"Of course I got in, you stinking pile of rotting flesh! I almost died doing this stupid errand, and you leave me to find a freaking note!? If you want anything protected there, then you need to step up your game because that security was PITIFUL."

I slammed the note on his desk, and a few things fell from his shelves in the tremor that followed. Thanatos looked slightly confused, and the others took a step back. I felt hot, and I realized that I was glowing slightly. That was weird.

"What are you talking about? There should have been a chest."

"Well, there wasn't. Only this damned note. You are very funny, you know that?"

Thanatos grabbed the note, reading over it quickly. As he read it, his complexion faded. He looked white as a sheet, and in the underworld, that was saying something. He stood, his anger causing the lights to dim in the room.

"If this is a joke, some kind of prank-"

"It's not. Why don't you go check yourself if you don't believe me?"

Thanatos took a deep breath, his gaze focusing on me. "There was no chest? Nothing on the pedestal after you killed the dragon?'

"Only the note. I swear on the Styx."

For a minute of two all Thanatos did was stare at me. It was silent in the room, and the others were looking from me to him. I could see thoughts rushing behind Thanatos's eyes, the same look he had when he touched me and I didn't die.

"Thanatos, what does that mean?" Macaria asked in a soft voice.

"It means that we are in big trouble. Zagreus, fetch your father. We've had a breach."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo any thoughts or theories?<strong>

**btw, Vythísei vathiá means plunge deep in greek, at least according to google translate XD**

**Please leave a review. They really do inspire me to write faster because if you guys are excited, then so am I!**


	15. Chapter 15- No News Should be Good News

_-Addie-_

Zagreus disappeared. Macaria and Thanatos were having a silent conversation. I could almost see their thoughts flying to and from each other. I sat there for a minute, my anger still raging. If it was something so important, then why send me of all people? I just didn't get it.

"Is anyone going to tell me what in the hell is going on?"

Thanatos finally turned to me, apologies in his eyes. "I can't tell you anything."

"Right," I snapped. I was still shimmering slightly. I felt restless and tired at the same time. I was sure it was just the anxiety of the situation. I tried to calm myself, to will the anger away, but it just wanted to stay. "How many times have I heard that?"

"As many times as I have. I don't know either," Macaria admitted. "They can't tell us."

"How many secrets does Olympus have!?" I shouted in exasperation.

"Three, if I remember correctly."

We all turned to see Hades standing at the door. He was always an imposing god, and I'll be honest, he kind of gave me the creeps. It didn't help the fact with the way he was always glaring at me.

"Always three, isn't it?"

"Things to tend to come in threes, my Niece. Morning, noon, night. Birth, life, death…three is a good number." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Now, tell me everything."

I explained what happened, only leaving out the personal details. He didn't need to know that. Hades intensely focused on me, his face etched from stone as he listened. When I finished, he looked at Thanatos.

"We need to go to the vault. Not that I don't believe Euadne, but I need to look myself. Macaria, you will come with us," he ordered.

"And what about me?" I questioned.

"Go back to Olympus. Tell Zeus to call a council meeting. I'll be there as soon as I finish my inspection."

I nodded my head. I reached for my power, feeling it pull, although, it was sluggish. I disappeared, but I didn't reappear in Olympus. I didn't even make Manhattan. I ended up in Brooklyn at some wharf near the bay.

I may or may not have thrown a slab of rock into it before I left.

I tried again, pleased that this time I ended up where I was suppose to. My powers had acted up in the vault. They've felt funny for about a week now, but I just thought it was because I was tired. Maybe it was the underworld dragging me down. Anubis said death wasn't done with me. After all I did die, so being here could affect me. That had to be it.

I walked to the throne room, attracting some weird stares. I hadn't healed the few tiny cuts I had, and I was still covered in dragon monster ash. I opened the door, and to my dismay, I only found Hera and Aphrodite talking with Hermes. I groaned internally and approached them.

"Don't you look delightful?" Hera pointed out.

"Where's your husband?" I huffed. I was in no mood for Hera's sarcasm today.

"Probably off gallivanting with a mortal, if I had to guess. Why?"

Because I need to congratulate him on winning Olympian of the year. "I need to talk to him."

"I actually think he's in his office. He was when I delivered a package earlier," Hermes offered.

"Thank you, Hermes." I gave Hera a smile before she rolled her eyes and disappeared. Hermes nodded his head, but before I could turn to leave, Aphrodite placed a hand on my arm. She didn't even mind the dragon dust, which is saying something.

"Addie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, letting some of the weariness leak into my voice. "Just tired. It's been a long day. And I have the distinct feeling it's about to get longer."

"Why? What happened?" Hermes questioned.

"Some idiot stole something from Hades, and you know it's going to be world war fifteen over him trying to get it back. He wants to call an emergency meeting."

"Probably," he admitted. "What got taken?"

"Tartarus if I know! No one will tell me! Must have been pretty important to have that bastard of a dragon guarding it."

"Dragon?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Yes, Cychreides."

Both of them stilled slightly. They looked at each other quickly, hoping that I wouldn't notice but I did.

"You two know," I realized. The both looked at me, seemingly lost for words. I threw up my hands and stalked past them. I'd made it to the hallway before they caught up.

"What happened?" Aphrodite huffed.

A rumble went through the floor. "Why should I tell you? Maybe I should have my own damned secrets!"

"I'm going to look past that," Aphrodite warned. I knew it wasn't a good idea to be yelling at them, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"And I'm going to look past the fact of how often I get put into situations I know NOTHING about and how you just deem me unworthy to fill me in on basic information that I should know! It blows my puny mortal mind how you all just think you can send me into the battle without knowing anything about my enemy!"

The light bulbs flickered and broke, sending the hallway into darkness. Hermes waved his hand and the bulbs repaired themselves.

"Wow, you _are_ grumpy."

I stopped in front of the door. I turned to let Hermes have it, but before I could, the door flew open.

"Who dares-" Zeus stood there, taking all three of us in. "What are the three of you doing here? I told you I didn't want to be disturbed," Zeus reminded Hermes. They both looked to me, and I took a deep breath. I might be able to get away with yelling at Hermes and Aphrodite, but Zeus would punish me. I put on my best calm voice.

"Someone jacked a chest from Persephone's garden, and no one knows where it is. Hades wants you to call a meeting, and he's not going to be far behind me."

Zeus's expression never changed. "Hermes, Aphrodite? Round everyone up. Now."

The disappeared, leaving Zeus and I alone. I expected just a little resistance from Zeus. Normally, he got really bent out of shape when my Father or Uncle gave orders. Zeus grabbed his suit jacket off a chair and gestured for me to follow him. "Euadne, come with me. Let's get to the bottom of this."

123456

"Does the handwriting look familiar?" Demeter questioned. "How do we know it wasn't her?"

I gripped the edge of my chair, willing myself not to snap at Demeter. Apollo quickly grabbed my hand underneath the table and gave it a quick squeeze.

Thankfully, we'd met in the council room instead of the throne room. Talking to the gods while they stared down at you was unnerving, and my nerves were frayed enough today. Hades arrived shortly after I did, and I explained everything to the council once more. Hades related what he had found down there, but he hadn't mentioned what had gone missing. None of them had.

"Demeter, Addie is one of us. She wouldn't do something like that. Plus, I've never seen the handwriting before," Athena remarked. "I don't think this was an Olympian."

"What makes you say that?" Zeus questioned. Athena looked at me quickly before answering.

"I have my reasons."

You remember that feeling when you are a kid, and you know good and well your parents were hiding something from you? This was it.

After all the shit that this family had been through, I was probably the one that had been the most honest and trustworthy. The logical part of me knew that _maybe_ it was important, _maybe_ it was best for me not to know, but the other part of me didn't give a flying pegasus.

I was aware a few of them were arguing with each other. Their voices were gradually starting to rise as they attempted to talk over each other. A dull throb began to build in my head. I was absolutely finished. I stood from the table. Apollo gave my hand a squeeze, but I just shook my head. I needed to get out of here, to clear my head before I did something extremely stupid. I had almost made it to the door before anyone besides my husband had noticed.

"Euadne, you are not dismissed."

Zeus's voice rang through the room, his commanding tone silencing the other immortals. I should have just explained that I needed some air.

However, I did the exact opposite.

I turned towards Zeus, a slight breeze filling the space. "That's funny because you seem to have important matters to discuss, and you can actually talk about them if I'm gone. I thought I was doing you a favor."

It was quiet for a moment. Zeus's eyes hardened. "There may be additional information we need-

"Oh, I'm positive there is additional information, but you are keeping that to yourselves, aren't you?" I interrupted. I opened the door, the air cold as it blew in, like the breeze before a thunder storm. "There's no point in me being in here. There's nothing more I can tell you, and I don't want to feel like a child any longer today. If you do actually require something that doesn't consist of you talking around your secret, then I will be outside to await your orders."

I was really surprised he didn't zap me.

I slammed the door behind me, frustration rolling through me. I paced around the throne room, thankful I was alone. I honestly didn't understand why I was so upset. It's not like it was anything new. The gods always hid things.

"Addie?"

I turned to see Apollo walking towards me. Without even thinking, I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him. He seemed a little surprised, but it only took him a second to pull me closer.

"What's wrong?" he whispered against my neck. "It's not like you to lose your temper like that."

"I know." I pulled away slightly, staring at his chest. "How mad is he?"

"It pales in comparison to what's going on now. He'll forget about it soon enough." I nodded my head. "Why don't you go home and relax? We can watch movies, have a calm night in."

"I'd like that," I admitted.

"Then why don't we stay at your old apartment tonight? It'll be just me and you."

"But that's Annabeth's place now."

"And she knows that you occasionally stay there, and tonight, she's at Percy's."

"And how do you know that?"

"God of prophecy, darling," he replied as he kissed my forehead. "Some things I just know. Now go get comfy. I won't be too much longer here."

I nodded my head. I watched him renter the room, a sigh leaving me. I felt so overwhelmingly sad at him leaving, even if it was just for a few minutes.

I decided to take the long way to my apartment. The noise of the city and the chilly wind were like a buffer. It helped me separate the feelings, to let that negativity slide past. I became lost in my thoughts, and before I knew it, I was at my building. I walked across the lobby to the elevator, which was just emptying. I stepped inside, but just before the doors shut, an arm wedged itself in.

"Sorry," a young woman muttered as she slid inside. I gave her a smile, and we rode the elevators up in silence.

We came to my floor first, and I stepped out. I reached into my pocket for my key, only to realize that it wasn't there. I must have left it at our place on Olympus. I reached to my magic, trying to make my key appear in my hand. However, I didn't get a key. I just got the keychain.

What the hell. I really was losing it.

I thumped my head against the door, sighing in frustration. I leaned against it, wanting nothing more than to curl up on my couch with a cup of tea and my husband. The next moment, the door flew open, and I landed right on my face in the entryway.

"Oh gods, Addie, I'm sorry," Annabeth said as she helped me up. She shut the door behind me, looking at me curiously. "I didn't know you would be here. You never knock."

"Well, I didn't mean to knock," I muttered embarrassedly. Annabeth leaned down and picked up the keychain.

"Where's your key?"

"On Olympus. I was trying to summon it, but I got the keychain and no key. This stint in the underworld has done wonders for me." I walked past her into the kitchen to make some tea. Annabeth wondered over and sat at the bar.

"The underworld?"

"Yeah, I've been working on that new expansion for Hades. Plus, I owed Thanatos a favor. Last night was the first night I spent on Olympus in almost a week."

"Have your powers been acting up long?"

"No. It's been more often over the past few days. I think being in the underworld is messing with my powers. I had someone who knows death that said it would pull on me, try to keep its hold. I've been down there so much lately, so it makes sense. They've just been acting weird, you know? Like I ended up in Brooklyn instead of Olympus today."

"Really?"

"It's insane. Anyways, I'm just going to take a couple days and stay up here. That should fix everything."

Annabeth looked down at her hands. "Addie, I don't want this to be it, but…you don't think it might be the potion wearing off?"

I stilled. I hadn't even thought of that possibility. Maybe a part of me was just lying to myself, but now that she mentioned it….My stomach dropped. "It's not the same. I haven't had the dreams."

"But you look exhausted. And if your powers are acting up, it could have something to do with the ichor. No one has had that potion before. We don't know if the symptoms will change."

I shook my head. My time couldn't be up. I'd barely seen Percy and the others the past few months. Between the wedding, the meeting, my duties on Olympus, I hadn't even been able to attend college this semester. I wanted to teach one more summer. I wanted to have one more Christmas with them. I wanted another day to help Apollo's kids, to be there for them when he couldn't.

I wanted more, and my time might be up.

The kettle started to whistle, but I couldn't move. I simply stared at Annabeth, the possibility that I was once again dying overwhelming me. Was that so different from what I had thought? Maybe the underworld had accelerated its deterioration or made it wear off faster. Either way, death finally decided that it would not let go.

She got up from the stool and walked into the kitchen to cut the kettle off. She gently moved my hand where I was gripping the counter and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned me to face her, her expression serious.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe it is just the underworld messing with you, but wouldn't you like to know?"

"It's not. The potion finally running out makes the most logical sense."

"So you become immortal. I'd be sad to not see you as much, we all would, but I'd rather you be alive in Olympus and happy."

I nodded my head. My eyes were burning with tears, but I willed them not to fall. Annabeth pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Addie. Even if it's your time, you won't be alone. We are still here."

"What if I forget? What if I'm not me anymore?"

"You are going to be an amazing goddess. I think you've been in the middle for so long that you won't."

"You think so?"

"As a child of Athena, I know so. If you don't want to be that way, then you won't be. Trust me, you are going to be the first goddesses I call on when it comes to my kids," she laughed. "You'll still get Christmas cards; we are still going to call."

"Annabeth, you've never sent Christmas cards," I pointed out.

"When my beautiful, adorably smart kids come into existence, I will. You know Hera's going to make it difficult for us. She can't stand me or Percy. I'll need a goddess on my side."

I laughed feebly. "I think you can count on us." I bit my lip. "Please, don't tell Percy. Don't tell anyone. I'll go to Asclepius in the morning to get checked out. I just don't want to worry them until I know for sure." But I knew the answer already. I'd promised Apollo I'd get checked out at the first sign, and I would. Until I knew, he didn't have to worry.

"I can do that. Just promise me you will let me know either way," she added.

"I promise."

Annabeth picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Now, I've got to go help my very cranky boyfriend study for his finals."

"Ew. Good luck with that. I'd pray to your mother."

"Oh trust me, he has." Annabeth rolled her eyes and offered me a smile before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>I sat in Asclepius's office, anxiety thrumming through me. This morning had been difficult. I'd been vague to Apollo about what I had to do today, but if I had told him, he would have freaked out and insisted on coming. This was something that I needed to come to terms with, something I needed to do on my own.<p>

Asclepius hadn't asked where his father was, but I knew he wondered. As soon as I mentioned my powers acting up, he voiced my worst fear, that the potion had finally run its course. He'd drawn some blood, did some magical scans, and gave me a couple of potions to run some tests to make sure. He hadn't said a word while he worked. He just asked me to wait in his office while he got the results.

He'd recently moved back to Olympus. Zeus finally got over the grudge that he had with him and let him out to help with the war. When he proved himself, Zeus agreed that he could live on Olympus. He lived on the opposite side from our home, so there just a small chance of running into my husband, which I made sure wouldn't happen.

The door opened again, and Asclepius walked back in. He looked older than me and his father, so it was a little unsettling. However, his face was kind, and he was one of the more compassionate gods. I knew of all the medicinal ones, he was the one I trusted the most besides Apollo.

"Addie, I'm going to need to draw a little more blood. I want to re-run the test to make sure."

"Of course," I responded as I extended my arm. He inserted the needled, and I watched as the syringe filled with my golden blood.

"You haven't had any other symptoms besides your powers acting up?"

"No. Just tired, I guess."

"No change in appetite, no mood swings?"

"Not anything out of the norm. I didn't eat a lot in the underworld, which tends to make me queasy. I've been on edge lately, but it's just stress," I explained. He nodded his head and disappeared once more, leaving me alone in the room. I leaned against the arm of my chair and closed my eyes. If it was my impending bodily death, wouldn't that have shown up the first time? My thoughts were drifting, wondering what else it could possibly be. Had I caught something in the underworld?

Maybe ten minutes passed, and finally, Asclepius walked back in. He sat down behind his desk, his expression indiscernible. He just stared at me for a minute before a smile appeared on his face.

"It's not the potion. There's still a good bit of it in your system. You should be good for a while longer."

I sighed in relief. I had some more time. A weak chuckle left me. "Thank you. I'm so glad to hear that."

"I did find something unusual though. I ran it twice to make sure, but now I can feel it. There's no mistaking it. It's subtle; most would just think it's you."

"Feel what? What are you talking about?"

"Euadne…you're pregnant."

I laughed. I laughed so hard that I cried. Asclepius always teased back and forth with Apollo, occasionally with me since I started dating his father. He played a lot of jokes on the Olympians. "That's a good one. You even did the dramatic face, I'm impressed. Now, why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"Addie, I wasn't joking."

The grin faded from my face, and I stared at him. "I can't be. It's a mistake. Run it again."

"I did. I ran it twice."

"I can't get pregnant," I stuttered. "Hera told me that I'd never have children. She's a goddess of birth! She would know."

"Well, that's not entirely true. Your anatomy makes it very hard to have children, but it's not impossible. Highly unlikely, I'd say a one in a million chance, but it can happen."

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, since you are basically an immortal trapped in a mortal body, the symptoms might manifest themselves differently. Immortals tend to have fluctuations in their powers, in their temperaments, whereas mortals have more physical symptoms. You seem to be having a blend. We should probably do an in-depth study, to see exactly what toll it's having on your body, but-"

I cast a spell, silencing his words. I was breathing really hard, and my mind felt like it was going in a thousand different directions. The whole room was spinning. I felt like I was about to puke, that I was seconds away from passing out. Asclepius pointed at my hands, and I looked down.

They were covered in flames.

I have to admit, I screamed really loud.

"HOLY ZEUS AND HERA!"

I ran out of Asclepius's office, to the patio out behind it. Thankfully, there was a fountain, and I plunged my hands into the water to put them out. I slid down against it, putting my head in my hands, which were miraculously unscathed. This could not be happening. This was the furthest possibility from my mind. Timid footsteps came towards me, and Asclepius put a hand on my shoulder.

"Should I call my father?"

"NO!" I shouted back at him. Asclepius filched back, but I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "I'll-I'll talk to him. You cannot tell ANYONE. I do not care if Zeus himself asks you. You say you do not know, or I will make Tartarus look like a Caribbean vacation. Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head. Tears began to pool in my eyes. Why did this have to happen now? I'd rather find out I was dying. Why did random shit happen to me!? Everything was going absolutely perfect! I was happy, for crying out loud, and now fate just swoops in and brings me craziness? How could I do what I loved if I could not control my powers? What was going to happen if my potion wore off while this was happening? How in the hell was I was going to be a-a-a….

I hit the marble floor underneath me, sending a webbing of cracks out. A small earthquake shook the area, and the wall of the fountain broke, covering me in water. I let it wash around me, the flow pulling me down so I was on my back. Asclepius stood above me, and he held out a hand. I took it, and he pulled me out of the water.

"I would not attempt any sort of magic unless you had to," he warned. I nodded my head, in a complete daze. I was in shock.

"How? How can I be-"I could not say it. I literally choked on my words.

"Look, I know this is a shock. I remember what Hera said. You know that some things just happen. This should be good news."

I had to get away. I needed room to think, to breathe.

"I've got to go."

I broke away from Asclepius, almost running.

"Euadne, wait!"

I didn't stop. I simply disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have I thoroughly shocked you? Good. :D**

**Please leave your reactions in a review. I want to know! They mean the world to me, and honestly, I tend to write faster the more excited I am. How is Addie going to handle this? What is Apollo, the other gods, or Percy going to do when they find out?**

**So many questions...and you are going to get some answers very very soon :D**

**Love you guys!**

**-Holls**


	16. Chapter 16- Losing It

**A/N: I'm not going to bore you with a bunch of drabble. Excuse me if I missed anything. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

I paced in front of my father's desk. He was staring pensively at me, his hands steepled together under his chin. We'd been arguing for almost half an hour.

"She's going to lose it soon. We owe Addie an explanation. If you are going to send her, then she deserves to hear the truth from us."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, hasn't she?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Maybe she has, but this has nothing to do with that. Euadne deserves to know what she's walking into. If you ask her to help with this without telling her what it is, she's going to say no."

"She'd say no to me?" Zeus scoffed. I looked at my father, giving him a deadpanned look. Addie would say no to Croons in a tutu if it was for something she believed in. She was stubborn, just like her father.

"She's asking for a little bit of trust, father. We should give it to her."

"I'll take it into consideration," Zeus amended. "I don't owe her anything after her little temper tantrum last night." I bit my tongue. I didn't mention that she wouldn't have lost her temper if we actually started treating her right. "There's no point in telling her now. We don't know what we are going to do yet; we are still gathering facts. Our focus should be on figuring out who took it, so you keep your mouth shut."

I grudgingly nodded my head. I'd already done my part of the day. I hadn't mention to Addie about my trip to Brooklyn. I didn't want her to feel even more left out.

"If we do tell her and she doesn't keep it, it's your head that will roll," he added.

"And that doesn't even worry me," I pointed out. I was beginning to get a small tickle in the back of my head, like in the days when prayers would come to us. It was strong, desperate, and I recognized the tenor of the thoughts. "Are we done here, or did you need something else?"

Father waved his hand impatiently, and I walked out of his office. As soon as I was out of sight, I vanished and reappeared in my wife's old apartment. Annabeth Chase was sitting on the couch, with Percy leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I didn't think you would answer," she began. "At least not this quickly."

"Just so happened I was free. What's wrong with Addie?"

"I'm worried about her."

"That hardly seems like something to call on me about," I reasoned. I glanced at Percy, but he seemed just as lost as I was. "Why are you worried?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Lord Apollo, I made Addie a promise that I wouldn't say anything. I can tell you that she didn't go where ever she told you she was going, and she was supposed to call me hours ago, but I haven't heard from her."

Addie told me she had some loose ends to tie up with the underworld. Where would she have gone that she didn't want me to know about? I glanced down at my watch. It was four in the afternoon. I didn't expect to hear from her for another hour or so. "What exactly makes you think something's wrong?"

"Because I tried to message her, but Iris said she was unavailable. That'd only happen if something was blocking her from getting through."

"Addie's perfectly capable of casting a spell to block calls if she is busy. She's done it plenty of times before," I pointed out, a little annoyance creeping into my voice.

"I doubt she'd be able to do that right now," she whispered. "I know there's something wrong."

I looked up at Percy. He had the same exasperated look on his face that I'm sure was on mine. "Don't ask me. Annabeth won't tell me either. We called Camp to see if she'd stopped by."

I was about to just say I'd check on her, just to placate Annabeth. As a god, normally I wouldn't even come, but she was close to my wife. I was turning into such a human.

But then, I got a vision.

Addie was looking down at me, tears streaming from her eyes. There was ichor on her hands, a few spots of it on her face, and she looked deathly ill. Her cheeks were sunken. There were dark circles under her eyes, and every movement looked beyond painful. She was mouthing something, but the sound was absent. All I could hear was a high pitched ring. But I could read her lips, and she was repeating the same words over and over again: _Please. I can't do this._

Even though the vision seemed much longer, it was only a second. I collected my emotions, trying to seem as calm as I was before. "I'll find her, but-

A faint twinkle sounded through the apartment, and Annabeth got up and bounded to the fountain that Addie had installed to answer calls from Olympus.

"Will?"

"Annabeth, thank the gods. Do you know if Addie and Dad are fighting?"

I followed the sound of my son's voice, Percy right behind me. I stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. Will stood in the picture, two of my other children behind them, Palmer and Eddy. Annabeth looked questioningly back at me.

I edged into the picture, my nerves frayed. "Why would you think she and I would be fighting?"

"Um, because I think she's snapped."

"She's at Camp?"

"Yes sir, she got here about two hours ago."

I vanished and reappeared at Camp, at the big house. I walked in, my children still staring at the message I just left.

"Where is she?"

They all jumped, the younger ones clearly more startled than Will was. "She's in the arena," he explained.

The other two looked at me with wide eyes. Palmer was a fantastic healer for her age, only eight, and Eddy could play any instrument he picked up. They stayed year round, their talents attracting more monsters than their families liked. I kept tabs on my children, but it wasn't very often that I got to interact with them. I offered them an easy smile, and they relaxed slightly. Addie would talk about my kids for hours when she'd come home from camp during the summer. Through her, I felt closer to them.

"Will, come with me. We can walk and talk."

We turned to walk out of the big house, but before we made it out the door, I felt a tug on my shirt. Palmer had run to catch up with us.

"Dad…is Addie okay?"

I bent down so I was at her level. "I'm sure she is. Don't worry."

"Is she going to be gone like you are? Is that why she's so upset?"

I looked at my daughter, all my breath leaving me. In that moment, it finally clicked why Addie wanted to wait. I always knew and understood, but now I felt it. If I could have explained everything, I would have. I wish I could be there more for them. Palmer waited for an answer, her eyes solemn.

"Not if she can help it," I murmured. I turned to Eddy. "Take your sister and go back to the cabin. Your brother will be there shortly." He nodded his head, a little pride leaking into his smile from being given a task.

"Come on, Palmer."

They both walked out, but Palmer snuck a look back before they left the cabin. I began walking out of the room, Will right behind me.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Addie showed up here about two hours ago. We were having archery practice. She asked me if she could borrow my bow. She pinned this blue thing to the target and just started firing arrow after arrow. She broke it, and then moved on to whatever she could fling at it: daggers, spears, knives, you name it. If it can be thrown, she's throwing it. I know she has fantastic aim, and not one thing hit it."

"Not a single one?"

"They all went around it, and Addie just got madder. She was cursing in Greek and French, I think. I tried to talk to her, but she just kept saying, um, well, she….oh boy."

"Spit it out, Will."

"She kept saying they knew. However, her language was very colorful. That part was in Greek."

"Anything else?"

"She said she couldn't do it."

I froze for a second. I knew that my visions, the prophecies that my oracles and I spouted, were subjective. Often, they never meant what you thought they meant. I'd learned to take them with a grain of salt, or however the saying went. I began walking again, the arena close. I could've just appeared to her, but I didn't want to frighten her.

"Was Palmer right? Is she becoming a full immortal?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I didn't know any of you knew."

"She told me, maybe a year ago, in case it happened suddenly and she didn't get to say goodbye. I'm the only one in the cabin that knows the details."

I nodded my head. I wondered what else she had talked to Will about, but I wouldn't ask him. That'd tarnish my reputation of an omniscient god.

"She helps, you know," he admitted as he approached the door to the arena. I stopped and turned to look at my son, who had his arms crossed. "Most of us resent you guys. We grow up without a parent, and that pretty much sucks. She made it easier, actually explained things to us that you never saw fit to mention." I opened my mouth to respond, but Will held up his hand. "I get it. You can't. I'm not trying to offend you. I guess I'm just saying that we'd hate to lose her."

"I don't want you to," I admitted. Will turned to leave, but I couldn't let things go so easily. "Did you ever start dating that girl? Chanson?"

Will made an easy smile, a slight blush pinking his cheeks. "Nah. We are just friends."

"And who's the new one? Boy or girl?"

Will looked surprised. "Boy," he finally murmured. "I, um…I didn't know that you knew that about me."

"I do keep an eye on my children, even if you don't know I'm there," I explained. "I'll let you know about Addie."

Will nodded his head. "Good luck. She's a little scary, like that. She actually seems like a goddess."

Will walked back towards the cabins, and I took a deep breath. I walked into the arena, which was eerily silent for the disaster I walked in to.

The floor of the arena was upended. Slabs of rock and earth jutted at random angles, like rock at the edge of a river. There was a clear area in the middle. At one end sat three targets, all completely covered in an assortment of weapons. There was a tiny amount of blank space in the center of the middle target shaped like a tiny bowl. Every inch of the target was covered, the weapons perfectly thrown or shot. The remains of a bow were thrown haphazardly at the foot of the targets, broken into tiny pieces. Addie was at the other end. She was laid out on her back, staring up at the sky above her. She gripped something in one hand and held her dagger in the other. Her face was completely blank, no emotion on it at all. It reminded me of when she died, and I found myself appearing beside her. I didn't want to walk.

"Addie?" I brushed the hair out of her face, but she didn't acknowledge me. I placed my hands on either side of her cheeks. I made her look at me, and her eyes slid over me, finally looking straight into my own. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head but didn't say anything. I helped her sit up. I finally looked down at her hands. She was holding the hat, the one the fates had given to her before the wedding. She never ended up wearing it on our trip. To be honest, I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Why are you holding that?" She looked down at it, holding it in her hands like it was my father's lightning bolt. About a minute of silence passed, and she still hadn't said anything. "Addie?"

"I want to go hunting."

"What?" I huffed disbelievingly. Where did this come from?

"Artemis invited us last night to go on a hunting trip with her. I want to go."

"I thought we decided last night that we wouldn't go. That you were going to take it easy for a few days, remember?"

"We did?"

"Yes, we did," I reminded her. It wasn't like Addie to forget something like that. She was acting very strange. "Are you drunk?"

Addie fell over laughing. She clutched her stomach, curling up on her side on the floor she was laughing so hard. Her laughs faded into sobs, the blank expression returning. "No, I'm not drunk."

"Then what in Chaos name is this?" I said as I gestured around the arena.

"I, um, needed to vent."

"This is a big vent," I mused, "so something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she grumbled as she stood. "I've just been working my ass off for the past few months. I've dealt with a wedding, and tasks, a meeting, and ornery, self-righteous gods who like to bend the truth, and I actually want to do something that I want to do! I want to go hunting!" she yelled. "Is that such a big thing?" A rumble of thunder shook the arena, and I held up my hands.

"No. If you really want to go hunting, we will go," I amended. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I'd learned that pushing her wouldn't get me answers. It would only get more destroyed. "Let's clean this up and go back to Olympus, okay?"

She looked around the arena and bit her lip as she nodded her head. She waved her hand, and instead of fixing anything, a monstrous chunk of the stadium fell in.

"Oh gods," she exclaimed.

Powers acting up, mood swings…oh gods was right. It was happening. "I'm taking you to Asclepius and Hecate. We are checking you out." I moved closer to her, but she backed away. She sent a tremor through the ground, causing even more of the ground to shift.

"I'm not going."

"Addie, what the hell?"

"Just…don't, okay?!"

"You made me a promise. You swore on the Styx you'd get checked out."

"I did. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I should be happy, but I'm-I'm…"

"What are you doing to my arena?!"

We both turned to see Dionysus making his way down one of the slabs. He pointed a finger at Addie. "Whatever fight the two of you are having, you need to go somewhere else. Just because we're friends doesn't mean you get away with this. You are causing earthquakes all the way into the city."

"An earthquake?" she muttered to Dionysus.

"Yes, Miss Earth princess. You are scaring the campers to death, which I would normally applaud, but that's beside the point."

Addie looked at her hands, absolute terror on her face. She clutched at her stomach, her breathing becoming short and ragged. "I can't," Addie whispered. "I-I can't do this. I've got to go."

She vanished from in front of me. I looked over at Dionysus, who was looking back with the same incredulous look.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I promised. "Don't say anything, please."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But tell her she better fix my camp."

I could still feel her presence, so she wasn't blocking me out. That was a good sign. I closed my eyes, focusing on her. Once again, I vanished and reappeared in Olympus. She was sitting on the edge of the city, the same place that I really talked to her for the first time. Her legs dangled over the edge. She gripped into the stone so hard that her fingers had gone into it.

My heart dropped. What was bothering her so? Was it because she was scared of becoming immortal? I sat beside her, and the first thing I noticed was the tear tracks down her face. I had only seen Addie cry a handful of times in two thousand years, so this had to be bad. I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, wiping off her face.

"I didn't mean to mess up the arena," she whispered. "It was an accident."

"Accidents happen. We've all caused natural disasters at one point or another. No one got hurt. I'd feel it if they did." She didn't look at me. "Addie, are you sure it isn't time?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she murmured. "I went to Asclepius this morning. He said there is still plenty in my system."

"Then what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Part of me realized how soft I'd become since I started dating her. But I didn't care. Feeling things again was good. Addie never, ever made a scene unless it was something super important to her. Addie told me everything. I hadn't seen her this distressed since I discovered what Ares was doing to her.

She just shook her head, and I saw the tears threaten once more. I reached for her one more time, and this time, she did not pull away. I wrapped her in my arms, and I could feel the moisture hit my neck as her silent tears fell. This possessiveness in me exploded, an old fear creeping into my mind.

"Did someone hurt you? Did Ares-"

"No, no," she muttered. "No one hurt me."

I cradled her face, making her look at me. Her eyes were so sad, and….scared. Fear is the emotion that dominated.

"Addie, please, tell me what's wrong. You know I'll give you anything in the world, all you have to do is ask for it," I pleaded with her.

"You are going to be so angry," she sobbed.

"How could I ever be angry with you?"

"You will be! This was not supposed to happen, I can't- I can't."

"Euadne Cyra Aurelius Maximus," I commanded, pulling her to face me. Her eyes met mine, and I wanted to melt in them. I thanked divine fate everyday for bringing her into my existence. "You are my wife, and I will love you until the end of time. Now please, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. You know I'll find out anyways," I teased her. She snorted.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She bit her lip, her hands twisting together.

"Please?"

"Apollo, I- I'm… good gods…I'm p-pregnant."

I stiffened, and I started to glow a little. Addie tried to move out of my arms, but I pressed her closer to me. I'd thought of a hundred different things it could be, but this was never even an option, not in any of the wildest dreams Morpheus could ever cook up.

"What?" I asked her. My voice sounded shaky and strange.

"Please, don't make me say it again," she whispered. She had her head in her hands, and she was shaking gently against me.

I picked her up. She weighed hardly anything, and I sat her back down on the stone bench. I reached up, prying her hands away from her face. Her eyes still looked beautiful swimming in tears.

"How?" I asked her. It's not like I did not know how babies were made. I had plenty of children; I knew exactly how they were made! I mean we had been, a lot, but Addie could not have children. It didn't make sense.

"I don't know," she croaked. "I went to Asclepius because I thought I was sick, and he told me that Hera lied, that I could, it was just practically impossible. A million to one."

As she talked, she flung her hands around, the cap still in her hand. I grabbed her wrist and took it from her. I hadn't really looked at it. Addie said it was too small, but it was the perfect size for a baby.

What did Will say she kept repeating? That they knew. Ah, that explained the freak out. Had the fates known this whole time? It seemed like a move they would make.

"Apollo. It's got to be a mistake, there's got to be some explanation, I-"

I held up my hand, and Addie fell silent. I brushed my hand just underneath her shirt, placing my fingertips on her stomach. I could feel the chaos swarming within her, the power of ichor being restrained by a mortal body. But I could feel it, the tiny note of something different. It was like listening to a song on the piano with a key just slightly out of tune. Without knowing what to look for, you never would have known. A smiled started to grow.

"You are. You are going to have my child," I said in wonder. I thought I was lucky to have Addie, but to have more, to have the chance to actually be a father? My heart felt like it was about to explode. I picked her up in my arms, and Addie grabbed on to me in surprise. I spun her around, my giddiness leaving in peals of laughter.

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad! I'm ecstatic! Why would you think I'd be mad?"

"I-I don't know. You married me knowing I couldn't have children. I didn't think you wanted any more besides your demigod ones."

I gently held Addie, placing my lips against hers. "I get more of you. I'm getting more family with the love of my life. How could I not be happy? Have you felt it?"

She shook her head, still looking uneasy. I laced her fingers through my own, placing our hands just below her belly button. She looked at me in confusion, but then I felt it again. Her eye widened substantially. "There. It's just that little tick in your system."

She nodded her head. I pulled my hand away, but hers stayed there. I watched my wife, her expression going from terrified, to uneasy, intrigued, and finally, a small smile crept on her face.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered. I took her face in my hands, the joy I was feeling causing my hands to heat, to bring a little tinge of color to her pale cheeks. "What about the potion? If it runs out while I'm pregnant-"

"We will figure that out. Don't think for a second that I'm going to let anything bad happen to either one of you. Have you told anyone?"

"Just you," she muttered. "I threatened Asclepius to keep his mouth shut."

"Artemis is going to flip when she finds out!"

"Oh gods, no."

"No?"

Addie bit her lip. "I just need some time. Can it stay our secret for a while longer? I need to wrap my head around this. I-I never thought I'd get this."

"Okay, but I want to get you checked out. I can do it with Asclepius."

"Okay," she muttered. "Can I still go with Artemis? Please."

Addie still looked fragile, close to breaking. I knew her well enough by now to know what was going on in her head. When she was scared, she needed a distraction. That's why she wanted to go hunting. She was also a terrible liar. I guess it is expected with two thousand years of never being able to truly lie. If someone asked her now, she'd break down. I understood her need to get away from Olympus.

"Yes, on one condition. I come with you."

She smiled. "I can do that."

"But first, you have to go fix the Camp."

Her eyes widened substantially. "I don't know if I can. My powers are all screwy."

"I'd imagine so. That's why you have me to help you," I said as I held out my hand. She took a hold of it, and together, we vanished to go fix the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? It's pretty much going to be full on from here on out! Please, please leave a review! They make my day, and I cherish each and every one!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17- The Hunted

**A/N- I'm going to go ahead and apologize because I'm not 100% in love with this chapter. I hope it isn't too bad through! Please forgive any mistakes you find. I'm exhausted, but I wanted to get this out before I went to bed!**

**Thank you for each and every review. They literally make my day!**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

The past week had been….weird.

Before we left on the hunt, I saw Asclepius again. From what they could tell, I was almost two months along. None of the mortal things like ultrasounds were really working. All we had to rely on was my husband and step-son's knowledge of medical magic. Although it was extensive, it was something neither of them had seen before.

I needed this hunt. I needed to feel like I had a choice for a while longer. My destiny was about to be controlled by yet another immortal, and it was still tiny. Until I started showing, until I had to face reality that I was preg….um, that thing, then no one had to know. I could continue to do my job, to work for Olympus until I literally couldn't. I'd get what I want, and I could deal with this thing when it came time to deal with it. Problem solved.

We'd been gone for a couple of days already. Apollo hadn't strayed far from my side, and honestly, it was a tiny bit grating. He was hovering, and although I understood why, it was making it painfully obvious that something was wrong. He didn't argue about me staying, but I got a whole speech including his patent you-better-not-do-anything-reckless-while-I'm-gone look. He made Artemis promise to keep me safe, and she just laughed. It was laughable that I needed anyone to keep me safe. I needed to prove a point: that no matter how indisposed I was, I didn't need a babysitter.

Artemis and I had gotten into a little competition. Whoever got the most kills during the trip would owe the other a favor, and I knew I was going to need some to cash in soon. I did make her swear on the Styx that she wouldn't turn me into a bear if she lost. I might be freaking out and avoiding the situation, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to it.

However, I was determined to beat her.

The Neman lion stalked in front of my hiding spot, chewing on its most recent kill. I had my bow notched and ready, waiting for the perfect moment. All it had to do was turn its head slightly, and I would have my shot. I could shoot it in the eye, but I wasn't nearly as good with a bow as Artemis was, so a shot in the mouth would have to do.

It started to turn its head, and I pulled back, waiting to let the arrow fly. Just another inch…..

CRRAACCKKK!

I looked up. Snow was raining down on top of me, shaken loose by the now falling tree. I jumped out of the way, just as the tree slammed down in between me and the lion. It promptly roared and dashed off in the other direction. I shot the arrow towards it, but it simply glanced off its invulnerable coat.

"ARTEMIS, YOU CHEATER!" I yelled in frustration as I looked around for her. "That was my kill, and you know it!"

Her musical laugh echoed throughout the forest, and I spotted her sitting up in a tree on one of the lower branches. Her silver eyes were alight with mischief, contrasting against the dark auburn of her hair.

"Amazing how trees just seem to fall in the forest," she said as she tilted her head.

"You are just angry because I had a better shot than you!" I fumed. She hopped down out of the tree, sauntering towards me.

"The game is still afoot, my dear sister," she teased as she flicked my braid. "You have time to catch up. It's only four to three."

"I should have caught up then!"

"Well, I suppose it will have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe Apollo can give you some pointers when he gets back."

Artemis made her horn appear, blowing it to summon the other hunters. As soon as she turned her back, my hands itched for my daggers. They appeared in my hands, and no matter how hard I tried to will them back, they wouldn't leave. I was irrationally mad, and I knew it. It was like something besides me was mad, that my rage was a separate thing. After all, this was her idea, having a hunting competition. If she was going to cheat, then I could too. I wanted to tackle her. I almost did, until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me to them.

"Easy tiger," Apollo warned. I was still trying to pull away from him, but I didn't have godlike strength. I finally gave up and fell back into him. He shifted his arms so they were wrapped around me and his lips touched my cheek. I was thankful for his heat. Even with a toboggan, scarf, and winter hunting gear, I was still freezing. "You are very worked up. That's not good in your condition."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I didn't want to argue with Apollo. He sighed deeply before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You'll catch up tomorrow," Apollo whispered in my ear. "That was going to be a beautiful shot."

"You saw it?" I questioned. Apollo nodded his head. I wonder how long he'd been watching. "I thought you were neutral when it's between me and your sister," I grumbled as I turned to face him. He tucked a falling stand of hair behind my ear and used his other arm to pull me closer to him.

"No, I think I am firmly on my wife's side this time. Artemis isn't playing fair."

"I heard that!" Artemis yelled from across the clearing. Apollo shook his head.

"I missed you," he whispered before he kissed me, just a gentle touch of his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around him, feeling the lines of the muscles on his back through his jacket. I felt him smile against my lips, and his hands wound into my hair, holding my head to him. My toboggan fell off my head, and a small giggle escaped me. The anger quickly faded to euphoria. My mood swings were more drastic, and I knew who to blame. He pulled back, a small smile on his face.

Even if he was overbearing lately, I still missed him. "Me too."

"Eww, get a room!" Thalia snapped as she walked by.

I rolled my eyes, and with a flick of my fingers, a ridge rose. Thalia tripped over it, catching herself on a nearby tree. Thankfully, I'd learned that the less stressed I was, the easier it was to control my powers.

"You know that's not a bad idea," he murmured against my neck. "I need get you warmed up." My heart fluttered at the words. "Good thing, I already got our tent set up."

He reached down and picked me up. I latched on to his neck, clinging to him so I wouldn't fall.

"Apollo!" I screeched. "Put me down."

"Never," he promised. He quickly walked to a tent at the edge of camp, one clearly way bigger and more grandiose than the others. I buried my face against his neck, warming my nose against his bare skin.

"Not fair," he whispered.

"Never said I was fair," I replied before placing a kiss against his neck. We entered the tent, and Apollo laid me down in something soft, fur, I thought, but I didn't have time to look. His finger traced my jaw, his eyes locked on mine. Something passed between us. It was like the pause button had been hit. We'd deal with the drama of our existences in a while. Right now, we needed each other.

Apollo's lips crashed into mine, and my whole body relaxed at his touch. His nimble fingers unzipped my jacket, and I followed suit, doing the same to his. He shrugged it off of his shoulders, and I had a moment to look at him. His gaze was hooded, his mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles. His eyes sparkled in the muted light, and in the back of my mind I realized that was slight crackling noise from a fire. His sweater clung to his body, showing the curve and dip of his muscles. I couldn't look away from him. He had me caught, like a moth to a flame.

He climbed on top of me, his hands running between my jacket and shirt. The touch sent shivers down my spine, lighting every inch of me on fire. He pulled me up to him, his hand swiftly removing my jacket.

"I love you," he breathed into my ear as he assaulted my neck. Gods, he knew right where that spot was to drive me crazy. My fingers wound into his hair as a small moan of pleasure escaped me. He removed my shirt and eased me back down onto the bed. His mouth traveled down, from my neck, to my chest, and down to my waist.

He paused at my stomach, looking at it lovingly. Why would he….oh.

Everything I had blocked out in the arena, every single fear that I had come rushing back into a single moment.

I was terrified. Even though I had that vision, I could never imagine having kids now. That was something I would do when I was mortal, not when I was this hybrid freak of nature, not ever. There was a tiny… _thing_ inside of me.

"Addie?" Apollo whispered uncertainly. I closed my eyes. He brushed something from my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered quickly. I had to block it out. I couldn't lose it here, not now. Where had that insatiable sex drive gone? My hands went back to him, but he grabbed them and pinned them down by my head.

"Hey!" I cried as I tried to squirm out underneath him. He pinned my legs down with his own and used his body weight to keep me from moving.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not going to blow me off so easily. You made a promise remember?"

"I do not like being pinned down," I snapped at him.

"You could just tell me what's wrong," he pointed out.

"Or you could get the hell off of me!" I replied venomously.

"There's those hormones!"

"YOU ARE NOT FUNNY, APOLLO!"

"You know, if I had known you would be this feisty, I would have tried to get you preg-"

"Say that word, and I swear on Artemis's name that I smash your chariot into a thousand tiny pieces."

"You wouldn't dare," he said shocked.

"Try me," I seethed. He narrowed his eyes at me, and then his expression grew smug.

"So that's what it is then?"

"Excuse me?"

He pressed into my stomach lightly, a knowing grin on his face.

"The tiny elephant in the room. Isn't that the correct saying?"

"I don't know," I sighed in frustration.

"Well, we are going to have to talk about it sometime. You've only got like seven months or so."

"Please, Apollo, stop," I begged him. I just couldn't talk about it this casual. My heart started racing, and a cold sweat erupted all over me. The oppressive heat of his body didn't help either.

"It's okay, Addie," he whispered, touching my nose with his own.

"No, it's not okay!" I yelled, panic evident in my voice. He gave me a questioning look. I think he finally figured out how badly I was panicking. He eased off of me, and I curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine that everything was fine. But it wasn't. There were so many unknowns in this equation. I wasn't use to unknowns. Until three years ago, everything was decided for me.

"Addie?"

I opened my eyes to find Apollo lying down beside me. He reached for my hand, holding it in his own. I couldn't look at him. I should be happy, and a part of me was. It was such a complicated mess of emotions.

"Liakáda, you've got to talk to me. I can't help if I don't know how."

"I can't do this," I whispered. "I can't be a mom. This is too much, too soon. It's going to ruin everything!"

"How is he going to ruin everything?"

"He?" I questioned as I looked up in surprise. "It's a boy? How do you know?"

"I don't know, actually. I should phrase differently: How is our child going to ruin everything?" he said warmly, kissing my temple.

"Us. It will ruin us," I murmured. "I'm scared, Apollo. I don't know how to be happy about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I was fine with never having a child; I'd made my peace with it. I'm so selfish, and Tartarus, I just got my free will back! I want to mess up, make mistakes, and be a little reckless. I want to fight and work and enjoy the last bit of my existence before I become a goddess. This was a dream that I never thought I'd have. It's something I never allowed myself to want because it was never an option."

"You never wanted children?" he asked questioningly.

"No, of course I did," I amended. "I still do. I didn't for a long time…not with him. But I'm not that same girl anymore. How can I take care of a child when I'm still learning to take care of myself? If it's between me and it, what do I do? What if I'm a terrible mother? How will I be attractive when I'm huge? How are we going to raise it on Olympus? I could disappoint you! And…what if I disappoint it? What if it hates me? There are so many things that could go wrong!"

His hand cupped my cheeks, lifting my face to his.

"I have a question for you."

I had only asked about a billion that he didn't have an answer for. "Okay?"

"When you were in Tartarus, did you ever question that Percy and Annabeth would get out before you did?"

"No."

"When you gave up yourself to save your legion, did you hesitate?"

"No, but-"

"How many times have I watched you go out of your way to help another being?"

"Apollo, that's not the same. That doesn't count."

"It's no different, Addie. You protect the ones you love, fiercely and without any thought of yourself. That is a parenting instinct. You are going to be a fantastic mother. You won't have to think about it. You, just being you, will be amazing. I'm not exactly a baby raising expert."

"More than me."

"Not really. I've never got to hold one. I've never been there when they take their first steps, when they become of age. I've never given my daughters away or explained to my sons how to be a man. I've only watched them from afar, wishing that I could do more. I'm a terrible father. This," he whispered as he placed a hand on my stomach. "This is just as new to me as it is to you. I can only imagine what you are going through. I know it seems daunting, but we will take it a day at a time, and we'll take it together."

"How do you know everything will be okay?" I whimpered.

"I don't," he answered honestly. "I know that I love you. I love our child. I will spend every single day of my existence making sure that the both of you stay happy and healthy. You deserve some happiness, Euadne."

I placed my hands on my stomach, tears burning in my eyes. There was something else, something that I'd hate myself for. I was scared I'd hurt it. I swallowed anxiously. "What if the potion wears out? Knowing my luck, it will. What if we lose it because I was too stubborn to become immortal?"

"That baby is healthy. I can feel it from here. We will figure it out if it comes to it, I promise you."

I nodded my head. Apollo opened his arms, and I moved into them. We laid like that for a while, him just holding me. He fingers moved along my back, drawing something on the skin there.

"How was Olympus?"

"Gloomy. Father is in a foul mood. I honestly think that until we figure out who took that scroll, it will stay that way."

"And you still don't think it had anything to do with the trunk that went missing from Camp Jupiter?"

"Yes and no," he whispered. Good to his word, he had been looking into it. "I don't think there was anything in there that would lead them to the scroll. Everywhere I go is a dead end. My theory is that whoever stole the scroll thought that maybe it in there, which leads me to believe that it could be one of our Roman brethren."

"But why now? The Roman deities can come and go from there as they please. Surely they would have noticed it before now. Why wait all this time?"

"Why indeed," he murmured. He snapped his fingers, putting me in some pajamas. "It's late, and you need some sleep. We are going to beat Artemis tomorrow."

"Really?"

"You could beat her on your own. I'm just going to keep her from cheating."

I put my fingers through his, giving a gentle squeeze. I closed my eyes and drifted, a little more at peace than I was before.

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the orchard, the smell of the apples drifting in the light breeze. It was an absolutely beautiful day. The sun was bright and shining. I finally had a day off, a moment to breathe without them hovering over me.<em>

_"Shouldn't you be working?"_

_I turned at the voice, a blazing smile on my face. I never thought I'd hear a god's voice without cringing, that they would even notice or care. The past two years had brought just a tiny bit of light back into my life. Guess that was fitting for him._

_Apollo leaned against one of the trees, his arms crossed. He was wearing a flowing shirt and trousers, the top hastily left open to bear a tiny bit of his chest. I bowed, inclining my head as was proper._

_"I was given the day off."_

_"And yet you spend the day helping Hestia."_

_"I wanted to help her. And I'm here, am I not?" I playfully offered. He walked towards me, careful to not get too close. I knew he wondered why, but he never asked, which I was grateful for. It had been over a hundred years, and I still didn't like even thinking about it. _

_"And why did you come here?"_

_"It's picking season! I haven't had an apple in ages!"_

_"Allow me?"_

_He was going to summon one for me, but I reached forward, placing my hand on his. This feeling shot through me, but I quickly pulled away. Why had I done that?_

_"Thank you, but I want to get it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because life loses meaning if you just magic your way through it. Some things need to be done without it," I explained as I turned around. "I don't want to forget what it's like to truly live."_

_I reached for the branch, which was just out of my reach. Apollo got down on one knee, offering it as a boost to help me up. I placed my hand in his and stepped up. I was thankful that I had the sense to put on some trousers under my dress. It made it a lot easier to climb without worrying about my modesty. I made it about halfway up in the tree, and I looked down for Apollo. _

_"Which one do you want?"_

_He scanned the branches, finally pointing at one towards the end of a branch. It was situated right beside another, both perfect. I edged out on the branch, careful to make sure that it would bear my weight. I managed to grab one and stick it in my pocket, but the other was just out of my reach. I bit my lip and let go of the branch, trusting my balance. I grabbed the other apple, but then, I was falling._

_Maybe it was the shock of the situation. It could have been the shortness of the fall, but I didn't cast anything to try and stop it. Right as the thought entered my mind, something broke my fall._

_I opened my eyes to find Apollo's very close to my own. He held me in his arms, his expression beyond worried. He was so close, too close, but my fear was overridden by another emotion. His eyes darted to my lips, and he took a deep breath. _

_"Are you okay?" he questioned. I nodded my head, and he set me down. He didn't pull away, and neither did I now that I was free. His hands rested on my arms, that same warm feeling thrumming through me. _

_"Thank you," I whispered. His eyes softened. "You didn't have to do that."_

_"I wanted to," he replied softly._

Something brought me from my dream.

Its touch was light, like a feather, but soft like cotton and completely foreign. Whatever it was, it slid freely over my body. I smiled in my half asleep stupor. Apollo would reach for me in his sleep sometimes, just brushing my skin. I was sliding across the bed, but I was moving to the edge, not towards the other side, towards Apollo. My eyes popped open, and I almost screamed.

In my two thousand years, I had never seen anything like it. It was a shadow, but solid at the same time. It covered my entire body, and its milky white eyes bored into mine. I tried to blast it away from me with magic, but it wouldn't work. I got my daggers into my hands, but I couldn't move my arms to stab the damned thing. It was strong, just as strong as any god or goddess. Everything was silent; not even the bedding stirred as it pulled me off the bed. I tried to scream, but I couldn't get any air in my lungs. It enveloped me, dragging me behind it like it was carrying a bag. It felt like I was in mud. I tried disappearing, casting a spell, using my earth powers, but the more that I tried to use magic, the more exhausted I felt. It was sucking it from me like a sponge.

Fear and adrenaline exploded in me. I had to fight for Apollo. I had to fight for my tiny elephant. I kept struggling for just a second, pushing my way through the thickness until I managed to get my mouth free.

"APOLLO!" I screamed. We were outside now, just past the closure of our tent. It turned to face me, teeth and eyes blazing with fury. It slammed me against the ground, my head taking the brunt of the impact. A sharp pain minced through me, fading into a pounding ache. My vision blacked out for a second, and the sounds around me were going in and out. It sucked me back inside it, making me feel like a mummy. I couldn't move or see, and when I breathed, I was dragging my air through something thick. I would pass out before long… I would die before long…

Then it was gone.

I felt the softness of skin, of being lifted into someone's lap. Someone took my wrist, checking my pulse. A hand brushed through my hair, pausing at a painful spot. It hurt like Hades, and I tried to say something. All that came out was a low whine.

"Addie, you're okay," she said softly. That was Thalia's voice. I blinked open my eyes, and my vision was blurred. Everything was distorted, and the colors were too bright.

"What-"

"You've got a nasty cut on your head," Thalia explained. "Just relax." The pressure left my head for a moment before something pressed against it once more. I heard a voice ask her something, but I couldn't tell what Thalia replied. Sounds were blending together, and the more I tried to concentrate, the worse it got.

"Addie!"

That voice…oh why did it sound so sad? So scared? I didn't like it.

A pair of strong arms picked me up and replaced the pressure on my head. A warm sensation followed by something terribly itchy ran through my body. The pressure decreased and the pounding in my head stopped.

My eyes opened once again, but this time, my vision was clear. A set of anxious amber eyes met my own, his hands covered in golden ichor. My golden ichor.

"I'm okay," I whispered softly. I knew that's what he needed to hear.

Apollo crushed me to him, careful not to jostle my head. My own arms responded, holding him to me. His lips touched my forehead. He just held me like I was the most precious thing in the world. Apollo's hand ventured to my stomach, and he gave me a significant look.

"We're okay," I whispered, wrapping my fingers into his. He closed his eyes for a moment, looking the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him.

"Thank the gods," he murmured before he picked me up, carrying me bridal style back to our tent. We were a lot farther out than I thought. What would've happened if I hadn't managed to get free? I turned into him, the fear causing me to shake. He gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"We need to hunt down whatever that was," Artemis said as she caught up with us.

"Right now, I'm going to make sure Addie is okay," he replied calmly.

"But it's getting away!" Artemis whined. "Addie's fine. If you want to catch that thing-"

"Artemis! Stop," he snapped. "If you want to go after it, fine, but I am staying here."

Artemis stopped. Apollo continued on, taking me into our tent. He set me on the bed, examining my head. He laid his other hand on my stomach, and I knew what he was doing. He was checking on the tiny elephant.

"You never blow off a hunt," she huffed as she entered our tent. "You healed her head. The rest of her is fine."

"I'm making sure," he explained. He closed his eyes, and his fingers pressed into me just slightly. I glanced quickly at him, and he removed his hand, nodding. I let out a sigh of relief, and my eyes caught Artemis's. She looked at us incredulously. Her eyes drifted down, resting on my stomach, right where his hand had been. Her mouth opened once, twice, and she looked at her brother. He looked innocently at her, his brows raised in a questioning expression.

"Why are you checking her stomach? Thalia said it was her head. Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he declared. "But I wanted to check and make sure."

"You could've checked her out there."

Apollo just stared at her. She looked down, and I could see her thinking it out. My heart was beating frantically. It wasn't that I didn't want Artemis to know, I just wasn't sure if I was ready for anyone to know. I felt like I was about to burst from anxiety, my stomach churning uncomfortably. A throb went through my body, a slightly painful pulse of magic that wasn't my own. I fought to keep anything from happening, but to anyone attune enough to the mist, they would've noticed the flutter. Apollo tensed up, and Artemis's eyes widened substantially.

"Are you pregnant!?"

My face paled, but I fought to keep it blank.

"Why would you think that Artemis?" Apollo questioned.

"Addie," she admonished me. Our eyes connected. I never was a good liar.

"HOLY SHIT! I almost dropped a tree on you yesterday!" she screeched.

"I thought you weren't cheating," I mumbled back to her. She was in shock for a moment, just staring back and forth between the two of us. Finally, she came to sit beside me on the bed. She looked at me like I was Hades in a tutu.

"I thought you couldn't have kids," she whispered.

"So did I," I sighed back. Apollo sat on my other side and wrapped his arm around me.

"But how?" she stuttered.

"I don't know," Apollo admitted. "Fate? Magic? It doesn't matter at this point. We are going to be parents. No one knows about this besides us, Artemis. We need it to stay that way."

She nodded her head. "I won't say anything," she vowed. "That is a little more important than going after whatever that was."

"You two don't know what it was?"

Artemis and Apollo looked at each other before Artemis answered. "I've never seen anything like it. I've hunted a lot of monsters, thousands, but nothing like that. What was it like?"

"It was so strange. I tried everything, but the more magic I used, the weaker I felt," I explained. "How did you two get me out?"

"We didn't," Apollo quavered. "I followed it, tried to fight it, but everything I shot at it just passed right through it. I was about to assume my godly form, destroy the foul thing, but it just let you go."

"My lady?"

Thalia's head was just inside, and Artemis waived her over. "Find anything?"

"We pursued the shadow, but it disappeared right in front of us. It looked like something was carved into the ground where it vanished, but whatever it was had been wiped away."

Artemis nodded her head. Thalia looked at me, and I smiled and gave her thumbs up. She didn't need to worry. "Pack up, Thalia," she ordered.

Thalia left the tent, and I looked at Apollo. "Why would it just let me go?"

"Do you think someone could have followed us here?" Apollo asked Artemis.

"No, I would've known. Honestly, I think it was just a coincidence. Addie's aura is strange, could be that the heightened magic in her attracted it," Artemis supplied. "Could've been curious."

"Like demigods?" I questioned. Apollo nodded. It made sense, now that I was technically two magical beings. "But you were right beside me. It seems awfully stupid for a monster to come check something out with a god beside me."

"That's what's strange," he muttered. "But that wasn't a Greek monster. It may not have known what it was dealing with."

"Makes sense," Artemis muttered. "I've run into monsters from the other pantheons occasionally. It dropped you as soon as it was challenged. Really, it was quite a poor attempt. It wouldn't have gotten far. Still, we'll check out the surrounding area. Make sure that whatever it was is gone."

"You don't have to do that," Apollo stated.

"Of course I do! You think I'm going to let anything lay a hand on my niece and her mother?"

"Who said it was a girl?" Apollo huffed.

"Just my gut, little brother," she beamed.

"Gods, Artemis."

She playfully gave him a wink, and he gave my arm a quick squeeze. "I'm going to be an Aunt! Like an actual Aunt!"

"You've got demigod nieces and nephews, Artemis," I pointed out.

"It's not the same, Addie," she scoffed before heading out of the tent. I just stared at the entrance, one fact finally dawning on me.

"She's going to be insufferable, isn't she?"

Apollo sighed deeply before placing a kiss in my hair.

"Yep. But that's my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Any clue as to what's going on? The monster and the trunk are actually linked...guess you'll have to read on to find out! ;)<strong>

**Please leave a review! :)**

**love you awesome nerds!**


	18. Chapter 18- The Scrolls

**Hi all! Let me go ahead and get this crap out of the way first thing.**

**I apologize for it being so long! I've had my surgery, work has slowed down, and now I have a lot more time to write! I'm going to try to get back in a solid schedule. I'm thinking weekly updates. That way, you guys can know what to expect! I should have the next chapter up soon. I've fallen way behind, but I'm working hard to get caught up!**

**Secondly, I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me through this. It means so much to me, and I hope I can repay you by writing a story you love!**

**Without any further ado...**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

Getting called to meeting two days after my return from the hunt wasn't exactly on my list of things to do. I still felt jittery, like something big was about to happen. Hades hadn't called on me to come back to the underworld, so I'd trained the past few days, to Apollo's displeasure. He said I needed to take it easy, that I was in a delicate condition.

I almost told him he could take a bath with some gorgons.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Hades remembered I had work to do for him. It most likely had something to do with the renovations, and hopefully it would involve me crushing something. I think that the tiny elephant must have enjoyed it. Every single time I managed to do something cool, I felt a rush of euphoria from inside. It already enjoyed the fight, which was kind of awesome, to be honest.

I thought it was a bit unusual that he wanted to meet on Olympus first, but the gods just do weird things sometimes. So when I walked into the meeting room, I was kind of surprised to find twelve additional gods and goddesses staring at me.

"Euadne, take a seat," Hades ordered. I sat down at the end, glancing quickly at Apollo. His face was perfectly blank. Even Artemis's was blank.

Oh no. They couldn't know. There was no way they could know. Frick.

I kept my expression controlled, letting just a peak of curiosity coming through. In the continued fashion of the worst possible timing ever, the tiny elephant sent a flutter through me, almost like it was asking me _WTF is going on, Mom_?

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Hera asked sweetly.

Here's a perfect example of how I managed to swindle my way through their orders when I was cursed. Honestly, there was absolutely nothing I'd like to tell them. I shook my head, keeping a seemingly innocent look on my face.

"Nothing at all? Nothing's happened in the past few months that you thought we should know about?" Zeus snapped in a gruff voice.

"I mean, I've seen a lot of things, but I don't know if you'd particularly want to hear about them," I wagered back. Dionysus snorted and even Athena looked like she was trying to hide a smile.

"Cut the crap, Euadne. We know what you've been hiding!" Hera barked. All the color drained from my face. My body instantly went into fight or flight mode. My hands gripped my armrests, and I gave Hera a glare that would've made Tartarus scared. If they knew, I'd probably be locked up in a tower, and I'd be damned if they-

"They know about the trunk in New Rome, Addie," Apollo supplied.

"Oh," I managed. I released my grip, hoping that I kept things under wraps more than I thought. I didn't think I did a very good job because most of them looked at me suspiciously. Except Apollo and Artemis. I scratched my head, trying to make the whole thing seem like it wasn't a big deal. "About that-"

"You should have said something when they came to you," Athena managed. "We know that you are close to the demigods, but you will be an immortal soon. You won't be able to interfere as you use to."

"Duly noted, my Lady," I responded formally.

"You looked into it, I'm sure," my Father surmised.

"I did, as a favor to them, but I couldn't find anything concrete. I asked a few people about it, but no one could tell me anything. I assumed that if it was something drastically important, that you all would have said or done something by now."

"You didn't tell her?" Athena asked Apollo. He shook his head, but I knew him well enough to see the ghost of laughter in his eyes. "That's surprising."

"Athena, you wound me," Apollo scoffed. "Of course she asked, but what could I tell her? I don't have permission to tell her anything."

"Tell me what?" I asked innocently. I knew more than I should thanks to my husband, but I didn't have to let them know that. I still didn't know much.

"Euadne, we are…at an impasse," Zeus sighed. "Since you seem to be a bit more tangled in this venture than we first thought, it seems we have some items to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Well, we need you to do something for us. In return, we will tell you the truth about what happened in the underworld."

"That seems simple enough," I wagered.

"You will have to swear on the Styx that you won't reveal any of this information. If I find out that you even insinuated something, even hinted at it to someone outside of this council, I will ensure that you meet much worse a fate that drifting in the abyss. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," I squeaked. I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice sound a little more confident. "I swear on the Styx not to say anything."

Zeus looked at Hades, who nodded his head in confirmation. "The item that you were sent to retrieve in the underworld was part of a set of scrolls. These scrolls were never meant to exist, so we kept them well guarded."

"I would have thought you'd have destroyed them."

"We wanted to, but Themis got to them before we did and made them indestructible," Athena explained, a little anger leaking into her voice.

"Must have been something awfully important," I wagered.

"It was. It was a way to kill a god."

I think I may have stopped breathing. I knew it was a possibility from what I had learned from Apollo and Enki, but I didn't think it'd actually be true. Maybe a way to trap them, to make them weaker, but to really, honestly, kill them? It just seemed…unnatural.

"I trust you see the severity of the situation," Zeus countered. I nodded my head. He explained the story, which was really close to what Enki told me. There were very few differences, in fact, which made me think that the Titaness who told him that was Themis.

"So let me get this straight," I said as I held up my hands. "Socrates stumbled upon Uranus's living memory, and he wrote it down, causing you to kill him for knowing more than he should. So you destroyed everything that he ever had to do with that, but Themis retaliated by making the important stuff indestructible?"

"Pretty much," Artemis surmised.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time," I huffed.

"He came quietly. He's living it up in the Isles. Don't feel bad for him," Hades snorted.

"How did they find the one in the underworld?" I questioned.

"We don't know. We fear that…someone…in the Greek pantheon is working against us," Demeter said with her narrowed eyes on me. "Maybe you took it while you were down there."

"Enough, Demeter," Apollo snapped.

"Look, I had no idea what was down there. And I just married a god. I don't want him to die," I offered.

"So you say! But I can think of one god you'd love to kill if you had the chance," Demeter mused with a smirk.

I knew whose eyes were on me. I could feel all of them looking between us, but I refused to look away from Demeter. I may hate Ares, but I didn't want him dead.

"And it was awfully easy for you to get through the protection," Hephaestus thundered.

"Maybe that's because I am awfully good at my job," I snapped. My stomach rolled and a slight tremor rolled through the ground. "Sorry," I mumbled. He narrowed his eyes at me, and Athena held up her hand.

"The point is that this puts us in a vulnerable position," Athena explained. "We don't believe that the stolen trunk had anything to do with this. Everything was destroyed, we made sure of that. Honestly, from what our intel has given us, it seems it was just a desperate attempt to gain additional information. What is important is that they managed to get into a heavily guarded camp and an even more heavily fortified underworld, which means—"

"That nothing is safe." Hera finished for her. "Someone knows, and they are using it to their advantage."

"So where is the other scroll?"

"Parnassus," Dionysus supplied. "It's heavily fortified. Apollo and I did the enchantments ourselves, along with a few other security measures by the others."

"I don't mean to sound like a smartass," I began. Demeter shot me a deadpanned look. I fought every urge to flip her the bird. The tiny elephant was not happy. It was throwing punches. "But if this is so important, why haven't one of you gone to get it yet? You are gods, you know."

"Because, my darling sister in law, in our infinite wisdom to keep it safe, we made it to where another immortal cannot touch it," Artemis sighed with a knowing smile.

"So a plain old mortal could waltz in there and grab it?" I laughed.

"Well, they would have to make it through, but they would still have to have one more thing to get it."

"They'd also have to have the blood of an immortal," Hades stated.

"So either we give up some of our precious immortal blood to a demigod or mortal, who has no chance of getting through the protections," Aphrodite pointed out.

"Or we send you," Hermes finished for her.

I wanted to laugh. This was the closest that the council had ever come to actually needing me for something! I bit my lip instead, trying in vain to hide my grin. "It sounds like a death trap."

"Oh, it is," Hades supplied. "You'll probably die."

"Sounds enthralling," I managed, but this pit opened in my chest. I was the queen of rash action and risks, but I wouldn't willingly walk into danger. It wasn't just me anymore. "And what if I decline?"

Their reactions ranged from the murderous, to the disbelieving, to the relieved.

"You are telling us you won't do it?" Hades asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Maybe?" I surmised.

"Let me SMITE HER," Hera raged, but before she could even get her godly glow going, Artemis had an arrow notched and ready to fly.

"Just give me a reason," she seethed. I gave Artemis a look, but she just gave me an unapologetic shrug.

"Addie, you normally get excited about stuff like this," Athena reasoned.

"I do," I quavered. "It's just-"

"Is there a particular reason that you'd say no?" my father questioned. It was suddenly extremely hot, probably because I could feel Apollo and Artemis's gazes burning into me, urging me to just spill the beans.

"I, um…I just haven't been feeling like myself since the underworld," I supplied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"You want to pull out because you feel a little off?" Hera scoffed. "Well, if you aren't up to our task, then maybe we should pull you from your position as currier and offer it to someone who can handle this kind of load," Hera simpered. My anger flared. Ares looked at me weirdly, well more so than usual.

"That's not fair! I've worked my ass off at this job! I've done more than my share of dangerous and life altering tasks for you," I snapped. "Successfully, I might add."

"You have, but none of that matters. Life is not fair. Hera's right. If this is out of your comfort zone, we may need to find someone better suited. Make your choice," Zeus decreed.

My eyes met Apollo's, and I knew what he was thinking. Honestly, I knew that this would come about eventually. I fully realized that. I'd eventually have to fess up about my condition. I couldn't run around killing monsters at six months. However, right now I still could. I needed this. I needed this last big task.

"I'll do it," I quavered. If I was mortal, I would've melted from the heat in Apollo's gaze. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm not doing it alone."

"I'll go with her," Artemis immediately supplied. Apollo shot her a grateful look.

"No gods need to go on this journey. If they are watching us, then it could rouse suspicion. Besides, that would be directly interfering."

"Demigods, then," Apollo offered. "Just like a quest."

"I'm not about to explain this to a demigod," Zeus countered.

"Then don't explain it to them. It won't be the first time you've given someone a task without telling them what it is," I added with a sarcastic smile.

"Does the council approve?" Most murmured their assent. A few still looked downright murderous. "Good. You can have two demigods-

"Two?! You are going to send me into a pit of death to save your-

"TWO DEMIGODS, EDUADNE. Choose them and leave on your quest. We need this settled quickly and quietly." Zeus stood, giving me a stern look.

"Understood, Lord Zeus."

"You have a day. That should be more than enough time. Council adjourned."

Most of the gods disappeared, but as soon as I opened my eyes back up, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Come with me," Apollo breathed into my ear.

"I have things to do," I wagered as I started in the other direction. However, he grabbed my arms, steering me in the other direction.

"I'm not playing, Euadne."

I was in trouble, great! I let Apollo drag me out of the council room, to the stares of the remaining members. Athena had her eyes narrowed at me, but I just offered her a smile. As soon as we made it out into the hall, Apollo dragged me into one of the Alcoves.

"What in Tartarus are you thinking!?"

"That I'm going to retrieve a scroll?"

"Do not get smart with me, Euadne. You need to tell them."

"I don't want to tell them. Not yet."

"You do realize that it's only a matter of time?" He laughed bitterly. "Knowing you, you'll wait until you are about to explode. You'll have the baby on the battlefield."

"I would not!" I huffed. "And first of all, no one explodes."

"Whatever, Addie. If they knew, they would have never asked. They wouldn't have put you or the baby in danger like that," he protested. I gave him an imploring look, looking around to make sure no one overheard us. He just looked unapologetically at me.

"Keep your voice down! And you are wrong. I think Demeter and a few others would take any opportunity to get rid of me, so that's not true."

"Will you please stop being sarcastic and actually realize how important this is!?"

"I do realize how important this is," I implored. "Why do you think I hesitated? Why do you think I asked for help?"

"And I applaud that, but Addie… Don't you think you are letting your pride get in the way? Hera was goading you. The majority of the council knows that you are probably the best fighter out there. You wouldn't lose your position, not for long."

"Maybe so, but I really can't win here, Apollo." I needed to make him understand. "Let's say I don't get it. In doing so, I piss off half the council. Some of them already want me dead, and I can't risk then getting angrier. Secondly, if this gets out, there will be a war, we both know it. I could die in that; you could die in that if someone makes whatever this weapon is. If I go get it, something could happen. There is always a chance of something going wrong. But this way, I can control some of it. I can make sure when the elephant gets here that she or he will be protected. I won't be able to do much soon, but you better be damned that I'm going to do everything in my power while I still can."

Apollo stared at me, his eyes searching my face.

"I don't like it."

"If you don't like it, then why didn't you rat me out? Why didn't Artemis say anything?" I countered.

"Because as infuriating, hard headed, and stubborn as you are, I gave you my word. I'm not going to betray that and neither is Artemis."

"Thank you," I murmured, a ghost of a smile turning up the corners of my lips.

"You are welcome. I'm not happy about this, but I'll go along with it. You are going to let me pick the demigods. And at the first sign of danger, I don't care if it's a funky feeling, you-

"I'll get out of there. I promise."

Apollo pulled me into his arms, his warmth radiating deep inside of me. My stomach fluttered wildly, but I wasn't entirely sure if that was the elephant or just me. Apollo did have that affect.

"Come on," he sighed. "You need some rest, and I have some demigods to speak to."

"Fine," I grumbled, but I kept the smile on my face. "You win."

"Thank the gods," he chuckled. He kissed my forehead briefly before we vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! There's going to be a lot of action the next few chapters, and then we will be through with what i lovingly refer to as part one.<strong>

**Please leave a review to let me know how you liked it! Also, if you have any suggestions for a good day of the week to update on, I'd love to hear it! **

**Thank you guys for reading my story! You are the best!**

**-Holls**


	19. Chapter 19- You Saved Two

**A/N: So I sat here and told you guys that I'd post more often, and I am SO SO sorry for that. There's a reason for it though: I have finished my book! It's at almost 98000 words, and I am SO HAPPY with it!**

**That being said: Now I will have more time to focus on my fanfics. I'm picking one day each week to update them, and this one will be on Sundays. So you'll have an update this Sunday, my time. The chapters might be a little shorts, but you will have a guaranteed update every Sunday.**

**This Chapter is from Percy's POV, and we will be seeing a lot more from him for the rest of the series!**

**More at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>-Percy-<em>

I was expecting to have a pretty low key day.

I was at the coffee shop not far from campus, sipping on my cappuccino, reading over my notes for my test. With Annabeth's help, I was actually doing really well this semester. I might just make all A's and B's which would be….well, I don't even think the fates would have expected that. So, I planned on studying, seeing my girlfriend, and eating a cheeseburger. Like I said, low key day.

That was all ruined when a certain sun god crashed my breakfast.

"I have a quest for you."

I jumped in my chair, my hand instinctively reaching for my pen. I choked slightly on the coffee I was about to swallow. Apollo sat across from me, an amused smirk on his face.

"You know, normal people start off with a "Hey, how are you? Mind if I sit?"

"We are actually on a pretty tight schedule, Percy. And I needed to talk to you alone."

That didn't sound good. "Does this have anything to do with Addie's little meltdown a couple of weeks ago?" All Annabeth and I had gotten out of Addie was that she was sick. No explanation other than that.

"Yes and no," he responded vaguely. "You are going on a quest with her and the Di Angelo boy. You have about," he looked up at the sky, glancing at the sun, "twenty hours now to make it to Greece and back."

"For what?"

"Addie knows what to retrieve. Your job is to make sure she doesn't die doing it."

"And what if I die doing it?"

Apollo looked at me funny. Kind of like he didn't really care if I did die, but he knew he should because Addie would care. Now that I've been around the gods enough, I saw what Addie meant when she described them as emotionally bi-polar. Unless they made a connection, you were lucky for them to remember you. He tilted his head, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I believe that with the three of you working together, you should have no problem."

"Well that's great. I was really hoping to have the chance to tell my professor that I can't take the test because I'm permanently stuck in the underworld."

"That's been taken care of. It's going to be rescheduled," he responded. "You should receive an e-mail or whatever right about….now."

Right on cue, my e-mail dinged with a change of test date. I rolled my eyes. Gods didn't tend to leave you much of a choice when it came to these things.

"Okay. Where are we meeting? I assume Nico is in the underworld, but-"

"Addie is going to call when we are done chatting to ask you to come with her. She has no idea that I've come to talk to you, and I'd like to keep it that way."

I raised my eyebrows. It must be something awfully important to have Apollo going behind Addie's back.

"What do you want?"

"Simply put, I want you to make me a promise. I want you to call me if anything goes wrong. If she's in the slightest danger, any hint of harm, call out to me. I'll be there to help."

"Like a get out of death free card?"

"If you want to consider it like that. But it can only be for Addie, and if there isn't any other way to protect her. I will get punished for helping her, but it won't be as drastic as if it was someone else. I can't interfere with your or Nico's life. There's only so much I can do."

Something was going on. I knew Apollo would do anything for Addie, but this was direct interference. Didn't the gods oppose that? Wasn't the reason they sent us on the missions so that they were out of it? Apollo must have read it in my eyes, my apprehension. This could get me killed.

"I don't approve of this, Percy, and I wouldn't put you in this position if it wasn't important. She shouldn't be going on this mission, and she wouldn't have if Hera hadn't goaded her into it. My father and the others didn't help. There's something they don't know, and if they did, they'd never ask it of her."

"What don't they know?"

"Addie's…" He paused, the strain in his voice evident. He chewed on the inside of his mouth, clearly searching for the words. "She's not herself. That little meltdown she had? I know she spoke to you of it, told you that she just wasn't feeling well? There's more to it than that, but her pride is getting in the way, making her reckless. I hope she'll tell you. I just need you to promise me, Percy. Swear it on the Styx. I'll be in your debt, and gods do not like to be in a mortal's debt."

I watched Apollo. "You really are worried about her, aren't you?"

"More than you know. If I could go with her, I would."

I nodded my head. I knew Addie could be reckless, and if Apollo was that worried, then I felt like I should be too. "I swear on the Styx to let you know if she's in any danger. You have my word."

"Thank you. She should be calling you any minute."

He got up to leave, but he looked back down at me. "I hope that it doesn't matter. She's going to be prepared for this. There's a good chance that the three of you get in and out without any problems. You are all talented demigods."

I nodded my head. He disappeared, and I started to pack up my bag. Uneasiness began to settle in my stomach, from years of working with the gods.

There was always going to be some kind of problem.

* * *

><p>"So this is the famous Parnassus?"<p>

Addie nodded her head. After a quick conversation via Iris message, she picked me up at my apartment, Nico already with her. We got our things together, and she whisked us away to Greece. It took a few jumps to get to the right spot. We ended up about a mile out from the mountain. Even from this distance, something about it seemed…weird, like it was waiting for us to come so it could destroy us.

"So what exactly are we going after?" Nico questioned.

"The gods want something moved," she replied offhandedly. She set down her bag and began rifling through it. Nico looked at me, a smug expression on his face.

"So you're not going to tell us what it is?"

"Believe me when I say that I hate sounding like them, because I would love to tell you what it is. You'd probably laugh your tail off. However, I have been strictly forbidden."

"Sounds important."

Addie just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"So why do you need us? Father said you handled things in the underworld quite nicely," Nico argued.

"Things are different with this. There's an automaton, and some really nasty spells, and…I just wanted help, okay? And the gods aren't going to help me," she finished bitterly.

"This is a first," Nico concluded. "The great Euadne asking for help!"

Addie just shot him a deadpanned look. "Look Di Angelo, any other day of the week, I'd fight snark with snark, but right now, I'm in a terrible mood. Plus, I have a deadline."

Nico raised his eyebrows, looking over Addie. "Okay, then. So what's the plan?"

Addie laid out a map, one that was beautifully drawn. "Athena gave me this. There are a lot of defensive fortifications that we will have to get through to get to the item in question. The first will be an automaton about here," she said as the pointed to the map. "The next is something Apollo put, but I have what we need to get through that. The last is a vineyard we'll have to get through that Dionysus has set up. Then, it's just getting into the door."

"So, it's going to be a cakewalk," I huffed. Addie looked up at me, the ghost of a grin on her lips.

"At least the gods told me what we are walking into. That's going to help."

We began walking, our pace kind of slow. About ten minutes passed. I could tell Addie was a little worn.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she muttered tiredly. "I feel a lot better now. I wish I could've gotten us closer. I just need to save my strength, and transporting us this far took a lot out of me."

"Are you going to be able to fight?" I questioned. She just smiled and shook a bottle she just pulled out of her bag.

"Of course. I've got something for that, a little invention of my own. Combination energy elixir, nectar, and protein shake!"

"That sounds interesting," I wagered. She offered me the bottle, and I took a tentative sip. I immediately felt a rush of energy in my veins, like I'd chugged a couple cups of coffee. "Good gods, Addie. You're drinking the whole thing?"

She just rolled her eyes in response as she took a long pull. She stuck in back in her bag with a wide smile.

"I can handle it. You'll thank me when I saw your ass from whatever automaton we are going to come across," she huffed.

"They didn't tell you what kind?" Nico asked.

"No, Hephaestus just said to enjoy getting a few bruises at the very least. He said something about Crete, but I couldn't remember any automatons from there."

"Wait, Crete?" Nico quavered. Addie stopped and turned, facing us.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"There's no way. They wouldn't have moved it. The mortals would have known."

"Moved what?" she said as she took a step backwards, a smile on her face. "I highly doubt it could be anything that bad."

A loud, metallic screech echoed throughout the sparse woods. Addie turned around, and I made riptide appear in my hands.

Cresting the hill was a huge bronze man. He looked vaguely familiar. It was at least two hundred feet tall, with a monstrous rock in his hands.

"Oh shit," Addie swore.

"Talos," Nico spat. Now I remembered. I'd fought a smaller version in the junkyard of the gods. Nico's face was tense, and I knew why. When we fought its little brother, Nico's sister, Bianca, had died.

"What asshats," Addie hissed. "Hephaestus can go fu-"

But she never got to finish. Talos threw the rock right at us, and we all dived to get out of the way. It let out a guttural roar over missing its target.

"Get to Addie," I ordered Nico. He nodded his head and took off. "Hey! Metal head! Over here!"

Talos turned towards me, his eyes blazing with fire. And that wasn't an expression. They really were balls of fire. He picked up another boulder, and I took that opportunity to run. It was a good thing I did, because it took out the trees and bushes that were behind me. While he looked around for another suitable boulder, I took the opportunity to meet the others. We took off, trying to put as much distance between us and Talos as possible.

"Percy, how did you beat the one in the desert?" Nico huffed as we darted through the trees and brush. There was an earsplitting crack, like a tree being ripped from its roots, which meant Talos wasn't far behind.

"Your sister went inside it," I managed. "There was a maintenance hatch on it."

"There's no hatch on this one," Addie managed through gritted teeth. "There's got to be another way, though." The sounds of destruction were getting closer. Addie's pace was slower than ours. I wanted to tell her to kick it into gear, but I had a feeling that she couldn't. "Gods, where's Leo when you need him!?"

We continued to run from Talos, who was hurtling whatever he could find at us: rocks, trees, old abandoned cars. We came to a ledge, and all of a sudden, a huge wall of…well, I'm not sure what it was. Light, maybe fire? Whatever it was, it was hot. Addie snatched a rock in front of us, shielding us from the heat for the most part. Still, the hair on my arms was smoking.

"What in Tartarus," Nico cursed.

"That's my husband's trap. I have what we need to get through it, but there's no time to get it on with that thing coming after us," Addie surmised. She reached in her bag, pulling out what looked like a huge bottle of spray on sunscreen. "Here, I'll distract Talos while you to spray yourselves down. Make sure every single inch is coated."

She handed me the bottle, and I saw that it was a bottle of Medea's SPF 6,000. It even had a little sticker on it that said "Apollo approved!"

"I don't like this," Nico muttered.

"You got a better plan?" she quavered. Addie took off without another word. Nico and I quickly sprayed ourselves down while trying to keep an eye on Addie. She was hurtling rocks at Talos, who kept trying to catch them. The ones he did, he hurtled back at her. She was doing a pretty good job of deflecting them, actually. She'd make it break around her or send it slightly to one side.

Until she faltered.

She turned just as Talos sent another towards her. Her eyes grew wide. She flung out her hands, but the rock didn't part around her, didn't shift course as she had been doing. It was on a collision course straight for her. She started to get out of the way, but there wasn't enough time. I yelled, knowing in my gut that it wouldn't do any good.

In the shadow of the looming rock, Nico appeared and grabbed Addie, shadow travelling her out of harm's way. The yell turned into a sob of relief. Talos had his back to me now, and I saw something at his ankle. It kind of looked like a patch, like the metal man version of a band-aid.

Just when I needed it, a memory came floating to the surface. All those hours I spent listening to Leo on the ship came back to me. He had told me about Talos, which was, in his opinion, the best machine ever built. He ran off ichor, and it was stored in a single line that ran from his neck to his foot. There was a nail that kept it all in. It was his only weakness, and it took a whole team of Argonauts and a witch to take him down last time.

I knew what to do. I ran towards Talos, pulling out Riptide on my way. The giant was looking for Addie and Nico, angry that his rock hadn't squished them. As he bent down, his ankle was at the perfect angle. I slashed my sword right at the patch, cutting it away from the rest of it.

Talos's scream of fury made everything rumble. He flailed about, the ichor coming in torrents from his now missing heel. It was dark and slick like oil, which was pretty disgusting. I took a step back and was knocked away by his arm. My vision went white. Addie and Nico screamed my name. Sound was gone, replaced by pain. I hit something hard, and my body went absolutely limp. There were a few tremors that I felt through the ground before there was an almighty crash. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Everything hurt too much. I'd broken something. It felt like a lot of somethings.

"PERCY! Oh my gods," Addie cried as she came closer. She ripped a vile from around her neck and poured the contents into my mouth. Immediately, my body began to burn. "This is my fault," she whispered with tears in her eyes. She lifted up my head. After a few minutes, the burn faded, taking the pain along with it. I suspected I had Apollo to thank for whatever she had given me.

"Can you sit up now?"

I nodded my head. A few tears had escaped down her cheeks. Addie helped me sit up, and she moved a rock so it helped support me.

"You need some ambrosia," she croaked. She turned, looking for her bag. It has dropped back where Nico and I were putting on the sunscreen. She grabbed it, stuffing the spray back inside.

"You had to do it now, of all times! And you were being so good!" she whispered to herself as she approached me. She had a hand on her stomach, like she was about to be sick or something. Addie went through it, shoving and moving its contents around. "Stupid. I'm so stupid. Where is that ambrosia!?" she demanded. A tremor rocked through the ground. Nico grabbed her hands, giving her a significant look.

"Addie, calm down. I'll get it."

Addie let him take the bag, and he quickly found some that was in a container. He handed it to me, and I nibbled on a square. Whatever pain had remained was erased, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to live, Jackson?" Nico questioned.

"Your father isn't getting me yet," I joked. I tested out my movements, pleased with how it felt. That was some potion.

"Let's make sure we don't have another close call like that, agreed?"

Addie and I both nodded our heads. Her expression was haunted, like she was staring at my corpse or something.

"Addie, this wasn't your fault," I began, but she shook her head.

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have dragged you into this," Addie whispered. "If I hadn't had that potion…"

I knew what she was going to say. That I'd probably be dead. I grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"But you did."

"Nico?" Addie murmured. He turned towards her. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he muttered. He took a deep breath. "Addie, it's not like you to freeze like that. What happened?"

"My powers…aren't working the way they should," she admitted. She began fumbling at her wrists. "That's why I needed your help. I couldn't say no to them. If I did, I'd have to tell them, and when I do," she trailed off. She looked absolutely miserable, but resigned. "I owe you guys the truth."

She had said it was the underworld, that she just wasn't feeling well, but I suspected it was a lie. I knew it wasn't the blood thing, or she'd be fully immortal. Had the gods done something?

"Nico, you didn't just save one person. You saved two."

* * *

><p><strong>So Addie finally confessed to someone! How do you think Percy and Nico will react?<strong>

**We will get a glimpse of our villain next chapter. Who do you think it will be? Any theories?**

**See you Sunday! :)**

**-Holls**


	20. Chapter 20- Where the Fault Lies

**A/N: See, I kept my word! So I kind of edited this in a hurry, so if I missed something I apologize. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! They mean so so much to me.**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

"Two?" I huffed. I looked to Nico, whose eyes were wide.

"No way," he stammered. "I thought you couldn't."

"Trust me, so did I," she chuckled darkly.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything!? You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous!"

"I know that!"

"Um, guys?" I wavered.

"I mean, my gods, I've heard stories and you are already volatile enough as it is!"

Addie's mouth popped open. "I am not volatile!"

"EXCUSE ME!" I bellowed. Both of them looked at me. "Would you kindly like to explain what's going on?"

"Gladly."Nico turned back to her, a knowing look on his face. "So Addie, is Percy going to have a niece or nephew? Or have you found out yet?"

His words sunk in, and I looked at Addie. She shook her head, lost for words. I think Annabeth would have been proud of me for putting it all together. The mood swings, exhaustion, crying…weren't those classic signs? Nico said something about being volatile, and with her powers acting up…

"He knocked you up."

She cringed slighted at my tone. "A little?"

"A LITTLE? THAT'S YOUR ONLY RESPONSE?"

"Percy."

"YOU HAVE A TINY BEING INSIDE OF YOU, AND YET YOU DECIDE THE SMART THING IS TO FIGHT A HUGE METAL MAN THAT COULD SQUISH YOU WITH HIS PINKY FINGER!?" Addie took a step back from me. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?"

Addie blanched, looking a little taken aback. "I don't think I'm being irresponsible-"

"You are _pregnant, _Addie! A baby has no business in a fight!"

"It's not in a fight! It's in me!"

"And what exactly were you doing five minutes ago? How could they send you on this knowing that!?" I argued. Addie bit her lip, looking a little apprehensive.

"That's because they don't know," Nico realized. Addie didn't correct him.

"Apollo and Artemis know," she offered. Now, Apollo's little deal made sense.

"Oh Tartarus no! I have a right mind to go to Olympus myself and tell them!"

"Percy! Please! Lower your voice! They could be listening."

"Gods, I hope they are. I hope they waltz in and snatch your happy ass back to Olympus! If Dad knew," I began. She rolled her eyes, but Nico's look made her expression sober.

"They will be furious," Nico added. "What are you thinking!?"

"I'm thinking that this is my last shot!" she admitted with tears in her eyes. She took a step away, turning her back on us. Addie ran her fingers through her hair, her shoulders sagging. "Don't you think I know that what I'm doing could get both of us killed? As soon as everyone finds out, I'm going to be freaking Rapunzel locked in a tower." She turned back to us, her face set. "I want to help. I have to do something. Gods, I know it's dumb, I already regret it. I know this is a mistake, but-"

"You're just human," Nico finished for her. "Aren't you old enough to know better?"

Addie bit her lip before speaking. "I'm going to tell them when we get back. I'll quit my job, and hopefully they will understand. There's just as good of a chance of them killing me for it, too."

"At least your baby daddy is on your side," I countered. Addie stared at me. She grabbed the sunscreen and began spraying herself down. "Nothing else to say?"

"Fine! I messed up. I'm scared and I'm worried, and I am way out of my league. But we are here, and we are going to get that item."

"You're an idiot," I pointed out.

"I know," she murmured with a small turn of her lips. I ran a hand of my own through my hair. Nico looked at me with a teasing smirk of his own.

"If we are going to do this, no more being reckless. We work together, as a team. Got it?" Addie nodded her head. "Okay, so what's next?"

"A barrier Apollo put up. The only way to get through it is from that spray, and only he can make it. Then, it's Dionysus's trap."

"And what's that?" Nico asked apprehensively.

"Something to drive you mad."

* * *

><p>We'd made it through Apollo's barrier no problem. It was just highly uncomfortable. Imagine being bathed in lava but not dying, and that's a pretty apt description of what it felt like.<p>

We were walking up the hill, and I wondered what exactly Dionysus's test would consist of. I'd felt Dionysus's lovely influence before back a long time ago with Thalia. I wondered if it was going to be something like that.

"When are we coming to it?" Even Nico seemed anxious.

"He didn't say anything other than it would come to us before we realized it. No way to really prepare for it. We just need to remember that it's not real, and that should break the compulsion," Addie surmised.

We walked for a few more minutes, and the world went strangely quiet. Something was calling out, saying my name. I stopped, listening intently. I could hear it, but it was so faint…

"Percy, why'd you stop?" Addie whispered.

"Don't you hear that?"

Addie and Nico both shook their heads. "Percy," Nico began, but I held up my hand. I heard it again, my name as clear as day.

"Annabeth," I breathed.

I took off, running towards her voice. I heard Nico and Addie calling behind me, but I didn't care. Annabeth was in trouble. I came to the crest of the hill, and I stopped.

New York was completely destroyed. There was no one in sight. All the buildings were either gone or falling apart. Rubble laid everywhere. There was no sound except for the wind howling through the empty space. Before I could take all the destruction in, a figured strode towards me, his eyes golden and bright. The scar still sat on his face, but it wasn't the easy smile I knew Luke for back when I first met him.

It was Kronos.

"Back to see the damage, Percy? I knew you'd return."

"Where's Annabeth?"

"She's dead." He cocked his head to the side, inspecting me. "Surely you knew that by now. I see my little spell worked quite nicely."

The color drained from my face. No, no, she was in New York. Kronos was defeated. He was scattered.

"You chose wrong, Perseus. You tried to stab me, and I took the blade from you. The life you thought you lived never happened. You've been asleep, and I was waiting for just the right moment to wake you up. The Olympians are servings their sentences in Tartarus, and I've recreated my father's scythe. Now you can watch as I kill all who oppose me, once by one. I think I'll start with your half-sister."

"You can't kill her," I whispered. It was too wrong.

"And why not? She's as good as dead, anyways. You are letting her continue on this journey. When she dies, it will be your fault."

This couldn't be real…We defeated Kronos; we defeated Gaia…didn't we? It was hard to remember. I searched for the memory, but nothing was there.

"You can watch them all pass into the void. That is your punishment, Percy Jackson. You will see all of the lives you ruined, all of the blood on your hands." He walked around me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His whispered words were right by my ear, speaking to my very soul. "All that life, wasted because you weren't strong enough to defeat me. All of them tarnished and gone because of you."

Their faces flashed in front of me. Annabeth, Nico, Frank and Hazel, Piper and Jason, Grover, my mother…all of them gone. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them again, I was on Olympus. The gods lay slain. Addie was there, dead, right beside Apollo. There was a cloaked figure sitting on Zeus's throne, a shining gold dagger in his hands.

"Don't let it end like this, Percy."

I turned to see Annabeth. She looked so pale, barely there, just like the ghosts in the underworld. My heart went to my throat. I reached for her face, but my hand passed right through. Her eyes weren't the grey ones I loved. They were solid milky white.

"You know the answer," she said. "You know what this is. Change it."

I opened my eyes.

The sun was significantly lower in the sky. I was on the ground, and in front of me loomed a large door. It looked like an ancient wooden door, but it was covered in thick, gold vines. Addie stood in front of it, staring at it. Nico was beside me, still unconscious. His whole body was tense, like he was having a bad dream.

"Am I really awake?" I asked her.

Addie turned towards me, a sad smile on her face. Her eyes were red. She sat down on the ground beside me and offered me her hand. "Yes."

"How long?" I grumbled to her.

"I've been up for about an hour now, and my guess is I was out at least a couple of hours." Nico whimpered slightly, and we both looked towards him. His fists were balled up, his features strained even in his sleep.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Addie shook her head. "Trying to pull him out could have disastrous consequences. Nico's been through a lot in his life. He'll come out of it when he's ready. We have some time to wait."

So we did wait. Neither of us talked about what we had seen. It seemed to deeply personal. I yearned to call Annabeth, but I didn't think it was the right time. We snacked on some nuts, drank a little water, and made small talk. No matter what we did, the shadows of our madness loomed over us.

After what seemed like forever, Nico shot up, gasping for breath. He gripped his knees, forcing his breathing to slow. I didn't know what to say. What could we say? His eyes still looked a little wild when they focused on us.

"Nico?" Addie whispered. He shook his head. Addie handed him our remaining water, and he quickly gulped it down.

"So, I'm guessing we have to go through that door?" he croaked after a minute. "How are we going to get in when there is no lock?"

"I know how. Are you ready?"

We both gave our assent. Addie walked up to the door, making one of her daggers appear in her hands. She placed the blade in her palm and pulled. It was a little weird, watching her golden blood trickle towards her wrist. She balled it up, the dagger changing back to its bangle form. She placed her free hand on her stomach as she walked towards the door. Addie placed her cut hand on the door, and the vines shrank away. As they moved, the wood behind it seemed to evaporate, leaving an opening to a tunnel.

She walked inside, and Nico and I followed behind her. The inside looked like your normal cave. There was water flowing around it, creating a tiny moat around a raised dais. On it sat a small chest, no bigger than a lunch box.

"Stay here," she ordered. I grabbed her arm.

"What did we say about being reckless?"

"Nothing's going to happen. I swear it on the gods."

She waved her hand, causing a little land bridge to form. She walked across it, looking a tiny bit apprehensive as she opened the trunk. Her back was to us, so I didn't see what she grabbed until she turned around to us.

In her hand was a simple piece of parchment, curled up in a small scroll. She opened her jacket, tucking it in the pocket inside. She gave us a smile as she made her way back to us.

"See? Dionysus's was the worst of it. Now, we just need to get back to New York."

"Are you going to be okay? You grabbed your stomach," Nico pointed out. He had a length of fabric in his hand and began to tie up her palm.

"The little elephant doesn't like it when I get hurt," she laughed. "It was just upset."

"You can tell that?" I asked incredulously.

"I just get little flutters. It loves it when I do something with the earth. Honestly, I can't feel it all the time. Seems content enough at the moment."

We stepped out of the cave, the door magically reappearing from behind us. It disappeared into thin air. We weren't at the same place we went in. In fact, we were at the base of the mountain. Thank gods we didn't have to go through all that again. She reached into her bad, her face frowning at the lack of her drink in the bottle. She killed it quickly.

"I think we'll be fine going back. If I have to, I can ask Skeiron for help. He's one of the nicer wind gods, and I'm sure he'd-"

Addie stopped midsentence. She looked around, and that's when I heard it. Branches were snapping, leaves brushing against something as it moved. I took out Riptide, and Nico pulled out his sword. We were surrounded. A hooded figure moved in front of us, along with about twenty or so zombies.

Yes, you heard me correctly. Zombies. They were huge and rotting corpses, and that's not what scared me the most.

The guy in the cape had his face hidden, and he looked exactly like the one that sat on the throne in my hallucination. He raised a hand, and the zombies halted.

"It's so nice to see you again, Euadne."

The color drained from her face. Nico and I looked quickly at each other. Something felt wrong. It was the same kind of wrong I felt when I ran into that kid.

"I wish I could say the same, but I don't recognize you with your mask on," she chatted. "Why don't you remove it? Then I'll know who I'm killing."

"And there is that mouth I've heard so much about. I don't wish to cause you harm, at least not yet. Come with me, and I'll let the mortals live."

"I'd rather roast in Tartarus."

"And that's what they'll do to you, isn't it, when you don't bring it to them? See, I'm not leaving without that scroll in your jacket."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh but you do. We both know the importance of it. My servants are awfully vicious. I'd hate to see what they'd do with two demigods."

"These demigods have kicked godly ass before, and we can certainly do it again," I huffed. He was a god, there was no denying that, but something felt off. His head turned towards me, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was amused.

"But I'm not one of yours, boy. That changes things."

Nico took a step forward. "I don't think so."

"This is what you all choose?" We didn't respond. "Euadne?"

"You'll have to kill me before you ever get your hands on it," she spat.

"I will, but I want to take my time with that."

He lunged for her, but Addie shot a spire of rock up from the ground, giving him an earthly uppercut. He howled in frustration.

"After them!"

We took off to our left, running through the trees.

"What are we going to do?" I yelled.

"We need to get to a sacred place. There's a temple not far from here. He won't be able to enter it," Addie managed as we ran.

Whoever said zombies were slow? That was a complete lie. Within less than a minute, they overtook us. They were warriors out of time. They had swords and armor, plus, they looked ready to fight to the…well, whatever comes after for these guys. One of them slashed at me with his sword, and I could've sworn I sank into the ground a little with I blocked it. Whatever this thing was, it was strong and fast. There was a creek nearby, and I summoned water to knock it away from me.

"Nico, can't you control these things!?"

"I can slow a few down, but they aren't under my father's domain. I can't make them leave," he huffed as he took off one of their heads.

Addie was throwing a boulder around one of them, but it disappeared into smoke before it hit. It consolidated right behind her and backhanded her.

"ADDIE!"

She flew at least ten feet before she crashed into the ground. She rolled with the impact and quickly got up again. But the cloaked man appeared behind her, a knife in his hand, and he plunged it into her back.

Everything went in slow motion. Addie's cry rang in my ears. He said something to her, and her face twisted in pain as he turned the knife. I screamed her name. My fury sent a tremor though the ground, causing it to quake. Nico held up his hand, and for a moment, the zombies stopped their assault. The man reached inside her coat and pulled out the scroll before yanking the knife out of her. Addie fell on her side, and he leaned down to say something else to her, the knife resting on her cheek.

I couldn't hear what Addie said. I saw her lips moving, the pool of golden blood growing steadily underneath her. I saw the venom in her face when she responded. She reached up to grab his mask, but he caught her hand and bent it backwards. Her arm snapped like a broken twig. A shattering wail left her, and he backed away laughing.

"I can't hold them, Percy," Nico managed through gritted teeth. He faltered, and they came at us again.

I know what Apollo said. I knew I was saving our skins too, but Addie was in trouble. She wasn't healing, and I heard her cry out again. There was no way we could beat these things to get to her in time. If this didn't count, I didn't know what did. We needed a Hail Mary, and if Addie was willing to die for whatever was in this asshat's hand, then we needed to stop him.

"Apollo, she needs help."

I barely whispered the words, but it was all it took. I knew to close my eyes before he arrived. Even with them closed, all I saw was a bright golden light. I heard the snap of a bow, and the howl of fury that followed before the light faded. Something heavy fell on me, and the smell of rotting flesh filled my nose. I tried to push it off of me, but it was just too heavy. I struggled for just a second before it was tossed off of me.

Artemis stood above me, his silver eyes flashing in moonlight. Her bow was in her hands, a quiver of silver arrows at her back. She offered me her hand, and I took it while standing. Neither of us said anything. We just looked towards Addie. Apollo and Nico were both beside her.

"I'm sorry. You were r-right. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed. Apollo held her in his arms, holding bandages to the wound.

"Stop talking," he ordered. "You fight this, you hear me?"

Addie nodded her head. She looked unbelievably pale.

"Why isn't it healing, Apollo?" Artemis questioned, panic in her voice.

"I don't know," he raged.

"The guy that took the scroll? I don't think he was Greek," Nico put in. Apollo and Artemis looked quickly at each other.

"We'll need old magic. If they used one of their old weapons," Artemis began.

"We need Hecate. We need to get to Olympus, now."

Apollo stood with Addie in his arms. He began to glow, and I closed my eyes just in time. Artemis grabbed on to me and Nico before she started to glow herself.

"Hang on, boys. This is going to be a wild ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Semi-cliffhanger? Oops. :) I know there's a lot of questions, and I'm dying to hear your reactions. If I get a lot of reviews, maybe we will have an update before Sunday? <strong>

**See you then!**


	21. Chapter 21- Secret's Out

**I owe you guys an apology! I meant to post this last Saturday, but sadly, but computer cord got struck by lightning! My computer was fine, thank god, but without the power cord and a battery that's lucky to last 30 minutes, it died. I got my new cord in today! **

**There will be another update Sunday! Some big things are revealed in the next two chapters. **

**I'm editing this at work, so if I missed something, I apologize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>-Addie-<em>

Getting stabbed absolutely, positively, one hundred percent _blows_. It certainly wasn't the first time I'd felt a sting of a blade, but this was different.

Apollo carried me in his arms, and even the few steps from where he appeared to the bed was enough to have tears streaming from my eyes. I shut them, trying to fight the pain, before another bright light filled the room.

"Drink this," Apollo ordered. I willingly opened my mouth, letting him pour the contents in. It tasted absolutely horrid. "That will buy us some time. Artemis, go get Hecate. Now."

"I already stopped by. She's on the way."

"You told her?" Apollo asked.

I didn't have to open mine to know Artemis's eyes were on me. "No. Just to get her happy ass here with her strongest healing stuff."

"What can we do?"

At that, my eyes flew open. Percy and Nico stood behind Artemis, looking absolutely helpless. Apollo did something to the wound, causing my body to jerk. I gripped the bed, trying my best not to scream.

How could I have been so stupid?

"Artemis, get them out of here."

"Addie, I'm not leaving-

"Yes, you are," I stated through gritted teeth. "If the wrong immortal shows up here…" Apollo pressed more bandages to the wound, and I let out a moan. "Please, Artemis."

"What in Tartarus is going on?"

Hecate stood at the door, looking at all of us in shock. Her eyes grazed over everyone, stilling on Percy and Nico. "They were on that quest," she surmised. She took a step back, her face colored with disbelief. "Apollo, please tell me you didn't interfere."

"I didn't have a choice."

"We all have a choice! That's the point! When Zeus finds out—"

"She's pregnant, Hecate. No, I didn't."

The silence that followed felt like something tangible. I wanted to take it and hold it to my chest to protect it. I'd do anything to protect my little elephant. My stomach gave a roll, and I fought the urge to be sick. One of my arms went around my stomach, and the rolling stopped. I felt a fear that wasn't my own course through me. I put my hand on my stomach, and it receded some. I didn't want it to be scared. I wanted it to feel safe, to feel happy. I needed it to live.

"With an immortal child? An Olympian?"

Apollo must have nodded his head. "She's carrying the next generation. That's something we all protect. She's your granddaughter. We cannot let her die," he croaked. "I will not let them die."

Even I could feel the heat from Hecate's stare. "You've changed the course, you know that? Once you pass a crossroads, there's no going back, Apollo. There will have to be something to balance it."

"I know, and if they live, I'll gladly take it."

"This isn't smart."

"Are you going to help me or not?" he snapped.

Hecate groaned loudly. "Of course I am. May the fates forgive me."

They went to work on my back, but their words were becoming indiscernible. My eyes fluttered open, but everything was blurry. A soft hand lifted mine from the mattress, giving it a comforting squeeze. I knew that hand.

"Artemis," I whispered while my eyes found Percy and Nico's blurry forms. "They'll die if they stay here."

"We're not going anywhere, Addie," Percy promised.

I shook my head. I had no idea what I looked like, but I felt wild, on edge. I'd never been so scared in my whole life. "I won't have their blood on my hands. Ple….please t-take them to camp. For me. Please. Keep them safe and out of this. Promise me."

"Okay, okay. I promise." She kissed my hand, her warmth vanishing from it. I heard some shouting, but it was so hard to make out. A minute later, a bright light filled the room, and I hoped they were gone.

I had died before. I knew what it felt like, approaching that darkness you couldn't come back from. It was terrifying. Yet, it was welcomed as a reprieve from the pain and complications of life. I was so exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

But I had to fight for my family. By the gods, I would.

"This goes deep, no telling what all it hit. It'd help if we knew the pantheon," Hecate murmured.

"I could guess," Apollo replied. "She'd be dead if it hit something major." Someone's hands left me, and my body sagged over. Apollo put a firm hand on my shoulder, keeping me on my side. "Liakáda, I need you to stay with me. Talk to me."

"I'm tired," I managed weakly.

"I know. You can do this. You'll be able to sleep soon, I promise."

I nodded my head right before a spasm of pain shot across my back. I cried out, and Apollo reached around and found my hand. The pain brought a moment of clarity. If I died, I was the only one who knew.

"Ap-Apollo," I slurred.

"Hecate, we've got to move faster," he gushed as he withdrew his hand. "She's fading. She's already lost so much blood."

"I know. I'm going to have to guess at a few of these ingredients, but I think I know—"

"Apollo, t-there's something I-I need…" I tried to get it out.

"You can tell me later, Addie. Do not give up yet."

"I'm not," I groaned. Didn't he understand how important it was? He needed to know. It was the most important thing next to saving my child. "He…didn't…"

Pain rocked through my body. I let out a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Addie. It'll be over soon," Hecate explained. "Apollo, she needs something for the pain. She shouldn't suffer. It's hurting both of them."

"N-no," I warbled. I tried to speak again, but my mouth didn't want to move. A sharp prick ran through my arm, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>-Apollo-<em>

I'd thought I'd felt the worst pain imaginable when Addie died the first time.

I think it was just something that compounded with time. When she lied there, bleeding in my arms, I thought that her first death was nothing compared to this. Maybe it was that my fear was tied to the two most important people in my existence this time. Maybe it had to do with feeling it all over again, like a fresh wound on an old scar.

I will tell you that I'd never been more relieved.

Addie was sleeping soundly in our bed, curled on her side. With each breath she took, I said a prayer to every god and fate I could think of. I had just finished stitching her wound up. We had all sat down, as exhausted as we could be for immortals.

"They would have felt the shift," Hecate murmured. "I'm surprised they aren't here yet."

The wrath of my father was coming. Magic that crosses pantheon lines can be felt by immortals, and it took all we had to save her. I was in trouble, major trouble, worse than when I brought Asclepius back.

But my wife was alive. And so was my child.

"Go. I've got this. I'll tell Zeus something so he won't come for you. I swear it on the Styx."

"If he really wants to, then there's nothing you can do," she pointed out.

"I'll do everything in my power to see that he doesn't."

Hecate nodded her head. She looked like she was going to say something else, but she just shook her head and left. Artemis sat on the other side of the bed, her fingers running helplessly through Addie's hair. We just watched her for a few minutes, until Artemis broke the silence.

"Can you feel it? I couldn't until everything calmed down."

I looked up at my sister. "Feel what exactly?"

Artemis's smile was small, but I could detect the joy in her eyes despite the worry there. "I was right. I'm going to have a niece."

"Seriously? You aren't joking?"

Artemis shook her head. "I can feel it. Remember, I protect young women. You are going to have a girl."

I looked at Addie, a smile of my own growing. It always amazed me how light moments could creep into the dark ones. I knew she'd be happy with anything, but after having so many brothers, she'd like another girl in her life. "Addie will be thrilled."

"When will she wake up?"

"She'll be out for a while, I hope. That drug was strong. Even if she manages to wake up, she will be completely out of it. She needs to rest as much as possible."

"Father will be here soon. How are we going to explain this?" she sighed.

"Yes, how will you?"

Zeus stood at the edge of the room with Hera and Athena right behind him. I could feel the rage come off of him in waves, off of all of them.

"They have absolutely no sense of decorum," Hera hissed. "This is the second time you've messed with the cosmos, boy."

I didn't deny her. But if I had truly interfered, wouldn't the Fates be here as well? Still, I'd defied my father's orders, and that was all it took.

"If it was to get the scroll, I'll be more lenient on your punishment," my father informed me.

What could I say? I didn't even know if they'd managed to get the scroll. That wasn't my biggest concern. It would have been so easy just to tell them. But I made my wife a promise, and I would not go back on my word to her. I started to explain, but Artemis beat me to it.

"Father, it's just as much my fault as it is his," she stated with a fierce expression. "As to the scroll, we won't know its fate until Addie wakes up. Someone, someone from outside our pantheon, attacked them. We didn't get a chance to ask."

"That doesn't excuse it. Artemis, you should know better," Athena admonished. "I know it is Addie, but it tips the balance. She has a mortal body! There are rules for a reason."

"An argument could be made for the opposite as well because her soul is _not_."

"But she had demigods with her," Athena countered. Artemis was silent for a moment, biting her lip as she collected herself.

"There's a lot more to this than what it seems. We will take whatever punishment is to befall us, but it had to be done. You are wrong," Artemis replied simply. Athena looked positively enraged. No one ever told her she was wrong.

"Well, if there's a lot more to this, then you better start explaining!" Zeus roared. "I have a right mind to blast her soul straight to the abyss myself!"

Something snapped. I made my bow appear, a golden arrow trained right at my Father's forehead. Could I kill him? No, but I sure as Tartarus could injure him.

"You aren't going to touch a hair on her head, let alone her soul," I swore. Artemis came to stand beside me, resting her hand on my shoulder. She sent waves of calm through me. I knew it wasn't smart to lash out like this, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"This is treason! Would you really disrespect your Father, your King?" Hera demanded.

"For them, I'd do anything." No one noticed my slip-up. Artemis squeezed my arm in warning and attempted to lower my bow.

"Apollo, don't act rashly," Athena scolded. She may have been upset, but she was trying to keep the peace. They just didn't understand.

"She is the cause of all of this. That girl is more trouble than she's worth!" Zeus roared as he took a step forward.

"You take one step closer, and I'll send this straight through your forehead."

"You are trying my patience, boy."

"Good. You are trying mine."

"Apollo," Artemis warned me. My father was already starting to glow. Artemis took a step towards him, but I saw her hand reach for the daggers she kept at her waist. "There is a reason, and I'm sure Addie will be able to tell us what happened."

"That reason is probably that your brother couldn't stand to lose his precious toy," Hera scoffed. Artemis's eyes shifted from slate to brilliant silver in an instant.

"Or is it that you are jealous that a god can actually manage to have a good marriage with his wife, unlike yours," Artemis retorted with a knowing smirk.

"Why you little!" Hera began.

"I think we all need to take a step back and calm down," Athena offered hurriedly.

Everyone started yelling. Lightning formed in my father's hands. Artemis pulled out her daggers. Hera was starting to glow red. My fingers were itching to let the string go. If my father thought I was going to let anything happen to her, then he had another thing-

"Stop."

Her voice was weak, but somehow, I heard it through the commotion. I turned to look at her for just a second. Artemis must have noticed as well. Addie was curled on her side, her hands wrapped around her stomach. She looked like a ghost, her color still gone from the blood loss.

"Look who has decided to grace us with her presence!" Zeus bellowed.

And the yelling picked up again. They were all yelling orders at her, and her color when from white to slightly green. She shook her head.

"MY GODS, CAN YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!" she screamed.

Then I felt it.

A wave of force left her, causing all of us to go silent. It was strong enough that I staggered back. I opened my mouth to respond, but I literally couldn't talk. I looked around at the others, and they had the same astounded looks that I had. She tried to move from the bed, but all she managed to do was sit up. I could feel the pain it caused her, but something else was stirring inside her.

"I'm going to be sick."

I made a bucket appear in my hands and handed it to her. She wasn't lying. The whole time, she clutched at her stomach, gently rubbing it. When she finished, I made the bucket disappear. Artemis handed her a damp rag, and she took it gratefully.

"Sorry," she muttered before looking up at us. "You all were terrifying my elephant. Please don't do that again because it really sucks when it's upset."

"Addie, what are you talking about?" Athena breathed. It still sounded like it was difficult for her to get the words out.

"Apollo and Artemis are not to blame here. If I hadn't been so stubborn, then none of this would have happened, so I will take their punishment," she whispered.

"Absolutely not!" Artemis objected. I looked into Addie's eyes, seeing the grim determination there. I could argue with her later.

"You'd take the punishment?" Zeus asked skeptically.

Addie nodded her head. "They were only trying to protect me. I should have told you when you gave me this mission."

"Told us what?" Hera wondered, her tone a lot softer than expected. Addie opened her mouth once, but nothing came out. I knew she was scared. Hell, apparently our daughter was terrified. I didn't know what to do, so I took her hand, cradling it in my own. She looked gratefully at me, her eyes never leaving mine as she answered.

"That Apollo and I are having a baby."

We didn't need a magical blast this time. All three of them were in stunned silence. I reached for Addie's cheek and brushed my knuckles gently across it. I knew what it took for her to finally get those words out.

"A daughter," I added. I saw a flash of joy in Addie's eyes before we turned back to the others. Athena had sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I thought that was just you. I thought that it was just getting close to time," she stammered. Addie shook her head. "You said that you couldn't."

"Apparently, I was mislead," she grumbled while she looked at Hera. Everyone followed her gaze. Hera looked sheepish.

"I might have exaggerated slightly," she murmured. "It was an extremely small chance that you ever would. I didn't want to give you hope where there was practically none."

"Glad to know," Addie huffed. "Did you know?"

Hera shook her head. "I had no idea."

Addie nodded her head and swayed dangerously. I wrapped my arm around her to steady her. She needed to rest. They both did. I laid her back down, shifting the pillows so she'd be comfortable.

"What about the scroll?" Zeus finally asked.

"It's safe," Addie mumbled. She was close to passing out again, the drug and her exhaustion taking hold once more. "I s-swear on the Styx."

Zeus looked like he was going to protest further, like maybe shake her until she woke back up, but Hera laid a hand on his arm. "When she wakes, we will get the truth from her. If she's the only one who knows where it's at, then that's the safest it will be for now."

"You trust her word?" he responded doubtfully. We all knew Hera bullied Addie. She hadn't been the worst, but she was far from kind to her.

"I trust that she wouldn't put her child in danger by lying to us," Hera admitted. Zeus looked around the room, his eyes settling on me.

"This changes things, but only slightly. There will be a punishment, but it can be delayed for now. We'll have a meeting when she's recovered."

With that, my father and Hera left the room. Athena stayed behind, looking stricken.

"If I'd have known, I wouldn't have pushed her," she swore.

"Athena, she doesn't hold a grudge. You were doing what you thought was right," Artemis reasoned. "If Addie had been in her regular state, she would've been my choice, hands down."

"Gods, that girl," Athena swore. After a minute, a small smile crept up on her face. "Do you know how long it has been since we've have a child on Olympus? Everyone's going to be so excited."

"Not everyone," I reasoned.

"Most will. Don't argue on this one, brother," Artemis supplied. "I've got to check on the hunters. Do you think you two will be okay for a while?"

I nodded my head. Artemis vanished, leaving Athena and I alone. Athena brushed Addie's hair away from her face before rising. "I'll stay nearby in case you need me. No doubt the gossip has already begun. They'll want to come see for themselves."

"And they can wait until she is ready," I commanded.

"I'll make sure of that," Athena promised before leaving herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Addie lived, hooray! And they are having a little girl! How exciting! :)<strong>

**So lots of questions to be answered next chapter...Addie says she protected the scroll, but how? And our villain told her some things the Olympians will not be happy about...Plus, Apollo and Hecate guessed right at the Pantheon. Any clue to who it may be? I love hearing your theories!**

**Please leave a review. Thank you so so much for all the ones for the last chapter!**

**Until Sunday!**


	22. Chapter 22- A Fearsome Thing

**A/N: Hey all! I'm so so sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday! I broke my foot, and I had to deal with all that greatness! But here it is, this chapter a little longer than the past few because I felt so so bad. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last time. Each and every one mean the world to me, and I love getting them!**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

_"You are putting an awful lot of faith in me."_

_Apollo and I stood just outside the coliseum. We were alone, which would normally made me nervous, but with him? I felt safe. Apollo brushed the clasp that held my daggers against my back, making sure it was secure. His smile made me feel warm, carefree. "Where is that girl who fought a god and won?"_

_"She's a slave now, remember?" I stated as I looked down at the ground. I knew he meant to be teasing, but that didn't stop sorrow welling up within me. If I failed today, the consequences were likely to be more than I could bear. Ares was going to be furious that I even tried._

_Apollo put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me intently. "I know you can do it. Your talents are wasted on menial tasks when you could be doing great things for us. The others just have to see it. Show them what they've forgotten."_

_"If it all goes wrong, though—"_

_"Then I will be here. You don't have to worry about him again." He growled as his eyes practically turned to slits. I never expected Apollo to keep his word about keeping what he overheard a secret. I never thought I'd have a friend again._

_Maybe I was wrong._

_He took my hand and softly kissed the back of it with a smile before vanishing. I turned, surveying the sky above me. _

_Time to enter the lion's den. _

_I walked into coliseum, thankful that I had pulled my hood up. Two demigods and a few minors stood before the council. I could feel their eyes on me, some hopeful, some hateful. I just kept my eyes on the ground. _

_"Look at this!" Phobos gave me a sneer as I came to stand with the group. "Shouldn't you be mopping floors or something?"_

_Phobos followed his father's lead and tormented me whenever he could. One day, I was going to snap. _

_"By the time the task is done, I'll have mopped the floor with you face," I countered. _

_"You'd never touch me."_

_"Are you willing to bet on that?" I cocked my head to the side, my rage fueling me. "We can certainly try, if you are so sure." I may have to follow their orders, but no one else's. I could still fight. I could stand up for myself against some of my tormentors. _

_"Enough," Zeus rang out. We all turned to face him. "You all know why you are here. As Athena pointed out, we need our new currier to be the best we have. The objective of this task is simple. Steal the package from the encampment. You'll know what it is when you see it. The first one to bring it back will get the position. Try not to permanently maim anyone, and any acts of disrespect will have consequences." His eyes were on me as he spoke the last part. I think it worried them, having a little fire in my eyes again. I kept my face blank and murmured my assent with the others._

_"Begin."_

_My opponents immediately ran out of the coliseum, but I hesitated. I needed to get an advantage. There was no way I could beat a god there, but if they were too concerned with the other demigods…._

_It took one thought, and she was already responding. Just a minute or two more…_

_"Look, how adorable. She doesn't even know what to do with herself."_

_I turned to Ares, hoping he could see the hate in my stare. "The door is that way, little one. You know, the way you came in?" he added sarcastically._

_A few of the others laughed. It stirred the anger. I put on my most submissive expression, and the glint in his eyes changed to something hungry, feral. I knew he knew that look. It'd been a very long time since I'd worn it. My expression might be what he wanted, but my eyes weren't._

_"I'm well aware, my Lord. But I'm taking a different route."_

_"Giving up already?"_

_I knew the meaning behind his words. He hadn't touched me in that way since the ball two years ago, but he was far from gone in my life. Every moment with him was torture, he made sure of that. If he hoped to break me, I would prove him wrong. _

_"You wish."_

_Her whinny broke through the silence as she dove into the arena. Praxis, my Pegasus, soared in, her voice sounding in my mind. We didn't speak in words as much as thoughts and feelings now. I took off into a run, using the stone under my feet to launch me high enough to jump on her._

Where to, my Lady? _She whispered in my mind._

To win._ I answered._

_We soared through the sky. While the minors were going to take the brunt of whatever was guarding that package, I could get in and out. I just needed to make sure I wasn't too far behind them. Praxis raced through the sky, going her fastest. It was a slim chance, but if I played this all right, I'd get a tiny bit more freedom. I'd be able to fight again. _

_I could win._

_"But there's no way to win," a voice responded. Praxis went into a frenzy. I tried to guide her towards the ground, but she was failing in the air. Her mind was shut to me. I knew that voice, knew it from the whispered words as he twisted the knife in my back, as he plunged it deeper into me. His voice rang in my mind, just as sinister and dark as it did the first time._

You'll come with me if you want to live.

_I fell from Praxis, falling through the air, my panic rising…_

And my eyes opened.

I was way too stiff. I knew I had been asleep a while. I blinked my eyes, trying to get the sleep from them. I was still in my bed, and Apollo sat beside me, looking over some kind of report. He looked exhausted and worn, which is saying something for a god.

"I see the world hasn't ended yet."

Apollo set down his report, relief spreading with his smile. "No, not yet, although it came close."

We reached for each other at the exact same time. His fingers wound through mine, and my heart skipped a beat. There was so much I needed to tell him, so much to explain. Tears pricked my eyes, my throat closing with emotion.

"I'm so sorry. I've been such an idiot, and I knew it. I'd never want to put our daughter in danger, and when I felt that knife... I'm so, so sorry."

His expression turned tender. "I know. I never dreamed that another pantheon would come into play. You would have been fine if it hadn't been for that."

"Still, I've been too reckless. Can you forgive me?"

He brushed the hair away from my face, his fingers lingering on my cheek. "Of course I can, darling. You may be reckless, but that's just how you are." His expression melted into something else, a little worry peeking through. I placed my hand over his and brushed my thumb across the back of his hand.

"Did I imagine it, or did I really tell Zeus and Hera to shut up?"

"You did." His lips turned up into a knowing smirk. "That was an impressive bit of magic."

"That wasn't me. Our daughter had quite enough."

"That was her?"

I nodded my head. His hand reached for my stomach, resting softly against it. I laid my hand over his, returning his smile.

"Just like your mother already," he whispered to my stomach. "Gods help me. I'm going to go crazy keeping both of you safe." He leaned forward, placing his lips on my bare stomach, right below the bandages that wrapped around my waist. Apollo stretched out beside me, climbing in with me. His hands cradled me, holding me like he couldn't get enough of me. We were close, our breaths mingling together. He stared at me, memorizing my face. His brushed his lips against my forehead and my nose before he pulled away.

"I was so scared, Addie."

I swallowed, knowing what he meant. "Me too."

I wish I could promise him that I'd never put myself in danger again. I wish I could tell him that I'd sit back, let others take on whatever came. Maybe I could do that for now, while I was pregnant, but after that? I knew what that man said to me. If my family was in danger, there was no way I was sitting back. Apollo knew me better than that. I took a deep breath and focused on his eyes.

"I can't promise to stay out of trouble because we both know I'm a magnet for it. I will promise that I'm not going to let anything harm our daughter. I'm going to fight for you both. I'll fight to come back to you, always."

His gaze softened. He didn't say anything. Instead, Apollo leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine. It was slow, soft, and full of relief. I felt it then, the realization that I'd almost lost him, lost my family with him. He saved me, time and time again, always looking out for me. He pulled me closer, his strength providing for me where I couldn't. My stomach gave a flip of joy, of pure jubilation. I giggled, actually giggled.

"What?" he murmured against my lips.

"She likes it. She's happy," I explained.

"Well, in that case," he breathed as he trailed his nose along my jaw. He placed his lips against my pulse point, gently sucking and teasing until he made my body sing. His breath was hot, coaxing against my throat. "There's plenty where that came from."

I let out a strangled moan. I moved to wrap my leg around him, to pull us even closer, but a sharp prang of pain shot through me. I gripped into his arms as I stifled the moan. Apollo looked at me knowingly.

"And it will have to wait," he ordered. I huffed my breath out, knowing I was full on pouting. I could handle a little pain for the pleasure I'd knew would come. His eyes narrowed, the look on his face heated. "Do not tempt me, Euadne. You almost died."

"It wouldn't be the first time. And we both know you can take away pain with a touch," I reminded him.

"That may be, but then I would have to redo all the hard work I did. You'd be in far worse pain afterwards."

"Why does it hurt so much?" I questioned. He'd healed plenty of my injuries before.

"Because you were stabbed with a weapon that wasn't Greek or Roman. My powers aren't as affective when it deals with weapons from other pantheons. It took all Hecate and I had to save you. It will heal like a normal mortal wound."

Damn it all. That would take weeks. I was _not_ going to wait weeks. Apollo must have read my expression because he laughed.

"Let's give it a week." His lips brushed my temple, his fingers dancing along my spine. His voice turned husky, almost needy. "I don't want to wait that long either, but you need to heal properly. Plus, right now, we have other things to deal with."

It was so easy to forget the drama when I was with him. I had a whole council to answer to, not to mention I had to explain what I did with the scroll and what that god said to me. Suddenly, I felt squeamish.

"Everyone knows, right?" I knew how gossip went on Olympus. Word would spread like wildfire about my condition.

"Naturally. It's been twenty four hours since they came, and I'm decently sure it's made it all the way to the underworld." I knew I was blushing furiously. It was what I expected. "Athena and Artemis have kept away any visitors. You need space to heal properly. Your Father was rather irate when Athena tried to stop him."

"Oh gods, they didn't," I swore.

"It was rather entertaining, like old times," he murmured. "You should have heard them going at it. I let him before they woke you up."

"And the others? How'd they take it?" I questioned.

"That remains to be seen. I'm to let them know when you wake so we can call a meeting."

I groaned. "You know the last thing I want to do is give a report to all of them." Truth was, I'd much rather stay in bed with him, watch a movie or something. I saw the laughter return to his eyes.

"I know. But I think it's best to let my Father have this one. Then, you are confined to this bed. With me."

I nodded my head. There was so much to tell them, so much I needed to know. The fear from my dream came back, haunting me. I needed their help, just as they needed mine.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>I knew it was going to be an interesting meeting when Hera poofed a chair for me to sit in as soon as we walked in. I gave her murmured thanks, and she waved it off. If I'd known Hera would have been nicer, I would've said something sooner.<p>

We met in the throne room. No one had been allowed to enter besides the council, Hades, Hecate, and me. I could tell by the looks on their faces that the majority of them weren't pleased with me, but I didn't know if that was from my condition or the fact that they though I failed. They just kept staring at me.

"Good Tartarus, you really are, aren't you?" Dionysus finally asked. It was then that I realized they were feeling for the baby. Kind of freaked me out.

"Yep," I sighed.

"So that's why you destroyed the arena," he mused.

"You did what?" Demeter questioned.

"Everything was put back right," Apollo pointed out. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Demeter."

"We will address your condition after we discuss the scroll," Zeus ordered. He studied me, like he could intimidate me into telling the truth. "We know most of what transpired because of the demigods. Athena questioned them. It's practically impossible to make a Styx oath, and yet, you swore that the scroll was safe."

"And it is."

"Then kindly explain how, when both of them said they saw your assailant take it."

A smile started to grow on my face. "When you sent me to get it, from the protections it had around it, the precautions you all had taken, I knew there was no way for them to get to it. If they were to steal it, it was going to be when it was on the move, not from its hiding spot." I reached around my neck, unhooking my necklace. I held it up, glad I got at least one thing right. "There's your scroll."

They all kind of looked at me funny. Zeus summoned it to him, gingerly inspecting it. "I note no trace of concealment."

"Then I did a pretty bang up job, if you can't detect it."

"This is a trick," Zeus muttered. "A trick, to save your own hide."

"Then let me prove it. If I'm lying, feel free to zap me into pieces."

Zeus made it reappear in front of me. Hecate was looking at me curiously. Once I became cursed, she taught me the ways of magic. It took about a hundred years before I truly got the hang of it. She looked intrigued, but slightly confused.

"For that kind of spell, you would've had a binding agent-"

"And I had one. I'd just cut my hand. Call it divine inspiration," I explained with a smile. I reached down to my boot, for the concealed knife I kept there. Apollo gave me a look, and I shrugged my shoulders. I said I'd behave, not that I'd walk around weaponless. I cut a fine line in my palm and grabbed the necklace. I whispered the words in Greek, letting the magic flow through me. The necklace morphed, and in the blink of an eye, a scroll sat in my hands.

"Brilliant," Athena wavered.

"It's pretty simple. I just modified it from what I'd done before. I have to perform it with my blood, willingly. No one can break it. Percy and Nico didn't see me make the switch. My back was to them. Whoever that man was, he got my necklace. Sorry about that," I muttered to Apollo. It wasn't easy giving that up. I'd thought certainly we wouldn't run into any more trouble, but I should've known better. I moved to get up, to hand the scroll to Zeus, but Athena beat me to it. I gave her a thankful look. I was already exhausted, and I'd barely moved.

"That was some quick thinking," Hermes added, his tone impressed.

"It's similar to what you did for your task," Ares muttered. "Well played."

Ares gave me a compliment…what the hell. The way he looked at me was beyond weird. I couldn't read it at all.

"And how do we know this isn't fake?" Hera asked. Something in her tone told me she wasn't being condescending, just curious. "I'd certainly make a fake if my child's life depended on it."

"My lady, I've never seen it before. I can make it look like a scroll, but I can't replicate what it says. That is the one I found in the cave. Take a look if you don't believe me."

Zeus opened it and quickly scanned it. He nodded to his wife and the council, affirming the truth.

"That's not the only thing he wanted," I quavered. They all looked at me questioningly me. The memory came flooding back, fear overtaking everything. "When he stabbed me, he said that that only way I'd live was if I came with him, that the universe was looking out for him when I got chosen for this task. He said that it was giving what they needed on a silver platter, and he wouldn't rest until he saw every drop of blood in me drained."

It was quiet for a moment. Apollo looked absolutely murderous, as did a few of the others. None of them said anything so I cleared my throat.

"Why would he want me drained?" I asked.

"Ichor," my father breathed. "They need ichor to create the weapon."

"And they wanted you," Athena breathed. "The stabbing was twofold, both for the scroll and a test. Someone outside the pantheon knows about you."

Zeus gripped the arms of his throne. "I want all immortals on Olympus or in the underworld. We are going to seal everything off," he huffed. "Apollo, I take it Hecate intervened because the wound wasn't healing?"

"The spell I created to heal Addie was to counter Egyptian magic," Hecate announced.

"So we think the assailant is Egyptian?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Not necessarily. They could've used it to frame someone, but with our current information, I'd say it's highly probable," Athena surmised. "We need to keep Addie safe for more than one reason. She'd be the easiest to overcome. If they need ichor, Addie's will be the easiest to get."

"The real question is where are we going to keep the scroll now?" Demeter asked. "If they don't know how to make it, then the ichor is of no use."

"I could take it to the underworld," Hades offered.

"Where one was already stolen? I think not," Hephaestus huffed.

"I think we let Addie keep it," Athena suggested. My eyes kind of widened at that.

"Athena, no offense, but Euadne isn't known for keeping a cool head," Demeter pointed out. "Granted, she'd protect it fiercely, but-

"But she's also carrying a child of Olympus," Athena finished for her. "We made a promise long ago that we'd protect our family's children no matter what. No more fighting, remember? It'd be hiding in plain sight. They know by now that the one they have is fake. They'd expect us to have hidden it somewhere with top security, that we'd keep it on our person, but for the girl who we sent to get it to still have it? It'd be one of the last places they'd look, especially for something as common place as a necklace."

"It has merit," Hermes grumbled. "I wouldn't think to look there."

"Plus, Addie has our protection. I know Apollo's not going to let anything happen to her. They will think it's because of the baby, not the scroll. It's the perfect rouse."

"We could turn Addie immortal now," Aphrodite pointed out.

"No," Apollo countered. "I don't know what it will do to our daughter. I'm still looking into it. We are only resorting to that if it becomes a life and death matter."

"But we all know Addie has a tendency for not following our orders," Demeter rang out.

"And you don't have to worry about that anymore," I countered. I took a deep breath. "If he's after me, Demeter, he's after my child, and he'd have to go through heaven and hell to get to her. I'm well aware that I have a tendency to be reckless, but my priorities have changed. The safest place for her to be is right here, in the middle of a bunch of gods on Olympus. If that's what I have to do to keep her safe, then I swear on the Styx I will."

Hera inclined her head, a satisfied smirk appearing. "I always knew you'd be a fearsome thing if you ever had a child. I agree with Athena."

Slowly, the others murmured their assent. Athena took the necklace from Zeus, placing it back in my palm.

"We'll keep you safe, Addie," she murmured softly.

"Thank you," I whispered only for her to hear.

"We are trusting you, Euadne. You will stay on Olympus at all times, with at least two immortal guards. I want to know where you are at all times, understand me?" Zeus ordered.

"Yes, my lord," I promised.

"Good. Now, let's discuss plans to find this thief."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh...some questions answered among others. The next chapter is actually going to be pretty fluffy and adorable. I think we need that after all the tense drama! And they are going to have a little girl! Yay! I hope that excites you!<strong>

**Until next time! -H**


	23. Chapter 23- The Calm Before

**A/N: I feel like I'm apologizing a lot lately. I kind of hand a family emergency this week with my grandfather, and I just had no time to write. Plus I couldn't get this right, and I'm not going to force publish anything. It just didn't feel right, and now it does. I doubt I'll post anything by Sunday, but there will be two updates next week.**

**This chapter is a filler, but it's very fluffy and happy and sweet and romantic, and I think if you are an Apollide fan, you'll love it. Also, a little time hop!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A little over a month later<em>

_-Addie-_

"Addie, what do you think?"

"Hmm?"

I was drifting in a lounge, utterly content with the world. It amazed me how even thought it was winter in New York, it felt like summer on Olympus. There were flowers all around me, a gentle breeze spreading their wonderful smell. The sun was warm against my skin, making me perfectly comfortable. I'd slept off and on the past few hours with the Muses' soft music floating gently from a garden or two over. They weren't lying when they said Olympus was paradise. The only thing haunting about it was the gods in it. The ghosts happened to be playing nice though.

"You aren't even paying attention," Artemis grumbled.

I sighed deeply before opening my eyes. Today, my babysitters were my sister-in-law and Aphrodite. Artemis was standing over me, holding a tiny outfit.

"A baby hunter's outfit?"

Artemis nodded her head excitedly. "I think we should start training immediately."

"Artemis…she's four months old. She's not even here yet. Really?"

"We can go over technique and strategy. Besides, judging by your tummy, I'd say we are past the four months."

I gave her a glare before folding my arms protectively over my stomach. I'd grown a lot in the last month and a half, enough to where I couldn't hide my bump anymore. I was now obviously knocked up. Despite the growth, my elephant had been strangely quiet while I healed. I'd only felt a brief flutter this past week. She seemed melancholy, and I didn't know why.

The past few weeks had been…well, blissful. Zeus did keep everyone on Olympus for a week or so, until at the urging of Athena, teams went out to hunt down whoever had tried to take the scroll. I was right about being locked in the tower, but the gods were actually trying to make my tower comfortable. I was left alone, for the most part. I had visitors of course, but it was strange. My godly guards happened to be ones that I actually liked most of the time. A few times, my guard surprised me. Hera volunteered to keep an eye on me about a week ago. I'd felt a kick, and Hera tried to touch my stomach so she could feel it.

As much as I appreciated her new found kindness, that wasn't freaking happening.

Everyone learned really quickly to give me my personal space. It wasn't the same aversion to touch I had before, but I didn't want anyone coming near my elephant. I apologized because I knew I'd probably angered Hera enough to make her seek revenge somehow, but in the end, she just laughed and said it was okay, that she understood.

Weird, I know.

"Artemis, we all know there is no telling when that baby will come," Aphrodite pointed out. She was lying beside me, reading the latest Cosmopolitan. "I carried Harmonia a full term, but my gods, Demios only took a little over three months."

"What?" I questioned, looking at her.

"Hasn't anyone told you how immortal children work?"

I shook my head, and Aphrodite sighed. "They pretty much come when they want to. Some will take the full term, others come days after conception. Some mothers will look like they are pregnant, others, you wouldn't have a clue. If I had to guess, I'd say that yours will be comparable to a human's for the most part."

"For the most part?" I echoed.

"You're growing a little faster than normal, so I doubt you will make it to nine months, but who knows?"

"Aphrodite, you are freaking her out," Artemis surmised. She wasn't exactly lying. It must have shown on my face. Obviously, I was barred from having any normal experience.

"How would that make her freak out? I loved my short pregnancies. Do you know how awful swollen ankles are?"

Artemis just gave her a look, but her eyes looked a little wistful. Artemis loved children, but she would never have one of her own. She had the hunters, but that's it. Artemis had stayed true to her virgin goddess status, but one time it had come extremely close to breaking when Orion was around. Apollo didn't go into much detail when he told me about it, and I knew better than to mention it around her.

She glanced down at my feet before raising a skeptical eye to Aphrodite. "Addie doesn't have swollen ankles," Artemis pointed out.

"Maybe she will be spared, but somehow, I doubt it."

"Where are the Hunters?" I questioned. The subject definitely needed to change.

"At camp, for now. Thalia and the others were absolutely livid when I told her that she couldn't hunt with us."

"I don't think Percy is happy either," I offered. I played with the edge of my shirt. I'd only been able to Iris message Percy once since everything went down. Fear curdled in my stomach. If they had been there when Zeus and Hera first came, there was a good chance they would have been blasted. My stomach gave a flutter, and I put a hand on it, rubbing it gently.

"No one is happy right now. I can't see my new girl without Zeus getting his godly drawers in a wad," Aphrodite huffed. "The sooner we catch this creep, the better."

My stomach gave a lurch, and I shot up. Artemis looked at me in concern, and I just shook my head.

"She's just kicking. It's nothing."

"Have you thought about a name?" she questioned.

I shook my head. I had no clue what someone named a future goddess. Was that something Apollo and I picked out, or would divine inspiration handle it for us?

"What we need to discuss is when we are having a baby shower," Aphrodite offered up.

"What's that?" I hadn't really had a reason to pay attention to modern parties. I'd heard the term, but I had no idea what it entailed. The only things I knew about celebrating babies were thousands of years old, and all that took place after the baby was born.

"Well, there's cake and food. Plus everyone brings gifts for the baby. And there are games, so many games! I went to one with a girlfriend a few years ago. It's a lot of fun for a current mortal tradition."

"What kind of games?" I questioned warily.

"Oh like games where we try to guess how big around you are using a string-"

"Absolutely not!"

"And why not?"

"Aphrodite, there has never been a baby shower on Olympus." Just thinking about being the focus of attention in front of a bunch of goddesses made me want to hurl even before I was pregnant.

"Fine, what if there were no games? We can do it after the baby is born, bring some tradition back. What about that?"

"I'll think about it," I grumbled. I felt another roll, and I sighed warily. Something had my elephant all worked up.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Artemis asked as she rubbed my arm. I smiled at her gratefully before another pulse hit my ribs.

"Yeah. She just doesn't realize how hard she kicks already," I stated as I looked down. I swear I felt a wave of guilt come from her, but it was probably just me. I rubbed my ribs, smiling at my stomach. "It's actually a little comforting. She's been so quiet the past week. I hadn't felt anything since…"

And that's when it hit me. I hadn't felt much from her since Apollo left last week. A smile spread across my face.

"Apollo's back."

I stood up from my lounge and took off towards the throne room. I heard Artemis call behind me, but I didn't care. My little girl had known, and now, I could feel it too. That's why she'd been so sad. She'd missed her dad, just like I had. I rounded the corner and paused briefly with a smile on my face.

Apollo and Hermes were talking to Zeus and Athena. He still had his quiver on his back, along with his bow, and he looked a little weary but not terribly so. Like magnets, his eyes met mine, and then that light inside him exploded.

Gods, I had missed him so.

We ran to each other, and I practically launched myself into his waiting arms. I wrapped mine around his head, kissing him like he was the only thing I needed to live. My elephant was fluttering wildly in joy. I pulled away, an ear to ear grin on my face.

"How are my two favorite girls?" he chuckled.

"Happy you are back," I muttered as I rested my forehead against his. Apollo's hold tightened on me slightly. "I missed you. Our elephant did, too."

"Me too," he whispered before brushing his lips against mine. Someone cleared their throat, and Apollo pulled away. I slid down to the ground, but he still kept his arms around me. Athena and Hermes looked amused, and Zeus….well, I could've swore there was a smile teasing his lips.

"Do you have anything else to add, son?" he stated.

"Not at all."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Apollo turned back to me with a mischievous smile on his face. We disappeared in a swirl of light, ending up in our bedroom. He picked me up in his arms, earning a surprised laugh from me.

"How much did you miss me?" he whispered against my shoulder as he laid me on our bed.

"Enough that I don't plan on leaving this room until the sun is down," I pointed out as I laced my fingers through his hair. I pulled him down to me, crashing my lips to his. I was consumed in the kiss, consumed in my need for him.

"I think I like the sound of that," he whispered as he reached for the bottom of my shirt.

And then we were lost in each other.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. I'd thrown on a loose t-shirt and some sleep shorts, something comfortable to sleep in. I walked from the kitchen, carrying a mug of tea in my hand. We had just finished eating dinner after a very, hmm, stimulating afternoon. I could still feel Apollo's hands on my waist, his lips at my cheek, his whispered veneration as he claimed me. He was truly the god of music, and I was his instrument, because he made my body sing.<p>

My husband was sitting on the couch on our balcony, wearing nothing but loose, plaid sleep pants. They were hanging dangerously low on his hips, making me want to absolutely melt. He opened his arms for me, and I gladly went to them. I leaned back into him, reveling in his warmth. Apollo made a blanket appear and covered me in it before wrapping his arms around me. He placed his lips against my neck and a sigh of contentment left me.

The sun had just set, and there was something peaceful about the New York skyline tonight. The sounds of the city melted into one another, leaving them flowing together in a strangely comforting, soft melody. The lights sparkled in the night sky, sending shimmering fractures of light on the river's surface.

"How was the hunt?"

"Unproductive. There's only so much we can do without crossing pantheon lines. I thought about speaking to Anubis."

"I don't want to tell you not to," I muttered. The simplest solution would be to ask a trusted Egyptian ally if it was them, but Zeus wanted to keep our knowledge limited. He had forbidden any kind of contact with the other pantheons. While normally I would encourage Apollo to do it anyway, we were already on thin ice with Zeus. He hadn't punished either of us yet, but we knew better than to think he forgot.

"I just don't think Nu'd knowingly go after you. I think it may be one or two of them, but not all of them," Apollo reasoned.

"Are we sure they are Egyptian?" I asked him.

"That's why it looks like. We found an Egyptian relic in the underworld near the tree of Sorrow. It was Egyptian magic that made that blade," he whispered as his fingers brushed my scar. "What makes you question it?"

"You saw those things that were attacking us. And the guy he just…didn't strike me as Egyptian. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being overly cautious or something."

"I don't blame you if you are. We do have some Egyptian suspects. There was the Setne guy who Osiris warned our fathers about. Plus, Ares said Set is always down to cause some sort of trouble."

"Ares said that?"

"He's actually been, well, surprisingly helpful with all this. He's the one who suggested that shadow might have been your attacker as well. It'd be a smart move, testing our defenses without reveling who it was coming after you," Apollo stated in a weird tone. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Ares showing any kind of kindness towards me was unsettling. Apollo wrapped me against him, knowing what I was feeling without having to ask.

There was a time that I'd given into what Ares wanted. I was tired of fighting him, and although I was compliant, my heart was never in it. He knew that, and it puzzled him even more. It irritated him that I'd lost that spark, that fight. It was the only time I'd ever seen him somewhat vulnerable. He'd tried to make me angry, to push me past the breaking point, but what he didn't realize is that I was already broken. He'd asked what he could've done to make me happy, and I told him to let me go. It was the only time I ever asked because it was the first time I'd thought he'd actually listen. He grew cold after that, and he began to pull away. He didn't come to me as much, and for that I was grateful. It stayed that way for a hundred years or so, and then the night at the ball changed everything.

I'd never been more grateful for that dance with Apollo.

"And did you find anything to suggest that it was?" I responded after shaking the memory away.

"No, there was no trace. But it does make me wonder. We assumed it was a creature, but what if it was magical made? Egyptians are far more skilled in spelled magic than we are," he added. I leaned back to see his face. Apollo looked beyond worried. I place my lips to his jaw.

"Don't worry," I whispered to him. "They can't do anything as long as they don't have this." I brushed the necklace.

"I know."

"Besides, just because they'd have the weapon, doesn't mean that they'd win. Olympus is strong."

"I know that. But my real concern is you."

"I'm safe," I reasoned. Honestly, I didn't think there was a safer place in the world right now.

"You are. But if they ever slip through, if we slack off for just a second," he cautioned. He placed his hands on my stomach, gently holding the two of us. I placed my hands over his, and I felt his lips at my temple. "I've felt your loss more than I've ever wanted to, Addie."

"You won't feel it again," I promised him. I knew it was a promise I didn't have much control over, but I would do everything in my power to keep it.

In that moment, there was a little pulse in my stomach. Apollo jumped slightly under me. I looked at him, a smile on my face.

"Was that her?" he warbled.

I nodded my head. I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers through his. I placed them on my belly, where the movement was. We waited for a moment or two before there was pressure against our hands, like she was placing her own against ours. It was pretty deliberate for a four month old, but then again, I'd seen stranger things since becoming a cursed mortal.

"Good gods," he whispered. He moved from behind me, positioning him so he was kneeling on the floor beside the couch. He ran his hands over my stomach, looking at it in awe.

"I'm going to take care of you and your momma, baby girl," he told my tummy. There was a little flutter in response, and Apollo smiled one of his heart-breakingly tender smiles. "Until the end of my days," he whispered before placing his lips there. "I love you."

My stomach fluttered in response, and there was no mistaking the wave of warmth that came from it. It filled me up. My eyes were brimming with tears. Was it really so long ago that I thought I'd never find happiness again? Apollo looked up at me, a questioning smile on his face.

"We love you, too. More than you'll ever realize."

He moved back up to the couch, pulling us close together. His lips grazed my cheeks, my nose, and finally, they brushed my lips.

"I'll have forever to find out."

I curled into him, tucking my head against his chest. He rested his chin on top of my head, and I closed my eyes, utterly content with the world for now. As happy as I was, there was only one problem.

In our world…things couldn't stay this perfect for long.

* * *

><p><strong>So a little information thrown into the filler, and I really hope you enjoyed the cuteness. <strong>

**Thank you for every single review, and please leave one letting me know what you think!**

**-H**


	24. Chapter 24- Threats and Theives

**A/N: Quickly, let me apologize for missing the last two weekends. I've had some issues at work, and honestly, my mind hasn't been in the right place for writing. I meant to post this last Sunday, but it didn't feel right to me. I will never post a chapter until its ready because I don't want the story to suffer because I've had a bad week. So, I will be back to the Sunday schedule from now on!**

**There's some time hops in here. Starting off, its been about a week since the last chapter.**

**Don't hate me when you get to the end.**

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

I sat on the floor of the spare bedroom, looking at panels, bars, and screws in front of me.

"Where's Hephaestus when you need him?" I grumbled to myself.

"Are you giving up?" Addie laughed from across the room. She was painting the walls a light turquoise blue. I was attempting to put this crib together. I was going to just snap my fingers and save myself the trouble, but she wanted to do all of this without magic. I groaned, knowing that she was this way. I was well aware we had nothing but time, that this was something to keep her hands busy, but sometimes it was just convenient to use magic. I would have already said something, but she'd just get this triumphant smile on her face. I knew I was impatient, and I was going to prove her wrong. I was a god. I could put a crib together without magic.

"No, these instructions are just completely and utter shit. What's wrong with people these days? 'Put Screw B into Shelf M, while bolting it with C & E. What in Tartarus is that suppose to mean?!"

"Exactly what it says. I think you should just concede defeat," she giggled as she came to sit beside me. She looked tired, but unequivocally happy. She was glowing. Her stomach was rounding out, sticking out much farther when she sat down.

"You look good," I reminded her. She looked adorable, actually.

"You saying I look good fat?" she wagered with a raised brow.

"Addie, even pregnant, you don't have an inch of fat on you. I'm just reminding you that pregnant with my daughter or not, you are a stunning sight."

Her cheeks blushed furiously, a smile tugging at her lips. Addie grabbed the instructions from my hand, reading over them quickly. Her brows contracted, and a smile of my own slipped up.

"Ah! See? You don't get it either!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, reaching for some of the pieces. I watched her attempt to piece that part of the crib together. I helped some, but after thirty minutes, it seemed we only accomplished to piece together a pile of crap. It didn't remotely look like a crib.

"That looks terrible," Hermes wagered. "Are you building an obstacle course for my niece?" He walked into the room, setting down a couple more boxes. Shipments were arriving every day with more things for the baby. We didn't know when she'd be here exactly, so Addie had spent the last week getting our elephant's room ready. Athena sat down to make a plan with her (go figure), and Aphrodite did the shopping. Artemis, not to be out shown, decided to help. The arguments between the three of them were the best entertainment we'd had in weeks.

"Like you could do better," I scoffed. Hermes raised his brows in a knowing expression. He snapped his fingers, and the crib magically righted itself. Addie and I looked at each other, and then we simultaneously gave Hermes a glare.

"You're welcome," he sighed.

"We were going to do it without magic," she grumbled. "You just ruined my fun."

"Well, your fun is about to be ruined anyways," he sighed as he checked his phone. Hermes gave me a knowing look, and I knew what was coming.

"Who's going to watch her?" I questioned.

"Hestia and Soter," he managed. Addie was looking between the two of us, her eyes narrowed. If it was Hestia and Soter watching her, then that meant there was a meeting that required the whole council.

"This is about Athena's plan, isn't it?" she questioned as she pulled one of the boxes to her on the floor.

"You know about the plan?" Hermes responded.

"Please," Addie scoffed. "Hera might insist that I don't need to know things due to my _condition_, but I will be more stressed out _not_ knowing. Of course I know. Who do you think was Athena's sounding board when she came up with it?"

We'd had no luck in getting any information about the assailant. So, Athena came up with a new plan. If we couldn't find them, then we'd get them to come to us.

We were going to put a fake scroll out. We'd place protections just like we normally did, letting the information be leaked in a natural way. We'd use their assumptions against them. If they want the scroll bad enough, then they would try to come for it, giving us an opportunity to find out information about them. Athena surmised that there would be a very slim chance that we would catch them. Obviously, they were smart. They knew when to make their presence known. But if we got more information, better leads, then maybe we could catch this prick.

"They want to meet in an hour to discuss it. Athena's finally gotten our father on board," he explained.

"Thank gods," I muttered. I was all for whatever plan had this guy caught with both scrolls safely in our possession. I wanted that not only for Olympus, but for my new little family. Addie opened the box at her feet. She pulled out something encased in bubble wrap.

"What's that?"

"More artwork? I think Aphrodite might've gone overboard," she laughed as she removed the bubble wrap. She turned it towards her, and the color on her face vanished. She was silent for a second, the fear in her eyes reaching the same level they had the night she was stabbed. The crib blasted apart, breaking into tiny pieces. I was immediately at her side, shielding her from the debris. A reprimand began in my throat, but it was stopped short once I followed her haunted gaze.

My heart stopped.

"What the hell was that for?" Hermes huffed. "I didn't mean to ruin your fun. Now we'll have to order a new one, and I-" Hermes stopped once he beheld my expression.

The painting was behind glass, but there was no mistaking the papyrus that held the design. It was done in the ancient Egyptian style, and it depicted the Hebrew children's slaughter that was ordered by the Pharaoh, scythes and blood included, along with a weeping mother.

"Holy Tartarus," Hermes vowed.

"Where did this come from, Hermes?" I ground out. Seeing those babies murdered was a very sick joke to send anyone, let alone a pregnant woman.

"I don't know. It came with the regular shipment. What's that?" he asked as he pointed to the corner.

There was a card nestled between the glass and the frame in the upper right hand corner. I snatched it and read over the elegant script.

_We could've avoided the spilling of innocent blood if you had cooperated. Now, I can't wait to see you grovel. I'll see you soon. _

_Congratulations._

My insides twisted and curdled in fury. My hands began to glow, the edges of the note beginning to steam.

"What does it say?" Addie questioned her voice soft. Hermes plucked the note from my hand, his gaze turning murderous as he read it.

"Nothing you need to worry over," he muttered. Our eyes met, and he knew what was I was thinking. Addie didn't need to read the note to know that her attacker was threatening her. She didn't need any more fear. I slid the painting out of her hands and handed it to my half-brother.

"Take this to our father and the others," I whispered. "I'll stay with her until Hestia and Soter show up. Find out where this came from, Hermes."

He nodded his head, his expression fiercely determined. "No one threatens my niece. No one," he promised. "We will find them, Apollo."

Hermes vanished in a whip and flutter of paper. I knelt down to Addie, rubbing her back. She was staring at the crib, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Addie," I whispered, but she moved away from my hand.

"This is all my fault."

"No, it's not, darling," I urged.

"If I had never gone-"

"Then there's a good chance this person would've gotten the scroll anyways. You kept it safe," I reminded her. I laced my fingers through hers. She squeezed my fingers back before she stood. Her expression had melded into something fearsome. "Addie?"

"I'm going to find this bastard, and I'm going to rip him a new one," she growled. I could tell by the way she clinched her fists that she wanted her daggers. Artemis and I had convinced her to stop wearing them. There was no telling when her magic would flux, and I didn't want her to hurt herself.

"I know you want to. However, you are going to stay here, on Olympus, where we can keep you safe," I admonished.

"No, you are going to let me go to this meeting. You are going to let me hunt down this monster, and then I'm going to make him wish that he was never born."

"Addie, no."

"Don't tell me no, Apollo!"

"You'll do more harm than good."

"Maybe, but you can't just ask me to sit here, to let something happen to our daughter," she sobbed, her voice breaking at the end. She buried her face in her hands, the tears flowing into them. "I can't…I won't…"

I pulled Addie's hands away and cradled her face. Her eyes were bright and wild, the tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm scared, Apollo. I put our daughter in danger, and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her."

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. "I know. So am I. But do you think I'm going to let this guy get away with what he's done?" I asked. Addie shook her head. "You two are my life, my number one priority, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. He's just trying to frighten you, to rile you up. Do not give him the satisfaction."

She nodded her head before burying it into my neck. I picked her up in my arms, carrying her to the chaise in our living room. I laid her down before wrapping a blanket around her.

"I still want to go to the meeting," she quavered.

"I know you do, but you need some rest," I pointed out. "You need to lower your heart rate. Okay? Doctor's orders." I gave her hand a squeeze before placing my lips against her forehead. "I promise to tell you everything that happens. But you have to take a nap and eat something. If you want to take care of our elephant, you have to take care of yourself. Deal?"

"Deal," she murmured.

"I just heard someone mention food," a warm voice rang out. Hestia stood at the doorway, a bright smile gracing her features. I always liked my Aunt. I didn't exactly agree with her being replaced on the council, but she said she was tired of dealing with the drama and politics. After all, it wasn't like it mattered. She had just as much influence on the council as off. My father still went to her for advice, even though he'd never admit it. Plus, she was always good to Addie, seeing what we didn't. "What do you want to eat?"

"Thai," Addie groaned.

"How hot?" Hestia questioned as she entered the open kitchen. She waved her hand, everything she needed appearing in front of her.

"Hot as you can make it, I'm sure," I laughed. Addie nodded her head encouragingly. "Where's Soter?"

"Checking the perimeter," Hestia explained as she lit the stovetop. "You know how he is."

When I looked up, I saw the worry in Hestia's eyes. Hermes must have told her. She nodded her head in confirmation before offering me a comforting smile. We never appear vulnerable to anyone outside our circle. We were gods; we couldn't be, not around demigods and mortals. But when we were around each other, we could let that armor fall a little.

We were a family, and nothing would stop us from protecting our own.

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

The past week had been a blur.

Thank the gods, they had implemented Athena's plan. Setting it up was the easy part compared to getting the council on the same page, and I knew it was time consuming. My guards were being rotated out more frequently, all of them more concerned than they had been. They were quieter, tenser.

Apollo said there had been absolute uproar at the meeting about the threatening picture. I hadn't seen it since he gave it to Hermes, and I didn't want to. I was happy to let Apollo handle it. Athena and Artemis tried to talk to me about it, worrying about me, but I didn't want to. Apollo was the only one that seemed to understand that.

I hadn't felt fear like that before, not even when I was stabbed. My elephant cringed, literally shied as far away from it as she could in my belly. She just knew that something had terrified me. After a moment, I felt a wave of comfort. It made me feel even worse. I was the mom, and I would protect her from this. She didn't need to feel my fear.

If I was going to get through all of this, if I was going to manage to keep my sanity and my elephant happy, I had to shut it all off. My emotions needed to be in check so I could be there to comfort my daughter. I didn't know how this worked, but it was like we could feel the tenor of each other's emotions. I needed to feel strong for her, so I could stop her fear from growing.

Unfortunately, that came with consequences. I wasn't sleeping well, and everyone knew it. Athena kept pressuring me to talk it out, but she just didn't understand. If I talked it out, I'd feel that fear again, and that wasn't something I could do.

Artemis had just finished an Iris message with Thalia. Athena sat not too far away, looking over a diagram.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"Just over the plan for the protections we put in place. We want to make them seem real enough, but we also want them to be able to get through. That's a paradox in itself," she sighed before rolling up the scroll and unrolling another.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked hopefully, but Athena shook her head. I'd been as involved as I could have been, but since the painting and my refusal to talk about it, they had closed themselves off. I wasn't so fragile that I couldn't handle it.

"I can still help, you know."

"I know, Addie. But you have enough on your plate right now. We've got it," she murmured, not meeting my gaze. Anger stirred within me. I felt a questioning pulse, and I rubbed my stomach. I knew I was slightly overreacting, so I bit my tongue. They were doing it out of concern, not distrust.

"Fine. I'm going to bed," I announced.

"You haven't eaten anything," Artemis pointed out. Her expression was guarded. Hades, both of their expressions were. It was driving me insane.

"I'm not hungry," I retorted, which was partially true. The anger had just killed what little appetite I had. I didn't really want a fight. "I'll get something if I get hungry, I promise."

Both of them nodded. I went into our bedroom, quickly curling up with a pillow and a blanket. I'd grabbed Apollo's because his smell just made me feel better. I felt stronger when I was with him. He was out on a task for Zeus, and he wouldn't be back until much later tonight. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. I rubbed my stomach for a while before I drifted off to sleep

I couldn't have been asleep too long. It was dark outside, but it wasn't that early morning darkness. It was the middle of the night. Someone tucked my hair behind my ear, and my eyes bolted open. I quickly relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Hi," I muttered sleepily to him. My vision was fuzzy, but I saw a small grin tease his lips.

"I have something for you to take. It's for the baby," he murmured. "Then, you can go back to sleep."

I nodded my head, but my eyes were already closed again, my mind halfway back asleep. His hand reached under my head, propping it up before a cup touched my lips. I quickly drank it, wanting to go back to sleep. It tasted achingly familiar, but I was too far gone to place it.

"Everything will be fine now," he whispered. "You won't feel a thing."

Strange words, but I didn't worry about them. I was probably dreaming anyways.

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

I was tired beyond imagining, and all I wanted was to hold my wife in my arms.

We'd spent the past twenty four hours watching the Egyptian stronghold in Brooklyn. We might not be able to cross pantheon lines without disaster striking, but somehow, someone was managing it.

A storm was raging in New York. The rain fell in sheets in the city, Olympus thankfully staying dry. We only got the howling wind and rain, along with the lightning and thunder. I assumed my father wasn't happy with the report my half brother gave him. It didn't surprise me.

We were all on edge the past week, things like this happening more and more frequently. Normally, I would worry that this was one of Addie's storms, but it didn't feel like it. This felt more natural, wilder, like it was all of our pent up frustrations tying together. It wasn't good for the mortals, but no one was dying because of our fluctuating emotions yet.

I walked into my house, seeing my sister lounging on my couch. She had a bag of Doritos in her arm, watching some crazy mortal reality show.

"Pick the girl, you twat!" she yelled as she threw a chip at the screen.

"So eloquent," I teased her as I set my bow and arrows down. That earned me a chip to the face. "Everything quiet besides the obvious?" I asked her as a rumble tore through the house. Artemis nodded her head.

"How long have you been in here? You should've seen me talking about the other guy. He's an absolute idiot!" she snorted. "Like all men."

"Only a minute. And I'm not an idiot."

"You are the exception to the rule, and you don't count because you are my brother."

I looked around the room, but Artemis was the only one here. A little annoyance crept through me. Addie was supposed to have two guards at all times. I didn't expect Athena to be the one to slack off.

"Where's Athena?"

"What?" Artemis grumbled through a mouthful of chips.

"Why isn't Athena here?"

Artemis gave me a look like I was insane. "Were you with Dionysus, or do you honestly not remember? She left when you came in."

"What?"

"She walked right past you, Apollo! I may have to add you to the idiot list," she grumbled.

A cold feeling settled in my gut. "Where did you just think I came from, Artemis?"

She turned at my tone, her face questioning. "You went into your bedroom. You've been with Addie, haven't you?"

I was running before she finished. It only took two second, but they felt like an eternity. A thousand questions plagued my mind.

How could they get in? How did Artemis not realize? How could they cross the line?

I stopped in the doorway to our bedroom, falling to my knees. Pain, rage, white hot and consuming filled me.

Artemis said something behind me, but I didn't hear the words. All I could hear was the sounds of my anger, of my feral yell, of the buzzing in my ears. All I saw was the empty bed in front of me.

Addie was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise you guys won't be waiting long. I'm going to try to get another chapter in before next Sunday to make up for missing. No matter what, you will get one Sunday.<strong>

**Thank you for each and every review. They make my day, and I am so thankful that you take the time out to read my story. It means more than you ever know and reading them helped shake me out of my funk.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25- Revenge

_-Percy-_

Today had already started off weird.

I never expected to get a call from Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She didn't say that much, just that Annabeth and me needed to get to camp as soon as possible. We'd left as soon as we could, but it took longer than expected.

None of us estimated how bad this storm would get.

It had been raging for two days now. Lightning flashed through the windows of the car. There were all kinds of weather warnings, and they were calling this the worst series of storms in recent years. Everyone in the area lost power from the storms, so the only source of news was through a radio. Apparently the weather was screwed up all around the world. Annabeth sat in the passenger seat, a dagger in her hands. She seemed on edge, just like me.

"This storm isn't natural. Something's not right."

I nodded my head. I had the same feeling. The storm, Rachel…something was up in the immortal world. I tried Iris messaging Addie earlier to see what the heck was going on, but apparently, Iris was too busy. Instead of the usual shimmer, I got a very brief message about lines being down. That was not a good sign. At all.

Usually, we checked in with Addie one way or another every day. I could tell that constantly being on Olympus was grating on her, but she looked happy enough. However, the past week had been different. Her calls were brief, her voice tense. I noticed it, which is saying something.

We pulled to the side of the road, the hill cresting in front of us. I got out of the car and walked around to Annabeth's side. I took her hand, willing the same invulnerability to the rain as I had to her.

"I'm worried," she whispered as we headed towards the hill.

"Do you think this is Addie?" I waved my hand at the sky. A bolt of lightning came down, hitting way too close for comfort. It would make sense for her not to answer if she was having a meltdown, but this seemed kind of violent for her and way too big. Maybe my father and Zeus were going at it over something. I cringed a little, thinking Zeus may very well use this opportunity to smite me. It wouldn't be the first time he tried.

"No, I don't think so," she whispered as we neared the tree. The dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece was curled warily at its base, its eyes following us as we neared. I reached out and scratched him under the chin, a hum of contentment leaving him.

Thankfully, as soon as we entered Camp, the rain stopped. It was still dark and windy. We walked towards the main house, the grounds eerily quiet. It was winter, which meant most of the campers were back home with their families, but the year round campers had increased the past few years.

"Where is Rachel meeting us?"

"Main house."

We walked up the steps and through the door. Chiron's voice drifted down the hall from his office, his voice strained and anxious. I inched forward to hear what he was saying, but someone cleared their throat.

Rachel was standing at the base of the stairs, her expression murderous. I'd only seen her look that way one time, and that was when she threw a hairbrush at a Titan. She motioned to us, and then the stairs. We followed her up, all the way to the attic. I had to remind myself that there wasn't a hippie-zombie-oracle up here anymore.

I shut the door behind me. Rachel was pacing the length of the room, her hands wringing themselves. Annabeth sat down on a trunk, and I moved over beside her.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Rachel sighed. "And I know they haven't told you, which is stupid, but no one listens to the oracle! Let's just create an all knowing being and then ignore it when it tries to help!"

"Rachel, slow down," Annabeth stated.

"You two have met some of the others," she explained. She looked towards the sky, looking a little relieved before she continued. "I can't say it outright. Just use your heads. You already know the answer," she finished while pointing at me.

"Know the answer to what?"

"When Addie was attacked, what did you and Nico say?"

The memory flooded back. "That he was a god, but he wasn't Greek. He didn't feel right. They never confirmed or denied that to us. Artemis just said to keep our mouths shut if we knew what was good for us. But what does that have to do with anything? Are you telling me that there more immortals?"

"This storm isn't natural. They are very, _very_ angry. A line was crossed, that started it, but this?"  
>she asked as she waved her hands around. "This is all them, all their pent up anger. Both of them are clashing, and they are too prideful to stop and think! They won't be able to act without consequences, and no one will listen to me!" she snapped. "Apollo would, but no one can talk to him right now, and time is of the essence!"<p>

"Rachel, you're not making a lot of sense," Annabeth reasoned.

She turned to us, her hands on her hips. She bit her lip, her expression sad. "Addie's been taken."

My stomach fell out. A deep, hollow pain began roaring in my chest. It felt tight, making it hard to breathe. I remember the way that guy looked at Addie when she was on the ground. There was something wild in his eyes, something absolutely demented.

"What?" Annabeth managed.

"Addie's been kidnapped by another pantheon. They are pretty sure they know who did it, but they are wrong. They won't tell you, but I sure as Hades will. Consequences be damned!" Rachel huffed.

"I'm confused," I supplied.

"You said something about crossing a line," Annabeth reasoned, catching on where I wasn't.

Rachel nodded her head. "There are rules in place, ancient ones that cannot be broken. They are never meant to interfere in each other's affairs. If they do, the laws of the earth go nuts. The earth will crumble in on itself. Someone crossed it to get her. If they go to war against one another…they are just angry and look what it's doing! Someone has to stop them. We just need proof, something to help them see the truth. You can do that."

"We can?" I huffed.

"You are demigods. You can do anything. I had a vision, but it wasn't very helpful."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of you have crossed paths with other descendents of the gods. You just didn't know it. Percy said a name, but I couldn't hear it. They will help you find some answers. It's the only way to save Addie and her daughter, to save the world, but it still may not work."

"But I don't-" I began. I saw the light in Annabeth's eyes. She knew. But before she could say anything, Rachel grabbed my shoulders.

"Think, Percy. Has there ever been someone you've run into that gave you a weird feeling? One similar to the feeling you got when Addie was attacked?"

That's when a name came to my lips. I knew beyond a doubt that it was the answer.

Carter was connected to this other pantheon. If Carter's godly parents took my sister, then we were about to have a nice little chat.

* * *

><p><em>-Addie-<em>

I was half asleep. Disappointment rushed into me when I didn't feel Apollo's arms around me. He woke me up to give me a damn potion, so the least he could do was cuddle with me. Our elephant would've liked that. My whole body felt cold. I tried to open my eyes, but they stayed shut. My thoughts were groggy, slow. There were loud voices, but they were difficult to understand.

"I didn't sign up for this!"

"You owe me, cousin," another voice snapped.

"You are killing both of them," the first responded with a growl. "If you truly wanted to keep them alive, then you would slow down!"

"Loki is right," another voice agreed. "If our plan is going to work, then we need to ensure that they stay alive. We just have to wait for them to attack, and then we will be able to get in and retrieve the scroll. Once we make the weapon, then you can do with her as you will. You'll get your revenge."

There was a pressure on my arm, at my wrist. In my mind I cried out, but no sound escaped. I heard the clank of chains, and I was picked up in someone's arms before my consciousness drifted back into sleep.

* * *

><p>I had no idea how long I'd been out when I opened my eyes.<p>

I was lying in a bed, but it wasn't mine. There were straps holding me down, and my left arm was stuck out. I blinked, trying to clear my vision. A needle was stuck in at the crook of my elbow. A clear tube ran from it, full of golden liquid.

Full of my blood.

Panic seeped into me. My vision cleared, my battle instincts taking over. I shifted a little, willing my powers to help, but it did no good. Had they taken the scroll? Did they know I carried it? I reminded myself that there was no way for them to know, that they couldn't get it without my consent, even if they did have it. I longed to reach up around my neck, to make sure it was still there, but when I tried, pain flashed down my right arm.

"Seems celestial bronze works just as well as dreamshade for you."

I knew that voice, a voice that haunted my nightmares and turned my flesh cold. I twisted my head.

Freyr stood at the foot of my bed, his expression smugly amused. He walked to my left side, where my arm was stuck out. "Mortals come up with the most inventive things," he explained as he pulled the tube from my arm. I winced at the slight pain, and Freyr's smile grew. Blood ran from the spot, but Freyr put a bandage against it. "A way to drain the blood from others. They think they are so clever! We can't waste a single drop from you, and this handy little mortal contraption is a lot cleaner than when we cut your other wrist."

Ah, so that's why it hurt. I looked over, seeing the bandages that covered my other arm. They had the blood they needed. Did they have my necklace?

"It was you," I managed. My voice was weak and raspy. Freyr turned for a cup, and he brought it to my lips. I clamped them shut, refusing to drink anything he offered me.

"Now, Addie, behave. This isn't going to hurt you."

I shook my head. He pulled the cup away slightly. It could be dreamshade. He'd mentioned it earlier. Is that way I felt so lethargic? How had he found out?

"It's not dreamshade or any other poison. We don't need it any longer. I'm sure you can feel it. You are far too weak to be of any threat to me, and it's not like you can go anywhere. You need some sustenance, and if you won't do it for yourself, you'll do it for her," he added as he placed a hand on my stomach. I cringed back, but I couldn't move much. His smile grew. "You wouldn't harm your daughter, would you?"

My elephant gave a weak flutter, and I sent comforting waves towards it. I mentally surrounded it in warmth and protection, and it was almost like she curled into it. Rage filled me. He was right, and I hated that he was right.

"Get your hand away from her," I ground out. "How do I know that won't kill us both? You've gotten what you wanted from me."

"I think we have enough blood at this point, but you have some use still. On my honor, this will not kill you. I don't want you dead yet. There's a time and place for that."

I reluctantly gave in. Freyr moved his hand, lifting my head up so I could sip on the beverage. It reminded me of nectar, but that wasn't quite right. He didn't say anything as I drank it, just looked at me with an amused expression. I felt stronger after I drank it, but it was a fraction of what I normally felt.

"How did you manage to look like my husband?" I quavered.

"I didn't. Unlike your _dear_ husband, I'm not so smug as to believe that I could accomplish this on my own. I needed help, and our god of tricks owed me a favor."

"How is she?"

Another man walked in. He looked remarkably skinny and oily. Something in his eyes looked familiar, but I was certain I'd never seen this man before.

"Alive. And another bag down," Freyr surmised. He tossed the bag of my blood to the guy, and his eyes gleamed wildly as he caught it. He looked a little deranged.

"Perfect. I estimate we will need two more, but let's wait a day or two," he wagered. "She needs to recover."

"You're Egyptian," I realized as I studied his features. He had that same wild gleam to his eyes that Set had. If this guy was a god, it was one I hadn't met.

"I go by Setne," he replied. "Freyr, please stop playing around with our hostage. We need to discuss our next move."

"Have they declared war yet?"

"Not yet, but it's inevitable. They have less than a day to respond now. Let Loki watch her."

"Just give me a minute."

Setne nodded his head. "You should be able to take off the majority of the chains. The spell will hold." He walked out, and I got a good look at the door. It was transparent, like it was made of water, and symbols I wasn't familiar with floated in and out of view with a soft blue glow.

"What war?" I asked. Freyr ignored me as he removed the chains and rope. "You can't do anything without the other scroll. The only people that will die will be the mortals." I was trying to bait him into telling me something, anything I could use. I needed information. A thousand questions plagued my mind, but I bit my tongue. I had to keep my calm.

"I'm well aware."

"They won't trade me for it," I declared. "You are wasting your time."

"See, I disagree, but you'll be happy to know that it isn't our intention."

"Then what is your intention?"

Freyr must have noticed the confused look on my face. He laughed lightly and shook his head. "I thought you were smarter than that, Addie."

"They think the Egyptians have me," I wagered. "They are going to war with them." It made perfect sense. All the signs pointed to them, but they didn't have the right one. The council wouldn't wait for answers or confirmation. They didn't have the scroll, and I bet they'd do just about anything to get it back.

"Oh yes, and things are getting quite ugly," he explained. "We'll get the scroll. Setne gets what he wants, and I get to watch Apollo suffer. He's pretty brilliant for a dead mortal."

"And what exactly does Setne want?"

"What all mortals secretly desire," he whispered. "It will just be a matter of time. I'm not very patient, but I have you to entertain me." Freyr's fingers brushed my cheek, and I flinched away. He grabbed my waist, pinning me down. His face neared mine. There was such anger in his eyes, saturated with hate. "I know what you are doing, little storm. If you are expecting a monologue, you aren't going to get one."

"I don't expect much from slime like you," I snapped.

Freyr chuckled. "Gods, I bet he loves that fire in you. I wish I could've seen his reaction. The solar flares shut down most of the world, you know. And the other's rage almost matched his. It's quite entertaining."

My chest collapsed. I didn't want to hear about my husband in pain, and I knew that he was. I would give anything to tell Apollo that we were okay. Freyr's hand skimmed my waist. I tried to move away, but he was too strong.

"He'll find me," I threatened. Apollo wouldn't stop looking until he did. I just had to stay alive.

"Oh, that's the plan. And he can watch as I kill you and his child," he breathed against my cheek. "Or maybe I'll just leave you broken beyond repair. How do you think he'd feel watching the love of his existence suffer for all eternity, driven mad before he had the chance to make her immortal?"

I swallowed and forced my face to remain blank. He finished removing the last of my bindings except for a long chain that was attached to my wrist. He ran his hand along my bump.

"Do you know how easy it would be to end you? Your human body is so, so fragile. The cosmos have smiled upon me. I heard from one of Set's underling's that you bled easy, and all it took was a knife to your back to test that theory. I wonder if your daughter would survive another wound like that without anyone here to heal you." He waved his hand, a knife appearing in it. My breath caught, and I didn't dare move as he ran the blade across my stomach, careful not to draw blood. "Would you like to test the theory?" I glared at him, and he pressed a little harder. "I asked you a question, Euadne. Would you like to test my theory?"

I could tell from the expression on his face that he wasn't above killing me right then and there. He would without a stray thought.

"No," I managed. The knife vanished, and he patted my cheek.

"Good girl. Now as long as you behave, I'll keep your daughter alive. Displease me, and there will be consequences."

He gave me a good long look before leaving the room. His threats were real. I had to get out of there. I pushed myself up, my body protesting at the movement. It wasn't the worst pain I'd ever been in. I felt along my neck and let out a sigh of relief. The necklace was still there. That was one small mercy.

I climbed out of the bed. I spent the next few minutes looking around the room for some sort of weapon, but anything sharp or useful was long gone. I looked towards the doorway and slowly made my way to it. There was some kind of enchantment on it. I used the wall for support, but every step drained me. I was a couple of feet from the barrier when I slid down the wall. I couldn't take another step. I sat with my back against the wall, my breaths heavy. My hands made their way to my stomach, my eyes closing as I fought the urge to cry.

I had to be strong for my family. Apollo would come for me. So would the others. I just had to make it.

I tried to pick myself up again, but my vision swam. I felt a wave of alarm from my stomach, and my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that took longer than expected. I just had a crazy week. I edited this while I was at work, so please forgive me if I missed something major. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I hoped you still enjoyed it. It was hard to write. **

**I have a lot going on this week, so the next update will be Sunday!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are AMAZING!**

**We know who our villains are, and a little bit of their plan. Let me know what you thought! Was it who you expected? I saw a lot of people suspect Anubis, and he's going to come into play in the next chapter. **

**-h**


	26. Chapter 26- The Other God of the Dead

-Percy-

I paced in the park, waiting for Carter. I said his name, just as I was meant to, and all I got back was a crummy message saying that he'd meet us here with his sister. I trusted the guy enough to know that he wasn't going to hurt me when I met him. I mean I let him do whatever he did to me so I could contact him again, but I was still a little wary of him. Now it made sense why he put me off.

"At least it stopped raining," Annabeth offered. I looked quickly at her before resuming my trek. I didn't like this at all. The weather was still crazy. The clouds were a deep and dark grey, the wind picking up in fast spurts. It felt like we were on the brink of a hurricane. It was maddening. That probably was feeding into my agitated state. If my dad was upset, it'd make sense.

"Are you going to let me talk to them?" Annabeth sighed from the bench. She'd met Carter's sister once, and she promised to keep an eye out for this bad guy they were dealing with.

"What if they do have her? What if they know?" I huffed.

"Then we will find out. They might know; they might not. They could be just as confused as we are. Sadie didn't really seem the type of person to kidnap an expectant mother." I had to admit, Carter didn't either, but that still didn't make me feel any better. I sat down on the bench. I wanted someone to blame. I wanted to take out that frustration on that someone with my sword. "Don't go attacking them, Percy. We need answers."

The gods certainly weren't giving us any. We even asked Chiron when we left, and he didn't even know about Addie. He was out of contact with the gods as well, at least the major ones. Iris was still down, not accepting any messages from any of us. When he told Chiron we were going to do something, he didn't even hesitate to tell us to go. I think that spoke volumes for the current situation.

"But if they know, how can we just stand back and not do anything about-"

"If they know what?"

Carter stood near us, a girl by his side. Carter and Sadie really didn't look alike, but there was something similar in their eyes. They looked a little wary of me, and I probably would have too. I had uncapped Riptide when I sat. Carter's hand rested on his belt, where his weird bent up sword was strapped.

"How about we put the weapons away?" Annabeth offered. She looked at me, narrowing her eyes in that DO-IT-NOW-SEAWEED-BRAIN-OR-SO-HELP-ME kind of way she had. I looked back at Carter and Sadie, my temper getting the best of me. I stood.

"If they know where she's at, then I'd rather have it out."

"Before you go attacking us and what not, remember that you called us. And you wouldn't stand a chance against me," Sadie quipped. A staff appeared in her hands, and she narrowed her eyes at me. Carter quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think what my sister is trying to say, is that maybe we should know what's going on before we start fighting one another. I take it that someone is missing, someone close to you?"

I gripped Riptide. "Yeah, my sister. She was kidnapped."

"Well, we haven't kidnapped anyone," Carter surmised, his expression thoughtful.

"And we didn't think you did," Annabeth explained. She put her hand on my shoulder. I relaxed at her touch. She looked into my eyes, and I saw something fierce there, something that told me she'd never give up until we found her. She turned back to Carter. "But we do think you know who did."

Carter and Sadie looked at one another, their expressions confused. Annabeth sighed deeply. We didn't know if we'd get in trouble for this. Not too long ago, we weren't allowed to mix with Romans, and now, we were consorting outside our freaking pantheon. There was a good chance that if we got caught, we'd be smited, even if we were trying to help. It depended on what kind of day the gods were having.

"How are we suppose to know that?" Carter reasoned.

"Because the Egyptian gods are the ones who took her."

Realization drew on their faces. Carter quickly drew his weapon, and Sadie's staff started to glow. "You're not Egyptian?" Carter reasoned.

"No, we're Greek," Annabeth stated.

"So your gods are the reason ours are all bent out of shape? Why they haven't contacted us?"

I may be slow at times, but even I could tell they were startled by the news. I lowered my weapon, hoping they would do the same. "I'm a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. We are demigods of the Greek pantheon."

"Holy shit," Sadie murmured. "So it is true. We always suspected, but we never had proof. They'd mentioned other gods, but they never said anything further than that. There was this one girl I ran into at school, and I always got the same feeling around her I had with you," she explained as she pointed to Annabeth. "You wouldn't happen to know a girl names Drew, would you?"

"I know a Drew Tankana. She's a daughter of Aphrodite," Annabeth explained. Sadie's eyes widened. It must have explained a lot.

"They always told us never go to into Manhattan unless we could help it," Carter admitted. "After I met you, I wondered."

"So did I, but I didn't want to go looking for trouble. I've had plenty of it."

"Wait," Sadie chuckled. "Those myths are true, too? The Greek gods actually got it on with your parent?"

"Well, I was born from my mother's head," Annabeth stated, "just like she was. Percy on the other hand…" She trailed off, looking at me for help. I made a face. After all I know now, it's really, really weird to think of my mom getting it on with my dad. There's really no easy way to say that your dad cheated on his immortal wife with a mortal, and you were the result of it. And that he did it a lot. Honestly, my dad kind of slept around.

"Yeah, pretty much what you said," I finally admitted.

"Wild," Sadie beamed. "Aren't the Greeks kind of known for not being able to keep it in their pants? How many siblings do you have?"

"Just one. That I know of, anyways."

Sadie looked curious and opened her mouth to respond, but she was stopped by her brother's glare. "Sadie," Carter warned. "Please, shut up. Why would the Egyptians kidnap a Greek demigod?"

"She's not a demigod. She's an immortal," I pressed. The fear for Addie came creeping back in. I didn't exactly have time to give them the full story. I needed to get to the point. If they couldn't help, then we'd find another way.

"Addie's special for an immortal," Annabeth began. She quickly told them how Addie was a demigod turned immortal and married to a god, and that Apollo and her were expecting a child. We kept the details to a minimum. For all intensive purposes, Addie _was_ immortal. We were sworn to secrecy of her condition, and if they were behind it, we couldn't let it slip. That was one thing Annabeth and I first agreed on.

"Wait, you think that we kidnapped a knocked up goddess? Why would the Egyptians do that?!" Carter looked horrified.

"We don't know. But apparently they think so," I said as I pointed to the empire state building. Right on cue, like they had rehearsed it, a bolt of lightning shot across the sky. A rumble of thunder followed soon after.

"It has been strange the past few days. We aren't children of the gods, but we kind of channel them. It's a complicated story. They haven't been responding to us the past two days, since the storms started."

"That's when Addie was taken," Annabeth surmised. "Look, we have to stop this. If our pantheons go to war, there won't be anything left."

"And not just for the world. Addie…she's…she's had such a hard life. These past few years were the happiest I'd ever seen her. She doesn't deserve this, and I have to help her. Please," I added. Carter and Sadie looked at each other, both of them carrying a determined expression.

"You know what we need to do right?" Carter stated. Sadie nodded her head. She turned to us, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You guys are coming to Brooklyn with us. We need to have a little chat with my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>You want to talk about a bad feeling?<p>

When we walked into this floating mansion in Brooklyn, I thought I was going to crawl out of my skin. It was awful, but I needed to stomach it for Addie.

There were a lot of kids running around, and when I passed them, they would slow, a weird look on their face. Sadie had done something to make me invisible. Annabeth just threw on her hat. I couldn't see her beside me, but I could feel her fingers laced through my own. We were ushered into a room that kind of looked like a library. Sadie had left, but she quickly returned with another boy. He looked about my age, and he glanced warily around the room.

"Sade, what's going on?"

"Walt, I need to talk to Nu. Like yesterday. So do whatever you do. Put him on the line."

"Sadie, I don't know what to tell you-"

I would have melted from the look Sadie gave this dude. "I know he's there."

"He is, but he's like….mentally checked out or something. He'd a god, Sadie. He can be in two places at once."

"And he can also ignore me, apparently. I'm so over this."

Sadie whispered a word, a glowing symbol forming on Walt's forehead. His eyes glazed over.

"Anubis! I know you can hear me, and I'm madder than Chaos that you've been ignoring me, but if you'd like to stop a freaking war, I suggest you get your consciousness back to Walt _right now_."

The symbol disappeared, but Walt's eyes remained glazed. Sadie crossed her arms, staring at him like she could burn a hole through him.

"I don't know why he puts up with you," Carter sighed. Sadie gave him a scathing look. Walt shook his head, his eyes clearing.

"Sadie, I was in the middle of something rather important," he groaned before stopping. His voice was different now. His accent had changed. His eyes went wide. "What have you done?"

"I think the better question is what the hell your crazy family has done." Sadie snapped her fingers, and I reappeared. Walt, who wasn't Walt, looked at me warily.

"You brought one of them here?"

"Two actually," Annabeth added as she took of her hat. "Anubis, right?"

He nodded his head. "I'd never mistake those eyes. You're one of Athena's, aren't you?"

"Wait, you knew!?" Sadie burst out.

Anubis gave her a look, and Sadie silently fumed. He looked at me again, the ghost of a smile teasing his lips. "You remind me of someone I know. She broods the same way you do. Son of Poseidon?"

I nodded my head, and then, I lost it. He knew Addie.

I pulled out Riptide, and before I realized it, I had it point right at Anubis's chest. He looked at me carefully, but he didn't fear me.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"You can't kill me demigod, but I'm quite protective over this mortal's body. I suggest you step away," he warned.

"Tell me where my sister is, and I will."

"Percy," Annabeth warned.

"You sister?" he questioned, his voice confused.

"My sister is Euadne Maximus, and I have the distinct feeling you know who she is," I growled. Anubis paled.

"Addie's the one who is missing?"

I could feel Sadie ready to release a spell, and Carter had his sword out. Annabeth had inched closer to me. I knew I was over reacting, but I didn't care. It had gotten severely personal this time. Rage and fear fueled me.

"She was kidnapped two days ago," Annabeth explained.

"Oh gods," he muttered. "Now it all makes sense." He looked right into my eyes. "Percy, we didn't take your sister."

"How do you know my name?"

Anubis smiled. "I do know Addie. She talked about you. A lot, actually."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because Apollo is one of my best friends. I just sent them a baby gift," he muttered, looking stricken. "I'll be happy to explain, but lower the sword, please."

I hesitated for a moment. Annabeth came to stand beside me, her gaze focused and intense, like she could read straight through this boy and see the god inside.

"You really don't have her?" Annabeth asked once more.

"No, we don't. I'd never want anything to harm Addie. I'd fight for her like she was one of my own."

I lowered Riptide and took a step back. Sadie moved over to Anubis, and he offered her a comforting smile. He looked towards us, gesturing to the couches.

"Take a set, demigods. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>We'd just spent the last half hour talking over each of our stories. Apparently, the reason Addie didn't come to New Rome with us was because she had to meet with the other pantheons. They have this big meeting, and she had met Anubis there. Their current side of things was pretty easy: the Egyptians received a message from the Greeks. They agreed to chat, and by the end of it, our side had delivered an ultimatum. Give back what you took, or else. They were given a deadline of a week.<p>

There were six days left.

I had no trouble believing that. Sounds like something Ares would say.

The Egyptians had no idea what they were talking about. In typically godly fashion, they started arguing and blaming each other rather than trying to find a solution.

I was just finishing telling Anubis about our quest, and the mysterious figure that had attacked Addie. His gaze narrowed.

"It was an Egyptian blade? Egyptian magic that harmed her?"

I nodded my head. "That's what Addie told us."

"But this man doesn't sound like one of ours."

"Don't you have command over the dead?" Annabeth asked.

"I do, but in a different way. I'm not like your gods, Annabeth. I protect them, not control them. And as far as I know, no one on our side has that power. Spirits and mummies, sure, but nothing like what you are describing."

"I thought so, too. I'd been researching. So it stands to reason that someone is framing your pantheon," Annabeth surmised. Anubis nodded his head.

"That's what I think as well. When we spoke to the Greek council, we tried to offer that explanation, but they wouldn't listen. I understand now why they are so inconsolable. I tried to talk Apollo, but he's beside himself. I've never seen him look that enraged before. He couldn't even look me in the eye. They feel violated, and it's not something we are use to feeling."

"So what do we do?" I asked. I glanced at all of them. I knew how desperate for answers I looked.

"I'm going to help you," Anubis answered easily. "We are going to find Addie before something bad happens. Before the world gets destroyed."

"How are we going to do that?"

"If we want answers, I know someone who will most likely be able to point us in the right direction. He owes me. I'm not too fond of him, but if there is anything going on in any pantheon, he makes it his business to know about it. I should be able to come with you there."

"Where is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Miami," Anubis replied with a grim smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't said his name, but you guys know who they are going to see! Next chapter will continue off of this, and be from Addie's POV. We won't hear from Apollo for a few chapters. He's just very distraught at the moment :(**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome, and I appreciate every single one.**

**Mondays and turning out to be a better day for updating, so I will see you guys next Monday!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review letting me know what you think! :)**


	27. Chapter 27- The Guard

**A/N: I owe you guys a huge apology! I had to go out of town, so I knew I wouldn't be able to update last week. I forgot to tell you in the last chapter!**

**As for this past Monday, I'm sorry it hasn't gotten posted until today. I wasn't happy with this chapter enough to post it. Frankly, it was terrible, but now I am super pleased! I edited this during my lunch break at work, so I know I've missed things.**

**We are getting a little from Apollo, just to see where he's at mentally. Addie will have most of the chapter, and she's going to get some help from a surprising source.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

I had to fix the crib.

I ordered a new one when Addie broke it. Hermes delivered it this morning. I knew they were placating me, trying to keep my temper and grief in check, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. It was just another reminder of what I didn't have right now.

I should have left it in the box, maybe just used magic to put it together. I couldn't do it though. Addie wanted to do it by hand. She wanted to do it together. That damned stubborn, beautiful woman took pride in doing things herself, something I'd long admired in her. I would not let her down. I'd been at it a few hours now, taking my time to do it right this time. It was almost finished, a perfect golden crib for my daughter.

It had been four days since I heard her laugh or saw her smile. Four days since I felt her arms go around me before her lips brushed mine. Four days that had left me more furious than I'd ever been. Part of me wanted the world to burn with me. Tartarus, it almost did.

My gut told me it wasn't the whole Egyptian pantheon. The brief second I looked at Anubis, there was confusion and worry in his features. He had nothing to do with this, but it was the only lead that we had. Maybe to avoid a war, they would find her kidnapper or at least give us some additional information.

The scroll was important, but Addie was our top priority. I think it was the first time since the war that the whole council agreed on something. An Olympian is a furious thing when our word is called into question, and we promised to protect our own against outside forces, no matter what.

"Do you need some help?"

I turned at the voice, surprised to see Aphrodite waiting in the doorway. Most of the council stayed out of my way since the meeting with the Egyptians, but they attempted to keep a covert eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Now, I was the one that had to be babysat, which put me in an even fouler mood.

Aphrodite looked composed, as always, but her mascara was a little smudged, like she had cried. She didn't wait for my answer. She moved over to me, taking hold of the panel that I was attaching. She held it up for me, and I began securing it with some screws. We worked in silence for a while. She never asked how I was doing because she knew. My whole world was tainted grey, devoid of color since Addie and my daughter were taken. There was nothing she could say to make it better, and at the moment, there was nothing we could do but wait.

Together, we finished the crib. I sat back against the wall, trying to reign in all my warring emotions. Addie would have laughed and made a joke, but her eyes would have shown how proud she was. Aphrodite gathered the bedding for the crib, painstakingly making it. When she finished, she stood back to admire it before coming to sit by me.

"I went to the fates," she finally whispered. Pressure built behind my eyes, but I took a deep breath and willed the tears away. I went to see them as well, but they refused to give answers. There was nothing but pity in their eyes, which only infuriated me further. I didn't want pity. I wanted a way to save my family. Their only response was that they couldn't give me an answer.

That's when the solar flares almost destroyed the world.

"Did they have anything to say?" I finally murmured.

"I don't understand. I haven't seen anything like this since Dionysus and Ariadne, and your connection is stronger than theirs. Gods, it's almost tangible, even now. You two were meant to be. I want you to be happy, to be together. I'm willing it, every single moment, and we still have no leads, no answers. I'm a freaking goddess! It should be happening." I nodded my head. I could relate in the feeling helpless department. I'd make the sun stop burning if it meant that I got her back. "They said this is the way it has to be, that this all has a purpose."

"What purpose?" I burst harshly.

"It would test our strength, that this would change us for the better. There has to be a sacrifice, a moment of complete unselfishness," she finished sadly, "or the whole world would fall. That's all they gave me."

I saw plenty of possibilities in my mind, but the most prevalent was my vision of Addie's tears and sobbing that she couldn't do this. I balled my fists. Did it have to be this way? Was she always meant to die, to be taken from me far too soon? Death always seemed to be looming over her, stealing her happiness every time she ventured too close. Was the family I wanted going to be taken from me? I couldn't believe that. I had to trust in her, in us. She deserved a happy ending, and I'd do anything to make sure she got it.

"If it is Addie and the baby, I'd take their place," Aphrodite admitted. I smiled, just a small one, for the first time in days. We had thought the same thing, and even if I wasn't a huge fan of Aphrodite, she was on my wife's side this time. I placed my hand on Aphrodite's arm, giving it a quick squeeze before rising. I couldn't look at the crib anymore.

Because I would, too. I'd take Addie's place in less than half a second.

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

There was something cold on my forehead.

Someone was dabbing my neck with another cloth, cool water running down my skin. I was freezing, but the rag felt so good that I didn't complain. I took a moment to gather my thoughts. I was back in bed, the chain removed from my wrist. My body was elevated slightly, propped up on some deliciously soft pillows. Every part of my body was sore. My stomach fluttered anxiously, and I moved my hand to rest on it. Whoever was dabbing my neck stopped.

I blinked open my eyes, terrified that it would be Freyr tending to me, but I was pleasantly surprised. It was another man at my bedside. He was decently good looking. He had dark hair, almost black, and it hung to just above his shoulders. His eyes were a starling grey-blue, and they studied me like I was the most interesting puzzle he'd ever encountered. Something in his gaze reminded me of Hermes: carefully composed and something I couldn't read. I moved, but he placed a hand on my shoulder, pushing me gently but decisively back into the pillows.

"You need to stay in bed," he stated.

"You can rot in hell with the others," I rasped.

"I have been, I assure you," he added quietly. I could have sworn his lips turned up slightly, fighting a smile. He reached behind him and turned to me with a goblet in hand. "You've been running a fever since I found you passed out at the door. You need to drink this."

Now the chills made sense. I stared at the glass. Like Hades was I going to drink anything these people offered. He waited for me to take it, and I looked away.

"Freyr said you'd be stubborn."

"I'm sure he said a lot of things," I quipped. He sighed deeply and stood.

"It's not poison," he admonished me. He gave me a pointed look before taking a sip from the glass. I watched him carefully, looking for any signs that it was weakening him. "They need you alive for your blood to be of any use to them. Drink it. It will help," he promised.

"I don't want your help."

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." He set the glass down on the table beside the bed and walked towards the door. He paused at it, turning towards me with an arched brow.

"It's there if you want it. Just so you know, you won't be able to leave this room. It's enchanted to keep anyone with Greek blood inside. You'll just make yourself pass out again."

He eyed me for a moment. He met my stony stare before he stepped out of the room, leaving me alone. I rolled over in the bed. I closed my eyes, still utterly exhausted despite sleeping so much. Part of me wanted to try the potion, but I knew that Freyr would kill me just as easily as help me. Was that guy telling the truth?

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to my stomach. There was a small flutter in response, traveling towards my hand. I smiled and gave my tummy a pat. "I'm the one that should be taking care of you, not the other way around."

I reached forward and took the cup. It didn't smell like dream shade or any poison that I knew of. I tipped the contents in my mouth. After a few moments, the aches and pains faded, like I'd taken a super dose of Nyquil or something. I curled in a ball and closed my eyes before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was no longer in the bed.<p>

The touch pulled me from my stupor. I was strapped to a table, elevated a lot like a lounge chair, my arm once again out at my side. They were taking more of my blood. I froze, and a deep voice chuckled behind me. A thousand memories plagued me, each one worse than the one before it. There was no way to fight him, no way to take a stand. Freyr was infinitely stronger than me, and I was bound. He came to stand beside me, an amused smirk gracing his features.

"Why so tense, darling?" Freyr admonished. He tapped the tubing. "It will make it take longer, and you look exhausted. Got to take care of the little one." His hand drifted across my stomach, the pressure increasing substantially. It was a warning to play nice.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd get your hands off of me," I stated. "I'm not very fond of being touched by slime."

"Oh really? From what I hear, you enjoy it."

I bit my tongue. His hand brushed my waist.

"We have a few more minutes until the bag is filled. I've been meaning to ask you," he started as he sat in a chair at my head. "How did it feel to be a slave to Ares's whims for so long? I'd imagine that it took quite a toll on your mental state."

"You don't care," I managed to get out. My throat felt sore and swollen. "Just take your blood and leave me alone." I tried to move my head, but he gripped my chin. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't break his hold.

"Oh, but I do."

He stood again, letting go of my chin. I turned away from him, but he leaned in, his breath parting on my neck. He brushed his lips right below my ear, sending out a wave of warmth through me. My body relaxed, a pleasured sigh leaving my mouth. I immediately clamped it shut. I didn't want this. I wanted to be across the world from him. He needed to get the hell away from me.

Freyr laughed lightly, his breath stirring my hair before he pulled away. The table shifted slightly as he sat on the edge. "Do you know what I am the god of in my pantheon?"

He waited for me to answer, but I didn't have one. I never really studied Norse mythology. I turned back to him. "The god of bad decisions? The god of bastards? Or maybe asshats who stab and kidnap pregnant women."

"I am the Norse god of virility and prosperity. I bring fair weather and sunshine, a lot like your husband."

His fingertips brushed my outstretched arm, followed with another wave of warmth. I trembled at the touch, but it wasn't because I was scared. It was because I wanted _more_. My breaths left me in panicked bursts. He moved to traced along my waist, venturing way too far than I was comfortable with. Normally, I would be clawing and scratching to get away, and I wanted to. But as much as my mind protested, my body would not respond.

"The Virility is the best part. I bestow peace and pleasure to mortals. I give them what they need, even if they don't know it," he explained as he shifted so he leaned over me. His hand brushed my cheek, and I wanted to scream. That's when it clicked. Freyr had some kind of power over my body. My stomach turned. This was freaking sick. His free hand paused on my lower stomach before his grin turned absolutely wicked.

"My word, you are almost as easy to entrance as a mortal. If it wasn't for the ichor in your blood, you'd be throwing yourself at me."

"You are a sick bastard," I spat.

"Maybe so. Isn't it frustrating though, your body and mind at war with one another? It's enough to drive anyone mad," he acknowledged.

He leaned forward, his hand grabbing my waist, and my internal alarm went off. Everything in me screamed to get away from him. I could not respond, but thankfully, my elephant could. A wave of calm enveloped me, and she took over. The pulse of magic left me, throwing Freyr back away from me. He yelled in surprise and frustration before he hit the floor, and he rose, fuming. He reached for me again, but he howled in frustration and immediately left go. I silently thanked my daughter for helping when I couldn't.

Freyr's hands were steaming red welts. They were already healing, but it didn't dampen the rage on his face.

"I see your daughter is just as much a pain in my ass as her father is," he growled.

"I told you to get your hands off me. You should have listened," I surmised with a small grin. Freyr charged forward, looking ready to kill.

"What in the realms are you doing? I told you to wait!"

Freyr stopped his advance. The man from earlier walked in with a small pot in his hands. He looked from me to Freyr, who had straightened with a confident smirk.

"Just getting reacquainted with our guest," he smoothly answered. He looked down at the bag before removing the needle from my arm. "I'm already done. We'll give her a day or two to recover before we take another bag."

"All that you have collected will be useless if you let her die," he argued. He pushed Freyr out of the way and began bandaging the crook in my elbow. "Tormenting her will not help your cause."

Freyr nodded, but there was so much hostility in his eyes. It was frightening. "Of course, dear cousin. After all, I have plenty of time to play with our guest. The real fun will happen once she is stronger."

My insides turned cold at his declaration. He winked at me before leaving. The other man set the pot down before moving towards me, his palms raised in a placating gesture.

"I'm going to get you back to bed. Please refrain from trying to kill me."

I hesitantly nodded my head. He unbuckled the straps that held me. I tried to stand from the table, but before I could, he picked me up in his arms. He handled me like I was the thinnest glass. My elephant sent waves of worry my way. He placed me back in the bed, which was one room over. The man waved his hand, making another blanket appear. He walked back into the other room and returned with the small pot and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Eat, and then you can go back to sleep." He offered it to me. It was some kind of soup, and to be honest, it smelled absolutely wonderful. I took small sips, the food not settling well with my tender stomach. I only made it about halfway through before I had to stop. He didn't say anything as he took the bowl and wrapped the spare blanket around me. He rose, looking the most regal I'd ever seen him before stepping out the door.

"I'll be right outside if you need me. You won't be bothered. I suggest you use this time to get some good sleep. You need it badly."

He stepped through the barrier, but through the sheer opening, I saw him take a seat outside to guard my door.

* * *

><p>The darkness was consuming.<p>

It was heat without the light. It burned and coursed through me, leaving my very soul shattered. I cried out, but there was no one to hear me.

_It's been so long_, the voice whispered. _So long since we've had something so powerful_.

I tried to run, but I couldn't see. My breaths were rapid, approaching hysteria. Tear ran down my cheek. I had to get out; I had to find a way. I shot through the dark, but it never lessened, never bore any sign of growing light. Something grabbed at me, like shadows whispering against my skin. The harder I ran, the more they tried to stop me.

_He'll never make it in time_, the voice chuckled darkly.

The burning grew worse, and I fell to my knees. I clamped my hands over my ears, trying to block him out. I was burning alive, my soul screaming for release, begging to end the misery.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

><p>"Good Ragnorak, wake up child!"<p>

Someone was shaking me, and my eyes flew open. I was covered in sweat, my whole body trembling in terror. My guard stood above me, looking at me with what I swore was concern. I placed a shaking hand against my forehead as I pushed myself up and away from him.

"What-"

"You were screaming. I've been trying for almost five minutes to wake you."

My throat was raw. That dream was achingly familiar, one I'd had probably a hundred times before I took Hecate's potion… They couldn't come back, not now. It was just a coincidence, all the stress of the past few days taking a toll on my body and mind.

"It's the fever," he reassured me. He held a goblet out for me. "You need more of this. Immortal or not, it's not good for your child for you to be so worked up."

"And why should I trust you?" I quavered.

"Because while I am known for being malicious and conniving, I do not do it whimsically. I do not prey on those who don't deserve it. And I do not murder children."

I reached for the glass, trusting in the fact that they still needed me alive. As I took it, my hand twitched, which sent the cup flying and its contents spilling on the bed and floor.

"I'm sorry," I began, but he held up a hand. He picked up the cup, the liquid magically vanishing from the floor and bed.

"I have more." He moved to a table across the room, filling the glass once again from a pitcher. He walked back over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. I started to reach for the cup, but he gave me a stern look. He pressed the cup to my lips, letting me get a good gulp down. It was pleasantly warm, its contents relaxing my aching frame. Something about the act seemed familiar…

"You were the one who looked like Apollo," I realized. He scanned my face before nodding his head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Loki."

"Loki, as in the Norse god of mischief?"

"For my enemies, yes," he admitted.

"So you hate the Greeks?" I asked.

He tilted his head to the side before answering. "No, not at all. I simply owed Freyr a favor."

"And this is the favor?"

He shook his head. "No, child. My favor was to take you from Olympus. As for my presence now, I'm doing it of my own free will." The confusion must have shown on my face. He smiled before putting the cup to my lips to drink again.

"Freyr neglected to tell me some of your details, so I threatened to tell Odin of his mad schemes. Long story short, Freyr needs to keep you alive, and I volunteered for the job. As long as I'm here, I'm not going to let him harm you or your child."

I nodded my head. I vaguely remembered an argument between Freyr and Loki when I was first taken. He'd fought for both of us, and he didn't even know me. Loki helped me finish the potion before rising.

"But why?" I blurted as he moved away. It didn't make sense.

"Because I know how it feels to lose a family, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Get some rest."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think!?<strong>

**FYI- I imagine Loki as mostly his traditionally Norse mythology self, but I love Marvel's adaptation, so I've thrown a few characteristics in there as well. **

**We are back on schedule, so I will see you guys next Monday! Thank you so much for each and every review! When you guys are excited, I'm excited, and that helps me write faster. Please leave some telling me what you think!**

**Until next Monday! :)**


	28. Chapter 28- The Gamble Won

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry I didn't get this posted last night. I wasn't 100% happy with it (I'm still not but I do feel better about it). Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it. Please excuse anything that I missed because I am decently tired.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! You guys are amazing! :)**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

I was never, ever going to travel through the Duat again. I'd rather listen to Dionysus sing for eighteen hours straight. The only positive was that it took us less than five minutes to get from Brooklyn to Miami.

We stood outside a familiar club. Usually, my memory wasn't that great, but it wasn't hard to remember how shaken Addie looked when she came out of there a few months back. Will and I had asked what happened, but she wouldn't tell us anything. It was freaky. I was actually kind of scared she was bailing on her wedding, but that wasn't the case.

"This place is beyond weird," Sadie mused. Carter nodded his head. I now recognized the feeling of being around something I shouldn't be around, aka something in another pantheon. Addie had kept us far enough away that I didn't realize it. It made the hair on your arms raise, like lightning was seconds from striking (which was a distinct possibility if Zeus knew where we were at right now).

"This god isn't in your pantheon, is he?" Annabeth asked Anubis. He shook his head, a sly grin on his face. "How many are still around!?"

"More than you'd think, but most have faded. And no, he's not. He's Sumerian. Not as strong as the three big pantheons, but he's a formidable opponent. He knows practically everything about every pantheon, and they are older than most."

"So we are just going to waltz in and ask him about Addie because he owes you one?" Sadie questioned. Anubis nodded his head.

"Wait… how are you going to walk in there? I thought there was a rule or something?" I asked.

"There is. When we cross pantheon lines, disasters tend to happen. Pompeii was one of them. The storms in New York? They were not just your gods' anger. There's a good chance that I won't be able to enter, but I'm hoping that since I'm currently residing in a mortal's body, it won't be an issue."

"When will we find out?" Carter asked.

"When we approach their guard. Everyone ready?"

We all nodded our heads. Annabeth threw on her hat, and Carter faded from in front of me after some quick whispered words. Sadie approached me with a smirk, whispering the same words as we both vanished.

"All right, you remember the plan. We stay quiet until I get Enki by himself. No one over reacts; no one attacks anyone, am I clear?" Anubis surmised. He looked in my direction.

"What?" I huffed. Anubis just gave me a pointed look. "Fine, I swear on the Styx to keep my sword to myself. Happy?"

"Yes. Okay, let's go."

The walk up to the building was pretty uneventful. I don't know what I expected: moats of lava, Sumerian magic raining down horrors on us. Really, we just walked through the parking lot of an empty building. Big whoop. We rounded the corner of the building, and a huge winged lion looking thing was curled up at the entrance, dozing in the shadow of the awning. It rose, looking lazily at Anubis.

"Your business?"

"I have an appointment with Enki."

"Your name?"

"Walter." His voice was completely at ease. The thing rose, looking skeptical.

"You have a lot of power for a mortal," it surmised.

"Which is why I have an appointment with your master," Anubis retorted. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Master's office is up the stairs, first door on the left," the lion thing instructed. "Do not disturb the others."

The thing moved out of the way, and we edged around him with Anubis. He paused briefly at the door.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth whispered. The lion thing was watching us, well, it was watching Anubis, but it felt like its eyes were on me since I was standing invisible right beside him.

"Just making sure I can enter," he breathed back. He took a tentative step across the threshold and let out a bated breath. The club was empty, still covered with empty glasses and bottles from the night before. I spotted the staircase at the other side, and we all headed towards it. With each step, my anxiousness grew. I hoped Anubis was right that this guy had answers.

Anubis knocked quickly on the door and a muffled "Come in" came from the other side. He opened the door, and we entered as planned: Sadie and I in the front, with Carter and Annabeth behind Anubis.

"I don't usually take calls from demigods," he huffed as he looked through his phone.

"Good thing I'm not a demigod then," Anubis replied cheerfully. Enki raised his head. He studied Anubis for a moment before his eyes went wide. A huge curved sword appeared in his hands, and he pointed it at Anubis.

"You are either very dumb or very confident coming before me," Enki huffed. Anubis shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not an enemy, Enki. You just aren't use to seeing me this way," he replied. Anubis's form shifted for just a moment from Walt to another young man with tanned skin and black hair.

"Anubis?" Enki gaped. "How? What-"

"In a mortal's body," he explained. "I didn't know it would work until I did it."

"Why am I the one they always come to?" he mused agitatedly. Enki sat back in his chair stiffly, his sword still in his hand. He eyes Anubis intently. "Still, just because you can doesn't mean you should."

"I realize that, but this situation is different."

Enki raised his brows, a smirk gracing his features. "You can tell you friends to come out of hiding. You might be able to trick the Lamassu, but you can't trick me."

"And how do I know you won't kill them?"

Enki shrugged his shoulders. "I could even if they stayed invisible. But don't worry. I'm feeling benevolent today."

Anubis mulled it over for a moment before calling out. "Sadie?"

Sadie said some Egyptian words, hieroglyphics glowing on her palm before we came back into view. Enki's eyes traveled over all of us, and he shook his head.

"None of you should be here," he managed. He looked curious, but also like he was considering ways to smite us for our worthless mortal existence.

"And we won't be for long. I'm sure you've heard what's going on with my pantheon."

"Of course. It's the best gossip I've heard in years," he revealed. "A war between two pantheons would most likely end the world."

"It would, I'd imagine. And I'd rather not find out."

"What did your pantheon take from the Greeks that they are so worked up over?" Enki wondered. He leaned back in his chair and set the sword on his desk.

"Addie."

Enki expression darkened considerably. "Euadne? As in Apollo's lover, Euadne?"

"Apollo's wife and mother of his unborn child." Enki looked appalled. "So you can see why the Greeks are so anxious to have them both back. They were kidnapped from Olympus, and the Egyptian pantheon has been framed for it."

Enki wiped his mouth, looking apprehensive. "And you are certain no one in your pantheon did it?"

"Fairly. None of us have a reason to piss off the Greeks, and even Set has had enough chaos for a few years," Anubis explained. "Look, the Greeks are beyond angry, and I understand. We don't have any information for them, and we have less than three days to give them something. The world is going to be destroyed, and my best immortal friend is suffering right now. A friend of yours is gods knows where. I'm calling in my favor, Enki. If you know anything, anything at all, tell me."

Enki looked stricken. "Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Annabeth pushed.

"A mortal came in here asking for a way to get some celestial bronze. Some chains."

"Celestial bronze hinders Greek immortals," Annabeth stated in a hollow tone.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with her, but it'd be too much of a coincidence. I have bits and pieces of gossip, nothing definitive. "

"What do you know?" I snapped. "Where is my sister?"

"If I knew where she was for certain, I'd tell you. Addie is a good and kind soul. I know your sister's secret," he replied solemnly back to me. "She's something special in your pantheon, and that makes her a target. I'll gladly tell you what I know."

"What have you heard?" Carter asked. Enki took a deep breath.

"Set hadn't been quiet about how easily she bled at the meeting. He'd boasted about her slow healing. If I've heard, I'm sure others have as well. That would make her a target, as she'd be the weakest one on Olympus. I know that some old rumors were being stirred up in the Greek pantheon, and if someone believed them, Addie would be a prized bargaining chip. Another concern I have is that Addie asked me questions that could get her killed. It could be that an immortal might have harmed her for knowing more than she should or to get the knowledge from her. As for the mortal who asked about the chains…I got one of my servants to follow him. He met someone, gave him the chains, and then the man vanished with them."

"Vanished? To where?" Anubis asked.

"To another realm. To which one, I have no idea."

"That doesn't help us much," I countered.

"No, it doesn't, but I know something that might." Enki's eyes brightened slightly as he took me in. "How far would you go to find your sister? Would you go to the ends of the earth, to another realm?"

I nodded my head. "She'd do the same for me."

"Good. Egyptians aren't the only ones who know magic, and I think I know a spell that might help you find her. But it will only work for you."

* * *

><p>Less than twenty four hours later, we were sailing in Enki's boat out in the ocean. I could control it easily enough, but it felt strange. This time, it wasn't my demigod powers guiding me. It was Enki's spell.<p>

Before he placed the spell on me, he'd said this was a wild card. It would only lead me to the realm she was in, not to her directly. If she was still in the mortal world, our current realm, then there was nothing more he could do. I'd just feel really warm and that was it. It was worth a shot, and I gladly accepted the chance.

As soon as the spell was cast, I felt cold and lost. Enki explained that when I found the right realm, that I would feel warm and at home again. It was our family tie, our father's shared blood that bound us, and this spell played off that.

"So why are we out in the Ocean?" Carter grumbled from the railing. He'd been sick for the past few hours as we sailed out.

"The flash," Anubis explained easily. He had his arm around Sadie, who looked a little green as well. "It's a way to jump through realms."

"The flash? Like the green flash?" Annabeth questioned. Anubis nodded his head.

"It's a gateway. Normally, you can only enter the realms if you are a member of that pantheon. It's easy for us to enter the Duat, just like it is easy for you to go to the Underworld. There are certain places that the planes of the pantheons cross, and in those places, anyone can enter. It was back when the world was wild, when we weren't barred from each other."

"So you know how to enter another realm using this flash thing?" I questioned.

"I know the theory behind it. It's a little risky, but the worst thing that could happen is that we are lost in the void forever, which won't exactly matter if the world is destroyed."

Well, didn't that sound wonderful.

The sun was just beginning to set, and I felt a pull in my chest. I stopped the boat, my breathing hitching in my chest. All of them stared at me, wondering what was going on.

"Percy?" Annabeth worried.

"Anubis, get us ready. I think this is where we are supposed to be."

He nodded his head before quickly giving instructions to Carter and Sadie. They both worked furiously, carving hieroglyphic symbols into the railing and deck. Anubis was right there with them. The sun continued to set, the light slowly leaving the sky.

"We are cutting it close," Annabeth murmured. "The green flash usually happens right when the last light from the sun leaves the horizon."

I watched the three Egyptians in a panic, wishing that I knew of a way to help them. They worked furiously. Anubis kept looking to the sky, checking on our time. They were in a race, and I prayed that they would win.

"Done!" Sadie called from the front. She came running towards us, a wide grin on her face. Anubis looked up from the symbol he just drew, glancing at the sky. There was only a sliver of sun left, and it was quickly disappearing.

"Did Carter finish?" he questioned.

"I'm finishing the last one now!"

Anubis turned to the three of us, his expression serious. "You all need to hold on. Find something to secure you to the boat. It's going to get bumpy," Anubis warned. I quickly grabbed a length of rope from the deck and secured Annabeth and I to the nearest railing. Carter finished his drawing, and Sadie helped him tie his rope. We were all grouped together on the railing, with Anubis holding on around Sadie. The sun seemed to be frozen in time, every second feeling like it lasted so much longer….

"So, what exactly are we waiting f-"

But I never got to finish. The sun vanished below the horizon, and a green flash shot into the sky. All the hieroglyphics glowed the same shade of green, and the boat tilted. I thought we were going to capsize, but it was a thousand times worse. I'd take the earlier trip into the Duat over this. As we spun out of control, I prayed that we'd only have to do this once. Maybe Addie would be in this first realm. Maybe the fates or whatever would finally give us a break. It was wishful thinking, but I prayed it would happen anyways. The boat tumbled through the blackness, but as quickly as it started, it was over.

I opened my eyes, and we were floating on the ocean once again. However, it wasn't the same. I couldn't exactly pin it down, but the water felt different. Instead of a deep blue, it was almost a washed out blue-grey shade. It smelled old and musty, like it had been stagnant for some time. There was an island, a very large one in the distance, covered in shadows. It kind of reminded me of the Underworld. But it wasn't the only strange thing.

I felt different.

Warmth exploded in my chest, and all that hope came flooding to the surface. I was meant to find Addie. Fate had shown me a kindness, a ray of light in all this bitter darkness. It faded quickly, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"She's here."


	29. Chapter 29- Help

**The A/N is going to be at the bottom. Sorry for any errors you find!**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

"You have to sleep."

I shook my head at Loki. I'd managed to stay awake for almost the entire night, which was a tiny miracle in itself. It was either extremely late, or extremely early, however you wanted to look at it. The tiny window in my room was fogged up, the darkness of night pressing against it. I was trying to convince myself that it was just my tired mind stirring things up, the stress of this whole situation, but I knew better than that.

The potion was gone. My internal clock had chosen now of all times to putter itself out.

I literally had the worst luck in the whole cosmos. Seriously, I was starting to wonder if I was the fate's version of a plaything, just to see how seriously twisted they could make my story.

I blinked quickly, my eyes burning from the lack of sleep. The dreams and the tremor in my hand were right back to the point of where I took the potion, and they were steadily getting worse. All I could do now was rest and hope to the gods that I was close to being rescued. If not, then my daughter and I were goners.

There was nothing Loki could do for me. Believe me, he was trying. Even when Freyr and Setne came back to get another bag of my blood, he told them no. Freyr looked livid, but Setne insisted he back off. They'd get their last bag when the Egyptians had met their deadline. That was in less than twenty four hours.

"Your fever is down, but you are still running a low one. You need to rest," he urged me.

"I'm in the bed," I argued. "I'm just not tired."

Loki gave me a disbelieving look. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that I looked like a complete wreck. I was more than exhausted. There were dark circles under my eyes, and I hadn't been able to eat much without feeling nauseated. Waking up screaming three times in the past two days were enough to make my voice raspy and raw. My throat burned every time I spoke.

"You know, if it's just bad dreams, then tell me. I can fix that. It's really hard to keep you healthy if you are constantly lying and keeping things from me."

"You can stop the dreams?"

"I can make sure you have a dreamless sleep, yes," he vowed. Loki looked relieved that he could help in some way. I bit my lip, warring between the options. I knew I needed the sleep, not only for me but for my elephant. But I was terrified of what I'd see. There was a good chance that his potion wouldn't work. None of the others did. Maybe it was worth a shot. . Saving my strength was my biggest priority now. I'd tried breaking past the damned barrier that kept me in here, but nothing was working. I'd always end up passed out on the floor. I had nothing left. There was no clever way to get myself out of this one.

"Fine," I finally whispered. Loki stood with purpose and moved to a table across the room. He began mixing things together, his godly powers fueling his actions. He moved with an assurance I saw with Hecate. He took pride in his work and abilities.

"What are your dreams about?" he asked. I bit my tongue. I didn't exactly want to spill my guts to the god who was working for the god and ghost thing who were trying to kill my pantheon.

"I can't remember," I muttered.

"What did I say about lying?"

I looked up at him. "Who said I was lying?" There were some parts of my nightmares that I couldn't remember clearly. Most of the time it was just flashes, words, spasms of mental pain. The flashes I could remember where of the most painful times in my life. It was like something knew what would hurt me most, and it was determined to feed off of it.

"You might not be, but I can tell you aren't telling me the entire truth. You are very good at hiding your emotions. I think you've survived that way." I narrowed my eyes at him and shifted higher in my bed.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," I quavered.

"You're right; I don't. But I do know that there's an awful lot of pain in your eyes and tone for someone who doesn't remember anything at all."

"And how would you know that?"

"I know what makes someone look like that. I know what it feels like to slowly lose your mind, to have something torment you without reprieve. I was chained under a snake that dripped poison on me for over a thousand years. Our chains might have been different, but you've known that pain just as I have."

I turned away from him to study the window. It was too dark to see anything outside. The darkness felt different here. It was almost tangible, like the fog tonight. No matter how much Loki tended the fire, no matter how many blankets I wrapped myself in, I could never get warm. I rested my hand against my stomach, pleased with the heat it was emitting. The darkness here didn't seem to bother my daughter. I curled in on myself. I wasn't freezing, but I was cold enough that it bothered me.

"The reason you can't get warm is because your body knows it's not suppose to be here. Mortals don't do well in Niflheim."

"Where in Tartarus is Niflheim?" I huffed.

"First of all, what is Tartarus?" he responded with a smirk. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Tartarus is where we send our monsters and imprison our immortals. There's even a place called the Stone inside it. You might find yourself acquainted with it very soon."

"I think I deserve a little gratitude. I am helping you now," he amended with a thoughtful glance towards me. "That should earn me some forgiveness."

"But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You have a lot to make up for."

"Fair enough," he admitted. Loki took a deep breath and placed his hands on the small table. "Niflheim is one of the nine realms of the Norse. I don't think the Greeks have a counter for it. It's a cold land of fog and mist, the gateway to Helheim, the home of the dead."

My stomach sank. Of course I wouldn't do well here. Loki leaned back against the wall, watching the brew thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't worry, though. It can't kill you, being here. It will just make you feel weaker, closer to death and all," he explained with a sigh as he sat in a chair. Great. The hits just keep on coming. I wondered if I would ever catch a break. It was quiet for a few minutes. I tried to memorize the pattern on my latest blanket. I heard Loki working, and I used that to keep me awake.

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked up at Loki. He sat in a chair, his hands rested under his chin with an appraising and curious gaze. I nodded my head.

"Are you one of the ones they forced into immortality? One of the mortals they took against their will?"

The world fell out from underneath me. "What makes you think that?"

"When you scream…" he began, but he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Some of it was coherent."

It felt like a part of me had been violated. Not many people knew about my past, and there was only one person who knew everything. I wished Apollo was here. I'd give anything for his presence right now. I leaned against my knees, trying to think what I could have possibly screamed. So many memories tore through my mind, each one more horrifying than the next.

I studied the fire, wishing that I could will the flames into me. My internal flame had gone in the past few days, the hopelessness of the situation taking its toll on me. I was deluding myself into thinking everything would work out. I wasn't that lucky. A tear ran down my cheek, and I didn't even bother trying to wipe it away.

"What did I say?"

"You mentioned a few names, Orion and Tiberius. Who were they?"

"That's my brother and my mortal husband. They died a long time ago," I whispered.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Almost two thousand," I whispered. His eyes turned sad. He shook his head, just a tiny bit before looking down at his feet. I knew that look. I dug inside of me to ask the question I wasn't entirely sure I wanted the answer to. "Did…did I say anything else?"

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but he quickly shut it. Fury built inside of me. What I was mad over, I wasn't entirely sure. I knew I didn't want this god's pity.

"Tell me."

"You were begging someone," he finally admitted.

"And what was I begging for?" Although, I already knew the answer. It was the freshest of my nightmares.

"You were begging Ares to be gentle with you."

I closed my eyes, but that didn't stop the tears. They were flowing freely down my cheeks now. It was all I could to stop myself from sobbing. All my emotions were warring together, the past and the present so eerily similar: the rage at being helpless, the fear of hurting ones I loved, the raw sadness of knowing there was not going to be a quick end to my suffering. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and I swear I felt my daughter's tiny hands push up against one of mine. There was one profound difference this time: my family wasn't dead and gone. I had a husband and a daughter who needed me, and I would never stop fighting for them.

"How long?" he murmured.

"Almost a thousand years. I was cursed," I explained quietly. Loki nodded his head. He didn't ask me anymore questions. He finished the elixir, adding it to the cup that held my other potion. He helped me drink it, being careful to not touch me any more than he had to.

"Is he…the um…" Loki pulled the cup away and looked at my stomach warily.

"No," I stuttered after I swallowed. "Apollo is."

"Your husband, right?"

I nodded my head. He helped me ease back into bed and made sure that the blankets were tight around me. He walked over to the fire, summoning the flames higher and brighter. Heat rushed into the room, and for the first time all day, I actually started to get warm.

"Are the myths true about you?" I wondered.

"What do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Not much…just that you cause a trouble," I responded meekly.

"They don't paint me in a good light," he responded. I was familiar with his bitter tone.

"Neither did mine."

"Something we have in common, then," he responded gruffly. "That should kick in soon. I'll be right outside."

With that, he left the room, and without the distraction, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I made it five hours before I woke myself up. Loki was right there, with a cold rag. My fever had gone up again, and he looked at me in concern.<p>

"This shouldn't be happening. That potion should have worked," he complained to himself.

"Thanks for trying," I rasped. My throat felt like I had screamed until it bled. I closed my eyes, focusing on the tiny series of flutters in my stomach. I had to bear this weight. I had to fight for my daughter. I may not make it, but I'd be damned sure she would. When I opened my eyes back up, Loki was looking at me warily. He took in my expression and pulled away.

"You look resigned," he realized. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not-"

"You are lying," he hissed as he cut me off. His eyes glowed with rage, and the fire roared in response. I flinched away from him. "I am trying to help you, and you repay me by hiding things from me?! By the gods, child!"

"Why should I trust you? You took me from my home; you made me think you were my husband!"

"I didn't know-"

"It doesn't matter that you didn't know! You know now, and you aren't doing a damned thing about it!"

"I AM!" he bellowed. Loki ran his hands through his hair. "I've stayed up listening to you scream in pain, seen the tears that flow down your cheeks. I've watched your health steadily decline since I brought you here, and you are right, that is my fault. I messed up. I keep messing up, and by all the gods, by all the pantheons, I am trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to say no!" I screamed, but my voice broke halfway through it. "I am dying. I'm not immortal, Loki!"

"Another lie! You have Ichor! You are carrying a child of your gods-"

"My blood is killing me!" I cried out. I was so tired of fighting, so tired of holding in the truth. What did it matter at this point? Loki took a step back to study me. I took a deep breath and sat up. "My soul is immortal, but my body is not. I'm an accident, Loki. My ichor has been destroying my mortal body. I wanted to spend more time in the mortal work, so I took a potion to delay the process. I guess with everything that's happened it has worn off."

"Worn off?"

"Hecate told me I'd be on a limited time frame," I quavered. I knew what I was about to say was a long shot. "There's only one thing you can do to help me. The only way to fix me is to make me immortal. And you can't do that, Loki."

"There's got to be something I can do," he offered in a pained tone. His eyes were wild, searching for an answer I'd thought I'd made obvious.

"If you want to help me, the only thing you can do is let me go," I pleaded. I wasn't one to beg, but I didn't see the harm in it right now. "I need my husband, my pantheon. I need my family. That's the only way my daughter and I can live. I need to go back home. Please, Loki, please let us out of here."

"I can't," he whispered as he moved away. He shook his head, his face as frozen as the fog against the window. He left the room, taking the heat with him. I watched the empty frame for a while, hoping the spell would fade away, but it never changed. I pulled myself out of bed and staggered to it. I pounded against the invisible barrier, sobbing to an empty room. My one hope at some kind of escape just disappeared. Maybe Loki was done with me. Maybe the help I was receiving would stop. Maybe I'd just sealed my fate…

I stumbled back to my bed and sat on the edge closest to the fire. Even that little bit of movement had drained me. I tried to stir the fire back up, but I couldn't make it strong enough to battle the cold. I don't know how long I tried before I gave up and curled up underneath the blankets again.

The meager light in the room dwindled. It had to be sometime during the day. There was more light than usual, but it was muted, like a storm was coming. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the overwhelming emotions.

"I'm getting warmer, I'm telling you!"

"Well, we need you to get hot because that spell isn't going to hold for long," a female voice spat back.

"Let's try down this hall."

I shot up in my bed. I knew that voice. I moved to get out, but I couldn't move fast enough. Every part of me screamed that I was probably dreaming, that I'd fallen asleep again. This just couldn't be real!

By the time my feet hit the floor, someone had walked through the barrier. His messy hair and bright green eyes were something I'd never thought I'd see again.

"Percy," I gasped.

He didn't even respond. He moved quickly to me, pulling me in to his arms for a hug. For a moment, all I felt was my brother's warmth. He felt like home, like everything good, and even my little elephant was doing flips inside my tummy in joy. They'd never met, but she knew he was someone close to me.

"Oh my gods, Addie, you are getting huge," he chuckled into my hair.

"How? How did-" I cried out, but I couldn't finish. I clung to him like he was a lifeline.

"Oh thank Ra, you found her," the female voice sighed as she stepped through the barrier. I pulled away from Percy, and that's when it hit me. That brief moment of happiness was now tainted by that shimmering blue barrier. I'd just let two demigods enter my room, ones that had Greek blood and were now possibly just as trapped as I was in this Norse hell hole.

"Alert the others," Percy told her.

"The others?" I quavered. "Who's with you?"

"Annabeth is here. She's been so worried," he explained. "This is Sadie. She's Egyptian and not trying to kill you. Her brother is helping us, too. There's someone else who knows you, too-"

"No," I gushed. "No, no, no! You shouldn't be here, Percy," I whispered.

This was their back up plan all along. Why didn't I see it before? Setne and Freyr had a web so artfully woven with me as the bait in the center. The spell keeping me in here was for more than just me. If they had wanted to incapacitate me, then they could've kept the chains. They knew someone would come looking for me, and if they did happen to find me, they had the perfect trap laid. They'd just get more ammo to use against the gods, more fuel to add to the fire.

"This was all a trap," I realized.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so sorry I didn't update last week. I've been going non-stop, and I honestly haven't had any time to write. My health has been acting up again, and I'm getting ready to move (I've actually been packing all day...bleh), so when you throw that with a 40 hour work week, there's zero free time.<strong>

**I have to go out of town this weekend, but I am going to try really, REALLY hard to give you something next Monday. I'll have a lot of free time between my flights. After all, its hard to leave you guys hanging. **

**Speaking of, what do you think Addie's going to do? Do you think Percy's going to be stuck with her? How is that going to twist everything? Sound off in the reviews with what you think! **

**Your reviews literally make my day, and its good to hear from you guys. Thank you for each and every single one I receive. You guys are the absolute best! **

**I hope you enjoyed this! Until next week (fingers crossed!)**


	30. Chapter 30- Leverage

**A/N: Hi All! I am back! WHOOT WHOOT! I'm so so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I moved to a new town, got a puppy, and was sick. Basically I had a lot on my plate, and I needed to step back and take a breather. That being said, I've already started on the next chapter for this, so I'm thinking that you will have an update before this weekend. I wrote a lot over the past couple days, so I've got to update my other fics first. **

**Thank you for each and every review that I have received. It means to much to me that you enjoy my story. You guys rock! **

**More at the bottom! :)**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

"What do you mean this is a trap?"

I don't really know what I expected, but those were the last words I wanted to hear. Maybe Addie was delirious or something. We'd checked on everything before we found her. Anubis said that there were no spells or enchantments that would harm us, at least that he knew of. There was an immortal here, but they were on the other side of the castle. It was kind of hard to believe her. I'm going to be honest with you: she looked like fresh hell with the flu or something. Nico had looked better out of Tartarus than Addie did right now.

"Who is with you? Besides Annabeth?" she questioned.

"My brother and my boyfriend," Sadie murmured. She watched Addie with cautious eyes. I put an arm around Addie's shoulder, trying to give her a bit of comfort.

"Addie, it's okay. We are going to get you out of here," I explained. Addie pulled away and shook her head.

"You don't understand," she pleaded. A fit of coughing overtook her, and I looked around for some water or something. There was nothing in here. These assholes weren't even taking care of her properly.

"Then explain it on the way," I reasoned. I grabbed Addie's arm, but she pulled against me.

"We can't leave," she huffed. Her efforts were weak, not at all like she was normally. Something was bad wrong.

"I know I'm old fashioned, but we tended not to doddle when I ran rescue missions." Anubis walked into the room, and he stopped as soon as he saw us. His eyes went straight to Addie, growing wider by the second. He opened his mouth once before closing it and biting his lip.

"Addie, you look-

"Like crap. I know," she huffed. "Where's the other guy and Annabeth?"

"I have a name," Carter murmured as he stepped through. Addie's eyes grew wide, and she threw up her hands.

"Annabeth, do not move!"

Annabeth froze in the doorway, her hand partially through the shimmering barrier.

"Addie, what's going on?" Anubis wondered.

"Can you pull your hand back?" Addie questioned. Annabeth nodded her head before sliding her hand back towards her. Addie looked relieved. She leaned against the wall, her breathing strained. "Unless you have a reservoir of knowledge on how to take down this barrier, then Percy and I are goners. You shouldn't have come," Addie breathed.

"The barrier?"

Addie pointed towards the door we all had just come through. She moved towards it, every movement looking like it caused her pain. She placed her hand against the shimmering blue veil, but the second she touched it, it threw her back. Anubis caught her before she hit the wall, setting her gently down to the floor.

"No one with Greek blood can get out. This is a trap," she explained. She looked at me, her eyes welling with tears. "I've tried and tried to break it…"

The confidence I'd felt at finding her vanished in an instant. I walked determinedly to the door, despite Addie's protests. The minute my hand touched the light, I was thrown back, but not as forcefully as she was. Annabeth stood on the other side, her look of disbelief mirroring mine. I turned towards the others. Addie had tears falling freely down her cheeks, shaking her head.

"Percy, I'm …I should have warned you."

"I would've come in anyways," I replied as it sunk in. I was stuck her just as much as she was.

"Addie, take a deep breath," Anubis advised her. "We will figure this out. Sadie, will you take a look at that barrier?" Sadie nodded her head before he turned back to my sister. Anubis brushed Addie's cheek, nothing but concern in his eyes. She did as he requested, closing her eyes as she focused her breaths. He whispered something in her ear, and Addie let out a weak laugh. I moved over to her to take her other hand. Anubis and I helped her up and sat her on the bed. He grabbed a rag from a table and handed it to Addie. "First thing: I'd like to know who set this trap."

"Freyr and Setne. They are working together, Nu. They want the Greeks and Egyptians to go to war with each other. When everyone is distracted, they think they'll be able to make their move."

"War? Why would they want war?"

Addie shook her head. "I can't tell you anything other than they are after something they think the Greeks have. My kidnapping to cause a war was plan A. They hoped the war would provide an opening. I think this was plan B. If someone found me-"

"Then they'd have more to bargain with," Anubis finished for her. Addie nodded her head.

"Or someone who knows more about it. They'd never give it up for me. If they wanted a trade, they needed to have more," she whispered.

"Addie, they've already threatened us. Your family wants you back more than you will ever know. They gave us an ultimatum. We have to give them something by midnight tonight in the mortal world or all chaos is going to break loose."

I looked around. Sadie stood next to the veil, whispering words in Egyptian. Addie's hand was cold as ice. I rubbed her arm, hoping to give her a little warmth. Annabeth watched both of us. I wanted to say something, but she just shook her head before turning her attention back to Sadie.

"Anubis, either you are going to have to help me, or I'm going to need a while," Sadie huffed. Her face was tinted red with exertion.

"I'll be right there," he answered. "Addie, just be patient. We have a moment. We just need some time to break this veil-"

"With what?" she laughed darkly. "Good luck. I've tried everything I know. I don't know that it can be broken."

"But I don't have an immortal inside me, and I'm in considerably better health. Plus, I've know how Setne works. How about you give me two minutes to find out?"

Addie gestured towards the door, and Anubis joined Sadie. We both watched them for a minute.

I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck. I'd been in a lot of sticky situations. A lot. But the only time I'd felt this close to the end was when that whole business with Kronos went down. I didn't know if there was a way for me to get out of here. By the sound of it, our hosts weren't exactly going to be pleased with me joining the party. I knew what gods did in situations like this. They didn't ask questions. They zapped first.

Addie bit her lip, but I knew that look. She was thinking. I'd seen Addie work on the fly. She had a sharp mind, something she had years to hone. She was looking determinedly back at the doorway, fumbling with her necklace.

She had an idea.

"We need to throw a wrench in their plans," she finally murmured. "We won't get out, but we can get leverage."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Addie turned towards me, a tiny bit of color leaking back into her cheeks.

"I'm not going to let them kill you."

"Thank you, but if it's going to hurt you or my niece, then I'd rather-"

"It's not. At least I hope not. If it doesn't work, we're all dead anyways. Nu, time is up."

Anubis turned around, his brows furrowed in concentration. "I know the spell that made this. Setne is pulling from some old school magic. It can be broken, but it will take a lot of power and work. I don't have the items I need to break it." He turned to Sadie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sadie, you and Annabeth go back to Brooklyn. I'll give you a list of supplies that we'll need. I'd bring Bes and Bast-"

"Look, I appreciate the effort, I really do. But I have an idea. Everyone that can leave is going to leave," Addie proclaimed. Anubis and Sadie looked at each other in disbelief before turning their eyes back on us.

"Addie," Anubis began, "if you think for one second that I'm going to leave my best friend's wife and child behind in this hell hole, then you've have another thing coming."

"You are not leaving me behind. Percy will be with me. I need to get a message to Apollo. A Greek is the only person that can help me. I'm dying, if you didn't already notice."

Anubis studied Addie for a moment. "I did. I thought it was something they did to you," Anubis admitted. "It's out, isn't it?" Addie nodded her head.

"Your potion ran out?" I blurted.

Addie smiled, but there was no humor in it. "It's ran its course. They've been taking my blood, for what, I don't know." Something twisted in my gut, but I decided to ignore it for now. "I don't know how long I have. I do know this: the only way we all get out alive is if we get leverage against them. But to do that, you have to get out of here. Stop the war first, and then you come with reinforcements, both Greek and Egyptian."

"What do you have in mind?" Anubis asked.

"Right now, Percy is the only evidence that anyone is here. If they know that there was more than one of you, then they will either move me or kill me. They'll kill Percy on sight. Our best chance is to make them think Percy is the only one who came. You go back to Olympus and tell them what's happened here."

"Addie, Olympus isn't exactly taking visitors right now. Honestly, they will kill us on sight."

"Which is why I'm going to be giving you a free get-away-from-the-Greek-gods card. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yeah," Sadie responded. She reached into her bag, pulling out a piece of papyrus and a pen. Addie took them from her and hastily scribbled a note down.

"Apollo will recognize my handwriting. I'm confirming everything you'll tell him. I'll even use my magical seal."

"Addie, what are you going to do to keep them from killing Percy?" Annabeth wondered. "What's to stop them from killing him when they discover him here? You said you needed leverage? What is it?"

Addie paused for just a second. She didn't even look up. "Just trust me."

"I do trust you, but that's not much of a plan," she reasoned.

Addie slammed the pen down. "I know, but I'm trying!"

"Trying isn't good enough, Addie!" Annabeth snapped.

"I don't know what to do!" she retorted. "I'm not sure how this is going to go down, but I would rather die than let anything happen to him. So trust me that I will find a way."

Annabeth and Addie stared each other down. I'd only seen Annabeth look that way one time, and that was when she was staring down Luke. Addie finally looked away from her and finished writing the note. I caught Annabeth's eye. She was now pacing on the other side of the barrier, looking seconds from marching through it. I shook my head. She needed to stay on that side of the barrier. I'd never be able to live with myself if I let something happen to her. Anubis watched both of them for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I know this seems shaky, but it is better than trying to fight our way out. That will most likely end with four dead teenagers and a dead godling. It will give us a better chance of getting in if Annabeth goes with us to Olympus," Anubis admitted. Addie whispered some words and handed the note to Anubis. He stuffed it in his in his coat. She looked briefly at Annabeth and ran a hand over her stomach. It wasn't hard to see Annabeth roll her eyes through the barrier.

"You mean it might make them pause just long enough to consider the best way to kill us all. How will they know that we are telling the truth? We could've faked the note. A letter and the word of a demigod won't convince them. Some, maybe, but not enough for the whole council," Annabeth reasoned.

"But I have something else that will," she murmured. Addie took off her necklace and wedding ring. She strung the ring on the chain. "You are going to give this to Apollo," she ordered. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she spoke. "Percy, can you hold out Riptide?"

I nodded my head. I held it out, the tip of the blade pointing towards the wall. Addie reached for it and pulled it towards her. She placed her hand around the tip, putting just enough pressure behind it to make a shallow cut.

"Addie, what-"

"Just give me a minute," she breathed. She moved the necklace to her cut hand, gripping it. She closed her eyes, her whispered words sounding like a shout in the silence. It took a few minutes before it began emitting a soft glow. Addie repeated them, singing them almost like a song.

"Méchri tin kardiá mou na akoumpísei."

I didn't catch what she said until the end. All I got was "touch" out of it. She moved to Annabeth, who tentatively stuck her fingers through the barrier.

"This necklace will convince them," Addie whispered. "I need your word that you will not give it up to anyone but Apollo. Give me your word, swear on the Styx."

"I swear," Annabeth whispered. "But Addie…"

"And I swear on the Styx to do everything and anything in my power to keep Percy alive," she stuttered before turning back to Anubis. She stared him down, looking fierce despite her frail state. "Protect her at all costs. If this doesn't make it to Apollo, then the whole world dies. Promise me you'll do everything in your power."

"I swear," he said as he took her hand. Anubis gave it a squeeze. "Fight for them, Addie. We'll be back soon."

"That's what I'm hoping," she whispered. Anubis looked between Annabeth and me before taking a steadying breath.

"Carter, Sadie? Let's go make sure our way out is clear."

After they walked out, I walked to the barrier, placing my hand as close to it as I could. Annabeth stuck hers through, pressing her palm against mine and lacing our fingers together.

"I don't like this plan," she whispered. I wanted nothing more than to touch her cheek, to kiss her one more time. It's not that I didn't trust Addie, but there was only so much she could do.

"I know you don't, but you know it's the best chance we have."

Annabeth nodded her head. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, though. I feel like I'm leaving you at the chopping block."

"You aren't. I have no doubt that you'll have a plan together to come back and get both of us before you get to Olympus."

She laughed weakly. A single tear fell down her cheek. No part of me wanted to let her go. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. I wanted to tell her that no matter what happened, we'd see each other again, whether it was in the mortal world or the underworld.

"Annabeth?" Sadie called from down the hall.

"Coming," she whispered back. She quickly wiped the tear away. "I'll be back, Seaweed Brain. Stay alive until I do."

With that she walked away. I don't know how long I stood there. It was just minutes, but it felt like hours. The only thing that tore me away was a fit of coughing from Addie. I turned to look at her, and she shot me an apologetic look as she leaned back on the bed.

"Loki will probably come back soon. The meds are wearing off."

I moved to the other side of the bed and took a seat beside her. "Who is Loki?"

"A Norse…well, we are going to find out soon if he is a friend."

"The medicine…does it help?"

"It dulls the aches and pains, but they aren't slowing anything down," she whispered. "They help me sleep for a few hours, at least."

I took her hand. She smiled gratefully at me and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I wondered. She smiled before her eyes fluttered shut. I brushed her hair away from her face. Addie needed to rest. It was obvious that she was beyond exhausted.

"For not giving up on me. For finding me, even if it was a stupid risk."

"What are little half brothers for?"

Addie turned on her side, facing me. I pulled the blanket around her. There was a question burning on the end of my tongue. I didn't want to ask it, but I had to know. Was it all a lie to stop a war and buy us time?

"Addie, do you really have a plan?" I asked. Addie's eyes fluttered open, a grim smile on her face.

"Yes, Percy. I'm going to give them an offer that they can't refuse. Because now, I'm the only one that has the information they need."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? What does Addie have up her sleeve? How do you think Loki will react? Plus, next chapter, we are going to see Apollo's POV again! YAY!<strong>

**If y'all are interested, I've posted the first 10 chapters or so of my book on wattpad. I'd love to get your opinions on it, see what you think of it so far, so if that interests you, just pm me and I'll send you the link. Or, its called The Cimmerian Designs, and my username there is apollosgirlfrend (or something like that Idk at the moment...)**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, and I will see you guys next weekend!**


	31. Chapter 31- Sacrifice for Time

**A/N- Sorry this is a day late! I'm editing this pretty late, so if I missed something please forgive me! Someone asked me last chapter what Addie's spell meant, and it meant something along the lines of "until it touches my heart." You'll find out what that means towards the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you for each and every review! It really makes my day when I see it in my inbox. I'm so thankful to you guys!**

**No more babbling from me. :D**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I knew I hadn't been asleep long. I woke way too easily. It was probably the tension in the room, the fear that I knew I was in way over my head, that I had a fool's chance to get everyone out alive.

My eyes flew open. There were two voices coming from down the hall and quickly approaching us. Percy was already reaching for me, and I looked warily back at him.

"Get under the bed, far side. Don't even breathe," I ordered. Percy nodded his head. He scrambled off, and just as I saw his foot disappear, the two gods walked in. I concentrated with all my might on shielding him. The spell I'd cast on the necklace had drained me. I wouldn't have been capable of doing it without the help of my elephant. I tried three times before it finally worked. On the last try, I felt a surge of power from her. Now, I prayed that for once in my miserable existence, the fates would be on my side. Percy's life depended on it.

Loki carried an armful of supplies, his expression agitated. Freyr stood behind him with his lips pressed into a thin line. He stopped just inside the door, his eyes narrowed on me.

"Are you satisfied now?" Loki huffed as he set his items down on the table.

"She does look dreadful," he remarked. Freyr's lips turned up in a tiny, sly grin.

"Not as dreadful as you," I managed. I could feel my body turning cold. I was pushing it. The whole room started to blur and spin. I gripped the sheets on my bed, trying to convince my body that I was not moving.

"Tend to her, Loki. I'll give you until the morning, at least. It will depend on how the Greeks react tonight."

"I hope you enjoy your disappointment," I spat weakly. Freyr walked over to me and grabbed my chin. He wasn't tempering any of his strength. If he squeezed any harder, he'd break my jaw. A spark shot through me, and Freyr quickly let go.

"I wonder exactly how much longer your daughter can protect you from my wrath. Don't worry, dear girl…I'm going to get my justice either way." Freyr patted my cheek before whispering in my ear. "You and the demon child are my consolation prize." He pulled away, that absurdly smug grin back. "Stay alive, won't you? I'm not done playing my game yet."

Freyr walked out, undoubtedly to go tell Setne of the latest development. I closed my eyes, focusing on keeping my block up just long enough until I could explain things. I could hear Loki bristling about. Bottles clanged against bottles. The sound of corks popping out and ingredients being measured created a soft melody. It was easy to focus on, to lose myself to it.

"I bought us some time. I went to my mother, and she told me some things that might help you," he explained as he worked. Sweat was building on my brow. I couldn't hold it much longer. My strength, what little I had, was gone. The elephant was fueling it now, and there was only so much she could do.

"Loki," I whispered.

"I don't want you to worry, Addie. I'm going to help you. We are going to figure this out," he vowed. I shook my head.

"Loki, I need to know-"

"When I finish this potion you are going to take it and get some sleep."

"Loki! Listen to me!" I opened my eyes. Loki was staring warily back at me. "Are you my friend? Will you really help me?" Loki nodded his head as he studied me. I could see the thoughts at work in his mind. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and I fell back into the bed. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I forced them open, meeting Loki's astounded gaze.

"Addie, what are you doing? Why are you casting-"

"I need your help, Loki. Please… don't kill him."

I let the spell go, and my whole world went dark.

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

We all sat in the council chamber, waiting on midnight to come. The Egyptians still had another two hours before their deadline, but I had a feeling that it was going to do us no good. They didn't have anything for us. I'd seen it last night in a vision. Osiris and Iris were at their wit's end. They didn't know where my wife was. It may be an Egyptian, but they were just as lost as we were as to who it was. And it was too late to go back. Zeus vowed we'd go to war over this, and my father was never a man to go back on his word.

War with another pantheon was serious. We'd fought in the past, had our disagreements, but never a full out war. The whole reason the separation occurred was to prevent worldwide chaos.

"My Lord?"

Soter stood on the side of my throne, looking grim. He'd taken it personally when Addie was taken, as he was on the rotation of the gods watching over her. He had looked nonstop for her. My sister was unusually somber as well. While I didn't blame her for Addie's disappearance, she did. She looked about as rough as I did. She and the hunters had been looking for her every hour of the day that they could.

I beckoned Soter closer, wondering what he had to say. A few curious council members looked my way, and I wanted to make sure we weren't overheard.

"The daughter of Athena has sent up a prayer to me," he whispered.

"There's lots of Athena's daughters," I pointed out. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Annabeth Chase, the one who is with Poseidon's son. She's asked for safe delivery into Olympus and for him. I think she also asked for guidance from her mother," he added as he moved his head in Athena's direction. She was staring at the floor, her eyes narrowed slightly. "She doesn't come alone."

"And who else is with her?"

"I don't know. I…I don't think they are Greek, my Lord."

I stared at Soter, wondering what in the world my cousins had been up too. I looked up at Athena, who met my gaze at the same time.

"We have some visitors coming. An emissary on behalf of the Egyptians," she explained. The council finally stirred, the tenor of the room changing drastically.

"An emissary?" Zeus huffed.

"My daughter has apparently found some useful information for us. She's brought two Egyptian children with her. I think we should hear them out."

Zeus nodded his head before looking towards us. "Soter, escort them safely here."

Soter nodded his head and disappeared. It only took a minute before they all reappeared before us. Annabeth stood beside a boy with dark skin that looked a just a tad peaky, like he'd been ills. A girl with a fierce expression stood close beside him with purple streaks in her blonde hair. She looked warily around us, gripping a staff in her hands. I felt the pull of magic ties to them. These were Egyptian magicians. Annabeth bowed deeply before us, with the other two following suit.

"My lords and ladies, I've brought news on the whereabouts of Addie."

"Consorting with the enemy?" Poseidon asked. Annabeth squared her jaw before staring at him.

"Not at all. The Egyptians aren't our enemy. They want the same thing we do- to avoid war and find Addie. "

"Who are these…emissaries?"

"Sadie Kane, and…"

"Anubis," the boy stated. His form flickered for just a moment, changing briefly into one of my best friends. The council immediately tensed, but Anubis raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Coming here uninvited is an act of war," Ares rumbled.

"And if I hadn't come here, we'd be at war anyways."

"And what about the balance, Egyptian?" Athena wondered.

"I pose no threat to the balance in this mortal's body. I've already stepped into two other pantheons on this quest, and I'm going to continue to do it until Addie and her child are back safe and sound. I'm here to help."

"If you are here to help, then I suggest you tell us what you know before we blast your mortal body and your companions into oblivion," Hera suggested sweetly. Anubis looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"Did you find her, Nu?" I whispered. Anubis nodded his head. Relief flooded me, but it vanished just as quickly. Something was wrong. If it was good news, he wouldn't look at me like that.

"They've been taking her blood. Draining her for the gods' know what. Her protection is gone. She's dying," he replied in a somber tone.

The whole council room stilled. My breath hitched in my chest. A buzzing began in my ears, blocking out all sound except for my labored breathing. Ichor was the main ingredient in creating the weapon. You had to have enough to submerge the weapon in it. Addie was a liability for that. For a god, it wouldn't be a problem. We could be drained and still live. But Addie…it would weaken her substantially. If they weren't careful, they'd kill her. Anubis took a step towards me. His expression told me he knew exactly what I was thinking. "She is being drained slowly. They are taking care to keep her alive, at least for now."

"They?" Artemis wondered.

"The "they" is Setne and Freyr."

My whole world tilted. I saw nothing but red. The heat from my hands made the arms of my chair start to melt.

"Why didn't you get her out!?" I yelled. The whole room shook with my fury. Freyr had Addie. One of my worst enemies had my wife and child. There was no telling what he was doing to her, what kind of pain he was making her endure. I stood from my throne, balling my fists.

"We couldn't," Anubis began.

"Couldn't or wouldn't, Nu? You were there! You are a god, for Uranus's sake!"

"I couldn't break the spell! Not without the right ingredients, the right magic. It's not something I'm going to be able to break alone! I could've hurt her instead of saved her."

I opened my mouth to retort, but a soft voice interrupted me.

_Apollo, stop_.

My sister's voice echoed in my mind. I looked up at her. She stared at me with nothing but concern.

_Artemis…_

_Listen to them. The quicker we have the information, the quicker we can find her._

Everyone was looking at me. I closed my eyes for a moment and calmed myself. I sat back down, taking deep breaths. My father looked at me briefly before focusing back on Anubis.

"You were saying?" Zeus bristled.

"They've been pitting the pantheons against each other," Anubis explained. "They want a war between all of you."

"Addie said that they want something, and they hoped that a war would distract you long enough to get it," Annabeth continued. "If not, they planned to use her as bait, as leverage to get what they want."

"The spell that has her trapped is designed to keep anyone with Greek blood _inside_. Anyone can walk in, but only those who aren't Greek can walk out," Anubis told me. "They hoped you or another Greek immortal would come before it came to the ultimatum. That would give them a lot more bargaining power."

"We know where they are at. We can get to that world again; we just needed to stop the war. It's going to take all the help we can get," Annabeth urged. Her voice wavered slightly at the end. Something in her eyes looked broken, like she was on the verge of losing it herself.

"When you say they, you mean my wife and daughter, correct?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not just them. Percy was with us. He walked in before Addie could stop him. He's trapped, too."

I looked at Poseidon, who kept his face carefully controlled despite holding his trident in a death grip.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Ares reasoned. I looked at him ready to throttle him, but he just raised his brows. "It would be the smart move to buy themselves time. They could be sending us on a wild goose chase."

"He makes a good point," Zeus rumbled.

"We have proof," Anubis declared. He walked up to me and handed me a carefully rolled scroll of papyrus. I opened it to see familiar handwriting.

_Apollo,_

_I don't know what you must be feeling right now. First, know that our daughter is safe. I'm going to fight to keep her that way. They've been careful not to kill me, but at the moment, they are failing miserably. By taking my blood, they have condemned me to death. I told my friend that I am out of time, and he's trying to help, at least I think he is. I promise you, I'm going to fight until my last breath._

_Everything Anubis and Annabeth are telling you is the truth. Freyr and Setne have woven an elaborate plot, one with back-up plans for their back-up plans. Freyr hasn't been able to harm me thanks to my friend and our daughter, but I don't know how much longer it will last. I think he just wants to hurt you, so please don't do anything rash. Setne…I'm not sure of his motives, but from what my friend has told me, I think he just wants to one-up the Egyptians. He wants immortality, and with the weapon he can blackmail his way into it or get you all to kill them. Either way, he wins._

_I feel like I'm a magnet for bad luck. I didn't want to drag anyone else into this, but fate had other plans. They came to rescue me, and lost one of their own to my prison. Percy's stuck now, too. I'll never forgive myself if he dies in this gods forsaken place._

_ I'm scared, Apollo. While I was here, I did something that I shouldn't have. I was curious, and the blood was readily available…Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. I promise not to use it unless I have to, but the knowledge might be the only thing that saves Percy and our daughter. I hope it won't come to that, that you'll get here before they can use it, but I can't take chances with this. For our family….I'd do anything. I'll pay the consequences if it means they live. Just don't give them the information, no matter what. It might be the only bargaining chip I have._

_Please forgive me. I love you._

_-E_

I read the letter twice to make sure. I stared at it, my hands softly shaking as the contents sunk in.

"Letters can be faked," Hermes acknowledged. I knew he was saying it for me. But I knew Euadne, and this was right up her selfless little alley.

"We knew that, so Addie sent us something else. She said to give it to you and only you," Annabeth murmured to me. She walked forward and held up a necklace with Addie's engagement and wedding ring strung along the chain.

"Is that?" Athena began. I held up my hand. I recognized the arrow along the chain, but it was no longer the necklace I had given her before our marriage. I took it from Annabeth, and the minute I touched it, it began to glow. The necklace transformed in my hand back to the scroll, her rings keeping it tightly closed. I slid off the rings and held them in my palm.

Addie did what she could to save us. She got the scroll back to us without them finding out what it was, but she was committing suicide anyways. She'd read it, and she'd use it if she had to. It just bought us time. The council would never forgive her if she gave that information away.

She was telling me goodbye. She was going to sacrifice herself to save everyone else.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize that Athena had walked over. She took the scroll from my hand and carefully unrolled it to confirm what we all knew it was.

"Is it the right one?" Zeus rumbled.

Athena nodded her head. "Yes, it's what we needed." She turned to me, her face carefully controlled. "Apollo, what did her note say?"

"She confirmed everything that they said," I admitted thickly. "She's dying and doesn't have much time."

"You said you know how to get back to this realm?" Zeus questioned. The Egyptians and Annabeth nodded their heads. "We will not leave one of our own behind, especially when they have done us a great service. Anubis, what exactly do you need to break that barrier?"

* * *

><p><strong>Things are heating up! We are getting close to the ending, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!<strong>

**Until next week!**


	32. Chapter 32- A Well-Played Game

**A/N- I apologize for not getting anything posted last week. Work was a mess and *unfourtunately* I had adult things to do. But I made up for it with an extra long chapter :)**

**I edited this while I was at work, so I apologize if I missed anything.**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. It means so much that you take the time to tell me your thoughts on it! **

**Now to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

Having a god find me under a bed was definitely going to make my top ten list of most embarrassing things to ever happen to me.

After I managed to crawl my way out from under the bed, while he watched me with that arrogant godly, I'm-infinitely-better–than-you air, he ordered me to stand in the corner and not try anything stupid. He made a tonic for Addie, cursing and muttering under his breath the whole time. Sometimes, he'd even turn towards me with that same look in his eyes that Ares had that one time we fought on the beach, but he'd grit his teeth and turn back around. After about twenty minutes or so, he finally held up the vile, looking pleased with what he had accomplished, and moved towards my half-sister. He lifted her head, but she didn't open her eyes. Addie was still completely passed out.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I moved towards him. "If you hurt her-"

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm trying to save this stupid girl's life," he huffed as he trickled the contents in to her mouth. He put her hand over her mouth to make sure she would swallow it. "And she's making it incredibly difficult. Using power when she has no business doing so! She's weak enough as it is!"

"She was trying to protect me from you," I pointed out.

"Correction: She was trying to protect you from _Freyr_. Because if he had realized you were here, then he would have killed you on sight. I actually like to find out who I am killing first." He laid Addie back down on the pillows, handling her gently. "That will put some much needed energy in her system. However, she'll be out until morning I expect." He turned towards me, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Who are you?"

"Loki, son of Farbauti and Laufey, the Norse god of trickery and shifting," he replied nonchalantly. "Now why don't you tell me how in Valhalla you came to this realm?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"One, because your sister trusts me not to kill you, which I could easily do. But more importantly, little demigod, I'm the only thing keeping you alive while she's out. I wonder how Freyr will react when he comes in here," he murmured with a smile. "He tends to overreact so badly." I had to admit, he had a point. I shuffled my feet, and Loki chuckled lightly. "I'd just stay on my good side, because my bad side tends to cause a lot of death and destruction. Now, I'd like to know how you managed to get here."

He stared at me with a knowing smirk, one that reminded me of all the kids in the Hermes cabin. I really didn't have a choice, and if Addie trusted him, then maybe it was for the best. So I explained everything. As Loki listened, he sat down in a chair. He looked thoughtful, asking questions to ensure he got every last detail. The only thing I left out was the necklace. When I finished, he glanced at Addie, who was sleeping peacefully against the pillow, her color a little stronger than it was before.

"You took a big risk coming here."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I had to find my sister. She's saved my ass more than once, and I'm not going to let her die. She deserves some happiness. If I can help with that, then I will."

Loki nodded his head. Addie shivered in the bed, despite the mound of blankets on top of her. I grabbed her hand, which felt more like an ice cube. Loki waved his hand and the flames in the fireplace rose.

"She's running out of time," he explained. "I'm not sure _what_ exactly has been done to her, but if she continues to decline like this, she maybe has a couple of days. That's being extremely hopeful. We might have had more time had she not continued to cast spells. What is she playing at?" he wondered.

"She's betting we'll be rescued before that. If I know Apollo and the others, it won't take them long to get forces together to come down here."

"They won't be down here by morning. Even if they are ready, they don't have you. It could be days. They'll be cutting it close."

"Days? What do you mean days?" I huffed.

"Coming through the way you did is risky. You don't always end up in the realm you mean to, at least from what I've been told. They had you to guide them with Enki's spell. You were leading them. Plus, I have no idea what will be required to break this barrier. If I could have toted Addie out of here, I would have by now. Anubis might have a better idea of how to do it than I would. Still, it will take them some time to coordinate."

"Well, then we just need to buy ourselves some time."

Loki snorted. "And how do you suppose we do that? I am a clever god, Percy Jackson, but if Freyr comes here in the morning, I won't be able to stop him. If he even gets close, he'll sense your presence."

"If Addie shielded me, why can't you?"

"Because he'd know I was shielding something. He might not know what it is, but it wouldn't take him long to find out. My powers stem from the same source as his. He would be able to tell if something was going on. He's higher on the godly totem pole in our pantheon." Loki bit his lip. He leaned on his knees, studying the stone floor.

"She said it was important that it seemed like I came alone," I offered.

"Did she now?" I nodded my head. Loki leaned back in the chair and rubbed his chin. I could literally see his mind working behind those dark eyes. He reminded me a little of Athena, but with the ruthlessness of Ares. If he was the lesser god, I'd really hate to meet Freyr.

He stayed that way for a few minutes, but then something in his expression changed. He snapped his fingers, making a book appear in his hands. He flipped through the pages quickly before finally settling on one.

"That's it," he breathed before standing with the book. He moved over to the table and began working.

"What's it?" I asked.

"We can't hide you. Freyr would never believe me if I said I brought you here…If we are going to keep you alive, we need to have a reason for you being here. I think I have a way, it's a shot in Muspelheim, but if I can make it work, we might just save both of you."

"I'm for any plan that gets us all out alive. How?"

"Enki used your familial ties to guide you to her. Maybe I can use that same connection to bind your essence to hers."

"What?"

"I think I can bind your lives together. I've never done it on anyone outside my pantheon, though."

I gulped deeply. "And what exactly would that do?"

"She'd feed off your strength. Another god would be the most effective, but you are half of one. This sickness…it's all to do with the Ichor. It's feeding off her mortal body, so I'll give it something else to feed off of."

"Me," I realized. Loki nodded his head.

"It might just work. When Freyr comes down here, he'll pause if you are keeping Addie alive. It's a long shot, but-"

"But it's worth the chance," I finished for him. "What do I need to do?"

"First, you need to answer a very important question," he stated as he turned towards me. "This spell is not for the fickle or weak hearted. It won't work if your intent isn't true. It's a far are you willing to go for her? Would you give your life to save hers? To save her child? Because you might just die right along with her if they don't get here in time."

I looked at my sister. After everything we'd been through together, all of the good and bad, she'd never left my side. "She's always put others first…it's time I did the same for her. Besides, if this doesn't work, we're all dead anyways."

Loki grinned. "That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>After all this talk about binding essences, I expected something big: huge fireworks, a surge of power, maybe some glowing or something. After Loki cast it, all I really felt was a slight twinge in my stomach, like I was starting to get hungry.<p>

"It'll get worse," he promised. "Get some rest while you can. It'll be better for the both of you."

Loki kept watch outside, and after a while, I managed to doze off beside Addie. I must have slept for a few hours, which were enough.

You know that feeling when you are getting sick? Like when you have a cold, or you are getting the flu? That's how it felt. I ached, but I could manage. Loki hadn't lied. I blinked open my eyes. Addie was no longer asleep. She was pacing in front of the bed with a thick shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can't believe that you two were crazy enough to attempt this!" Her voice was shrill and very, _very_ angry.

"It's going to protect him," Loki wagered.

"And it could also get him killed!"

"I'm willing to take the risk," I groaned as I sat up. Before I could even get the sleep out of my eyes, a pair of arms flung themselves around me. I recognized the scent of the ocean, and I leaned into my sister's embrace.

"If you don't die, I'm going to kill you," she swore into my shoulder. I pulled away from her and gave her a once over. She looked a lot better. There was actually some color to her cheeks.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Okay," she explained. "Better than I have. How do you feel?"

"Nothing I can't handle," I promised her. It was quiet for a moment. Addie studied me, like she had x-ray vision and could see straight through me. I was scared, I had to admit, but if my life was in anyone's hands, I trusted it with Addie.

She turned from me to look at Loki by the door. I couldn't see her face, but her thick voice told me she was close to tears.

"You are too reckless with them," she murmured as she shook her head. "They aren't expendable. You can't…you can't just…"

Loki moved over to us. A part of me worried he was tricking us. I mean, he is the trickster god, but that look on his face…there was no way he was faking that.

"Addie, I know they aren't expendable," he whispered as he knelt before her. "It's the only way. Do you have any other ideas?"

Addie shook her head.

"You need to go to him first," she responded thickly before wiping under her eyes. "It'll be more believable. If Percy is okay with that?" she added before turning back towards me.

I took a deep breath. "Whatever you think is best."

She nodded her head before looking back at Loki. "No matter what happens, you stick to your side. If something falls through, then let me handle it, okay?"

"You have my word."

"And Loki…thank you."

Loki nodded his head and walked out of the door, leaving the two of us alone. Addie was staring at the fire and pulled the wrap a little closer around her.

"I never wanted any of this to happen."

I gently rubbed her back. "I know that."

Her breathing hitched for a second. I reached for her hand, and she laced her finger through mine. When I touched her, the ache, the pull in my gut, faded just a little. She laid her head on my shoulder, sighing deeply. But after a moment, I started to feel something else. It was a trickle of warmth, of comfort. It began slowly, weaving its way to my very soul, and took hold of it.

"Is that her?" I asked in wonder.

"I think so," Addie managed to chuckle through the tears. "She knows we need it."

"If it's help, then you are going to need an intense amount."

We turned to see Freyr standing in the doorway. The look on his face was beyond menacing. Addie shifted so she was in front of me, giving a look just as intimidating.

"Loki, my dear cousin, I see our little trap caught has caught a mouse. Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter who he is," Addie snarled. "You touch him, and I _will_ end you."

Freyr looked pleased. "Big words coming from you."

"He's a Greek demigod," Loki huffed as he moved towards Freyr. "When I came in this morning to give her the potions, I found the piece of Greek trash. I was going to kill him, but I discovered a better use for him."

"And what is that?"

"He's keeping your blood donor alive. You told me to find a way, and I did. She'd feeding off his essence now. He's got enough Greek in him that it should give her a few extra days. That'll give you the time you need to get the remaining blood and complete the weapon."

"A few extra days," he mused. He walked closed to Addie. Something in our connection changed. I could feel her fear, taste it even. She backed into me, trying to keep as much distance as she could between Freyr and herself while still protecting me. I squeezed her hand, which calmed her slightly.

"What I'd really like to know, is why this demigod is here all by himself? The Greeks like to quest with companions," he mused.

"Percy came in alone," Addie swore.

"No offense, but I don't trust a word you say, darling," Freyr purred. "You love this one almost as much as you love your husband. You'd do anything to save him."

"I was the only demigod that came in here, I swear on the Styx," I swore. Freyr raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. I loved creative truth telling. I was the only_ demigod_ that entered. "We had a lot of ground to cover, so we split up."

"Hmm, bold words." Freyr took another step closer to us. He gazed at Addie, his eyes raking her from head to toe. "She does have better color. When do you think we'll be able to get the last bag?"

"In the morning will be best," Loki answered. "That will give time for the connection to cement, and for the potions to take effect."

"Good. We've had a little set-back in our plans. The Greeks have let the deadline pass, but…" Freyr trailed off as he looked at Addie. His eyes brushed over her face, settling on her neck. "Where's your necklace, Euadne?"

"I don't know. It must have fallen somewhere," she retorted. "Hard to remember with all the passing out." Freyr cocked his head to the side, a grim smile on his face.

"Lost it? When you awoke here, it was the first thing you reached for. In fact, when you are in distress, you reach for your neck," he whispered as he took a step closer. My breath caught in my chest. Addie's hand _was_ venturing up to her neck. She balled her fist and forced her hand down. "Force of habit, I assume. It must be something incredibly precious to you. I find it funny that it seems to have gone missing just as the Greeks called off the war threat."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Addie reiterated. "Maybe you just aren't as smart as you think you are. Maybe they saw through your plans."

"I'm far smarter than you give me credit for, darling."

It happened fast. Fryer shoved Addie to the ground. I moved to help her, but suddenly, there were arms around me, more powerful than anything I'd ever felt. Loki helped Addie up, who now had a cut on her forehead. Golden ichor ran down the side of her face, and she clutched her stomach in concern. Loki held her, partly to keep her upright and to keep her from launching herself at Freyr.

He had a wicked looking knife to my throat, and I had no doubt that'd he use it. I couldn't move. Believe me I tried, but I couldn't even struggle.

"Let's play a game, shall we? You start telling me the truth. If you don't, then I'll just be forced to cut the boy into tiny pieces."

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"I think we can start with his fingers, don't you Loki?"

"Or his toes. The ears are fun as well," Loki replied nonchalantly.

"Stop, Freyr! He has nothing to do with this," she pleaded.

"Oh, I imagine that he has everything to do with this now, and it's your fault," he taunted. He lowered the knife and ran the tip just under my neck, across the top of my chest. I clamped my teeth together to stop the scream. He held up the knife, the tip shining with my blood. "Look at that! I suppose demigods bleed red after all. Now, who else was with him?"

"Freyr, please."

"Oh, Euadne….when will you realize that the game is far from over? There's no way out of this in which I won't win. So…which part should I cut next? His forearm?" He sliced quickly along my arm. I gritted my teeth, but I couldn't stop the sound. Addie's eyes were wild. "This is taking too long. Maybe we should go with the throat."

Addie moved quickly, grabbing the knife in her hand before it could make its way to my throat. Freyr looked at her in surprise, keeping enough pressure on the blade that it had cut through her palm, her blood now mixing with mine.

"You want the truth? Fine. Let go of him. Now."

Freyr released me. Addie grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her.

"The truth is, I've outsmarted you, you sorry piece of Norse shit."

"I highly doubt that."

Addie's smile turned sinister. In that moment, I realized I never wanted her as an enemy. "I had what you wanted the whole time. I wonder…how long did it take for you to figure out that the scroll you stole from me was a fake?"

"You swapped them," he realized in a huff. Freyr began to glow slightly, his hands balling into fists. He howled in rage, reaching for Addie. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the rock wall. "Aren't you the clever little bitch? I thought it was one of the Greek's tricks. It was the necklace, wasn't it?"

"And now, that scroll is back in their hands, and they won't give it back up. They know where we are, and they are coming for us," Addie managed to stutter.

"You think you outsmarted me?" Freyr roared. "You just gave up the only thing that was keeping you alive."

"Wrong. Because if you want to know how to make that weapon, then you are going to need me. I read it, Freyr," Addie divulged. "When I sent it with my cousin, I told them to destroy it. I'm sure it'd be done by now."

"It can't be destroyed. You are lying," he snapped.

"That's what the legend says, but it's wrong," Addie pointed out. "It can if the council wishes it."

"Even if they could, they wouldn't let you die," he argued.

"Wrong again. They would if I asked them to. They owe me a favor, and I have cashed it in. Besides, we all know that they can be selfish pricks. When it comes to lasting and saving me, we both know which one they will choose."

Addie had said nothing about a favor. She was biting the inside of her cheek as Freyr processed this, a nervous habit she had. It was a lie, we both knew it, but Addie had a good poker face. I just prayed he would believe her.

"I'll make you a deal, Freyr. I'll tell you everything that scroll says, but on one condition: You will not harm Percy, and you will leave him out of this. Then, when everything is said and done, you will let us walk out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere," he swore.

"Fine, then you will let him go. And you don't go after him," she added. Freyr narrowed his eyes. "He lives. He goes free. This stays between me and you."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth? That it really is the correct way to create it?"

"I guess we will have to trust each other, won't we? If it doesn't work, then feel free to slit my throat. But you know how I feel about him, and I'm not going to risk his life."

Freyr met her gaze. A few minutes passed where they stared each other down. Finally, a slow grin appeared on his face. "Fine, if this is the way you want it. I'm still going to get to watch Apollo lose the thing he loves most. Do you think they'll let you at least have the child before they kill you for betraying them?"

"Maybe they'll be in a forgiving mood," she uttered.

"Maybe, but knowing your brethren, I doubt it. I'll see you bright and early, Euadne. Tomorrow, we are making a weapon. Make sure you get your rest tonight."

With that Freyr walked out. Loki eyed us both for a moment before Addie shook her head. He followed Freyr out. She came over to me with gauze and cleaned my wounds after hastily attending to her own. They weren't as bad as they looked. Really, they were just scratches. When she finished, Addie sat back down on the bed and put her head in her hands. The question had burned on my tongue, and I finally got the courage to ask her.

"Addie, what's he talking about? What weapon?"

Addie bit her lip and sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone…but, if I'm going to hell anyways, I might as well do it thoroughly…The thing they want? It's a weapon that is supposedly capable of killing a god. There were two scrolls, one with the items needed to make it, the other with how to do it. The item that Nico and you came with me to get was the second scroll. They already had the first."

"And you swapped them before he stabbed you," I confirmed. It all clicked in my head. "Freyr was the god who stabbed you." Addie nodded her head. "But Addie…you can't tell him to save me. They will kill you, or give you some ungodly punishment-"

"Hopefully it won't come to that," she murmured. "We have almost a day to get rescued. I'm going to stall as much as I can. I did what I had to, Percy. It's a price I'm willing to pay if it gets you and my daughter out of here alive."

Addie laid down and rolled over on her side, facing away from me. I wanted to argue with her, but I knew it would only make things worse. I bit my tongue and rubbed the back of my neck.

I didn't think we'd be that lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh...so Addie has played her final card. Do you think that they Greeks will forgive her? Will they get there in time? Guess you'll have to wait and see! :)<strong>

**Until next week!**


	33. Chapter 33- Making Amends

**A/N: Another chapter. We are nearing the end, folks! I hope you enjoy it :) I've been waiting to write this part for a really long time. We get to hear a little but from Ares, and he redeems himself a little. I should have another chapter posted soon because finishing this and one other fic is my nanowrimo project!**

**Thank you for your reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

You know that feeling when you know you have royally screwed yourself over?

I've been in complete shits of situations before. I was cursed by the gods, for crying out loud! There are situations in life that you've done all you can do. You've played your hand, and now, you are just waiting on the wild card to see if your gamble was worth it or not. There is nothing to do other than ride it out, but before…I always knew I was doing the right thing. That got me through it.

This time, I didn't have that certainty. I was doing the wrong thing, even if it was for a good reason.

Freyr and Setne were sitting in front of me watching me as I worked with the ingredients. A little over a day had passed since Percy was discovered and I made my bargain. I'd tried to stall the best I could. Since Freyr and Setne didn't know what was on the second scroll, I could play with it a little bit. I was taking way longer than needed to make the potion to steep the weapon in, but I had to be careful.

"Where is Percy?" I snapped. Before I began to work, they'd taken him out of the room. Freyr, Setne, and Loki had walked in with some kind of chain. They placed it around Percy's neck so he could leave the room. Right now, they had the upper hand. If they found out I was stalling, they'd most likely take it out on Percy, and I couldn't live with that.

"He's being well taken care of. Just do your work and he'll stay that way," Freyr smugly purred.

At this point, all I could hope for was luck and mercy. I prayed to both of them, actually. And I didn't even want mercy for myself: I wanted it for Percy and my daughter. I knew I was going to get punished; however, I hoped my daughter wouldn't. I thought that I'd have enough immortals on my side that at least she could be spared. At this point, I'd accept whatever they sentenced me to if she and Percy lived.

"Do you need anything else?" Freyr asked in a falsely sweet voice. It broke me out of my thoughts. I reached for another item, some ghastly ingredient that looked a lot like a chunk of flesh.

"No," I ground out.

"This is taking too long," Setne snapped. He was pacing restlessly in front of us. His form seemed to shimmer in the weak light, like he was growing weaker or something. I looked briefly at him before focusing again on my work. I had been going at this for hours now, and it was incredibly draining. The tether that now held Percy and me together was straining to keep up with the amount of energy I needed. I could feel it, like a second skin. I was pleased to discover that I could control how much I was pulling from him, and it was harder the farther away he was. I felt guilty for taking what little I had from him. I think my daughter felt it, too. The past day, she had been strangely silent. Maybe she knew this was wrong, too and was protesting.

"Making a weapon that will kill a god isn't something I'm exactly practiced in," I retorted.

"We should retreat. This is too risky. You said even without the weapon that the Egyptians would go to war for her." Setne pointed angrily at Freyr. He raised his gaze disdainfully to the Egyptian ghost, his expression amused.

"And they will. We just have to provide a little more incentive."

"They know it wasn't the whole pantheon! I'm not getting the war you promised me, the war that I needed."

"Then change your plan! Maybe you can help me kill a few Greeks, and they'd probably be angry enough to take it out on them for not being able to control you! Or if you were smart, you'd threaten the Egyptian's existence! Shove this little weapon in their face, and I'm sure they will make you immortal." Setne glared at Freyr. "If you are the all powerful magician you claim to be, I'm sure you can alter this to make your own weapon. Besides, even with this one, they'll be gone for centuries. You have the means to make them disappear for a very long time, Setne."

"And if she's lying about how to make it? What if she really doesn't know?"

Freyr turned his knowing smile on me. Setne's plan might be falling apart, but Freyr's was still strong. He didn't want his pantheon to bow at his knees. He wanted my husband to do that. "She's not lying because she knows I don't bluff. She's just trying to ride this out as long as possible. Betting her friends will be able to rescue her before she finishes, I'd wager."

I rolled my eyes. He was completely right of course. He'd been making little comments like that all day. He was just trying to rile me up, but I had to stay calm. "Actually, I'm trying to make sure you won't be able to replicate it. As long as you need me, then I'll stay alive."

"She's a clever little thing, isn't she, Setne?"

I fought the urge to shoot the bird at Freyr. He'd reminded me more than once that if I made any move to deceive or disrespect him, he'd kill Percy with a snap of his fingers.

"Nothing to retort, darling?" This time I just shook my head. I didn't trust what would come out if I opened my mouth. "I rather like her like this," he mused. He walked over to Setne and grabbed a goblet of wine. He took a sip before addressing me again. "Euadne, I really do hope you are telling the truth, for your daughter's sake. After all, they won't get here in time."

"I think you are underestimating them."

"If anything, I'm overestimating them," he pondered before draining the cup. "Do you think that I'd honestly just sit here and wait for them to come?" I paused in what I was doing. Freyr looked absolutely delighted. "It's not going to be easy to even get to this realm. They came in on the flash, correct? I've made sure that it is no longer possible. I've got a few gods who owe me favors, a couple of ancient deities that don't mind ruffling a few Greek feathers. The flash requires the sun, and right now, it's storming everywhere they go."

My stomach dropped. I went back to work, trying to focus on the positives. "There are other ways to cross realms."

"Yes, there are. You aren't wrong there. But Setne helped me out there. Why don't you tell her?"

I looked up at Setne, whose eyes glittered with wit. "With the boy no longer at their disposal, I'm guessing they'd use some sort of tracking spell to find you, something similar to his. Poseidon doesn't have any other demigod children alive at the moment, so they'd have to track your essence, your soul. They'll be delighted to find that we've put a little bit of your blood in every realm they'd try to look in. I've sent them on a wild goose chase. Isn't that what the mortals call it now?"

"Yes, I believe so," Freyr clarified. "Setne has also helped me alter the magic around this place. It won't keep out an immortal for very long, but it will give us time to escape should they make it this far." Freyr clapped his hands together, his face lighting up. "Oh, I also forgot to mention all the Draugr that are standing guard outside, along with a few monsters and some of Setne's friends."

"Are you done gloating?" I quipped.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good. Now leave me alone and let me work." I grabbed the root from the Hesperide's golden apple tree and began to grind it in to a fine powder. Tears were threatening to smart my eyes, but I refused to let Freyr or Setne see them. They would not see me lose hope. But I was. Everything seemed hopeless now. I could kill Percy if I wasn't careful. If I couldn't last it out, my daughter would die. I was losing what little strength I had making this stupid weapon. How the hell was I going to do this?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Setne drift out of the room. Freyr followed, and I was thankful for the few minutes of peace. It was quiet for a while, only my quiet breathing filled the room. I finished the root and then put my head in my hands. A single tear escaped, and I was thankful there was no one to see it.

A pair of arms placed themselves around me, pushing me into the table. My daughter sent a wave of alarm over me. Freyr's breath was right at my ear, his grin practically searing my skin. There were so many things I could smell, and every single one of them reminded me of Apollo. He was using his attraction power. I tried to breathe as little as possible.

"I wonder what Apollo will do when he finally sees you? His pantheon in ruins, the love of his immortal existence withered to nothing. His daughter struggling to survive….it will ruin him." His hand brushed against my cheek, wiping away the escaped tear. "I'm not terribly cruel, Euadne. I'm not a monster. The love and affection you have for your child is astounding. I'll let her live if you cooperate. I've heard legend of a god cutting a child out of a dying mother. I'm sure I can repeat the process."

He wanted for me to respond, but I locked my jaw. I stared straight ahead. Freyr removed himself from around me. He waved his hand, and Loki walked back in with Percy. Freyr removed the necklace from Percy, placing it around his own neck. He looked fine, and once Percy took my hand, a rush of warmth entered me.

"Good. Get a few hours of rest, my little smith. Because next round, you will finish the weapon."

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

"This isn't it."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. We'd been through all the levels of the Duat. We'd even been to a few of my own lost realms with a few of the Norse mixed in. Now, according to Fredja's description, we were in Jotunheim. It was cold and barren, but it wasn't the right world.

Ares, Athena, Artemis, Carter, Anubis, and Annabeth were all with our group. We'd split up to search for Addie, but so far, we'd found nothing. The others were contacting the Norse. Once we'd worked things out with the Egyptians, we had started discussions with them. In their usual stubborn fashion, they were quick to defend themselves. The Norse tending to fight first and ask questions later. The rest of the council, along with some Egyptian delegates, was trying to smooth things over with them. Once they realized that we weren't trying to declare war, they'd probably help us. Some had already helped in any way they could. Fredja had sent us a list of the Norse worlds with descriptions of them. When we happened into one of them, at least we knew where we were at.

"I've got a lock on her," Carter exclaimed. A flash of light left my hands, and everyone around me took a step back. In almost every realm we visited, Carter's locating spell would give off a ping that she was in the area. But every single time, we'd found nothing when it came to the origin.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I stormed.

"They could have moved her," Artemis offered.

"They are delaying us," Athena murmured. "It's happened too often. They know we are coming. Something must have happened to tip them off. They are raising defenses against us, slowing us down."

I paced in front of the rock. I dared any native of this land to happen upon us right now. I'd kill them all with such a vengeance that they would be begging for mercy.

"They must be using her blood to lead us astray," Anubis added.

"Then we find another way," Annabeth confirmed.

"Another way?" I snapped as I rounded on her. "Have you got any ideas, Daughter of Athena? Is there anything ticking in that brain of yours because we are about to lose the most precious things to us."

"Apollo, watch yourself," Athena warned. The logical part of my brain knew I was out of line, but I didn't care. Every minute that passed was increasing the odds that Addie and my daughter wouldn't make it out of this alive. I gave Athena a look, which was quickly matched by a menacing one of her own.

"We just have to track her by something other than her essence," Anubis supplied.

"I don't know of another way, Nu. Does anyone else?" Everyone looked blankly back at me.

"There's no other way to track her, Apollo."

I turned back to Ares. I didn't understand why he was on this little jaunt with us. Father said it was because he'd understand the risk of war and when it would be appropriate to declare it. He didn't care about Addie. He never had.

"If you want to give up so easily on her, then go back to Olympus! We don't need you here!" I roared. Ares gaze darkened.

"Watch yourself, brother. I'm just telling you what the rest of us already know. She's a lost cause. Looking for her is pointless."

I really don't know what happened. It was the frustration, the anger, the years of wanting to beat the crap out of him for what he did to Addie, for the way he tortured her. So, I reared back and punched him straight in the nose.

Ares fell back a good ten feet. Artemis had just managed to snatch Annabeth out of the way. Ares's eyes glowed in rage, the fire within them brimming with hate. He launched himself at me, and we had a good old, friendly family brawl.

When two gods really go at it, there's a lot of destruction that happens. In the back of my mind, I knew the others were yelling at us. Anubis had gotten the demigods out of the way, and Athena was yelling that all of this was pointless. Artemis kept trying to push her way in, but I always managed to keep her out. Every blow Ares dealt me felt like a release. I deserved this. I deserved every single bruise, every cut, for what I let happen to my family. Every blow I landed on Ares felt like revenge for Addie. No matter what, each blow felt good.

"You never wanted to find her, admit it," I spat as I pulled Ares into a headlock. He grunted in effort and managed to throw me over his shoulders. He moved to pin me down, but I managed to scramble out of his way. Both of us were glowing with power.

"You have no idea what I feel," he grunted just as he aimed a kick to my head. I managed to barely dodge it but landed a quick punch into his ribs. Ares staggered back, clutching his side.

"You feel nothing. You are a heartless, bloodlust fueled-"

But I never got to finish. Ares let out a feral yell. He moved so fast that even I couldn't keep track of him. He slammed into me, a perfect tackle, taking me down to the ground. We rolled down a hill, each of us fighting for dominance. Rocks broke underneath us, whole trees snapped like mere twigs, and still we fought. It was perfect chance that when he landed at the bottom, Ares landed on top. He had the advantage, and it only took a moment before he had me pinned to the ground with both of his hands around my neck.

"You know nothing," he spat in my face. "I've felt what this kind of rage feels like, Apollo. I know what it feels like to have something you love taken from you."

"She was never yours to have," I managed to growl. Ares gaze hardened as he put more pressure on my neck.

"No, she wasn't, but that didn't change how I felt. I loved her, Apollo. I coveted her, and she denied me for a mere mortal."

"That….doesn't….excuse…"

"I was angry. I was livid, and I thought…I thought a great many things. But my motives are irrelevant. What you need to understand is that I understand the rage that's in your heart. I understand it better than anyone here, and I don't want Euadne to die like this."

He released his grip slightly. I looked up at him, at his stony expression. The flames had died down, replace with…regret. "I care for her in my own way. I've tortured her, pained her, all for my own selfish desires. What I did…well, it's not the first time a god has done it. But," he amended when he saw the look on my face, "just because I am a god, it doesn't make it right. I want to make amends for that. I want her to come home. I want her to be happy." He let go of me completely. I pushed him off of me and stood. Athena and Artemis finally made it down the hill, but they kept their distance.

"YOU ARE MILLENIA YEARS OLD AND YET YOU HAVE WASTED TIME ACTING LIKE MORTAL CHILDREN!" Athena began. Ares held of a hand. She stopped with her mouth open and then closed it as she studied him. Ares had a brilliant bruise on his jaw, along with a fine line of Ichor dripping from his nose. I had a busted lip, which was already healing.

"Do you feel better now that you've hit me a few times?" he wagered.

"I could stand to hit you a lot more," I told him. "But yeah, I feel better." I took a deep breath and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "If you really want to make amends, then why do you want to call of the search?"

"I don't want to call off the search," he patiently explained. "If you'd held on to your temper for five more seconds, you would have found out."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying that looking for her is pointless. We aren't going to find her that way. It's basic warfare. She's the base, and they've got her well protected. They know we are coming for her. We need to go after something they haven't fortified as much. Something they'd probably overlook."

"What?"

"We don't need the spell to track Euadne. We need it to track your child."

"Ares….that's kind of brilliant," Athena mused.

"If you modify it to track one of my descendants, it's going to lead us back to the mortal world. Or to Olympus," I pointed out. I had a lot of demigod children…none since Euadne and I got together, but still, a very good number.

"Yes, that's true. But we know she isn't in either of those places. So we follow the trace that doesn't lead to either of those worlds," he surmised.

I looked at Athena. "Do you think it will work?"

She bit her lip. "I'd have to ask Anubis for sure. We had to send him away because of your insolent, immature little-"

"Will it work, Athena?" I snapped.

Athena's eyes brightened, and she gave a fierce, warlike grin. "Yes, I think it will."

* * *

><p><strong>Ares did something to help! And he's not done. I doubt I will ever forgive him, but I now feel...neutral about him. So what do you guys think? Please leave a review!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34- The Traitor

**A/N- Sorry this is so late this week...I hated what I originally wrote, so I scrapped it and started over. Good news is that I have all weekend to write, and I'm already a good ways into the next chapter, so I'm thinking you'll get an update Sunday :D**

**I'm not 100% happy with how this ended, but it had to be cut here. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. You are amazing!**

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

I fiddled with the chains around my wrists. Honestly, there was nothing else to do. I'd been in this room for hours now. At least, it seemed like hours. There wasn't really a way to tell time here. Hours…minutes….it all felt the same.

After Addie managed to get a nap, Freyr came in and demanded she finish the weapon. I was escorted out the same as last time, kept in this little hole to motivate Addie. Our connection was strained from the distance. The pull in my gut told me it wasn't going well. The string connecting us was pulling tighter, stretching to its limit. I stood up, pacing in what little space I could move.

Something was wrong.

The door at the end of the hall creaked open. Hurried footsteps moved towards me, and I looked up.

"Come on," Loki huffed as he removed my chains with a snap of his fingers. They vanished from my ankles.

"What's happened?"

"She finished it. It's almost killed her, but she finished it," he whispered. We both hurried down the halls. Loki handed me a vile of something. I didn't even question what it was before I drained the contents.

"That's going to boost your strength," Loki explained in a rush.

"Why not give it to Addie?"

"It's too late for that now. You may be the only thing that keeps her alive," he murmured. I stopped in my tracks. Addie looked a lot better after I was tied to her. How was it possible for her to go that downhill that fast?

"She's that bad?"

Loki solemnly nodded his head. "She's been fighting pulling from you. Stupid girl. The spell required to finish the weapon…it took a lot from her. She didn't want to kill you."

"What can we do?"

"You need to make physical contact with her. I don't think she'd be able to fight it, then. Maybe she can pull enough from you that I can give her some potions."

"How long will that help?" I questioned as we started walking again.

"Not very long," he admitted.

"Then what are we going to do, Loki?"

We arrived at the door. Loki bit his lip and looked down at his feet. When he looked back up at me, there was a determined glint in his eyes.

"We are going to get her out of here."

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I didn't remember passing out.

I did remember Loki picking me up from the table, cradling me against his chest. I remember him whispering something to me, but his words didn't register. I remember something taking my hand, strength flooding me. I should have felt better, but I didn't.

None of that compared to the guilt.

I'd gone too far this time. It stole my breath. I didn't know if I could even forgive myself for this. The gods would never forgive me. This time, I deserved my punishment. I deserved to rot in Tartarus for ever.

_No._

It wasn't so much a word as a feeling, like my own mind was arguing against what I knew to be true. It pounded throughout my body.

_You are wrong_, I told it.

I could almost imagine this little ghost shaking its head. It pulled me into its arms, holding me together when I was threatening to fall apart. Something warm wrapped around me, cocooning me in a protective barrier. It was absolute, filling me with courage and strength that wasn't my own. The little ghost didn't have to say it. I felt its love, its strength. It was as clear as a spoken word.

It held on to me, anchoring me to this world as I drifted away.

* * *

><p>-Percy-<p>

I was sitting up in the bed, Addie sleeping quietly in my lap. If it wasn't for her steady breathing, I would have wondered if she was alive. She was paler than Nico when he came out of that pot. I could see her veins, which looked almost black underneath her skin. There were dark shadows under her eyes, making her look more like a skeleton than a living human being.

I was okay for the most part. I was considerably more tired, but it was by far not the worst I'd ever felt. Loki had left with a simple warning: not to let go of her, no matter what. He explained it was like charging a cell phone, except she was the phone. The longer we stayed in contact, the stronger she would be. It wasn't a fix by any means, but it would be enough to get her home.

He'd been gone for a while now. The dim light was fading quickly, basking us in twilight. Addie shifted slightly, curling against me. A whimpered left her, and I held on to her hand tighter.

"Are you ready?"

I looked up. Loki loomed over me, the necklace in his hands. "As ready as I can be," I murmured. He handed me back my sword, still in its pen form. I fought the urge to uncap it.

"We have our opening, so here's the plan. You will carry Addie out of here. I'll fit the necklace around both of your necks. You should have no problem passing through."

"Should have?"

Loki gave me a pointed look. "I'm doing my best, mortal. We need to move now while we can. Someone has entered the realm."

"One of ours?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. Freyr and Setne both went to check it out. We won't have long to take advantage of that."

Loki helped me sit Addie up and get her situated in my arms. I was pretty strong as a demigod, so carrying Addie really wasn't that big of a deal. Even pregnant, she was light. Loki fastened the necklace around both of our necks.

"What if this doesn't work for both of us?"

"It will," Loki responded. "I'll go first and make sure we are clear."

We moved quickly. Loki walked through the barrier, pausing to take a look around once he was on the other side. After a moment, he turned back to me, motioning that the coast was clear. I gripped Addie tighter and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Stepping through this thing wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant by a long shot. It felt like static electricity inching over every single inch of you, working its way into your very soul through your skin. If this was a fraction of being blasted by Zeus felt like, then I was glad he kind of didn't hate me. It would really suck to be fried alive.

Once we made it to the other side, we went as fast as we could. We just had to make it out of the castle. Once we did, then Loki could get us out of this realm. He would take us to Midgard, which was apparently Earth or whatever, and then, it was up to me. I had a feeling that once I was there, all it would take was a quick prayer to Apollo. I wouldn't trust anyone else, not with the weapon in their hands. They'd kill Addie as soon as look at her.

"Percy?" Addie's eyes fluttered open briefly. "What's…What's happening?"

"We are getting you out of here," I explained quietly. "Just hold on for me, okay?"

Addie nodded her head, her eyes closing again, but her grip strengthened on me. We came to a door, a different one than I remember coming in. Loki opened it up, motioned for us to go first. I froze in the hallway. There were trees and rocks beyond the door, along with a person.

A blast of force hit us, scattering us around the narrow hallway. Loki slammed against the wall, crumpling to the floor. I fell back, and the minute I hit the stone, Addie tumbled from my arms. My breath left me, and I fought to sit up.

"I thought I smelled a rat."

Freyr moved so he was standing just inside the door, a menacing look burning into us. It lingered on Addie, searing her with its hate. She wasn't moving. I scrambled quickly to her, taking her hand in mine. I pulled her against me, shielding her the best that I could. Freyr carried a sword in his hand, a plain looking one for the most part but….it felt different. The metal wasn't bright and clean. It was dingy with years of unuse and neglect. The power that radiated it was unmistakable, so similar to what Kronos's scythe felt like. It was the feeling when someone walked on your grave, like you were dead before it even got close. I didn't need to be on the receiving end to know it would only take a cut to end you. Freyr's gaze left us, settling on Loki.

"Cousin, I'm disappointed in you. I'd thought you'd enjoy this kind of madness. Did you lure them here?"

"I do enjoy trouble, but only for those that deserve it," he ground out. "As for luring anyone, I don't know what you are referring to."

"How disappointing. You're no longer useful to me."

Freyr lunged forward, plunging the sword deep into Loki's chest.

"No!" Addie called feebly. She tried to move away from me, to go to Loki, but I held firm. Her eyes were open, staring in horror at the two of them. He looked up at Freyr, who just wore a triumphant grin. The edges of Loki began to flake awake and disappear, like leaves falling from a tree. Freyr twisted the sword deeper into him before pulling it out. Loki fell to the side, the pieces of him vanishing quickly.

"See you in a few hundred years, traitor."

I backed away as far as I could with Addie. She clung to me, her eyes focused on Loki's remaining form. Freyr took a step closer to us, his eyes wild. They seemed a little mad and beyond desperate. He leveled the sword at us, his gaze menacing.

"You know, I wondered if you'd lied to me about this weapon, ticked me somehow, but it's accomplishing exactly what was promised. Glad to know you didn't betray me, little one."

"Screw you," Addie breathed.

Freyr chuckled darkly. "Now, we just have one more little test. Some of your pantheon is here to save you. They are occupied for the moment, but we can't have all of them coming here at once, now can we?"

"Feeling overwhelmed?" I snapped.

Freyr raised one disdainful brow. "That doesn't matter. Pick up the girl, demigod," he ordered. I stood with Addie in my arms. Freyr pushed the tip against her stomach. "Move, or I plunge this into her."

He led us into a huge room, one with a monstrous glass window at the far wall. Flashes of light in different colors blended against the clouds, like colorful lightning. He led us to the wall under it, where a set of celestial bronze chains waited.

"Set her down."

Once I did, the chains snaked towards her, closing around her wrist. I kept my hand in hers, wondering what Freyr planned to do to me. I turned to face him only to find the sword an inch from my chest.

"You've outlived your usefulness to me, demigod."

"You promised," Addie reminded him.

"And I'm a god of my word."

Freyr snapped his fingers, and the world around me shifted. All the colors blurred together, and when the settled, I was no longer in the room. I was outside of the castle, just on the other side of the door Loki had led us to. I turned to go back in, but the door was locked. I uncapped Riptide, stabbing and slashing at the door. It wouldn't budge. I threw myself against it, trying to get back in there. How long would she last without my help? The connection was so faint now, like the distance and door had completely broken it.

"Percy?"

I turned to the voice, a grin appearing on my face. Maybe the fates were finally on our side.

"Apollo," I breathed. "Thank the gods."

* * *

><p><strong>So Apollo's back! Will they get to her in time? I'd love to know what your thoughts are, so please leave a review! see you soon!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35- A Final Fight

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter was really hard to write for multiple reasons, which you will see. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. You guys really are amazing! It makes my day to see that you are enjoying my story! :)**

* * *

><p>-Apollo-<p>

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. "Where is she?"

"She's inside, in this big room of glass," Percy gushed. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. "I can't get back in. It's bad, Apollo. We're running out of time."

My stomach rolled like a thousand rocks were being poured into it. I took a deep breath, focusing on the positives. Addie was still alive. "How close is she?"

Percy looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I wasn't supposed to leave her. We had this connection, something Loki did-"

"Loki?" That must have been the friend she meant in the letter.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, he was trying to help get her out and now he's dead or something, and-"

"Wait," I ordered. "Start from the beginning. Quickly."

Percy told me what had happened since I'd gotten the letter. I had to use to wall for support when he told me about the deal she made with Freyr. I was stunned. I knew this was a possibility, I guessed at it from her letter, but this…It had to be a last resort. She'd never do it willingly, but for her family…she'd do anything.

"She made the weapon," I echoed. I had to hear it again. Percy nodded his head slowly.

"But she made sure they couldn't repeat it themselves. You can't blame her for it. She was just trying to protect us. We have to tell them-"

"That won't matter to them, Percy. Not to some."

"Well it should! It should because she fought so hard to protect all of you. She tried to stall as long as she could," he pleaded.

"Percy, I'm not mad at her. I know she didn't do it because she wanted to." But I knew what some would say, that it never would have been a card to play had she not read it, that she should've died before revealing our most guarded secret. But she had a child to think about, our child…maybe that changed things. I couldn't think about that now. If I lost her, then none of it would matter. "We'll worry about all of that later. So, Freyr has the weapon?"

"Yes. I don't know where Setne is, though."

"I do. They others are stuck rounding up him and a bunch of his monsters. You weren't kidding about the zombie things. They are a challenge even for us."

"So it's just us then? Us against Freyr?"

"I am a god, Percy Jackson. I can handle one from another pantheon. Trust me, I'll be plenty," I assured him. I gripped my bow, the anger and worry simmering beneath my skin. I hadn't been this fueled by rage since Father killed Asclepius. Percy eyed me warily, watching as I started to glow slightly. I placed my hand on the door behind him, feeling the ancient power that kept it shut. A demigod would never have been able to break it, but it was another story for a god.

"Stand back and shut your eyes."

Percy did as I asked. I pulled my power into my hands and placed the on the door. It took a little effort, but after a minute of pushing, the door finally gave in, splintering to pieces.

"That's one way to get it open," he acknowledged.

"Lead the way," I instructed as I pointed through the destroyed door. Percy readjusted Riptide in his hands before taking a step through. I followed him, pulling an arrow from my quiver.

"Does he know we are coming?" I asked him.

"He knows that you guys were here to save her. He chained her up, so I'm guessing it's probably a trap."

"It is most certainly a trap, one I plan on walking into."

Percy stopped and turned to me, disbelief in his eyes. "I'm not an Athena prodigy or anything like that, but that sounds a little stup…I mean questionable," he finished after recognizing the look I was giving him.

"Of course it is, but in that, I have the element of surprise. He doesn't know that I know it's a trap. And he doesn't know that I have you," I added.

"How is that going to help!?"

"I'm going to go in. I think I can beat him even with the weapon. It may can kill us, but it has to wound us first. I just have to get it away from him. If something happens, then you are my back up. Just make sure Addie and my daughter get out of there."

"Sounds like my kind of plan: hastily formed and hella risky," he replied with a weak grin. He started walking again, his pace quickened. "I think the chains are celestial bronze. That might pose a problem."

I reached into the air, making a vile appear in my hands. "We brought this to try to break through the barrier, but seeing as both of you are out, that's a moot point. It's hydra venom that's been tampered with by Hephaestus and Circe. It should melt through any metal it touches."

We rounded a corner, and Percy stopped in his tracks. He bent to the floor, peering underneath the door. A soft glow emanated from it, varying in color.

"This is it," he murmured. He turned to me. "So I'm just meant to stay out here?" His expression spoke his displeasure. Sometimes, I forgot that like all children of Poseidon, he was fiercely loyal. That wasn't always loyalty to something good, but Percy's was. He didn't like sitting out on a fight that concerned his friends.

"I want you as my backup. If something happens in there, if for some reason he bests me, then I want you to get her out. If you see an opening, take it. They are our priority. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

I reached for the handle. Percy inched in behind me. As soon as we made it in, he ducked behind the nearest column, hiding. I appreciated how stealthily he moved for a mortal. I would have told him, but my mouth had gone dry. There was no beat of my heart in my chest. A loud shrill ring sounded in my ears, drowning out all sound.

Addie was chained by her wrists to the wall, slumped down on the floor. Even from here, I could feel the disease, the damage that had been done to her body. Ichor fueled our immortality. When given to a mortal in small doses, it would help and heal. But with it running in her veins, it was way too powerful for her mortal shell. It eats through it like an acid.

I took off. I should have been more careful, paid attention to my surroundings. All I could focus on was my wife lying on the floor, curled up around her stomach. I hit my knees in front of her, hastily pouring the venom on the clasps of the chains. In less than a minute, the metal had corroded enough that I ripped them away from her. I picked Addie up in my arms, willing some of my strength into her. Her eyes fluttered open. She reached for my face, and I held her hand to my cheek. There was a warmth emanating from her, one coming from my daughter.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," she whispered in a raspy voice.

"I'd comb the underworld for you. I'd venture through the entire cosmos to find your soul." I leaned forward, placing my lips against her forehead. Addie wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her in close to me. She still smelled like the edge of the ocean, like damp sand and a fresh, salty breeze mixed in with tropical foliage. There was something metallic to it now, like the scent of an approaching thunderstorm.

"This is a trap," she whispered against my neck. I gave her a squeeze before pulling her into my arms.

"I know." I wanted to say so much more. I'd walk through Tartarus. I'd face Kronos by myself. I'd do anything for her, so this trap…this was nothing, nothing compared to her safety. I'd managed to take a few steps before a cruel laugh filled the stone space. I stopped, pausing at the short bursts of clapping.

"She really does have you whipped, doesn't she?"

Freyr emerged from behind a pillar, a sword resting in his hands. It was a monstrous thing, old, but it radiated power. I took a step back, and Addie clung to me harder. Her essence tainted that sword, like she'd poured her soul into it. But I guess maybe a part of it had. It was made with her blood and magic.

"This is adorable, really. There's not many immortals that have formed a connection like you two. You really are two halves of the same soul."

"You are stalling," I calmly replied. Freyr dragged the sword across the stone work, sending up a few sparks before twirling it in his hand.

"I am, but I'm also telling the truth. It was why I knew you'd come for her. It's why she's the perfect bait."

"If you want me, then let her go. We can settle this, god to god."

"I knew you'd say that. But see, I want her here, Apollo. I want you to feel the same agony I felt when I lost my love to you. I want you to suffer, and I can't do that efficiently unless she's here."

Freyr shot towards us like a drakon, but I swung Addie to the side, adjusting my bow in just enough time to parry the blow. It sent Freyr skirting back. I grabbed my arrow, launching it towards him. He deflected it to a column, which splintered on impact. I shot a few more at him, keeping him on that side of the arena.

Addie crawled and clung to a nearby column, watching with wide eyes. I looked around quickly for Percy, but I didn't see him. I hoped he was watching all of this. I turned back to her, quickly brushing her cheek with my hand.

"Get out of here. Percy is near, just find him and-"

Her eyes grew wide. Before my name even left her lips, I threw us to the ground. The sword missed us by mere inches, embedding itself into the stone from the impact.

"Go," I whispered to her. Addie nodded her head. I turned quickly, aiming an arrow for Freyr's heart just as he pulled the sword free. He moved so fast, but my aim wasn't far off. I managed to get him in the shoulder. His roar of fury filled the room, the huge glass window creaking from the blast of it. He snapped the tail off and pulled the arrow out. His blood was a shimmering light blue, almost silver. I launched another arrow at him.

"I forgot you were a coward with that bow of yours," he taunted. I launched another towards him, which he barely dodged. If my aim had been true, it would have hit him in the forehead.

"You think you are so clever, Apollo," he purred from behind me. His voice was loud and quiet at the same time, drowning out all sound yet barely a whisper. I swirled around, searching for the source. I didn't see Addie or Percy anywhere. Maybe he had already gotten her out of here. "You come in here with the demigod, trying to distract me so you can get her out? It's smart, but I've been around your darling wife for too long. I know what a demigod feels like, Apollo." His voice jumped to a different part of the room. I still couldn't see him, which meant he was most likely hiding behind one of the columns. "Her smell, her essence….its enthralling, even when tainted by your immortal blood. Maybe I should keep her for myself," he chuckled darkly.

"I won't ever let that happen," I snarled. I saw a flash of color out of the corner of my eye and whirled. Two monsters, some Norse monstrosities, had Percy pinned against the wall. I quickly killed one with three arrows and turned back around. If Percy didn't have Addie, then…

He had her underneath the window, a knife pressed against her throat. The soft light of the moon fell through the stained glass, casting an array of colors over them. Freyr stood behind her, grinning triumphantly at me. I took a step towards him. Addie had her eyes closed.

Something wasn't right. She always looked at me.

I moved just before I felt a searing pain in my side, just below my ribcage. The point of the sword slashed into me, deep enough to cause some serious damage. I staggered back, the scene in front of me vanishing.

"NO!"

Addie's scream echoed in my ears as I hit my knees. Blood poured down my side. Being a god of healing, I knew it didn't hit anything major, or I'd already be dead. However, I also knew that I couldn't heal this. The magic in the sword prevented it, and unless it was healed, I was dead. Injured like this, I was no match for Freyr. I'd bought myself a few minutes, just to get the killing blow. At least that would be a few more minutes for Addie.

"Let me go!" she begged. Percy must have held her back. I wanted her out now. I didn't want her to see this.

Freyr circled me, eying me with a smirk. "One of my handy gifts, Greek. I can make others see the worst fears concerning someone they love. Now, she can watch you die. You can hear her scream and plead. I'll make quick work of the demigod, and then she'll be mine." I slumped to the floor. Fryer used the sword to lift my chin. "Maybe I'll make her immortal in my pantheon. Your child can be an immortal slave in my house. You'll spend your afterlife wondering what kind of torment I'll put them through."

He reared back, ready to plunge the sword right through my chest, but a rock the size of a basketball careened into his hand, knocking the sword free. I looked to my right to see my wife standing there. She radiated rage. Humans were such amazing things. Adrenaline was beautiful, a tool they had at their disposal to provide strength when they most needed it, but it wouldn't last for long. She needed to get out of here while she still had the strength. I tried to tell her to so, but the pain made my voice weak.

She caught my gaze, looking right into my eyes. She shook her head, her jaw set. I knew what she was thinking without her having to say it.

_I'm not leaving you behind._

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I took off towards the sword.

I knew this was incredibly stupid. Every inch of me felt like I was on fire, like I was burning from the inside out, but in that moment, it didn't matter. Apollo was hurt. The weapon I'd forged had mortally wounded him, and if I didn't hurry….he'd bleed out on the floor.

Freyr appeared beside me, and I willed a slab of rock into his face. It kind of felt good using my powers again. My daughter was reveling in it, fueling the magic just as much as I was. The floor shifted and splintered, and I faltered. I saved myself from falling, but that gave Freyr the perfect opportunity to appear right in front of me. He threw a punch, a perfect hit meant for my face, but I managed to dodge it just in time. I used his momentum against him, flipping him over on his back.

The sword was right there, lying not even ten feet from me. I lunged for it, but I fell short. I was tackled to the ground. The sword was just a few inches away from my fingers.

"What did I say about being good, Euadne?"

Freyr pinned me down. I struggled and fought to get out from underneath him, but he was too strong. He rolled me over, a hand at my throat. I clawed at it, trying to free myself. He handled me like a kid with a toy. It was nothing for him to pick me up. The rage, the helplessness began to overwhelm me. How could this be how it all ended? It made me past livid. I wanted a future with my husband, with my daughter. I wanted a chance to be a good immortal.

My skin started to glow slightly. Freyr let go of me with a howl of rage, throwing me into a column. I hit the stone, first contact right with my stomach, and slumped to the ground. The whole room swam in front of my eyes, all the air knocked out of me. Pain radiated from my torso. My elephant! I curled in on myself, praying that she was all right. I reached to her with my mind, but I received nothing in response. She couldn't be…I couldn't think about that now. Nothing could possibly happen to her, not now. She had to live. I fought through the pain and looked up. Freyr stood above me, the look on his face livid.

"Don't make me kill you," he simpered. "You'll ruin all the plans I have for you and your daughter."

"I'd rather be dead," I spat.

"If that's the way you want it."

He summoned the sword to his hand, but just before it got there, a figure jumped through the air and grabbed it.

Percy landed a few feet away, Riptide in one hand and the sword in the other. He looked roughed up, but at least he was alive. Freyr turned to him, bellowing his displeasure. He lunged towards Percy, who slashed at him with Riptide. He got a decent cut into him, but it was already healing as Percy edged around him. Our eyes met. It was one of those moment where we knew what we were going to do. My brother knew I wasn't leaving without Apollo, and he wasn't leaving without me.

I'd have to thank him for that later.

"YOU CANNOT BEAT ME, DEMIGOD!" Freyr roared. He sent a blast of energy in Percy's direction, which he rolled and dodged. I managed to pick myself up and began working my way towards Percy.

"I'm not going to," he shouted back. He attacked Freyr, performing blows and slashes that would have torn a mortal to shreds. Freyr dodged them easily. Even without a weapon, he was bearing down on Percy. Freyr caught Percy's sword in his hands, tearing Riptide from him. Just when Freyr shoved it away, Percy slid the sword on the ground over to me. I ran to it, swooping it up from the floor. Freyr turned, and I shoved the sword into his stomach.

"I am," I said through gritted teeth. He looked down at the sword, disbelief in his eyes. He began to flake away, his essence shattering. "See you in a few hundred years."

I pulled it from him, but I didn't wait to watch. I threw the sword down and ran to Apollo. I knelt by his side, tearing off my sweater and placing it against his side. Percy ran over, sporting a swelling eye and a cut that needed attention.

"Addie, what do we do?"

"Go! Go find the others," I urged him.

"But Addie, you-"

"I'll be fine. Go get them, Percy. Now!"

Percy ran out of the room, and I rolled Apollo on his back. I adjusted the sweater, which was already soaked in his golden blood.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself. I placed my hands on his side, willing the skin to come back together. The bleeding slowed and the edges began to stitch together, but that was as far as it went. I tried again, this attempt even weaker than the one before. "No, no, no, no!" I was out of strength. There was nothing left. I adjusted the sweater, pressing it harder against his side.

"Addie."

Apollo blinked open his eyes. He reached up for me, resting his palm against my cheek.

"Stop, darling. You are k-killing yourself."

I shook my head. He was right, but that didn't matter. "No. You just have to hold on a few minutes. I'll get my strength back. I'll try again."

"No." His finger swept under my eyes, which I knew were ringed with dark circles. They fell over my cheek, dipping in the hollows. He looked at me like he was memorizing me. His breaths were short, each one taking more effort than the one before it. "She needs you, Addie."

The tears built up in my eyes. I couldn't do this without him. I'd barely come to grasp with the fact that I was going to be the mother of an immortal child. How in the world was I going to raise her alone?

"She needs you, too," I managed to say through the tears. "The others will be her in a minute. Just hold on for me."

"Artemis will help you," he explained. "So…so will the others."

I shook my head, my tears falling on him. Apollo tried to wipe them away, but I wouldn't let him. I held on to his hand, like I could keep him in this world just by holding him here.

"Please," I whispered to him. "I can't do this." I took a deep breath, trying to keep my sobs to a minimum.

"You can," he murmured with a smile. "I…I l-love you, lia...liakáda."

His eyes drifted over my face, stilling as he gazed at my face. His grip loosened, his breath stilling. I shook my head. This wasn't right. This couldn't be what the fates had in mind for us. Why did we go through all of this? Why were we given so much hope to have it ripped away?

"No." I brushed his hair away from his face. "Come back to me." I gripped his hands, willing every bit of strength I had to heal him, to bring him back to me. But it wasn't working. I didn't even have the strength to shift the earth. I was falling away, the world going black at the edges as I tried to bring him back.

I gripped into his shirt, the tears and sobs flowing unrestrained. All my misery poured out, each sob weakening me even more. I was drowning in it, my strength leaving me as the world went dark.

Maybe this was for the best. Maybe this was my punishment. I'd lose him and my daughter. I had no flutters from her, no signs of response. And Apollo….

Apollo was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm leaving you hanging and I'm terrible but I PROMISE you will get another update in the next couple of days! <strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	36. Chapter 36- Waking Up

-Percy-

It didn't take me long to find them. The rescue group had taken care of Setne and Freyr's monsters. Setne trailed behind them, clad in so many chains that it should have been impossible for him to walk. Annabeth ran to me, practically jumping in my arms. I kissed her with everything I had, my hands tangling in her hair as I pulled her closer. She pulled away, her fingers grazing my swelling eye. I gave her a smile, letting her know that I was okay. I wanted so much more than this quick moment with her, but it would have to wait. Artemis stepped forward, looking a little haggard.

"Percy, where is-"

"Apollo's hurt," I huffed.

I didn't know a goddess's color could vanish that fast. I led them back through the castle, running practically the whole way. I knew every second would count.

When we got there, Freyr was gone, not a speck of godly ash left to mark where he once stood. The sword laid discarded on the floor about fifteen feet from Addie and Apollo. He was on the floor, a pool of golden blood around him. And Addie was on top of him, not moving.

"Oh my gods," Artemis whispered.

Artemis and Ares shot forward, almost quicker than I could follow. I started to go too, but a hand held me back. I looked up at Athena, who was staring at the two of them with a blank expression.

"This can't be possible," she proclaimed, her voice almost too soft for me to hear. She moved away from us and bent down to pick up the sword. Her hands ran over it before she looked back up to Addie and Apollo. "Anubis, can you take the demigods back to New York?" she urged. Anubis nodded his head.

I started to protest, but Annabeth gave my hand a squeeze and shook her head. Ares placed two fingers on Apollo's neck, just as Artemis did the same to Addie. They looked at each other, their expressions indiscernible.

"I'm not leaving," I protested.

"Mother," Annabeth began, but Athena held up her hand. She looked at me, her mouth trembling.

"Perseus…" She took a deep breath. "There's nothing you can do now. Go to back to camp. Wait there until we come find you. Addie didn't do all this for you to suffer my father's wrath. You need to be far away when he realizes their fate," she finished, her voice growing thick.

Annabeth nodded her head, and Athena left to join the other two. Anubis placed a hand on my shoulder, his expression grim. When I turned around, I saw Ares picking up Apollo, who dangled limply in his arms.

* * *

><p>Time is such a funny thing.<p>

Living as long as I have, it's never felt like it went too fast. If anything, it dragged on, one moment blending into the next. A few years could feel like a month. When all those days, years, began to build on one another, it didn't matter. You become jaded to the fact that there might be an end one day. I didn't wish for more time because I'd thought I'd have infinite moments. All of that changed when I found the love of my life. Time had purpose again. Every moment was precious, and I'd give anything to have just one more minute. The only solace I had was that I knew there would always be tomorrow, fates' willing.

Now, I wasn't so sure.

I opened my eyes. I don't really know what I expected. Maybe I'd see Chiron and the Styx. Hades could have made it a VIP death, which I deserved, where I was allowed to skip all of that. Then again, maybe I'd be floating forever in the void. There could just be nothing but my thoughts…

I was surprised to see that I was in my bedroom.

Soft sunlight streamed through the columns, the fabric between them fluttering lightly in the breeze. There was a glass of nectar beside me with ice floating daintily in it. It was warm, way warmer than it should've been. It felt like spring, not winter. I was lying in my bed, the soft white fabric pulled around me. Soft pillows propped me up, elevating my head. I was sore all over, but it was manageable. Death wasn't so bad.

"You're awake."

Artemis walked in, carrying a blanket in her arms. She looked tired, but her smile was bright and relieved.

"Yeah," I wheezed. My voice was a little raspy but not terrible. It was nothing compared to the weight in my chest, to what I knew I'd have to deal with. There were so many questions burning on my tongue, one more important than all of them, but Artemis held up her hand when she saw my face. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the glass of nectar. I reached to take it from her, but she raised her brows and kept it out of my reach.

"No way. You are on bed rest until Asclepius says, and there will be no protesting, understand? You practically died," she acknowledged as she held the glass to my lips. I took a hasty sip, the warmth of it filling me instantly. "You have a family to think of. You need to rest."

"No," I managed to whisper.

"Don't you _no_ me! I know you are worried, but everything is okay," she assured me. "We have the weapon and the trial's been postponed until you are better-"

"Artemis," I whispered. "I don't care about any of that. Where is she? Tell me she's okay."

Artemis sighed, an annoyed but resigned sound. "She's fine. It was close, but we got to her in time. You were way worse off."

"Where?"

"Addie's right beside you, Apollo. She's just asleep."

Artemis pointed over my shoulder. I looked and let out a sigh of relief. Addie was curled up on a divan beside the bed, her stomach a little larger than before. She was sleeping softly, her waves tumbling around her face. I wanted nothing more than to touch her, to be really sure she was there, that we both were.

"Artemis…how? Did…Did Addie do this?"

She smiled and picked at the bedding as she shook her head. "Oh no. Addie was just about as close to death as you were. She had absolutely no magic left in her. It was your daughter. She saved both of you."

I looked to Addie, at her stomach. That little tick from our tiny elephant was there, but this time, it was more formed. Instead of a single note, it was a melody, soft and stunning, melding perfectly with Addie's. Her eyes blinked open, that bright turquoise meeting mine. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, drinking one another in. Finally, her lips parted, a sigh of relief leaving them.

"Apollo."

She bolted up, moving way faster than she ever had before, and threw herself into my arms. I pulled her close to me, my side aching with the effort. Actual tears smarted my eyes as I held her. She was beautiful, healthy, and she was here with my daughter in the same state. I could feel the warmth, the joy, radiating through Addie from my daughter. I could feel how much love and worry they both had for me. I didn't know if I'd ever let them out of my sight again.

"I'll go let them know you are awake," Artemis murmured. She brushed Addie's arm before leaving the room. Addie looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered. I brushed her cheek. I'd spent over a week worrying I'd never see her again. She took my face in her hands and kissed me. Her lips were soft and wanting, her hands both gentle and needy. She tasted exquisite, like something sweet and infinitely more satisfying than any nectar or ambrosia. She pulled away, memorizing my face while I looked at her. She looked so much better. The hollows in her cheeks were gone, her eyes bright and wild. Addie's color had been so pale, but now, she glowed. Her skin actually seemed to shimmer.

"Immortality suits you," I murmured. She shook her head.

"I'm ready for it to calm down. It feels like an eternal adrenaline rush, which is weird because I'm also extremely tired. She's been anxious," she added with a pat on her tummy.

"It will calm in time," I managed. I cleared my throat, the effort causing searing pain up my side. Addie reached for the glass of nectar and held it as I took a few sips. She set it back down and took my hand. I pulled her to me, and she curled willingly against my good side.

"How long have I been out?" I couldn't tell how long it had been. Tartarus, I'd never even passed out before. I'd never experienced pain like this, never been this tired. If this is what mortals felt like, I truly felt sorry for them. No wonder they acted they way they did.

"Almost a week. Artemis has been taking care of your duties, so the sun's been warmer than usual."

"Sounds like something she would do. Has she been driving my chariot?"

"Once. Said she had no idea why you liked it so much."

I couldn't stop the smile. I curled our fingers together, wishing to be as close as possible. I felt Addie smile against my chest. "And you? How long were you out?"

"Just a couple of days," she murmured. "I didn't want to wake up. When I thought…thought you," she paused, her voice growing thick. I gave her hand a squeeze, willing her to go on. "I didn't want to go on. I couldn't heal you. I kept trying, but I just had nothing left. I didn't think you'd be there when I woke up, and it would have been my entire fault."

"But you did. I remember a girl who stared out at the sky and didn't jump. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for," I told her before I placed a quick kiss on top of her head. "I can't believe she saved us," I said as I brushed my knuckles against Addie's stomach. A rush of pride and love left her, making Addie giggle. I could listen to that sound for the rest of my existence. The tension melted away, that possibility of such a dark future in the past where it belonged. "Is she okay with your conversion?" I worried.

"She's just fine. She grew more when they made me immortal. As you can see, she's very proud of herself. I can actually feel what she feels now. It's incredible," she sighed affectionately. Silence enveloped us, all of us basking in each other's presence.

"Tell me everything."

"I'll tell you what I know," Addie admitted. "When they found us, you were barely breathing, and I was basically in a comatose state. Our daughter healed you enough to buy some time and kept me from progressing any further. They brought us to Olympus. Some of the council made me immortal, and Asclepius and a few others healed you. The Egyptians have Setne. According to Anubis, they plan on burying him so deep in the Duat that it would take him millennia to manage to swindle his way out. Zeus and the rest of the council were still discussing terms with the Norse. They aren't happy with our pantheon right now. Well, more like they aren't happy with me."

"Why?"

"I stabbed Freyr," she explained quietly. "With the sword, after you collapsed. It won't kill him, of course, but it will keep his essence scattered for a good long while, hundreds, if not thousands of years according to Zeus. The only reason they haven't gone to war with us is due to the fact they feel it was only fair for what he did to us. Plus, Freyr did the same to Loki."

"Loki's gone, too?"

Addie nodded her head. "Freyr attacked him while he was trying to get me out. I hope he's back before the next meeting, if I'm still here. I want to thank him."

I stilled. "If…what do you mean, if?" My thoughts raced. There was only one conclusion that I came to, and I didn't like it at all. "Are you the subject of the trial Artemis mentioned?"

Addie bit her lip and nodded her head. "I'm kind of on house arrest at the moment."

I didn't know what to say. That was insane! She was having our child. She was an asset to our pantheon. She may have created the weapon, but she only did what she had to. I didn't blame her in the slightest for her actions. All she deserved was a slap on the wrist, if that. Hadn't we done worse things?

"How bad is it?"

"Well, I know our daughter will be spared. They've at least agreed on that. She's not going to suffer, which I'm thankful for. Artemis said it's being contested. Some want me to spend the rest of my immortal existence in Tartarus with the rest of the traitor scum, while others are a little more lenient. I'm not going to get out of a punishment; it's just a matter of how bad it's going to be." I gave her a squeeze, trying to give her some comfort. "They wanted you to be awake before they held my trial, said you deserve a say in all of this."

I nodded my head. I was glad at least for that fact. I'd argue for Addie, and not just because she was my wife. She did what any of us would have done in that situation. She put our child first, and no immortal could blame her for that, especially after the pact we all made.

"It's okay, you know," she admitted softly. "I'm okay with whatever the council decides. You, our elephant, Percy…you are all safe, and that's worth the price."

I wanted to agree with her. For our daughter, sure. For Percy, maybe. After all he had been through, he deserved some happiness, a good long, mortal life. But me? Addie deserved to live way more than I did. One decision shouldn't change that.

I prayed the others would hopefully think the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>I got you, didn't I? ;) I hope you didn't suffer too badly, but the reviews were a joy to read. Thank you all for leaving your reactions for me! I'm already working on the next chapter, so expect this weekend or early next week. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	37. Chapter 37- The Verdict

-Addie-

I waited outside of the main council chamber, wearing a path into the floor. Urban watched me from a bench, his eyes trailing me.

"It won't be as bad as you think," he assured me. I gave him a disbelieving look because I wasn't so sure. "They made you immortal, Addie."

"Only because I'm carrying an immortal. They had to!"

"Can you please look at the glass half full for just a second? Some of us actually like you, Addie. You did what you had to do."

A huff was my only response. They'd given Apollo a few days to get back on his feet before holding my trial. Each day felt like a walk to the gallows. I was confined to our house, and no one would tell me anything.

The council had been deliberating for almost three hours. Three. Freaking. Hours. I'd given my piece, told them what I'd done and everything that had happened twice. There was no use lying. I couldn't hide the truth when they had the sword in their hands, and call me a prideful idiot, I didn't want to. Was I proud of what I did? Not exactly. However, I wouldn't change it. I'd stand by my decision. Besides, lying would just get me in more trouble.

They kicked me out to decide exactly how bad my sentence would be. Demeter was calling for me to be chained down in Tartarus, imprisoned in the Stone for the rest of my immortal existence after I had my child. She always disliked me, but I suspected that was due to the fact that I might have destroyed her temple back before I was cursed. It was an accident, of course. It just happened to be in the vicinity when I caused an earthquake. Not my fault that some Greek cities had shoddy architecture.

There was one good thing in all of this. Thanks to Athena and my father, Percy was left out of it. He'd given his account and was allowed to leave on the condition that the knowledge of the weapon was removed from him. Annabeth was given the same option. They readily agreed, knowing they were getting off easy. For me…it was another story. Zeus had even brought up what Apollo did to save me a couple of months ago. Whatever they decided to do to me, it was going to be bad enough that Apollo would suffer for it, too.

I did take some measures, though. While I wouldn't lie about the weapon, I wasn't stupid enough to not do a little something to save my ass. The council seemed pleased that I'd managed to insert a little "self-destruct" on it.

It was kind of a spur of the moment thing in case Freyr wasn't so honorable with his word. I'd told them that Styx water was needed for the weapon, but really, it wasn't. I just needed it to tweak the formula a little bit. I mixed it with a little of my blood (gross, I know) and a little magic, and Voila! If he killed me, then the weapon would disintegrated into nothing. If it met my blood, immortal or not, it'd be destroyed. So, at the council's request, I happily destroyed the weapon, hoping it would earn me some forgiveness points. I had no idea if it would work or not, but I was relieved to see some of the council soften.

"Addie," Urban admonished.

"What?"

"You are causing the floor to crack." I didn't have to look down at my feet to know he was right. I waved my hand, and the cracks mended. "Come sit down."

"They don't deliberate this long," I told Urban pointedly. "In two thousand years, they haven't deliberated this long." My elephant sent a wave of calm my way. She knew I was in trouble and was worried. However, she didn't understand the severity of it. Urban gave me a pointed look before patting the bench beside him. I did as he asked, albeit reluctantly. He took my hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You have most of the council on your side, Addie."

"They will have to placate the others. Plus, Zeus and Hades aren't happy. Neither is my father, and when it comes to a vote, you know they can swing it."

"But Hera's calling for the charges to be dismissed," he countered. I furrowed by brow before laughing.

"Yeah, and her and Zeus have been going at it for a while now. It wouldn't surprise me if he chose opposite of her just for spite."

Urban bit his lip, knowing that I was right. Hades sure would have fun with me if I got sentenced to the Underworld. He'd probably have me on Dog Duty. Ugh. An eternity of picking up Cerberus's poop.

"Euadne? They are ready."

Nemesis had stepped out, her expression not giving away their decision in the slightest. She led me back into the council room. I'd come all too familiar with the half circle of thrones, all the male gods on one side with the females on the other. The ceiling in the throne room reflected the sky, which was currently basked in twilight. There were some other gods and goddesses seated behind the columns, waiting to hear what would be done with me. Hestia gave me a weak thumbs up which I couldn't return. Right now, I was lucky I was walking. I took my place before them, perfectly in the middle. My daughter gave a flutter in my tummy, radiating protectiveness. I didn't dare look at Apollo. If I did, my strength might crumble. His face would give it all away. Instead, I stared at Zeus, who looked commandingly down at me.

"Euadne, the council has deliberated long and hard about what you punishment will be. While some feel that you should be pardoned given your current state and the circumstances which you were under, it would set an inappropriate tone for Olympus. You shared, albeit inadvertently, one of our most guarded secrets. You made a weapon that would kill any immortal here, and that it itself in an act of treason. You do understand that this cannot go unpunished?"

"I do," I managed despite my thick tongue. I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"First, you will be required to have the information about the weapon, the knowledge on how to make it, stripped from your memory. You will be permitted to know that it exists. Will you willingly submit to this?"

I quickly nodded my head. "Of course, my Lord." I figured as much when Percy and Annabeth were required to have it done. I thought it was a privilege to allow me to keep some knowledge of it all together. Maybe they were going to allow me to have some interaction with Olympus…or maybe it was simply because they planned on putting me in the middle of Tartarus, alone, where I couldn't tell anyone anyways.

"Secondly, your sentence…first know that you will retain your immortality, and we will not inflict it upon the child. Once you have your daughter, it will go into effect." I nodded my head. I was grateful for that. Zeus took a deep breath, his face tensing. "Euadne Aurelius Maximus, you have been found guilty of treasonous acts against Olympus. You sentence, as voted on by the council, is to lose contact with what you dined to destroy. You will be banished from Olympus for five mortal years. You will have no contact with any immortal whatsoever. There will be no Iris messages, letters, or any other form of communication. You will serve your sentence at Camp, training the demigods with Chiron. He will be your contact should we have need of you."

The room seemed to spin. It was hard to breathe, but I had years of learning to cover my reactions. It wasn't the worse they could do by far. I mean they could've thrown me in the same place as the kraken…they could have cut me to tiny pieces and scattered my essence. But this was almost worse. They were taking away what I cherished most: my family. Yes, it was only five years, which was a nothing, really, but…I didn't know how immortal children worked. If they grew like normal humans, I was going to miss so much. I wouldn't hear her first word. I wouldn't see her first smile. I wouldn't get to watch her grow, see what her powers were. She wouldn't have her _mother_. I was so mad at myself. This was punishing her just as much as it was punishing me despite what they promised me. But maybe they knew something I didn't. Maybe they knew that she wouldn't need me, that she'd be fine without me.

And Apollo…

My daughter was distraught. I was upset, but she didn't understand. All she could do was envelope me in comfort, which almost made it worse. I was the one to protect her, to help her when she was sad. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I wanted to teach her right from wrong. She needed to know what it meant to be human, to love and live that furiously.

"Euadne?"

I looked up at Zeus's commanding tone. His expression was a cross between empathetic and resolved. I took a deep breath, settling my warring emotions. "Yes, my lord?"

"We are not cruel. You didn't make that weapon with any intention on it hurting anyone. The one solace we will offer you is this: every equinox, for a full cycle of the sun, you will be free to see the immortals."

I almost fell to my knees. It wasn't much, but it was something. "Thank you," I quavered.

"Don't go wondering far from Olympus. Understood?" Zeus questioned. I nodded my head. "Good. Council adjourned."

The immortals began to get up. The world was becoming smaller by the minute, my breath ringing in my ears. Wasn't anxiety supposed to disappear when you became immortal? I could cause a massive earthquake with a thought now, but the thought of being around them right now absolutely terrified me. I wanted to run as far away as possible, and I was confined to this floating hunk of rock. There was a soft touch at my elbow, a brush of fingertips, and I turned.

"Come on, liakáda."

Apollo laced his fingers through mine, and we vanished from the council room. We ended up at our place on the balcony. The city lights were bright and shining, twinkling softly in the night. He led me to the divan and pulled me down into his lap. I willingly sank into his embrace, thankful that he knew I was at my limit.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I sighed deeply.

"No," I admitted. I traced a pattern on his skin, something mindless to distract me. It was still hitting me. To say I was in shock was an understatement. "But I will be. Eventually. I'm not in Tartarus. And five years isn't that long, right?"

"It will go by faster than you think. This is a punishment for me, too. Father can be very clever when he wants to be," Apollo noted with a hint of disdain.

"He did father Athena," I reminded him with a smile. His fingers brushed my cheek. The way he looked at me…it was extraordinary. My whole body was floating, tipping on the edge of insanity. It wasn't possible to feel this intense about someone, to have this kind of happiness amidst all the madness. It just didn't seem real. He leaned forward, placing his lips gently against mine. His hands cupped my cheeks, keeping me close. After a minute, he pulled away and tucked me against his side. Even through his shirt, I could feel the scar from where Freyr stabbed him.

"How bad could it have been?" I wondered.

"Tartarus, but it was quickly shot down. It could've been twenty years, but Ares spoke vehemently against it."

"He what?" I was astounded. Ares barely talked to me. Hell, I hadn't even spoken to him since that run in we had with Set.

"He actually gave us the idea to find you. And he said that you'd been punished far enough. He was the deciding factor in reducing the years."

I didn't really know how to feel about that. The polite thing to do would be to thank him, but after all we had been through, after what he had done…it felt like he owed me this. It was the least he could do.

"You don't have to say anything to him, Addie."

I nodded my head, lost in thought. I don't think I could. Maybe one day. Apollo played with our fingers, twined them together and apart. Really, this was better than I expected. I had five years apart from my family, not an eternity. I'd have the kids at Camp, Apollo's kids, and I'd get to teach. I'd get to see my daughter twice a year, and I'd pour every ounce of love into the day that I could. I hoped that would be enough.

"Things will be okay," he promised. Sometimes, I swear he could read my thoughts. "I'm going to keep her safe."

"I'm counting on it," I breathed. My stomach felt like it was about to fall out. There was so much I wanted to say, but right now, I couldn't do it. There was time to figure it out. I wasn't going to have my daughter quite yet. I had about a month. Don't ask me how I knew, it was just a guess. She was growing a little slower now that I was immortal. I rubbed my stomach, and Apollo placed his hand over mine. My fear bubbled up and out. "Maybe she won't need me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe she won't need a mother. Maybe she'll be fine having all of you. I doubt she'd even miss me."

"Don't say that," he huffed. "Immortals still care for their parents." I gave him a questioning look. All I could think about was how my father and most of the council chopped my grandfather into tiny pieces. Apollo rolled his eyes. "Well, not in some situations. I care deeply for my mother. Hermes and Dionysus care for theirs. Asclepius and I have a good relationship. There are plenty of instances. Plus, you can feel the love she has for you already. It's astounding. I don't even think Father would have stuck you with the aura she was giving off."

"I hope she doesn't forget," I worried. Apollo gave me a squeeze.

"She won't. Speaking of…I think it's time we gave her a name. Names are important to immortals," he said with a wink. I had to admit, I loved him for making things light, for trying to cheer me up. It made it a little easier. "What about Rhya?"

"Nothing after any immortals," I countered. "I want it to be original."

"And Greek?"

"Preferably," I answered with a smile. "I don't think anyone would write stories about the great goddess Susie."

Apollo laughed. "Our daughter could be named Snail and she would still have epic tales told about her. Okay…Erienne? Laelia?"

I shook my head. Then, it hit me. I thought the name, and my daughter practically purred in approval. Apollo must have felt it, too. "What? Did she like those?"

"Not exactly…I thought of a name. What about Elexis? We could call her Elle or Lex," I wagered. Apollo looked thoughtful.

"Our daughter, the defender," he mused with a smile. "It's very appropriate."

"I kind of love it," I admitted.

"So do I." Apollo leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. "Elexis, the Goddess of…well, I guess we will have to see."

"You don't know?"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders. "Could be anything, and I haven't gotten any prophecies to tell me otherwise. I have a feeling she's going to be like dear old dad," he explained with a smug grin. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"And maybe she'll be like me and have power over the earth. Who knows, the sea might even sneak in there."

"Maybe. All I hope is that she looks like you," he breathed. I blushed deeply. Apollo ran his fingers across it, causing it to spread. I didn't know what I hoped. I guess I just wanted her to be healthy and safe. Tears built in my eyes.

"I want to know everything," I choked out. As much as I wanted to avoid the subject, I had to get it out. "I want every detail: her first word, when she walks, what powers she has, I want to know if her hair changes color, when her eyes settle, if she behaves, when she sleeps through the night. I know I won't be able to know until the equinox, but-"

"Addie-"

"Promise me, Apollo. Promise me that I'll know and that she knows that I love her, that I never wanted this. "

"I swear on the Styx," he vowed. He stared deep into my eyes, his calm overtaking my panic. He wiped a fallen tear from my cheek. "She'll know it, darling. I'll tell Lex every day. We all will."

I nodded my head. Apollo pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. For the longest time, we just sat there, enjoying each other's company. I wasn't sure what was next, but I hoped we were finally through the worst. After everything we had been through, all the ups and downs, the wars and near death experiences…I think we deserved a little happiness. I wasn't naïve enough to think there wouldn't be more to worry about in the future, that this was my last fight…but now, I had a family to share it with. I had something to fight for. I'd tempted fate enough for one existence.

"I love you, Addie. We will get through this."

I smiled. I had no doubt that we would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for this taking so long. It was very difficult to write, mostly because the story is coming to an end. There will be an epilogue, which I hope to get posted this weekend. Thank you so much for the reviews and kind words. You guys rock!**

**I'd love to hear your reactions to her punishment. In the epilogue, you are going to see it, and it will be sad, but I promise you, Addie is due some happiness. She will get it. **

**Since we are at the end, if you have any questions, requests, ect., please let me know! I hope you enjoyed! **


	38. Epilouge

**A/N: This was so hard to write. It kind of jumps forward a bit, but I hope you like it. More below!**

* * *

><p><em>Three years later<em>

_-Apollo-_

I sat at my desk, filling out the day's paperwork. Zeus had gone very corporate on us the past few years. He wanted weekly reports on our various sectors to make sure his "kingdom" was running smoothly. Really, I think it was less about the reports and more about boosting his ego. He always had this smug look when we delivered them.

"Daddy!"

I turned in my seat towards the voice. My little girl, my Lex, launched herself into my arms, my sister not far behind her. I loved all my children, but I'd never been able to be there for them like I was for Lex. She just had a special place. Having her made me a better father, made me realize things I didn't notice before. Now, I checked on my demigod children as much as I could without breaking the rules. Sometimes, I even broke the rules, but I had to be on good behavior for now. My actions reflected on Addie….and Addie…It was a delicate balance, but I was managing.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked her. Lex nodded her head excitedly. She seemed to be aging about like a human, at least physically. Her intelligence was far greater than that of a two and a half year old, and her strength matched our own. She was working on the dexterity part. She fumbled like all children did, learning how to control and hone her body. She was learning very quickly, though, and once she did, her grace was stunning. She still held the innocence of a child, which I enjoyed.

"I shot a bow!" she squealed excitedly.

"Arrow, Lex. You shot an arrow with the bow," Artemis amended for her. While I completed approved of my daughter learning archery, I didn't think learning weaponry should start so young. She had an eternity to be a warrior. Right now, she should enjoy being a child. I looked at my sister, who just shrugged her shoulders. "What? She has to learn sometime."

"She's not even three yet, Artemis. What bow did you use?"

"Mine, from millennia ago. It was just two arrows," she pointed out. "She'll have to get a bit older before she grows into it, but she wanted to try it out. And how can I say no to that face?" she cooed. Lex laughed, a light and airy one that warmed the soul.

"I hit a tree," Lex stated proudly. I have to admit, I was proud of my baby girl. Addie would have been proud of her, too. I took a mental note to tell her next time we saw her. I fought the tug in my chest, forced myself to keep the smile. We were halfway there.

"Good job," I told her. "What else did you do today?" She jumped from my lap and ran to Artemis, holding out her hands. Artemis pulled out a jar from her bag, and Lex ran back to me with it. She offered it to me, and I stared at it. The jar held a perfectly formed little storm. Dark clouds swirled within it, varying in shades of dark blue and grey. While it emitted no sound, it vibrated every once in a while from what I suspected was thunder. It even had lightning inside it. Rain swirled around it, pooling at the bottom before cycling back to the clouds. It was a marvelous little piece of magic.

Lex had already shown an affinity for her immortal powers. She didn't have power over the earth, and she wasn't the best healer. She was wicked with instruments, though, which made me happy. But her best gift was the storms. I guess Addie's ancestry and mine melded perfectly together. Earth, Water, and Sun….it was what made a storm, and Lex had power over all of it. After Addie had Lex, the storms that happened when she was angry or upset disappeared. Maybe that part had been meant for Lex all along. The first time she really lost it in the toddler stage, she caused a storm so bad that power went out in New York for over a day. She really had a temper. I could only imagine what was going through my wife's mind. While I couldn't talk to her, that didn't stop me from checking on her through Chiron. He said she was beside herself during it, worrying over Elexis.

"This is beautiful, Lex," I whispered to her. She smiled at the compliment, her turquoise eyes twinkling in joy before glazing over. Her smile turned to a thoughtful frown.

"I made it for Mommy. I didn't want her to forget me."

It felt like the floor fell out from underneath my feet. This. This was the worst part about Addie's punishment. When my daughter looked at me like that, when all she wanted was something so simple as to see her mother and I couldn't let her…it broke my heart.

"We have another three months before we can," I reminded her. I'd explained plenty of times what had happened to Addie, why she wasn't here. Lex seemed to understand, but that didn't stop her from asking occasionally. Even my father had trouble telling her no. It was kind of amusing watching the King of the Gods crumble at a little goddess's request. Lex had most of the immortals wrapped around her tiny fingers. She was spoiled, but I made sure she knew how blessed she was. It's what Addie wanted, and I agreed. She never needed to take what she had for granted.

"I know, but I miss her," she sighed. I wrapped my arm around her, and Lex laid her head against my shoulder. I looked up at Artemis, who had tears, actual tears in her eyes.

"Why do you think she'd forget you?" I asked

"Because the others do. They never see their children either," she surmised. "Maybe she'll forget like them."

"No," Artemis responded thickly. She cleared her throat and knelt before me and Lex. "You know how at Camp, they give us offerings?" Lex nodded her head. "Addie gives one every day, even though she doesn't have to. She doesn't even eat. While we can never answer, she always prays for your health and happiness, that we will take care of you when she can't. She prays for each day to pass quickly, so that she's one day closer to having you back. She would never forget you. She loves you, Lexie. You are her miracle."

"It's just not fair," she whispered.

"It's not," I agreed. "But we are halfway there. You can be strong for her, right?"

Lex nodded her head while messing with the fabric of my shirt. I looked at Artemis, wondering what else I could do. It wasn't fair. I'd tried to get her out of it about a year ago, and my father threatened to tack on another two years. I'd resigned myself there was nothing to do but wait, as much as I despised it. Artemis looked just as thoughtful. Her eyes narrowed slightly, before a wicked grin broke out on her face.

"Lexie, what if I could get this to your mother? Would you like that?"

Lex nodded her head excitedly. I gave Artemis a disbelieving look. We didn't need to chance Addie's sentence becoming longer than it already was. "Artemis-"

She held up her hand. "Father will never know we had a hand in it. Trust me. I know a god who is willing to help, and there are plenty of channels to work through. Let me handle it."

"Please don't get anyone killed."

Artemis just gave us both a wink before taking the jar and disappearing.

* * *

><p><em>-Addie-<em>

Three years, eleven months, and twenty days.

I didn't keep tally of it on purpose. It was engrained in my mind at this point. Every day that passed got me one day closer.

At least my sentence was somewhat physically comfortable. The gods has graciously given me my own little home, right off the bay. It was far enough away that I wasn't with the kids and offered me some privacy, but close enough that they could come get me if needed. I walked out to the porch, the crisp early spring air biting my cheeks. It had been a lot cooler this winter, the cold refusing to leave. I had a feeling that it would warm up soon though. It always did before Elexis came.

I walked back inside. Her birthday was two days away, but it would be another three weeks before I could see her. I was given five days with my newborn daughter before I was banished from Olympus. I had a few immortals stop by on my equinox days. I'd seen Artemis, Athena, and Di a couple of times over the past few years. Di had been let off his punishment when I began mine for good behavior. He only had like six months left, anyways. Once, Thalia and Urban came down, and even my father dropped by. But they all knew what I really wanted. Those days were reserved for Lex and Apollo, but mostly for Lex.

It sucked, it royally sucked, but I'd accepted everything for a while now. I was getting near the end, and that's what mattered.

One more year. I could make it one more year.

I sat down on my bed to put my shoes on, but I stopped to stare at my gift from Lex. I'd kept it by my bed. There were plenty of nights I just sat there staring at it. It'd gone through a lot of channels to get to me. Hermes delivered it to Camp Jupiter, where it was picked up by Thalia and the Hunters, who gave it to Reyna to give to Nico to bring to Percy and Annabeth to bring to camp. It was risky, but I was grateful they managed to find a way to get it to me before the equinox.

For almost four years, it had been me, the Demigods, and Chiron. The winter months were a little harder. There wasn't as many campers, so there wasn't as many classes to distract me. I was confined to Camp, so there was no visiting the city. Percy and the others came to visit when they could. Percy and Annabeth were married, which I had to miss. Besides, it was probably good I couldn't leave camp. I don't know if I could be that close without being tempted to go see them. I tried once, and I just managed to shock myself in to a stupor. I was in a nice little cage. The same force that kept mortals out kept me in.

I shook my head. Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

I left my cabin, thoroughly bundled up. Snow was still falling, the result of the latest cold front coming through. I wrapped my scarf a little tighter around my neck and headed towards the Hephaestus cabin. Smoke billowed from their forges, meaning that Harley was already hard at work. I stepped in and heaved a sigh. The heat was sweltering but wonderful against my cold skin. I had a sword class in about an hour, a weekly one for the few campers that stayed here year round, but I had enough time.

I remember when Harley first came to camp, a tiny eight year old who looked at Leo like a god. Now, he was fifteen years old and one of the best smiths I'd ever seen. He wasn't so much technical as he was artistic, and all of his work was stunning. The weapons he made could have been for the gods. Harley was seated at a workbench, these weird glasses fitted on him, ones that magnified what he was working on. He had a tiny screwdriver in one hand and a set of tweezers in the other. I leaned against the doorway and watched him work, absolutely fascinated. The finesse…it was something I could never do. I edged closer, and Harley looked up, a huge grin on his face.

"How's it going?" I asked as I sat beside him. He pulled off the glasses and moved his work light out of the way.

"It's going. I'm glad you are here though," he ventured. "I wanted you to take a look and see what you thought."

He beckoned me closer before setting the tiny locket in my palm. It was no bigger than a mortal quarter, not extremely thick and light as a feather. I pressed the tiny latch, and it sprung open. The scene inside of it was gorgeous. It was tiny mountains carved from a deep green stone I'd found while wandering around the camp. There was a tiny yellow diamond that took the place of the sun, and the sky seemed to shimmer and move with tiny clouds rolling over it. Just looking at it, it looked like a regular locket (minus the moving sky). But the true magic of it was that it played whatever you most wanted to hear. Right now, I was hearing the Second Waltz, but it was a rendition played by Lex on the piano. She played for me the last time she was here. I swear, I never saw a bigger smile on Apollo's face. Lex could play anything on any kind of instrument. He said she picked up his Lyre and just started playing some symphony. She had a gift, and she loved music.

"It's prefect," I whispered.

"Not quite. The magic you imbued with it is messing with the wiring for the sky. It stops after a few minutes, see? But that's on me. I needed some celestial bronze wiring. I'll have it figured out before she visits, don't worry."

"Thank you for helping me with this." I handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Addie. I mean, I didn't think I'd ever make anything for a goddess."

"It still feels weird when you call me one. Besides, you deserve to make more than just a necklace for my daughter. I know quite a few gods and goddess that would be impressed. After all, the work you've done on my daggers-"

"It was nothing!"

"It was stunning. They never dull now, and the handles! Trust me, if you are up to it, you'll have a lot of business coming your way."

"Thanks, Addie," he muttered, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I'll see you in class later." I left the shop, deciding to take the long way around to the arena. I didn't need to eat like a mortal now, so there was no point in going to breakfast. There were still things I craved, like French fries and cinnamon rolls, but I only needed a little of nectar and ambrosia every once in a while. I usually only went for dinner when I offered up my daily prayer.

I neared an outcropping that looked over the bay, the air clouding in front of me as I let out a breath. The edges below me were frozen, the waves adding to them with each roll. I looked over the bay, pulling my jacket closer around me. It was nothing like the warmth of Apollo's arms. I closed my eyes, almost imagining that he was here. His whispered words brushed against me skin, and I smiled.

"You've done incredibly well."

I knew that voice. I whirled around, ready to throw a dagger and send a blast of energy to banish that old hag right back where ever she came from. It may have been years, but I was still pissed.

"Clotho." She gave me an appraising look, eyeing the dagger in my hand. "You shouldn't be here, if Zeus-"

"He doesn't command me, young goddess, and neither do you. I will be wherever I desire."

I took a step back. I think it was the most I'd ever heard her say. I lowered my dagger. The last thing you ever wanted to do was piss off a fate. "Sorry. I just don't-"

"Yu don't want to make you punishment any worse? No worries about that, dear."

I edged to the side, a little skeptical. There was no way I was putting my daggers up just yet. "Why are you here?"

"I've been meaning to come talk to you. We all agreed it would be for the best if I did, but things needed to die down a bit. If we'd come earlier, you would have tried to kill me."

I still kind of wanted to. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Well…I'm here to explain some things. We owe you that. And apologize."

"Apologize? I beg your pardon?"

"When I wove your thread, gods, it was going to be beautiful. A demigod hero that became a goddess, who took over the duties of the earth. You'd find true love despite a broken heart. Tiberius was just a chapter in your life, but he made you into who you were. You were made for Apollo, Euadne. He's your other half. It just took too long for both of you to see it. But everything is finally set right now."

"Wait. What are you saying?"

Clotho smiled. "That was your fate. Not all the tragedy and backstabbing, not all the lying and pain. You were always meant to be an immortal. We…we weren't ourselves back in the split either. We let the gods go too far before we stopped them. It took a long time to make things right again. So on behalf of me and my sisters, we are sorry. We are in your debt, goddess."

"Does that happen often?" I breathed.

Clotho chuckled. "Not really."

"I wanted to kill you for that hat. I felt like-

"Like you had no power. It's the immortal in you. Fate always has a plan, darling."

"And now?"

"And now…you deserve some happiness. There will be trials, but I think you deserve a bit of quiet for a while. Don't you? Just be patient."

She turned to walk away. Thoughts raced in my head, the words bubbling up before I could stop them. "Wait!" Clotho turned. "The… I- I…the hat? The quest? Me coming to see you? The curse lifting, Gaea coming back, the second split….you knew all of that!?"

"Not exactly. Remember what we told you before? That fate is certain points, but the path to them can change?" I nodded my head. "We always knew you would be a mother. We knew one day, you'd become a goddess. We intervened to set things right, but Fate had to work itself out."

With that, she vanished, disappearing in a swirl of snow.

* * *

><p><em>-One Year Later-<em>

"Percy," I gushed. "He is so stinking cute."

I held Annabeth and Percy's little boy, Aeneas, in my arms. Their son was just four months old and completely adorable. He carefully watched me with intense grey eyes, the same color as his mother. I tickled him just a bit on his tummy, and he let out a peal of laughter. Other than the eyes, he looked just like Percy.

"So does that mean he gets your blessing?" Percy asked.

"My blessing may not count for much," I countered. I made a funny face, and the baby laughed again. I waved my hand, making a pacifier appear in it. "Father didn't?"

"Of course he blessed him," Percy wagered. "After all I've done, I think they kind of owe me. They better protect my son."

"Plus, it was a competition to see whether my mom or his dad could bless him first," Annabeth added. I handed the baby back to her, and she looked at him lovingly. It was a little weird, seeing Annabeth and Percy as parents, but they looked the part. They were both around twenty seven now. They had jobs and started a family. I realized I'd watch then grow old, watch their kids have kids….it was bittersweet, that feeling. I'd been used to it for a long time now, but it didn't make it any easier. I'd miss them.

"And who managed to get there first?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Poseidon, but mother said she's getting the next one, and if he even tried that it'd be worse than the Trojan War," she huffed. "Please don't let that happen."

"I'll do my best," I chuckled.

I looked out from the deck, sipping on my cup of coffee spiked with nectar. It was warm for March. The sky was dark, the humid air almost sticking to my skin, but it's what I expected for today. The wind was choppy, the waves in the bay rough. Percy would feel it too. The weather was on edge.

"When are they coming?" Percy asked me.

I shook my head. "Not until later today, I'd imagine. Zeus would make them wait until my time was completely up."

"You think? He let Mr. D off for good behavior."

"I think we'll know when they are allowed to come," I said waving towards the sky. "Are you guys heading back to the city later?"

"Actually, we were going to go to the beach. We rented the cabin in Montauk. Thalia and Leo were going to come by," she trailed off, looking uncertainly at me. I offered her a small smile. To see them meant they had to leave me.

"I'll stay here. Go see them," I offered. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "I'm serious! It's my last day. I can manage to be alone for a bit on my last day."

"Fine, but we are coming back by before we leave," Percy promised.

"I'll be right here."

Percy walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He gave me a squeeze which I returned.

"We're going to miss having you around so much."

"I know. Me too," I quavered. When my punishment was lifted, that meant I'd have to abide by the immortal rules, which meant keeping my distance from mortal affairs. I'd have to watch from afar.

"Just come when you can," he responded as he let go of me. "See you later?" I nodded my head, and Percy followed Annabeth towards the path that led to the big house.

Things were quiet at camp today. There were no classes to distract me, nothing to do but wait. It was maddening, but I wanted today to be a good day.

Last night, Chiron had given me a rundown of my new orders from the gods. I was taking over the duties of goddess of the earth. Demeter and my Father, along with a few minors, had taken over the duties when Gaia went into her slumber, but apparently it was time for a new goddess. I would also oversee the training of the demigods at both camps. I'd assist Chiron, basically taking Mr. D's place, but I wouldn't be around as much. Getting to see everyone every once in a while would be more than enough. It was a dream job, if I had to be honest.

I closed my eyes, letting the damp breeze wash over me. The air smelled like the outdoors, like fresh rain and pine. It was wonderful.

"Momma?"

I opened my eyes. A little girl stood in front of the house, just five years old. I'd recognize her without ever seeing her or hearing her voice. Her very essence was ingrained in my memory. Her wheat blonde hair hung past her shoulders, laying in soft waves. She wore jeans with boots and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was pinned out of her face, showing off bright turquoise eyes that matched my own.

"Elexis."

I ran to her, tossing my cup the gods know where. She broke into a sprint, meeting me halfway. She jumped into my arms, clinging to me. Thunder clapped the moment we touched, and rain began to pour down in sheets. She smelled like the fresh air after a thunderstorm, pure, clean, and wild. She didn't get wet, and neither did I, despite the rain pouring down around us.

"I wasn't expecting you for hours," I gushed as I pulled away from her. She wore the necklace I'd given her last year around her neck. I examined every inch of her. She'd grown in the six months since I'd seen her. Her eyes were bright and confident, her cheeks rosy. She looked happy and healthy, which is all I ever wanted.

"Grandfather let us come early," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me with all her might. I laced my hand through her hair, holding her to me. I'd never have to let her go again, knowing I couldn't see her. That freedom…gods, it brought tears to my eyes.

"He said he couldn't stand her pouting anymore," a voice announced from behind me.

I turned with Lex in my arms to see my husband. Apollo stood with his hands in his jean pockets, looking perfectly at ease. I knew him better than that though. His eyes were molten, pure liquid bronze. The emotion in them couldn't be mistaken.

"Daddy told me to pout really hard," Lex admitted in my ear. "Said we could make him give in early." I laughed, one so bright and merry that I swear the foliage around us turned a brighter, more vivid green.

"That so?" I questioned Apollo. He took a step closer, his eyes drinking me in.

"It was a team effort," He explained. He was close now, barely half a foot of space between us. He reached up, softly caressing my cheek. I leaned into it, closing my eyes as the warmth flooded me.

"Can we show Mommy her surprise, please!?" Lex begged.

"I have a surprise?"

Lex nodded her head excitedly. She looked to Apollo, who looked a tad petulant, but resigned.

"We always have later," I whispered to him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. His eyes brightened, that adorable smirk I fell in love with gracing his features.

"Correction, my love. We have forever," he said before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He took my hand, and together, we walked into the cabin.

And he was right. We did have forever.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god. I can't believe this is over. Between this and fighting fate, it took a little over 3 years to write. I really hope you enjoyed the story.<strong>

**Thank you for each and every review, for the time you took to read each chapter and respond. It means so much to a writer to get feedback from your readers. You guys are amazing. As much as I hate to let this go, I need to focus on some original work. I might visit this again, but it will be a while. However, if you have any requests, things you want answered, ect. feel free to drop it in my inbox. I'm more than happy to discuss!**

**Check out some of my other work! And who knows...maybe you'll see me on the shelves soon.**

**love, H**


End file.
